Whatever Happens
by MarryTheNight25
Summary: Gabby Copeland is fresh out of college and ready to move to the big city, but her big brother Adam, Edge, isn't so sure; he becomes even more unsure when CM Punk is thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of _Whatever Happens_...as usual the idea came to mind from listening to music...I hope this one is well received like my other titles...read and please review with feedback! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabby Copeland strutted down the streets of Chicago with a million things going through her head. She had just come from an interview where she was offered the copy writing position for the Chicago Tribune. The 23 year old was ecstatic to land her first paid job where she was using her college degree. After leaving the building, she rooted through her bag to call her big brother and share the news.

"Hey Gabby, how's Chicago?"

"Adam, I got the job! Can you believe it? They offered it to me on the spot!"

"That is great news, I'm so proud of you. I guess that means you're on the apartment hunt? How about I come down tomorrow and we'll look at some penthouse apartments in the nice part of the city."

"That's sweet, but penthouse is not in my budget."

"That may be the case, but it is in my budget. Gabby you just got out of school; let me help you out for the first year of your adult life."

"Adam, you paid for my college education in full and have footed the bill since I was 16. It's time for me to take care of things, so thanks, but no thanks."

"Gabrielle, you are my only sister and the parts of Chicago that you can afford are not safe for you."

"Please stop worrying! I already bought the paper and I'm going through looking for a rental with a roommate. I'll be fine, trust me." Adam wanted to trust Gabby on her own, but she was still so young and naïve, she didn't know what the world was like. "Okay, well I've got to go, but I'll be home tomorrow to start packing."

"Packing already?"

"Yes, I start Monday! Bye big brother, love you."

"Love you too Gabby and please be careful." Gabby rolled her eyes as she tucked her phone back into her purse. There was no doubt in her mind that Adam would worry about her regardless if she lived under the same roof, or a different city. They grew up with just their mom, their dad had walked out when Gabby was only 3 and Adam took over the role of the man in the house. Their mom worked two jobs trying to make ends meet, which meant Adam and Gabby were usually left to fend for themselves. He'd never stop being overprotective, but Gabby had learned to adjust.

Walking down the busy Chicago street, Gabby couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. This was going to be her life, day in and day out. She'd get to know it like the back of her hand in time, but for right now she was enjoying the weather on the walk back to her hotel, that is until the sky got dark and the rain started to fall. Gabby tried to improvise by using the newspaper she grabbed for shelter, but it was useless, she was getting soaked by the minute. Spotting a coffee shop up ahead, Gabby ran for it and was surprised when a good looking guy held the door for her. He too had gotten wet, but the hoodie he wore had kept him fairly dry.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much. Does the weather randomly change here all the time?" The guy laughed and she smiled when she noticed his smile. Hailing from Canada, she felt it necessary to introduce herself to this good looking stranger, but he beat her to the punch extending his hand first.

"It's not usually this bad, but I saw on the news this morning that the storm won't last long. I'm Phil Brooks, but my friends call me Punk. You look really familiar, are you from Chicago?"

"Not yet, but I'm in the process of moving. I think I know where you know me from, my name is Gabrielle Copeland, but please call me Gabby."

"Copeland, as in Adam…"

"Yes, Adam is my older brother. I think we met briefly at the hall of fame ceremony."

"It's a small world, anyway Gabby, would you like to grab coffee and wait out the tsunami?" Gabby laughed at his poor attempt at a joke.

"I would love that actually." Phil ushered Gabby over to a booth where the two sat and chatted back and forth, giving the waitress their orders when she came over to them.

"So, what brings you to Chicago?"

"A job, I just finished my masters degree last month and I've been eager to get out on my own. I saw the Chicago Tribune was looking for a copy editor and much to my brother's dismay I went for it."

"I see Adam is the overprotective big brother. I can relate, I have two younger sisters and I wouldn't be thrilled with the idea of them moving so far away."

"Well he'll have to get used to it, just like he has to get used to the idea of me being financially independent. He's already trying to buy me a penthouse apartment because in his words everything in my price range is in the bad parts of Chicago." Punk raised his eyebrows at what she said and thought to himself. Scratching his beard, he let his thoughts loose.

"It's interesting you bring that up because I've actually been looking for a roommate."

"Is that so? Why in the world would you need a roommate?"

"Well I'm on the road a lot and I don't like to leave the house empty. A roommate would keep it occupied and besides that I'd have a guaranteed person to hang out with when I come home."

"Okay…well how much are you thinking?"

"I don't know, what's your price range?"

"I can afford up to $800 a month."

"It's up to you, but that's fine with me."

"Seriously? When can I see the place? I hope you're not ripping me off and charging me $800 for a closet sized room because I've already seen in the paper I can get one of those for $600." Phil laughed as he took a sip of his tea. He glanced out the window and noticed the rain had stopped.

"Well Gabby if you don't have anything else to do then we can go check it out right now." Gabby reached in her purse and tossed some money on the table before gathering her bag on her shoulder.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Phil nodded and followed the spunky blond out of the coffee shop. He didn't really need a roommate, but he had the extra room and he and Adam were buddies on the road, so he'd heard stories about his younger sister. He had a big house to himself and the idea of her moving into a shoebox apartment didn't sit well with him, so why not. What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the adds and reviews, I love getting the feedback and I'm happy to see everyone likes what they've read so far.**

**I was able to work on the third installment of Liz and Ging and I'll be posting it today :) Look for Happily Ever After?...**

**Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Gabby got back to her hotel just before 8PM and decided to order room service. After placing her order and grabbing a quick shower, she plugged in her cell phone, which had died earlier in the day, and was bombarded with missed calls, voicemails and text messages from both her brother and her mother. Gabby rolled her eyes slightly irritated with how Adam was already acting, but she reluctantly dialed his number and was surprised at the speed he picked up the phone.

"Gabrielle Marie Copeland, where the hell have you been? I have been calling you all afternoon. I was ready to get on a flight to Chicago and come find you myself."

"Adam chill out! I'm sorry, but my phone died earlier today. I just got back to my room and got the chance to plug it in. Good news though, I found a room for rent complete with its own bathroom and a huge closet for $800 a month! The best part is I can start moving in whenever. My roommate is a really sweet guy."

"Guy? You're living with a guy? No, absolutely not. Gabby we will get you a place where you are by yourself. You don't know anything about this guy; he could be a rapist or a serial killer."

"Really Adam, I'm glad you trust my judgment! You have nothing to worry about because you know my new roomie pretty well." Adam scratched his head trying to think who the hell she could be referring to. Over the years he had met a lot of people and he'd also been dropped on his head quite a few times, so he didn't have a clue.

"I don't know anyone in Chicago that I'd trust you with." Gabby let out a sigh knowing he was not going to let this go until she came out with it.

"I'm renting a room in Punk's house, I mean Phil's…whatever it is he goes by." Adam ran a hand through his newly short hair and gritted his teeth trying to stay calm.

"Gabby I'm not going to let you live with Phil Brooks. You don't know him like I do. Granted I know he's not an alcoholic or drug addict and he never attempted to kill anyone, so I think you're okay there, but no, I won't allow it. He's ten years older then you and there's no way in hell I'm letting my baby sister date a wrestler."

"Who the hell said anything about dating? We met at a coffee shop today, he recognized me from the hall of fame, and was very kind offering up the vacant room. I checked it out and it's gorgeous, much nicer then anything else I'll get for $800. Besides that I'll be in a nice neighborhood and he's a lot like you. Too much like you, so the whole dating thing would never happen!"

"I still don't like this idea and I wish you would just let me get you a place of your own."

"Adam get off it! I'm 23 years old; you need to let me go to make my own mistakes and successes. You can't be there all the time, just deal with it!" A knock sounded at the door and Gabby figured her dinner was there. "Look I'll be home tomorrow evening, but don't think we're discussing this any further. My decision is already made and the first months rent has been paid, so I suppose you change your attitude by the time I get home." Adam could be stubborn, but Gabby could be just as bad.

"Alright fine, call me before you board tomorrow and I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Sounds good, I love you Adam." Despite the frustration that was pumping through his body right now, he was still a softy when she said the "l" word.

"I love you too Gabby, get a good nights sleep!" Hanging up the phone, Gabby skipped over to the door to retrieve her food. Curling up in bed with her cheeseburger and fries, she flipped through the channels before settling on _Keeping up with the Kardashians_. She smiled to herself as Khloe and Kim got into another argument.

"It's nice to see my family is some what normal compared to this!"

* * *

Gabby landed in North Carolina just after 4PM still yawning from her trip. She had been too excited to go to sleep the night before deciding to make a to do list of everything that needed to be done before she returned to Chicago in five days. Gabby smiled to herself knowing in five days she was truly on her own. Her smile faded when she caught site of Adam looking as if he had every intention of continuing the conversation she had tried to end. She took a deep breath and bit her tongue as she approached him and then followed him to the car. Adam took her bag from her putting it in the trunk before getting in the car and heading for home. There was an awkward silence between the two of them that irritated Adam, so he decided to break it.

"How was your flight?"

"It was okay; I slept for most of it because I didn't sleep very well last night. I was too busy thinking of everything I have to do."

"When do you move?"

"Five days, and don't worry I'm counting." Adam took a deep breath and bit his cheek at her sarcasm. Swallowing his pride, he knew what he had to do.

"Listen Gabby, I'm sorry I freaked out on the phone yesterday. I guess I should be happy that you're at least going to live with someone I know, but it's going to take some time for me to adjust to the fact that you're growing up. In my eyes you're still five needing me to tie your shoes and irritating the hell out of Will and I. The idea of you moving on your own is scary to me because it makes me feel like you won't need me anymore." Gabby turned to her brother and smiled at how sensitive he could be.

"Adam I'll always need you, you're my big brother and it doesn't matter where I am, I'll love you regardless. You pretty much raised me, if anything you should be proud of what I've become."

"Pride doesn't even begin to cover it, but still it's like I'm letting my first born go. It's not going to be easy for me."

"I know, it won't be easy for me either, but I'll be a plane ride away and you have quite the stock of frequent flyer miles. By no means is that me saying I want you to visit every weekend, but once a month wouldn't be so bad." Adam managed to let out a laugh.

"I'm so glad you're giving me permission! Anyway, just a heads up because I can't keep a surprise, mom invited some people over to celebrate the new job, and Will is going to be there too."

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen Will in months! How is he?"

"He's still recovering from his shoulder injury from a few months back, but he seems to be doing okay, just enjoying his time off. I told him about you being roomies with Phil and he's the one that convinced me it wasn't as bad as it sounded, so you owe him a big thank you."

"I knew I always loved Will, he's an awesome big brother!" Gabby winked at Adam who gave her a sarcastic laugh in return.

The two chatted back and forth until Adam pulled into their mom's driveway. Sure enough Gabby could tell by the huge "Congratulations Gabrielle" banner outside that she was in for it. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and headed toward the front door. In five days she would be away from all of this, so she figured she might as well enjoy it while it was around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the adds and reviews to this story, I'm glad to see all of the positive feedback...Gabby makes the big move this chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

After making an appearance and thanking everyone for coming, Gabby disappeared into her room. She wasn't a big fan of party's, especially when she was the center of attention. Deciding to take the time to go through her closet, it wasn't long until Adam realized she wasn't among the party crowd and made his way to her bedroom. With a brief knock, he opened the door and slipped in.

"Not in the mood for a party huh?" Gabby smiled. She couldn't get much past Adam, he knew her too well.

"Not really, I mean I appreciate mom throwing the party, but there's too many people and I have too much to do. That and I'm exhausted!" Gabby sat down on the edge of her bed beside a pile of clothes and Adam pulled up her desk chair making himself comfortable.

"You're packing already? You do realize you have five days. If I can pack for a flight in twenty minutes, I don't think you need five days to pack."

"Remember I'm moving there and I'm a girl."

"How does that matter?" Gabby rolled her eyes, it didn't matter what she said Adam was a guy and guys didn't understand a women's wardrobe. Hers in particular filled her closet and half of the guest room closet, so she had a lot of sorting to do before she was Chicago bound. Then there was her shoes, she wasn't sure if five days was going to be enough time to sort through all those.

"I guess I do have some time, which is a good thing because I'm exhausted." Gabby laid back on her bed and yawned.

"Get some sleep Gabby, you have a very busy agenda the next few days and I'll be here to help any way I can. Good night Gab, love you." Adam got up from the chair he was sitting in and smiled when he noticed she was already asleep. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and covered her up before slipping out the door.

* * *

Gabby spent the next five days going out of her mind trying to keep everything organized and by the time Saturday rolled around, she still wasn't ready to go. The nerves and doubts of being on her own had started to torment her, but there was no turning back now. Besides if she showed her doubts, Adam would pounce on them and convince her to stay home. Her flight was scheduled for 5PM and she was frantically squeezing the last of her "must have" clothes into her second suit case. It took some muscle, but she had managed to cram everything in and lift it. Looking around her room, she let out a sigh.

"This is it, the last time I'll be here for a while. Goodbye old room, it was nice visiting you!" Grabbing her zebra blanket from the foot of the bed, she struggled to get everything to the hallway.

"Need some help?" Gabby turned to see Adam leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's about time you make yourself useful!"

"Well if you're going to talk smack then please proceed. I enjoy watching you trying to balance everything." Adam smiled at his sister as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry, will you please help me with my luggage?"

"That's more like it and I'd be happy to." Picking up her suitcase, Adam immediately dropped it again. "Gabby what the hell is in here, bricks?" Gabby laughed watching him struggle.

"No, that would be the luggage with my shoes, all 30 pairs of them!" Gabby gave him a big smile as he shook his head.

"Why do you need 30 pairs of shoes?"

"I don't know Adam why do you need to ask so many questions? We need to get going or I'm going to miss my flight." Gabby moved around him wheeling her luggage and carry on with her. Adam glanced at the bed and noticed something she was forgetting, but rather then pointing it out to her, he grabbed it and stowed it in his carry on. She would thank him later.

After what seemed like the longest flight of her life, Gabby was relieved to finally land in Chicago. Adam hadn't stopped talking the whole flight and it didn't get any better once they got in the rental car. Gabby took a deep breath before looking at her brother.

"Adam, please, for the sake of my sanity, shut up! You've been talking non-stop since we got on the plane, please stop your rambling!" Usually this would be ammunition for Adam to keep going, but he could tell she wasn't in the mood, so they drove to Punk's in silence. Once Adam pulled into the windy driveway, he was surprised that Gabby got out of the car and flipped through her key ring. After mumbling to himself, he got out and started to grab her things from the trunk and followed her. Gabby went to unlock the door and was surprised when it opened. She smiled when she saw Punk standing there and he returned the look. Adam caught the exchange and cleared his throat catching Punk's attention.

"You want some help?" Punk asked and Adam nodded.

"Good luck lifting the one in the trunk. Someone decided to bring 30 pairs of shoes with her." Punk walked past him and smirked.

"She's a girl, what did you expect?" Adam pursed his lips together and followed Gabby inside and up to her new room. He had to admit it was a nice place and the area was impressive, so he didn't have to worry about her getting mugged or anything. Setting down her suitcase, he looked at her.

"So I thought you said he wasn't going to be here?"

"Well that's what I thought, but apparently I thought wrong. It's kind of nice, I'll have someone here on my first night." Adam took a deep breath as he looked at her.

"Listen, I don't want to ruin this for you, but I have to know something." Gabby looked at him, giving him her full attention. Adam went to express his concerns, but they were interrupted by Punk. He flawlessly carried the bag with the 30 pairs of shoes along with Adam's bag.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got everything out of the car." Punk slapped his hand on Adam's shoulder, "By the way buddy, the shoe bag wasn't that bad. Somebody's slacked off on his work outs! Just yell if you need anything." Gabby tried to hide the wide grin on her face quickly making it disappear when Adam glared at her.

"Thanks Punk, I appreciate it." Punk nodded before heading back downstairs. Adam crossed the room and sat beside Gabby. "I'm sorry, what were you going to ask before Punk came in?"

"I just want to make sure this is what you want. If it's not then we can get on a plane first thing tomorrow and go back home." Gabby gave Adam a sweet smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, this is what I want and it's what I need. You had the opportunity to see the world when you were 25, please let me have the same chance. I'm not going to lie and say I'm fearless right now because I'm scared of falling on my face, but if I do fall then I'll do it with grace and get right back up." Adam wrapped his arm around Gabby and pulled her close kissing the top of her head.

"You are so determined, where do you think you get that quality from?" Gabby laughed.

"Well I have this awesome big brother who instilled a never say die attitude into me from the age of four. Then I got the chance to watch him follow his dreams and succeed, so I decided I was going to do the same thing. He's a good guy."

"I try, it's good to know you learned something from me because I wasn't so sure you were listening during those teenage years."

"I didn't always, but you were so repetitive sometimes that a few things just stuck with me. Now are we going to sit her and stare at the walls, or are you going to help me get settled in?"

"I suppose I was brought to move the heavy stuff, so let's get to it."

"Actually it appears Punk moved everything the way I wanted it, so you just get to help me put everything away." Adam groaned at the task and was elbowed by Gabby in return.

"I have a better idea, I'll go order Chinese and you start putting things away."

"You're lucky I'm hungry, so I'll let you off the hook for now." Adam left the room and headed downstairs. He spotted Punk on the couch and decided to extend the dinner invitation.

"Punk, we're ordering Chinese, you in?"

"Sounds like a plan. Grab me some shrimp and broccoli. Is she settling in okay? Colt helped me move the furniture around."

"Yeah, most of the stuff she brought was clothes and shoes, so as long as she has enough room for all that then she should be fine." Punk got up from the couch and walked toward Adam.

"Uhh…are you okay with this arrangement?"

"Honestly, no I'm not. Granted I feel more comfortable with her being here then in some run down place that she could afford, but I'm still not a fan. Both her and Will tried to convince me that everything will be fine, but I have my doubts."

"Lighten up Adam, she'll be fine. It'll take a few days for her to get the el schedule down, but once she gets that she'll be fine." Adam smirked before meeting Punk's glance.

"It's not her I'm worried about." Punk adjusted his hat before replying.

"I'm not quite following what you mean right now."

"Let me put it this way, keep your hands to yourself or I'll break them."

"Woah! No, you have the wrong idea! First off she's ten years younger then me and honestly just no, I don't see her that way. We met in the coffee shop, I remembered her and she explained her situation. In all honesty we both know I don't need a roommate, but the big brother in me kicked in and I didn't want the kid paying $800 for a slum apartment that's the size of a shoebox. I've been there and it sucks, so that's why the offer was put on the table. I don't have a thing for your sister."

"You might not now, but six months from now could be a different story."

"When Gabby told me you were overprotective I think that was an understatement!" There conversation was interrupted when Gabby came downstairs. She looked at both of them wondering what in the world she had just walked in on, but before she could ask Adam excused himself.

"What was that all about?" Punk caught the look on her face and knew he had to come up with something quick.

"Nothing, we were just talking about your flight here. Is everything set up the way you wanted it?"

"Oh yeah, it's perfect. I seriously don't know how to thank you for this."

"Don't thank me just yet, you haven't lived with me!"

"You can't be any worse then my dear brother, he's the biggest slob I've ever encountered. He doesn't know what a clean room looks like!" Punk laughed and caught a glimpse of Gabby's big smile. One thing he would admit was that she had a beautiful smile, but any feelings he had toward her were completely platonic. Adam was insane thinking that something was going to come of their relationship other then a friendship. She could live at his house for six months or even six years and he'd still see her as a sweet girl on her own in the big city. Even if he did start to feel something, he'd remind himself she was somebody's sister!


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the response I'm getting from this story and if you love CM Punk then I encourage you to check out some of my other stories b/c I'm guilty of featuring him in all of them! Please continue to pass the word along on this story, but more importantly continue to enjoy it...There's a lot of big things in the works, so enjoy :)**

* * *

After dinner, Gabby and Adam decided to call it a night. Gabby made the bed making sure her pillows were fluffed and the blanket was just right. When it met her satisfaction, she smiled only to have Adam come in and jump on the bed ruining it. She rolled her eyes at how immature her older and supposed wiser brother could be, but she pushed the thought aside as she started going through her bags looking for the one thing she couldn't sleep without. Digging through her bags, she started to panic when she couldn't find it, she couldn't sleep without it.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I forgot it!" Adam smiled to himself knowing exactly what she was talking about. Reaching into his duffle bag, he grabbed the ragged brown teddy bear that he had bought with his own money the day she was born. Despite her age, she carried the damn thing everywhere. He never thought it would last 23 years, but it had faired well only needing stitched up once and missing an eye from their childhood dog Jasper.

"Looking for this?" Gabby turned around and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Bear! Oh my God I thought I forgot him. There's no way I could move away from home without him."

"Well you're lucky you have me because you left him on the bed. I grabbed him figuring this exact scenario would play out when you realized he wasn't with you. Big brother saves the day again!" Gabby couldn't help but smile as she crawled into bed beside him. Adam clicked off the lamp as Gabby shifted around the bed trying to get comfortable. After five minutes, Adam let out a deep sigh. "Seriously Gabby, stop moving!"

"Well if you weren't hogging the bed I wouldn't have to move so much!" Finally she settled on her back, the exact way she had started and Adam rolled his eyes before moving to his side and falling asleep.

* * *

An hour later Gabby found herself still staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Between adjusting to her new surroundings and Adam's grizzly like snoring, she was restless. Rather then staying in bed, she decided to sneak down to the kitchen to get a drink and possibly a late night snack. As she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised to hear the TV on. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she saw Punk sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table watching some sort of horror movie. Despite her best efforts not to interrupt him, he took notice of her coming down the stairs.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Gabby jumped at the sound of his voice not realizing he noticed her.

"No, Adam is snoring like a grizzly bear and it's kind of weird sleeping somewhere new."

"I know the feeling, try sleeping in a different hotel three nights a week. It's hard to get any rest. Then again who am I kidding, I never really sleep anyway."

"You never sleep? How exactly do you manage that?"

"Well I sleep sporadically, but I have a hard time lying in bed and sleeping for eight hours straight. It's just not possible for me, unless I'm sick."

"I see, well I was just grabbing a drink and then I'll leave you to your horror movie."

"Feel free to join me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."

"Gabby, we're roommates now and this is what I do on most nights, so by you joining in on this movie marathon, I see it as bonding." Gabby smiled and grabbed a glass of water before sitting on the couch beside him. Horror movies weren't Gabby's favorite genre, but she was used to them because Adam would terrorize her with them as a child. Punk didn't watch the traditional Freddy or Jason movies instead finding the more gore the better. While watching _The Human Centipede_ Gabby cringed covering her eyes and getting a laugh from Punk.

"That is seriously disgusting! How can you watch this?"

"This is the precise reason why I don't have a woman in my life because I don't know of any girl who doesn't cringe watching this movie. Is it gross and disgusting, yes, but is it fascinating, also yes. It's one of those movies that you want to look away, but you just can't."

"If all of your movie marathons are like this I think I might need a barf bag! I assume if you watch movies like this then you are anti-chick flick."

"Wrong! I am a sucker for anything with Ryan Reynolds, my favorite being _Definitely Maybe_. I watch corny romance movies on long flights, but if you tell anyone that I'll deny it."

"You're lying! I love Ryan Reynolds and I find it hard to believe that you are willing to sit through _Definitely Maybe_."

"Believe what you want, but Abigail Breslin is very convincing as the little girl who doesn't know who her mom is. It's such an idiotic plot idea that it sucks you in and actually has you guessing the whole way through the movie just who this girl's mom is even though it's easy to figure out in the first ten minutes." Gabby nodded and laughed at his confession.

They sat up talking and watching movies until the wee hours of the morning. Gabby liked that she was getting to know more of the personal side of him and even though he originally reminded her of Adam, she was quickly seeing the drastic differences between them, and they were good differences. Punk was attractive and she'd be lying to herself if she didn't have a slight crush, but she also had a crush on Jonathan Taylor Thomas growing up and knew she wouldn't act on it. They were roommates, not soul mates. Besides deep down Gabby still hoped JTT would randomly knock on her door and sweep her away.

* * *

Adam woke up early the next day and was surprised to find Gabby's side of the bed vacant. Shrugging his shoulders he headed for the shower and changed clothes. He had an early afternoon flight back home and he wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to his kid sister. Packing his things into his bag, he sat it on the edge of the bed and headed downstairs.

When he reached the bottom step, anger flared up in him as he saw Punk and Gabby asleep on the couch, her arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder. Not wanting to lose his cool, he took a deep breath before clearing his throat. The sound was loud enough to wake Punk who quickly noticed the predicament they were in and shook Gabby awake. It took a minute, but when she noticed how she was sleeping, she quickly moved away from him, her eyes meeting Adam's. The situation was one that was awkward for all three people involved, but Gabby shrugged it off getting up from the couch and grabbed Adam's arm pulling him into the kitchen. Getting into the refrigerator, she grabbed everything she needed to make breakfast. She could feel Adam glaring at her and turned to face him.

"Do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" She attempted to charm him with her bright smile, but nothing was working.

"I don't want any eggs, what I want to know is why you're asleep down here with him and not in your own bed." Gabby didn't want to have this conversation, it wasn't a big deal, but she knew Adam was going to make it a big deal. This is what he always did when there was a guy involved; he grilled her until she would get fed up and just dump the guy finding it easier to deal with.

"It was nothing, we were up late talking and watching movies and we both fell asleep. God you act like you caught us making out or naked, get over it!" Adam cringed at the imagery she had just put in his head. He didn't want to think about Punk's hands pawing at his baby sister and even though the position he found them in was nothing, it was the kind of nothing that always turned into something.

"I know how he can be, he's a guy and guys only want one thing."

"Oh so you're a mind reader and you know what I want! Please do tell Adam because I'm anxious to hear this one." Punk smirked leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. Looking for support, Adam moved his gaze back to Gabby who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Please Adam tell us both!" Adam looked from Gabby to Punk and then back to Gabby before throwing his arms up in the air.

"Okay fine, I guess I'm overreacting, but I know how relationships start."

"God Adam he's old enough to be my brother, the thought kind of grosses me out."

"Oh thanks, I didn't realize 33 meant I had old man balls!" Gabby couldn't hold back laughing.

"I'm sorry, if it helps you look younger then 33, but you're still old enough to be my brother!" Punk winked at her before they both turned their attention back to Adam who was completely beside himself.

"Forget I said anything, but Punk you should probably remember what I said last night because I meant it." Adam walked out of the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Gabby looked at Punk with her arms still crossed.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Nothing that I haven't heard before, but the big thing is he has nothing to worry about. You and I are obviously on the same page as far as not taking this beyond friendship. He should know better then anyone that I'm way too busy for a relationship and you're young, why would you saddle yourself down with an old guy like me?"

"My thoughts exactly, anyway, I'm hungry. Do you prefer your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Scrambled please! I could totally get used to this whole woman cooking for me thing."

"Don't push it! I figured we can take turns seeing I'm not as experienced in the kitchen as most girls my age. My mom never had the time to teach me how to cook, so that left Adam and his skills are minimal!"

"Well I'm up for teaching, if you're up for learning!" Gabby smiled as she put the eggs in the hot skillet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm still in awe with how accepting people have been of this story, but it makes me very happy :) This chapter Gabby says goodbye to Adam leaving her feeling sad, but no worries, everyone's favorite Straight Edge Superstar comes to the rescue to cheer her up :D Please continue to add, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Adam had avoided Gabby until it was time to leave for the airport. He always acted childish when he was wrong and Gabby couldn't wait to meet a cute young man to prove to him he was 100% wrong about there ever being any kind of chemistry between her and Punk.

In preparation for her life in the big city, Punk had suggested they all take the el train so that she could get used to it. Sitting in between Adam and Punk was beyond awkward as she stared at her nails wishing she would've brought a nail file. Finally after ten minutes, Gabby turned to Adam taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"Adam Copeland if you don't stop pouting I will call mom! You have very little time left with me and you're not visiting until next month. I really would like it if you acted your age and got over yourself." Adam pushed her hand and looked away from her again getting a frustrated sigh in return. He knew he was being ridiculous and acting childish, but he didn't want her to see that he was upset. Even though Gabby was ready to run off, he wasn't ready to let go.

Gabby couldn't take the silence anymore and turned to Punk for some guaranteed conversation and entertainment. Plus she knew it would get a rise out of Adam and he'd possibly get over himself before they got to the airport.

"So how come you're not traveling this week?"

"It's an off weekend, no house shows, and Raw is in town, so I can drive for once. I'll actually be home until Thursday, which is a long period of time for me to be home. Most months you'll maybe see me a handful of times, but after Wrestlemania and the spring European tour they tend to slow everything down a little bit."

"Europe? I've always wanted to go to Europe, especially Paris, and I will eventually. Where did you go?"

"More like where didn't we go. It's kind of a bummer when you're on tour because you pretty much arrive the night before, squeeze in a little site seeing and a workout the next day, do the show and then you're right back on a plane heading somewhere else. It was kind of a whirlwind and there were a few times I woke up and forgot where I was. It's a day in the gig life!"

"That sounds amazing. I'm hoping this copy editor job leads to a journalist position and I get to at least travel the US. I've seen a few places because of Adam, but I'm eager to see more."

"Well you're young; you've got plenty of time!" Gabby smiled at the thought losing it when Adam elbowed her.

"You never told me you wanted to see Europe or we would've gone."

"You never asked, but I figured you kind of assumed. Why else do you think I always demanded you sent me postcards from your travels? I have a whole scrapbook of the fascinating places you've been to that I want to go to some day."

"Wow, I never realized that you kept those. I figured you would read them, hang them on the fridge and toss it when you got a new one."

"You figured wrong, I kept tabs on you just like you keep tabs on me." Adam pressed a kiss to the top of Gabby's head as the train stopped by O'Hare. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew he had to.

* * *

Gabby was quiet on the way home as the sense of her being on her own started to sink in. Punk could tell she was bummed out and tried to think of a way to cheer her up. The last thing he wanted was to deal with her moping around the house for the next week, so he racked his brain finally coming up with the perfect idea.

Gabby headed straight to her room when they got back after mumbling something about being tired, but seeing it was only 7:30, Punk found it hard to believe she was going to bed. He took his time putting his plan in motion and thirty minutes later he went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Hey Gabby, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He listened for a minute and didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. Debating what to do, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go in anyway even if he wasn't invited. What he found was more then he had bargained for as Gabby jumped quickly wrapping a towel around her body. Punk quickly covered his eyes as he turned away from her. Despite her original shock, Gabby managed to laugh. "I'm glad you find this funny because I find it extremely awkward."

"It's not that big of a deal, I was covered, for the most part. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay because you were really quiet on the way back. You have a big week ahead of you and I didn't want you to be grouchy or bummed out, so I thought maybe you'd be up for a movie or two; I've got _Definately Maybe_ in the blu-ray player!" Gabby pulled her shirt over her head as she squeezed the excess water from her hair.

"You can turn around now, I'm fully clothed." Punk was hesitant at first, but he obliged making sure he was looking at her blue eyes and not anywhere else. She might have been dressed, but her tiny shorts and tight shirt left little to the imagination. "That's really sweet that you'd try to cheer me up. It wasn't easy saying goodbye to Adam, but on top of that I'm pretty nervous for my first day at a big girl job. I always dreamed of living in a big city by myself and being independent, that dream is starting to become a reality and it's kind of scary."

"Worry about being an adult tomorrow, tonight we can be immature and stupid." He caught a glimpse of Gabby's smile, Punk was quickly learning that her smile was infectious and despite his usual hard demeanor he couldn't help but crack a smile when she did. "What do you say?"

"I'll be down in ten minutes." Punk nodded before turning to head downstairs thinking of Gabby's long legs. When he reached the kitchen he shook his head to clear the thought. She was barely a year older then his sister and thinking of her like that was just wrong. He would admit to anyone that she was a beautiful girl, but he couldn't go that route. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he took a long drink before putting the bottle on the counter.

"She's somebody's sister and besides that she's way out of your league."


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating three days in a row, which I've been trying not to do, but I'm heading to Philly early tomorrow morning and I'll be gone until Sunday evening...On the upside I'm hoping my Wizard World Comic Con experience (where I will be meeting CM Punk on Saturday ::inner fan girl screams loudly::) will inspire either this story or a future one...**

**This chapter features Gabby's first day on the job...please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

It was just after 4 when Gabby caught the el train home. Her first day wasn't as scary as she had expected it to be, she met a few coworkers and spent the day learning the ropes. One coworker, Dylan, had caught her eye. He was 26 and had taken on the role as her "mentor" while she was training. Gabby found it hard to focus when he was around because he had a hard body, a killer smile and green eyes that would bring any girl to her knees. Meeting him was the honest highlight of her day, that and correctly navigating her way to and from work.

At 5PM, Gabby walked in the front door of her new home and immediately smelled something amazing coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled as she remembered she hadn't eaten anything but an apple, so the smell of marinara sauce had her intrigued. After kicking off her shoes, she followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Punk straining a pot of spaghetti.

"I don't know what you're making, but it smells delicious and I want some now."

"Give me a minute and your dinner will be served. How did the first day go wearing your big girl pants?" Gabby let out a giggle as Punk grabbed two plates from the cupboard.

"Aren't you a funny guy? It wasn't so bad, they took it easy on me and I met some new people."

"Meeting coworkers is always a good thing, especially since you'll be here by yourself most of the time. That and I don't do girl problems, so having girls on speed dial to talk to could be a good thing."

"You did perfectly fine dealing with my girl problems last night! Give yourself some credit."

"I dealt with your girl problem last night because I knew if I left it go then you would be miserable and it would ruin my week off, so I fixed it." Punk scooped the spaghetti noodles onto each plate before pouring marinara over top. Gabby grabbed her plate from the counter just as he finished and started twirling the pasta on her fork as she headed to the table. "Dear God, at least sit down first!"

"I'm sorry, but this is really good." Gabby swallowed a big bite washing it down with water.

"Of course it's good, I made it." Gabby rolled her eyes as she noticed him smirk at her. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Honestly, I have nothing to do. God I've lived in Chicago for almost 72 hours and already my life is incredibly boring!"

"Well would you like to change that?" Gabby raised her eyebrow looking at him, intrigued as to what his plan was. "I have to leave for the arena at 7, would you like to go?"

"Yeah I'll go, there's not much to do around here, might as well entertain myself by hanging out with men running around in speedos."

"I don't wear a speedo, I wear trunks, there's a huge difference!"

"If you say so, but personally I find men wearing spandex to be a little gay."

"Well so is rolling around with other men in a ring, but it comes with the territory, and most of us like women, Mike is probably the exception to that. He likes the idea of wearing make-up way too much for me." Gabby laughed as she continued to swirl her spaghetti.

When she finished, she grabbed her plate and Punk's rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. Heading to her room she had no idea what to wear to the show. It had been years since she'd gone to an event with Adam and she usually dressed like a tomboy seeing she hadn't discovered fashion yet. Flipping through her closet, she finally settled on going the comfort route. The high heels could be saved for the men in the office. Besides most of the guys backstage either knew of her already or the minute she said her name they connected the dots. No one would be interested in "Adam's little sister." Even Punk had seen her basically naked and hadn't batted an eye. After putting on her skinny jeans, a vintage AC/DC t-shirt and her black converse, she fluffed her hair and put on some lip gloss before heading back downstairs.

* * *

The ride to the arena was a quiet one with the exception of Punk's occasional road rage and Gabby's corresponding giggles. Once they arrived, Gabby dropped her stuff off in Punk's locker room leaving him to get ready while she went in search for food. Granted she had just ate a fulfilling dinner, but her sweet tooth was kicking in and she knew it wouldn't be satisfied until she gave in. Looking at the choices, she debated between a huge piece of double chocolate fudge cake, or a savory piece of key lime pie. She thought back and forth before deciding to just get both, it had been a good day, the perfect day for double dessert. After grabbing her dessert choices and a vitamin water, she headed back to Punk's locker room. As she was leaving catering, she was surprised to hear her name and even more surprised when she turned around.

"Will! What are you doing here? Adam told me you wouldn't be back in action for at least another month."

"While that is true, I'm here to cut a promo. I thought about stopping by and checking in with you tonight, but I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, it wasn't the original plan, but Punk asked if I wanted to tag along and I didn't have anything better to do, so I said why not." Will wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to Punk's locker room.

"How is it living with Punk? I hope he's behaving himself, because I convinced Adam he wouldn't have to worry about that."

"You didn't convince him well enough because the accusations were flying before he left yesterday. I told him he has nothing to worry about; Punk is old enough to be my brother. Besides that I think I found someone at work to peek my interest."

"Oh is that so? First day in the big city and already on the hunt for a boyfriend, just make sure you keep your eye on the real prize!"

"No worry there, Dylan is a nice piece of eye candy, but there's nothing yet. I know what I want and what I have to do to get there, so don't worry; I won't let anything distract me." Gabby and Will stopped outside of Punk's locker room and he leaned in to give her a hug. He wasn't her brother by blood, but he worried about her just as much as Adam did. The difference was he had more faith in her then her big brother knowing that she was determined and wasn't going to let anything get in her way. It was also obvious to him that Punk was not a distraction in her world regardless what Adam thought.

"Well Gabby I need to go call Denise, I'm sure she's called twice already!"

"Don't keep her waiting and make sure you tell her I said hello!" Will smiled and kissed Gabby's cheek before leaving her alone. Balancing everything in her hand, she opened the door and made herself comfortable on the couch. Just as she settled in with her double chocolate fudge cake, Punk walked in dressed in his gear.

"Back so soon?"

"Yes I am! It turns out that they changed some things around with booking and I'm not wrestling tonight, just cutting a promo on Johnny Ace." He lifted her legs and sat down before letting them fall back down on his lap. "Oh you got me key lime pie, my favorite!"

"No, I got me key lime pie, but I guess since you made dinner I'll be nice and let you have it." Punk winked at her grabbing the pie from the table.

"So are you having fun?"

"It's been a blast."

"I sense the sarcasm and I apologize if you're bored."

"Well I can't complain this is better then being home alone. I'm just not in the mood to socialize and answer questions about my brother. If it wasn't for Adam I'd probably have tons of fun flirting with cute guys in spandex."

"I thought you said spandex made us seem gay?"

"I did, but that doesn't make you any less attractive." Gabby quickly realized how the statement sounded and made an attempt to clarify. "By you, I mean all of you, not just you in particular. Well not that you don't look…forget it, I'm going to shut up now." Gabby shoved a piece of cake into her mouth and took notice of the smirk playing on Punk's lips.

"There wasn't a need to clarify, I understood you perfectly fine. It's good to know I'm counted in the attractive group though." Gabby finished her cake and could feel the heat on her face. She had a way of sticking her foot in her mouth every once in a while and the conversation that had just happened was one of those times. Gabby was a smart girl, but something about an attractive man made her stumble over her words like nothing else.

* * *

**AN: I'm sure a lot of you figured this out already, but I've been meaning to let you know just in case...Will is Christian, finally remembered to fill you in on that this chapter...Hope you liked it and look for chapter 7 Monday! :) Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally an update (YEAH!)...My trip was fantastic...not only was I a VIP for the CM Punk experience getting an autograph, photo and attending the Q&A (I knew about the new belt before the dirt sheets), but my friend and I attended a Chikara show and met Colt Cabana! If someone would have told me a year ago when I got back into wrestling that I would meet both CM Punk and Colt Cabana in the same day, I would've thought they were insane, but it happened and I'll never forget it...both guys were super nice, Punk is a class act taking his original 30 minute Q&A and turning it into a 75 minute Q&A...only down fall we almost missed Colt wrestling, but we got to the theatre just in time...**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 7 and Raw tonight...Review please :)**

* * *

Punk left later that week and Gabby quickly realized it wasn't as much fun living on her own as she thought it would be. She'd grown accustomed to Punk's sarcastic remarks and movie critiques, the only highlight of the week was that she had managed to land a date with Dylan.

On Saturday night, Gabby took her time curling her blond hair and picking out the perfect outfit. She hadn't been out on a date in some time and she was excited about the new prospect. It was also a plus that she was getting out of the house; it had become a prison where she spent night after night by herself desperately wishing for someone to entertain her. Just as she added some last minute accessories, the door bell rang. Gabby sighed to herself wishing there was someone at the house besides her to answer it; it wasn't much fun unless the boy had to wait. Slipping on her four inch heels, she walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Dylan on the other side.

"Wow, Gabby, you look beautiful." Gabby smiled at the compliment and noticed the carnations in his hand. When Dylan noticed her eyeing them, he stopped looking her over and met her eyes again. "Oh, ah, these are for you."

"Thank you, come on in and make yourself comfortable and I'll put these in water." Gabby took the flowers from him and Dylan closed the door as he looked around in awe.

"Gabby you have a beautiful house."

"Well thanks, but it's not mine. I'm renting a room upstairs from a friend, he's out of town a lot with his job, so I pretty much have the place to myself most of the time." After putting the flowers in a vase and setting them on the breakfast bar, Gabby returned to the living room and grabbed her clutch. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure, we've got reservations." Dylan led her outside to his car and the two headed to the restaurant.

Gabby got home just after eleven and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Dylan was better then she imagined. Not only was he gorgeous, but they had a lot in common and she was relieved to find out that he never watched wrestling a day in his life, so when she mentioned her brother there was no fan boy reaction. He'd asked her out to a movie Tuesday night and she'd gladly accepted while trying to keep her giddiness at bay.

* * *

Gabby came home Tuesday evening and was surprised to find that Punk was home already. She didn't really have time to chat, but she noticed from the minute she walked in the door that Punk was in the mood to converse.

"Hey how was your home alone time? Did you have any parties that I should know about?"

"No raves, I'm planning that for Wrestlemania week. It was alright, kind of boring being home alone, but I adjusted." Gabby kicked off her shoes and put her clutch on the table. She glanced at the clock and realized she only had an hour to get ready and she didn't have a clue what to wear. "Anyway, I'd love to chat more right now, but I have a date to get ready for."

"Another date huh, is it with that guy you're always swooning over?"

"His name is Dylan and yes it is with him. We had a very nice time Saturday, he brought me flowers and we had a very nice dinner."

"Oh so that's where the funeral flowers came from." Gabby rolled her eyes as she headed toward the stairs.

Gabby got straight down to business deciding to style her hair and touch up her make-up. Once the easy tasks were out of the way, she focused on her closet. After trying on five different outfits, she finally settled for skinny jeans paired with a sheer purple top that was rouched at the waist. Pulling on a pair of black stilettos, she fluffed her hair one last time and grabbed her black coach bag. Gabby walked back down to the living room and grabbed her clutch sitting down on the couch to switch purses. After a minute, she noticed Punk's eyes were on her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there's something wrong, your shirt is see through. You can't go out in that." Gabby rolled her eyes and smirked before responding.

"Oh God you sound like Adam! There's nothing wrong with my shirt, this is the style. Besides I'm wearing a cami, it's not like I'm naked." Punk let out a sigh and shook his head as Gabby continued switching bags ignoring his comment. Just as Gabby touched up her lip gloss, she heard a car horn and got up from the couch, but before she could get to the door Punk made his presence known again.

"Wait, he's not going to come in? The gentleman thing to do is to at least come to the door, beeping the horn just screams jackass!"

"He's seen the house, I'm going now and please do us both a favor and don't wait up! Good night Punk." Gabby walked out the door and Punk let out a sigh. He didn't like that Gabby had gone out. After being on the road for five days, he'd hoped that they would have the evening to catch up and chill out. Punk ran his hand through his hair and picked up his phone. He needed something to do, somewhere to go, because sitting at home just made him think of Gabby and that wasn't what he wanted. He needed a distraction and decided Amy would be the perfect one.

Gabby got home at 10:30 and was annoyed to see the living room light on. It was bad enough that he sounded like her brother at times, but she didn't need him playing dad and waiting up for her too. Using her key to unlock the front door, she was surprised to hear a female voice coming from the living room. Her original thought was to go to her room and ignore it, but something pulled her into the living room where she found Punk and Amy, Adam's ex. Amy and Gabby never saw eye to eye. Her relationship with Adam had ended his marriage with Alex, who Gabby was very close with, and despite Adam's many attempts, she never clicked with Amy. Something always told her that she shouldn't be trusted.

"Oh hey Gabby, I didn't expect you home so early. This is my friend…"

"Hi Amy, long time no see." Punk picked up on Gabby's sarcastic tone right away. He had forgotten all about Amy's relationship with Adam and clearly Gabby was not a fan.

"Gabrielle, it's so nice to see you again. I had heard you moved to Chicago, but had no idea you were the roommate that Punk's been telling me about."

"Yeah, well anyway I'm sorry for interrupting. If you'll excuse me I'm going to head to bed, another long work day tomorrow." Gabby tried her best to smile at the two, but what she really wanted to do was smack the smirk off of Amy's face. Controlling herself, she walked away heading to her room. As she was making the bed, she was surprised by a knock at the door.

"It's open." Gabby fluffed her pillow and tossed in on the bed before turning around to see Punk leaning in the doorway. "What's up? Shouldn't you be entertaining your guest?" Gabby tried to hide the annoyance in her voice, but it wasn't easy.

"Actually Amy just went home. I wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I honestly forgot all about Amy's relationship with Adam and obviously you're not a big fan of her." Gabby let out a little laugh as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"That is the understatement of the century! I should be the one apologizing though, she's your friend and this is your house and I didn't mean to be such a bitch. When it comes to Amy and Adam's past, nothing good came of it. Their affair ruined his marriage and I was really close to his first wife, on top of that any attempt that Adam made to push Amy and I together always failed. She just always rubbed me the wrong way, but I respect that she's your friend and I'll just make myself invisible when she's here."

"Well as nice as that is of you, I don't want to put you in a situation like that. Granted I pay the bills around here, but I want you to think of this as your house too. Hell you're here more then I am, so if I can make it feel more like home, I'll do what's necessary. First step is I'll hang out with Amy outside of the house from now on."

"That's sweet, but like I said it's not necessary. I'm an adult and I'm mature enough to deal with people I don't like, so by all means have her over whenever you want."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes Punk, I'm positive. By the way, I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"I gave you my rent check almost three weeks ago and you have yet to cash it. Do you always take forever to deposit checks or something?" Punk rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that, I decided it's not necessary for you to pay rent. I mean you cook, you clean…" Punk paused as he looked around her room at the clothes strewn on the floor, "Well you clean most of the house and you buy groceries and stuff. I'd rather you save your money so that you can eventually buy your own place, or something that you really want but don't need."

"That's a very generous offer, but I can't accept it. I have to give you something."

"You are giving me something, your company. Plus you entertain me from time to time. Besides that if you try to give me money, I'll just find a way to give it right back to you, like maybe buying you nice flowers that don't look like they came from a funeral parlor." Gabby laughed at the last part. She loved flowers, but she understood the jokes Punk made about the carnation bouquet Dylan bought, they were on the low end of the flower chain.

"I like all kinds of flowers, but carnations were a little odd to me too. Anyway I need to get some sleep, but I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night."

"Nope I'm free tomorrow night."

"Okay stay that way. I'll make dinner and we can hang out, watch a movie or two."

"Sounds like a plan to me and I'll be looking forward to it." Gabby smiled and Punk couldn't help but return the sentiment, he noticed more and more every time he saw her smile just how beautiful she was.

"Good night Punk."

"Good night Gabby." Punk closed the door and wandered over to his own room collapsing on the bed. There was something about Gabby that he couldn't resist. He'd even found himself thinking about her while he was away and no matter what he did, the thoughts wouldn't stop. Punk had figured it was the untouchable factor because she was off limits not just because of her brother, but she was a young, beautiful girl that could get any guy she wanted. Wanting to clear his head, Punk made himself comfortable and settled in with his new Brubaker graphic novel. Brubaker's books always made him forget everything else and he hoped it would work tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Get ready to feel sorry for Gabby, but she'll bounce back...thanks for the adds and reviews last chapter, keep them coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

Riding home from work, Gabby was in shock. How could she have been so stupid? Any other time she made sure she was guarded with letting men into her life, but the one time she dropped it, she ended up burned. The thought of it had tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, at least not yet. She normally didn't fall so hard, so fast, but Dylan was such a charmer that she was sucked in before she could think twice.

Gabby kept her head down as she walked into the house and attempted to go straight to her room, but Punk caught her enroute.

"Hey Gab, you're home early. Are we still on for tonight?" Gabby took a deep breath trying to hold herself together.

"Actually I'm not feeling so hot; I think I'm just going to chill out in my room for the night." She started back up the stairs towards her room, but Punk wasn't giving in as easily as she hoped he would.

"Gabby are you okay? Did something happen at work?" Gabby let out a sigh and debated ignoring him, but she knew he'd just follow her upstairs.

"It's stupid, but I found out Dylan wasn't who I thought he was, so I'm just a little bummed out."

"Oh, well is there anything I can do, anything you need?"

"No, I'll be fine; I just want to be alone right now." With that Gabby walked up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. After taking off her dress and tossing it in the corner, she walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Turning on the hot water, she squeezed in some strawberry bubble bath and let out the heavy sobs she had been holding in, relieved that the water was drowning out the sound. _How could you be so stupid Gabby?_

Wiping her eyes, she clipped her hair on her head and climbed into the hot water. He wasn't worth crying over, but she couldn't help herself. Dylan was the first person, besides Punk, that she'd started to trust in Chicago, but she should've known there was something up when she got the cold shoulder from some of the girls in the office. Gabby figured they were just jealous; she'd gotten the same reaction from girls ever since she started dating in the ninth grade.

It dawned on Gabby that it wasn't just Dylan that she was upset about; she missed home. She'd given up everything she knew to move to Chicago and now that she'd been there for almost a month, she wasn't as adjusted as she thought she'd be. The biggest disappointment was that Adam was supposed to visit her over the weekend, but he'd called to let her know there was a last minute change of plans, so he wouldn't be able to make it out after all. This just meant another weekend home alone, throwing herself a pity party. _When did I become so pathetic? I'm ready to just give up and throw in the towel. I could always go back home and find some kind of job._ Gabby's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. She rolled her eyes knowing it was Punk; apparently he didn't understand that she wanted to be left alone.

"Hey when you're done sulking please come downstairs, I have a surprise for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'm not really in the mood for surprises."

"I think you'll like this one; I haven't met a woman yet who doesn't like this kind of surprise." Gabby knew he was relentless and wouldn't take no for an answer, so she shrugged her shoulders and pulled herself out of the tub putting on her robe before opening the door. Punk immediately noticed her red eyes, but she managed to wear a slight smile on her lips.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be down."

"I'll be waiting." Punk smirked making Gabby smile bigger before he turned to head back downstairs. Gabby threw on shorts, a cami and a zip up hoodie; running her fingers through her blond curls, she headed downstairs to see what was waiting for her. Punk was in the kitchen, so she got comfortable on the couch. Gabby was looking at her nails, realizing she needed to make time for a manicure, when Punk came up to her with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a Dr. Pepper. Gabby took it with a wide grin on her face and Punk was instantly satisfied with himself.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough is your favorite right? I thought I remembered you telling me that during one of our many random conversations."

"Yes, you got it right, but what is all this about?" Gabby took a bite of her ice cream focusing her blue eyes on Punk. His gesture wasn't expected, but it was just what she needed; eating ice cream was always better then crying.

"Well you had a bad day and I've never met a woman who didn't cheer up just a little bit when ice cream gets involved." He caught site of Gabby's big smile and her bright eyes. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I thought you didn't deal with girl problems, why the sudden change?"

"I guess it would have been better to say I don't like to deal with girl problems, but I have two sisters, so I hear about them all the time. Besides it looks like you need a friend right now, so I'm all ears." Gabby sat her ice cream on the coffee table and folded her legs underneath her turning to face him.

"It turns out Dylan has had a girlfriend all this time and he was just hoping to get lucky because apparently she hasn't been putting out enough for him. The worst part is the girl works as a fact checker for the paper, so work is now extra awkward. Most of the women I work with just assume that I knew all about his relationship and I decided to be his slut when that's far from the case. I don't even know why I liked him; looking at it now he's a total tool! I mean who brings a girl carnations on the first date; apparently he doesn't have very good taste." Punk raised his eyebrow and tried to control himself. He wanted nothing more then to go pay Dylan a visit and kick him in the face, but he knew that wasn't the answer and it would make things worse for Gabby. On the upside he was kind of happy he wouldn't be seeing the douche bag around anymore.

"It sounds like you're better off; I know you can do so much better then Dylan and as far as the women in the office, what do they know? Half of them were probably sucked into his little game at one point in time or another; they're probably just jealous and intimidated because you're such a beautiful girl." Gabby felt her cheeks blush at Punk's comment.

"Well thank you, but it's kind of hard to make friends at work when no one likes you. Besides that it makes for boring weekends when you don't have friends and you're stuck at home alone."

"Cheer up, Adam is coming to visit this weekend right?" Gabby let out a sigh and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Yeah that's the other disappointment of my day; he called me at lunch time and apparently something came up, so no visitors this weekend." Punk reached his hand over resting it on her thigh. Realizing it might make her uncomfortable, he went to pull it away, but was surprised when she rested her hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry Gabby, I wish I could stick around, but I can't." Punk noticed the sadness in her eyes, something that he didn't like to see. Just then an idea popped into his head. "I know something I can do that could help."

"What would that be?"

"Tomorrow night I'm getting together with some friends and I want you to come with me. It'll give you a chance to meet some new people and see a little bit more of the city." Punk looked into her eyes and noticed they perked up. "What do you say?"

"It sounds good to me, I could use a night out and I know you don't have alternative motives behind this idea, so I'd be happy to join you." Gabby reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. "You're such a good guy, how could you possibly still be single?"

"I have my jerk moments and I have ridiculously high standards. Besides that I'm on the road 300 days a year, and my job can be dangerous; most women don't want to sign up for that." Gabby released her hold and when she pulled away from him their eyes locked. Without thinking, Punk closed the gap between them again pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back, he immediately regretted it. "Gabby I'm so sorry; I don't know why I just did that."

"It's okay, I didn't try to stop it; it's not that big of a deal." Punk noticed the calm, nonchalant tone in her voice, but he could tell things were different now, things were awkward. He wanted to say something else about it, but rather then complicating things further, he decided to try and forget it ever happened putting in a blu-ray movie to distract him. Besides if Adam found out about him kissing Gabby, regardless how innocent it was, he knew there would be hell to pay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter kind of left you hanging, but no worries, this chapter will help, a little bit...Thanks for all of the adds and reviews, I love that my readers are loving this and trust me it gets so much better! Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next day at work, Gabby found it hard to focus. Surprisingly it had nothing to do with the happenings between her and Dylan, but instead the kiss between her and Punk. Despite convincing herself and Adam that Punk wasn't her type, she was beginning to rethink that. He was exactly what Gabby always wanted; he made her laugh, brightened her day when she was upset and he was always entertaining, there wasn't much more a girl could ask for. She was pretty sure he didn't feel the same way about her though because after the kiss, he was quiet for the rest of the night. He didn't even try to talk about it, so obviously it wasn't supposed to happen and he regretted it. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 2:30PM and decided to call it a day. Everything that needed done had been taken care of, so she punched out and decided to spend some of the hard earned money that had accumulated in her bank account.

She needed to find an outfit for her outing with Punk, something sexy, but not over the top. As she walked down the busy street, a cute boutique caught her eye and she decided to give it a try. Walking in Gabby's eyes went straight to the shoe department; if she could find a cute pair of heels, she could build her outfit from there. Perusing the aisles, Gabby found a four inch pair of heels that were red with a black overlay; leopard print material adorned the lower half of the shoe. Leopard print was Gabby's favorite animal print and she knew it would be easy to play off the hints of red in the shoe. She slipped the shoe on her foot and smiled; it's silly how a pair of shoes can make your day, but it always worked for Gabby. After boxing up the shoes, she headed over to find a new shirt. After picking out a one shoulder red top and a leopard print clip for her hair, Gabby went to the register to check out.

Once she got on the el train, Gabby thought of what she could do with her hair; she was so lost in her thoughts of making a first impression, that she almost missed her stop. Gabby rushed home realizing she was running late. Punk was sitting on the couch when Gabby came running in.

"I'm sorry for running late, but I had a fashion emergency. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." Punk didn't even bother to look up from his book just motioning for her to carry on.

"No one is ever on time anyway, so do what you have to." Gabby rushed upstairs and threw her shopping bags on her bed before running into the bathroom and plugging in her curling iron. As it heated up, she removed everything from its bag ripping off tags and tossing them aside before turning to her closet to find her black skinny jeans. Once her outfit was laid out, Gabby grabbed the leopard print clip and went into the bathroom where she touched up some of her curls that had fallen flat since she curled it earlier in the morning. After getting it to perfection and spraying it with hairspray, Gabby pulled back the left side and secured it with the leopard print clip. Realizing that most of her time was spent on her hair, she quickly touched up her make-up and got dressed. Completing her outfit, she grabbed a black jacket from her closet and slipped on her new shoes gaining instant gratification. Giving herself the once over in the mirror, Gabby opened the door and found Punk standing on the other side with his hand raised to knock. He took a minute taking in Gabby's look from head to toe before opening his mouth and attempting to say something, but for once he was speechless. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing more then to kiss her like he had the night before, but he reminded himself that looking, touching and especially kissing complicated things.

"Punk, hello! Are you still with me?" Punk snapped back at the sound of his name.

"Ahh, yeah, I was just seeing if you were ready to go and obviously you're good, so let's go." Punk turned away from her and headed back downstairs. Gabby stood in the doorway feeling confused. _I spent all this time getting ready and he can't even compliment me? _She bit her lip as she walked down the stairs and headed out to Punk's car.

* * *

The car ride was a quiet one, but luckily it was short before it got awkward. Gabby climbed out of the car draping her jacket over her arm and fluffing her hair. Punk walked in front of Gabby and she followed him into the restaurant. He didn't seem like himself and Gabby didn't know what was up with him. The two stopped at a round booth in the back where three other people were sitting. Gabby felt out of place immediately, but one of the women took notice and complimented her shoes, which brought a smile to her face and helped her to relax.

"Gabby this is Ted, Kat and Carla; guys this is my roommate Gabby." The two girls scoot over and made room for Gabby to sit by them while Punk sat beside Ted.

"So Gabby you just moved to Chicago right?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I just finished my master's degree a few months ago and I wanted to move to a big city, so here I am."

"Wow, that's exciting, so how do you know our buddy Punk?" Gabby looked at Punk who was messing with his phone before she proceeded to answer.

"Well my brother, Adam, used to wrestle for the WWE. Punk and I briefly met at the Hall of Fame ceremony and we ran into each other when I was here for my interview. He heard about my dilemma of needing a nice apartment within budget and graciously offered up his guest room."

"Oh Punkers that's so sweet; leave it to you to help a damsel and distress." Punk glared at Ted making the smirk drop from his face.

Gabby spent most of the night talking with Kat and Carla about a lot of things; mostly focusing on fashion. By the end of the evening, Gabby had plans for the weekend, which should have made her happy, but she couldn't ignore how Punk was acting. He hadn't said much of anything the whole night and that wasn't the Punk that Gabby had come to know. The ride home started out quiet until Gabby decided to change things.

"So I had a really good time tonight, thanks for inviting me." Punk nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, anytime." Gabby had a suspicion that he wasn't listening to anything she was saying and decided to mess with him to prove her point.

"Carla and Kat are really great, but Ted is never satisfied. I mean I let the guy get all the way to second base with everyone in the room watching and he still wanted to go further. Is he always that big of a perv?" Gabby focused her attention to catch Punk's reaction; in all actuality she barely talked to Ted at all nonetheless let him grope her.

"That's great." Gabby let out a frustrated sigh as Punk turned and drove up the driveway. Before he could get out of the car, Gabby grabbed his wrist getting his attention. "What is wrong with you? You haven't been acting yourself since I got home today, what's the deal Phillip?" Punk grinned as she used his first name; usually when people did that they meant business. Avoiding Gabby's eyes, he ran his hand along the steering wheel.

"Gabby I'm fine, just a little tired. I wasn't really in the mood to go out tonight, but I'd made a promise to introduce you to friends, so that's what I did. I wasn't really in the mood to socialize."

"Okay fine, but can you explain what happened a few minutes ago?"

"What do you mean? You told me you had a great time and thanked me, what's the big deal?"

"I also picked up on the fact that you weren't paying attention to anything I said, so I told you Ted groped me in front of everyone and you replied with 'that's great'." Punk let out a laugh as he leaned back against the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind and in all honesty if you would've been sitting closer to Ted he probably would've tried to grope you!" Punk got out of the car and Gabby followed him thinking about what he said. When they walked inside, Punk walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Gabby set her things down and took a deep breath before following Punk into the kitchen. Punk's back was to her as he looked out the window.

"So when you said you have a lot on your mind, does that mean you're thinking about what happened last night? When I…you…when we kissed? I feel like you've been keeping your distance from me today and I can't help but think that's why." Punk thought for a minute and took another drink of water before he spoke.

"Actually that hadn't even crossed my mind." He lied, "You said it yourself it was nothing, not a big deal. I'm just tired and I have an early flight tomorrow, so I'm going to attempt to get some sleep; good night Gabby." Punk walked past Gabby and headed up the stairs. The 23 year old was left standing alone in the kitchen wishing he would've said something different, but her concerns were confirmed; it really didn't mean anything to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to have left you guys hanging with a very stubborn Punk, but this chapter could change things...only thing is will it be for the worse or better? Thanks for all the adds and reviews...enjoy!**

* * *

Punk was up and out of the house before Gabby got up. He had a few days away to think things over and try to get them back to feeling normal. Despite wanting and desperately needing to sleep, he had stayed up half the night thinking about Gabby. It didn't matter how many times he told himself that she was someone's sister, he had feelings for her and they were growing stronger by the day regardless how hard he tried to ignore them.

Punk managed to get an hour of sleep before the plane landed in South Carolina and he went to claim his luggage. Pulling his Cubs hat down to disguise himself, he headed towards the bus that was picking him up and saw that Kofi was waiting outside.

"Hey Kofi, when did you get here?" Kofi looked at Punk and immediately noticed he looked worse then usual.

"I just arrived about twenty minutes ago. You alright man, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, just the usual, lack of sleep and a lot on my mind." Punk and Kofi climbed aboard the bus and got comfortable in their usual spots.

"Anything you need to talk about, you know I'm up for listening."

"It's not a big deal, I just want something I can't have and quite honestly don't need." Kofi looked at his road mate, confusion displayed on his face.

"I'm not sure I understand. What could you possibly want so badly?" Punk was quiet and Kofi thought for a minute. The week before Punk had talked a lot about Gabby, but he didn't think much of it. Looking at him now though, Kofi realized that Gabby fit the description. He had met Gabby through Adam and knew how protective Adam was; it was obvious Punk didn't want to cross that boundary. "I think I know what this is about; what's going on with Gabby?"

Punk let out a sigh and smirked; he could never get anything past Kofi. "It's a long story."

"Well we've got an hour drive to the arena, so you've got time." Punk took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair before telling Kofi about everything from his feelings for her to the kiss on the couch and even including the awkward night out with his friends. When he was done, he found it odd that Kofi had a wide grin on his face. "I don't understand the problem here Punk. It's obvious that she likes you just as much as you like her."

"Kofi you've been drinking too much Jamaican coffee because you're crazy! Gabby could have any guy she wanted; she's young and beautiful. Besides that if Adam even found out about the kiss there would be hell to pay and I can't say I blame him. If I found out one of my sisters was dating a coworker, nonetheless one that's ten years older, I would be less then thrilled."

"Punk do you honestly think she got all dressed up to impress your friends? Come on man! I know you've taken your share of chair shots to the head, but I think you need to see where this goes. I understand you swore off any kind of romantic relationship, but you can't live in an environment where you're both denying your feelings." Punk nodded as he chewed on his lip ring.

"What about Adam? I was warned when she moved in and we both told him it would never happen."

"Adam needs to lighten up; Gabby is a grown woman with her own career taking care of herself. He doesn't get to make the decision as to who she dates or doesn't date. I'm sure he won't be thrilled, but if he loves her and you two are happy together, then he'll eventually get over it."

"I like how you can solve my problems in twenty minutes. This has been weighing heavy on me for the last week and I wasn't sure how I was going to focus through my match with Jericho tonight. Thanks Kofi, you're the best road wife a guy could ask for and no matter what happens with Gabby, you'll always be the number one woman in my life." Punk let out a laugh as Kofi threw a pillow at him, which he caught and slipped behind his head. He was on another five day work stretch and he was determined to figure out this thing with Gabby before he got home; hopefully Kofi was right and she did feel the same way, or he'd be the one looking like a jackass.

* * *

Gabby was curled up on the couch late Tuesday night eating popcorn and watching _Marley and Me_. She was currently in tears crying over the death of the loveable yellow lab; even though she prepared herself, the death of the dog got her every time. She was so caught up in the movie and controlling her sniffles that she didn't hear Punk come in.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Gabby jumped at the sound of his voice quickly wiping the tears from her eyes using the sleeve from her hoodie. Before she could answer, Punk looked at the screen and nodded. "There's a reason I don't watch this movie; I saw it one time, I'm not ashamed to say I cried, but I swore I'd never watch it again." Gabby smiled slightly as she stopped the movie while still trying to pull herself together. She hadn't expected he'd be home so early and she was not looking her best dressed in flannel pajama pants, a cami and her favorite zip up hoodie. Her hair was an untamed mess falling out of the ponytail holder that she flipped it into. The two sat on the couch in silence until Gabby spoke up.

"It's late and I have to be up early tomorrow, so I'm just going to head to bed." Gabby stood up, but Punk grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

"Wait, can we talk first? I have a few things I need to say, but I promise I won't take long." Gabby nodded as she sat back down on the couch facing him. Punk took a deep breath before facing her and taking her hand into his. Gabby could tell that whatever it was he had to say was serious, his eyes were focused, but the familiar warmth was there.

"Is everything okay; you look worn out." Punk let out a light laugh knowing that despite talking to Kofi he still looked like hell because he still got little sleep while he was away from home. He noticed Gabby's face drop slightly, "Do you want me to move out? It'll take me a week or two, but I'll do what I need to so that you can have your space." That got Punk to finally open his mouth and say what he had wanted to say for almost a week.

"No Gabby, the last thing I want is for you to leave. I haven't been completely honest with you, in fact at one point I straight up lied to you and it's been bothering me. I hate liars and I need to make things right with you, but I'm not sure how you'll react."

"What did you lie about? I'm beyond lost right now."

"About last week when I kissed you, I've thought about it nonstop all week. I know that I promised Adam this wouldn't happen and we swore to each other that we'd be strictly friends, but I can't help feeling more for you."

"Wait, what?" The look on Gabby's face was one of shock and surprise and Punk wasn't sure how to take it.

"I like you Gabby; I think you're beautiful whether you're in your pajamas with your hair a mess or you spend an hour making sure everything is perfect. Last week when we went out with my friends I ignored you because I couldn't focus on anything but how gorgeous you looked. Honestly the whole night all I wanted to do was kiss you again, but I'd convinced myself that you didn't feel the same way. After talking to Kofi I'm apparently an idiot that missed every sign you threw at me." Gabby broke eye contact with him and he thought for sure she was thinking of a way to let him down easy.

"I'm glad Kofi got it because I was beyond frustrated with how clueless you were. I've been trying to ignore these feelings, but ever since I saw you sitting with Amy, I hated that it wasn't me. There's a lot we'll have to overcome, but I'm willing to try it if you are." Gabby looked at Punk again with the bright beautiful smile gracing her lips and he couldn't control himself. Punk pulled her close and kissed her deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck. Over a month of hidden emotions and sexual tension was released all at one time as hands roamed and clothing was removed. Punk pulled back catching his breath and looked at Gabby.

"This is not a good idea, well it is, but this isn't how we should start out."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't even consider sex until at least the fifth date."

"Five dates? Are you really going to make me wait that long?" Gabby smiled wider and nodded. Punk sat up trying to get himself under control; there was still one thing they hadn't discussed and even though now wasn't the right time, he figured they might as well get it done and over with. "Gabby, what are we going to do about Adam?"

"What about him?" Punk looked at her raising his eyebrow. "Punk I'm 23, almost 24, and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I have a career, I take care of myself and the only thing that is missing is a man to make me happy. You have the potential to be that man and I don't care what my brother or anyone else thinks."

"I just don't want to put you in a situation where you're stuck between the two of us."

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not worried about that. Let's see how this goes and we'll just keep it away from dear old Adam until we know something serious is going to come of it." Punk nodded as he rubbed the back of Gabby's hand.

"Sounds fair to me. So, what are your plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking the two of us could go out on our first date, what do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea and I'd love to." Gabby leaned in and kissed his lips again before heading up the stairs to go to bed.

When he was sure Gabby was out of site, Punk got up off the couch and pumped his fist before sending Kofi a quick 'thanks' text. After getting a drink, he thought about where he could take her for their first date and smiled to himself when he thought of just the right place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah for Punk and Gabby finally getting together :) This chapter is the pre-date chapter, but Mr. Punk has a few romantic tricks up his sleeve to win Gabby over...Thanks for the adds and reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

Punk got up early the next morning and got to work on his master plan to turn his dining room into a night in Paris. He remembered Gabby telling him she'd always wanted to go to Europe and his need to be romantic had him thinking there was no better place for a first date then Paris, France. Seeing there was no way they could fly to Paris and back for dinner, he decided to bring Paris to her. Punk had just started moving the furniture around when there was a knock at the front door followed by the sound of Colt's voice.

"Hey Punkers, what's up?" Punk turned his attention to Colt pulling him in for a manly hug.

"I'm attempting to turn my dining room into a starry night to impress Gabby. Tonight is our first date and she's always wanted to go to Europe, so I figured why not." Colt looked at Punk with raised eyebrows thinking he had officially lost his mind.

"You're really going out with Gabby? Aren't you afraid of what Adam is going to think of this plan? Granted I didn't travel with you guys long, but I heard the stories about how protective he was over Gabby. I'm not so sure this is a good idea, unless you have a death wish!"

"I've already considered that, but Gabby is a young woman who is capable of making her own decisions. Besides that we both decided we just won't tell him until we know it's serious."

"Well I hope that works out for you because it's pretty clear you've got it bad for this girl. I haven't seen you go all out for a first date since Beth."

"Please don't remind me of that mistake! I think this one will turn out much better because Gabby will appreciate this. Anyway, let's get to work; the props people should be here in an hour and there's still a few things that need moved." Punk slapped Colt on the shoulder causing him to let out a groan as the two got to work.

* * *

Gabby made arrangements to leave work at lunch time seeing she was meeting up with Kat and Carla to go shopping. After agreeing to go on a date with Punk, Gabby ransacked her closet and there was nothing that peeked her interest, which frustrated her at first until she was reminded it was the perfect reason to shop.

She met up with the girls at Roslyn's Boutique and was surprised as they tossed a handful of dresses her way pushing her toward the fitting room. Gabby rooted through the pile her jaw dropping at some of the barely there dresses and tried to settle for the more conservative ones. It was their first date, she didn't want to give off the impression that she was easy, but she didn't want to show she was a prude either. Gabby tried on a dozen dresses getting the same looks of disapproval from both Kat and Carla. Frustration was starting to sink in, when Kat spoke up.

"Gabby I want you to try this dress, but you have to trust me on it. From what you've shown us this is something out of your comfort zone, but I think it'll get rave reviews." Gabby pushed open the curtain and looked at the simple black dress that wrapped around the neck and had some ruching around the waist.

"Kat I'm not that big of a prude, why did you think I'd object this dress?" Kat smiled as she turned the dress around and Gabby noticed the very low back. She bit her lip wondering if she could pull it off. "You know what, what the hell, give me the dress." Kat jumped up and down as Gabby took the dress from her hands.

It took a few minutes to get everything situated, but Gabby had to admit she looked damn good and as Kat had said the dress would get rave reviews indeed. She smiled as she changed back into her work clothes finally emerging from the dressing room after 45 minutes of shopping hell.

"Well what do you think? Do we have a winner?" Carla looked on nervous as Kat crossed her fingers.

"Yes we're going with this one. I'm not sure what message I'm sending, but when it comes down to it I don't really care. I look hot in it and it makes me feel sexy, so whatever happens I'll still look good regardless." Carla and Kat slapped Gabby a high five as they walked to the register. Upon leaving the boutique, Gabby went to thank the girls and bid them farewell so that she could go get ready, but they just shook their heads.

"You can't go home and get ready, he's there and he cannot see you until 7PM when your date is slated to begin."

"I see where you're coming from, but what do you suppose I do then? I'm not getting ready in a McDonald's bathroom." Carla laughed as Kat rolled her eyes.

"No instead you're coming with us and we're going to help you get ready. It's already been arranged, Punk is picking you up from my place."

"But I don't have any of my make-up or hair supplies, plus I planned on wearing different shoes!"

"Gabby we're women, we have shoes, make-up and hair supplies galore! Anything you need that we don't have we'll get. Now let's get moving you're wasting precious time." Gabby let out a deep breath as she followed Kat and Carla down the street. Despite the fact that Gabby had been dating since the age of 15, she found herself nervous for the first time. Not only did she want things to work out because Punk was a great guy, but she was also living in his house and if things got awkward and didn't work out then she'd have to think of a plan B and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally it's what everyone has been waiting for, Gabby and Punk's first date :) Can't wait to read the reviews on this one ;) Thanks for all the adds and reviews, Enjoy!**

* * *

At 6PM Punk looked around at what was his dining room and smiled. It wasn't Paris, France, but it was pretty damn close and he was sure Gabby would be impressed. Punk ran upstairs to his room and randomly grabbed a white dress shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans tossing them on his bed before grabbing a shower.

After he had showered and trimmed his beard, he returned to his room to get dressed. Looking in the mirror, he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows and ran his hand through his hair again. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw a text from Carla telling him Gabby was ready when he was. Punk took a deep breath trying to relax, but this wasn't just a regular date. If things didn't work out between him and Gabby it was going to be beyond awkward and that was something he did not want. Pushing the thought aside, he put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed out to pick up dinner and Gabby.

After grabbing dinner, he headed to Carla and Kat's apartment. He let out a laugh when he noticed his hands were shaking slightly and had to remind himself to stay calm. Punk never got nervous, but there was a lot riding on this. Before getting out of the car, Punk grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat and took another deep breath as he headed up the stairs to apartment 4C. _Here goes nothing_. Punk knocked on the door waiting only a minute before Carla answered the door.

"She'll be out in just a minute." Punk nodded before taking a seat on the couch. He sat there for almost ten minutes before he started to get restless. Just as he was about to see what was going on, Gabby appeared before him. Punk's mouth dropped open as he took her in and he had to mentally remind himself to close it. _Stop looking at her like she's a piece of steak, that'll ruin things for sure._

"Umm…sorry to keep you waiting, there was a minor hair emergency." Gabby smiled noticing that Punk still hadn't said anything to her. "Are you okay?" Punk rubbed the back of his neck before he nodded and smirked at her.

"Ahh…these are for you." Punk handed over the flowers happy that he was finally able to speak. "Gabby, you look absolutely beautiful, beyond beautiful, stunning."

"Well thank you, the girls worked very hard today. I'm glad the end result paid off."

"It did, definitely did. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me go grab my purse and I'll be right out." Gabby turned around and Punk caught the back of the dress that was very low cut and glared over at Carla and Kat.

"I'm going to need a very cold shower thanks to you two." Both girls let out a giggle before Gabby reappeared and Punk offered his arm to her getting a smile in return. Once they were settled in the car, Gabby noticed the familiar route they were going on.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough."

"Well from the looks of things I'd swear we were going home. I didn't get all dressed up to go home."

"Just calm yourself. I've been working on this all day, so just enjoy it and expect the unexpected." Gabby shook her head as Punk pulled into the driveway. "Give me five minutes and I'll be out to get you." Before she could ask any other questions, Punk got out of the car and ran into the house with food in hand. After laying everything out on the table, lighting the candles and putting on some soft music, he headed back out to the car to get Gabby.

Gabby was leaning up against the car waiting patiently when Punk reappeared. He took Gabby's hand in his and walked her to the door. Before opening it, he made Gabby close her eyes only to shield them with his own hands once they were in the house.

"Is this really necessary? My eyes are already closed and I know what your house looks like, I live here too." Punk laughed at how annoyed she was, but didn't remove his hands from her eyes.

"Just trust me. Anyway, I remember when you first moved in and we were taking Adam to the airport you said you'd always wanted to go to Europe. Well it's kind of impossible to fly to and from in a day, so instead I've decided to bring a piece of Europe to you." Punk stopped inside the dining room and removed his hands from her eyes. "You can open your eyes now." Gabby opened her eyes and took in the site around her.

"What is this?"

"Welcome to Paris mademoiselle." Gabby's smile grew wider as she looked around what was usually just a boring dining room.

"I can't believe you did all of this. Who gave you the idea?"

"No one, it's all up here." Punk pointed to his temple. "I am a man of many surprises and romance is my specialty." Punk pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take a seat before sitting across from her. Gabby took in the food on the table and laughed.

"I always thought spaghetti was Italian."

"Well Paris is the city of romance, but I was in the mood for Italian, so I went a little off the mark. Also I'm not big on French cuisine and the stuff I do like you can't find in Chicago, so I improvised."

"Thank you for all of this. You obviously put a lot of work into making this happen. If you keep this up my five dates rule could be decreased to three."

"The tease that you are in that dress I think it should be lowered to one." Gabby smirked at him as she continued eating. The two talked back and forth, both relieved that everything was going smoothly, but there's no such thing as a perfect evening. As Punk went to get dessert, Gabby pulled out her phone and looked over her messages. Just as she was about to put the phone away, Adam called and she knew she couldn't avoid his call.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Nothing, I haven't heard from you in a while and I wanted to see how things were going." Gabby smiled thinking of the amazing night that was her first date with Punk.

"Yeah I've been really busy with work and meeting new people. Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but I've got a few work related things to do before bed."

"Is that so? Well can you put them off a little longer because I'll be there in 15 minutes." Gabby paused replaying what he had said. Getting up from the table, she started to pace.

"Wait did you just say you'll be here in 15 minutes? You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I'm about to leave the airport now. I felt bad for leaving you hanging last weekend and decided to surprise you, but I wanted to make sure you were home and not out with that Dylan guy." Gabby walked into the kitchen and Punk noticed a look of panic on her face.

"I'm home alright and I'll see you in 15 minutes. Love you Adam!" Gabby hung up the phone and noticed the color drain from Punk's face. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Why are you asking me? I used all my good ideas for the day planning this for you!" Gabby rolled her eyes as she racked her brain. She grabbed Punk's hand and ran upstairs. "Are you planning on hiding somewhere? You answered the phone, he knows you're here."

"No, but I need to change clothes because if Adam sees this dress I can guarantee it won't get rave reviews. Anyway, we change clothes and just make ourselves look boring and we'll tell him we're having international night."

"That's the best you could come up with? You really think that he'll buy international night?"

"I don't hear you throwing out any ideas! It'll work, Adam is dense and he'll think nothing of it. I'll tell him it's like pancake night that we have at home, just fancier. Now go change and get rid of anything that says romance downstairs." Punk nodded springing into action throwing on mesh shorts and a T-shirt before running downstairs and disposing of anything romantic. He let out a sigh as he fell onto the couch thinking this was not the way the night was supposed to end.

Gabby ran down the stairs dressed in her pajamas, the excess make-up scrubbed off her face and her hair tossed into a pony tail. As she reached the bottom step, the door bell rang and she took a deep breath before opening it. Gabby smiled and threw her arms around Adam's neck pulling him close. Even though he had ended the evening earlier then Gabby wanted she was still happy to see him.

"Gabby lighten up the grip, you're chocking me out here." Gabby released her hold as she backed away letting him enter the house. Adam entered the house and noticed Punk on the couch flipping through the channels. "Hey Punk, how's it going? Is Gabby driving you crazy yet?" Punk laughed as he met Gabby's eyes. She had been driving him crazy, but in a good way.

"No, she's not so bad. She's been a breath of fresh air actually, keeps me in check from time to time, especially when I'm getting grouchy."

"That's probably pretty often because I don't remember you not being grouchy when we traveled together!" Punk laughed as he reminded himself not to look at Gabby. If Adam saw him eyeing Gabby, he would know something was up. Adam caught site of the dining room and noticed the random Eiffel tower in the corner.

"Why the hell do you have an Eiffel tower in your dining room?" Gabby jumped into the conversation before Punk had a chance to answer.

"It's international night. You know how we had pancake night at home? Well Punk and I started our own tradition that we have international night once a week and once a month we decorate the dining room to make it into a special location." Adam nodded as he looked at Punk.

"Punk is this a product of your hopeless romance bullshit again?"

"Actually I had nothing to do with this, it was all Gabby's idea and I thought it was kind of neat. I usually end up doing the cooking, but it's a good time and you can see the world without leaving home!" Adam raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"You guys are both so goofy! Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but I'm exhausted so I'm going to check into my hotel."

"Oh you're not staying here?" Gabby asked trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

"No I figured after last time where I kept you up that I'd be nice and let you have your bed to yourself."

"Well thank you for being considerate. Call me tomorrow and we'll go explore the city because even though I've been here for two months, I haven't gotten to explore much. I've been distracted by work."

"That sounds great and maybe I can meet Dylan while I'm in town." Gabby some how managed to keep the smile on her face. She hadn't told her brother about ending things with Dylan and while part of her said to come clean, the other part realized that Dylan was the perfect cover for her relationship with Punk.

"I don't see that being a problem, but good night and be careful." Gabby gave Adam another hug and a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. Once Adam backed out of the driveway, Gabby turned her attention to Punk who was grinning in her direction. "What?"

"You're a little too good at lying to him. Then again he really is dense, probably one too many chair shots to the head made his common sense go out the window." Gabby let out a laugh as she snuggled up to Punk on the couch. "I'm curious about something though, how are you going to get Dylan to agree to meet your brother?"

"I didn't think that far ahead because honestly I just wanted to get him out the door because I had other business to attend to."

"Like what?" Gabby straddled Punk's lap. "Please proceed as planned."

"Don't get too excited, you still have two dates to go before that happens." Gabby pressed her lips to Punk's as his arms wrapped around her waist.

When the two finally separated, for breathing purposes only, Punk twirled one of her blond curls around his finger.

"So do you really have to go to work tomorrow?" Gabby noticed the mischievous smile appear on Punk's lips and knew he was planning something.

"Well that would depend…"

"On what exactly?"

"On what you have planned, if it's really worth it to take a sick day."

"You'd be spending the day with me; how is that not worthy of a sick day?" Gabby smiled at the thought.

"I think we could work something out." Punk smiled as he pulled her close to him again pressing his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised an update :) This story took me a while to get things together creative wise...I had plenty of ideas, but getting ideas to paper isn't always easy was was the case with this story, but I'm happy to get the ball rolling again and hopefully I'll be updating again soon :) Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Gabby got up early the next morning with a big grin on her face. She didn't know what the day held, but she was looking forward to spending it with Punk. After putting on an academy award winning performance with her boss, she hit the shower where she sang loudly and off key; something she had a tendency to do on a good day. After wrapping her hair in a towel and putting on her robe, she faced her closet wondering what to wear. Seeing she had no idea what Punk had planned, she wasn't sure what was appropriate, but before she got the chance to ask him her phone rang. Glancing at the ID she sighed seeing it was Adam. With the excitement of everything going on she'd forgot he was in Chicago thus also forgetting she'd agreed to spend time with him.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"I was calling to see what you were up to. I know you work today, but I was hoping we could get in some brother/sister time." Gabby bit her lip as she plopped down on the edge of her bed. As much as she was looking forward to spending the day with her boyfriend, she knew it would have to wait.

"Ahh actually I took a personal day, so I'm available all day. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh awesome! Well why don't we grab breakfast and we'll go from there. I'm leaving the hotel now, so give me 10-15 minutes." Adam hung up before Gabby could say anything else. She sighed grabbing a pair of jeans and a cubs T-shirt from her closet. Gabby ran a brush through her hair deciding to forgo styling it or applying make-up, instead tossing it in a ponytail and topping it off with a baseball cap. Grabbing her zip up hoodie, she headed downstairs where she found Punk in the kitchen. Despite feeling disappointed, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"Hey you're up early and ready to go. How did you know we were going to the Cubs game?" The smile on Gabby's face turned to a frown. She'd always loved baseball, it was one of the few things that she and Adam would watch together, and part of her reasoning for moving to Chicago was to be close to Wrigley Field. She loved the Cubs mostly because they were the underdog. Punk noticed the change in her expression and raised his eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but about today, it's not going to go as planned."

"Why not?" Just then there was a knock at the door and Gabby went to answer it. A few minutes later Adam walked into the kitchen and Punk tried his best not to be disappointed.

"Hey Punk, a day off for once, what's your plans?"

"Not sure yet...I know I'm heading to the Cubbies game later, actually I was going to ask Gabby to go." Adam looked at Punk with a suspicious look.

"Wait you were going to ask Gabby to go to the Cubs game, like a date?" Gabby pinched the bridge of her nose as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Are you really going there again? No Adam! I know she's a Cubs fan and Colt scored some extra tickets. I just wanted to be nice and take her to her first Cubs game since moving to town, but seeing she'll be with you then never mind. We'll just have to go some other time."

"Oh, well that's really nice of you. What time do they play?"

"Three."

"Well Gabby if you want to go then don't let me stop you. I actually planned on meeting up with someone, so that works out perfectly."

"Really?" Gabby smiled brightly before reminding herself to keep her giddiness in check. "I mean that would be great. Wait, who are you meeting up with?"

"Uhh...just an old friend. Anyway we should get going. Punk I'll have her back by 1:30; make sure she doesn't get too out of control. This one tends to get rowdy especially if she feels it's a bad call!" Gabby smacked Adam's arm before pushing him toward the door. Before following him she blew a kiss to Punk who winked in return.

* * *

Gabby and Adam chose an outdoor coffee shop where they sat comfortably taking in the crisp September air. Gabby picked at her bagel while Adam ate a raspberry scone.

"So, when are you coming home to visit?" Gabby scoffed slightly at the question.

"You're ready for me to come home already? I've been here just over a month; I didn't really have any immediate plans of heading to South Carolina until the holidays."

"Really? Mom misses you a lot, so do the mutts." Gabby smiled when he mentioned the mutts, Lakota, Sadie and Rocky.

"I miss the dogs too, but I don't miss having to lint roll my wardrobe to get the dog hair off! How's mom dealing with me being gone?"

"She's dealing, cycling through hobbies every other week. Just when she finds something she likes she changes it. You know how mom is though, just as indecisive as you are!"

"I am not indecisive! All have you know I've made plenty of decisions on my own thank you."

"Like what?" Gabby thought about the last month and realized the biggest decision she had made was taking a chance on Punk, but she couldn't discuss that one with Adam, not yet at least.

"Like what to wear today, I had no problem with that." Adam rolled his eyes smirking in his little sister's direction.

"Wow you still have a lot of growing up to do! Anyway, how are things with you and Punk? You guys seem to be getting along pretty well." Gabby hesitated before answering.

"Ahh yeah things have been great. He's on the road so much that we're still getting to know little things about each other, but it's been pretty good."

"Is that so? I figured you two would fight like we do."

"Nope, everything has been just peachy." Gabby shifted uncomfortably in her chair searching her mind for something to talk about before the guilt of lying to her brother got to her any further. Before she could mention anything, Adam brought up another topic she didn't care to discuss.

"So this new guy, Dylan's his name right? Anyway when do I get to meet him? I'm not saying you can't date him without my approval, but I'd like to make sure he meets certain criteria." Gabby shifted in her chair again before adjusting her hat.

"Is it really necessary that you meet him? I mean we've only been on a handful of dates, it's nothing serious."

"It might not be anything serious now, but a month from now could be a different story."

"Well I don't really see things going on too much longer. We don't have a lot in common and I need to focus on work, I don't have time to date." Adam raised his eyebrow knowing something was up.

"Wait, are you feeling okay Gabby? You've been boy crazy since the age of fourteen and you're suddenly telling me that's no longer the case? Sorry, but I'm not buying it." Gabby racked her brain for something to say, something to make Adam believe that what she said was true even though it wasn't.

"I'm working on becoming an adult and my biggest focus right now is my career. I have long term goals that I'd like to meet within the next three years and that's not going to happen if I'm focused on a relationship. Don't get me wrong I'm still looking for that white knight to sweep me off my feet, but it's not my number one focus."

"Wow, you're proving me wrong by the minute. I honestly gave you three months in the city figuring the minute you had your heart broken you'd come back home, obviously with your new state of mind, that's not going to be the case."

"No that's not the case, but don't worry I still plan on visiting home. In fact I expect you to have a massive hike planned for Thanksgiving because I'll be coming home for an extended weekend."

"You've got it, just let me know if you change your mind and anyone else is coming with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ready for date #2? :) No Adam in this chapter even though I love that so many of you get frustrated with him wrecking things, but that's what big brothers do! I've been working on this story, trying to brainstorm some new ideas...biggest problem is I have the ideas, but when it's time to write them it's been frustrating...it's coming along though, I refuse to give up on a story, especially this one because so many of you love it :) Keep reading, reviewing and adding...as always please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Adam kept Gabby out later then promised so when she came running in the house at 2:15, she noticed Punk was ready to go.

"I'm so sorry, we lost track of time and then Adam wouldn't shut up. Give me 15 minutes and I promise I'll be ready to go."

"Why do you need 15 minutes, you look ready to me."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a hot mess, I don't even have any make-up on. There's no way I'm going to the cubs game and meeting your friends like this."

"Well I happen to think you look beautiful just the way you are, but as a guy I apparently don't know anything." Gabby pushed her tongue into her cheek trying to hide the smile that she could feel wanting to appear on her face.

"Okay fine, you win. I'll just change my shirt and we can go." Gabby ran up the stairs to her room and removed the bigger cubs shirt replacing it with a form fitting one. Removing her hair from the ponytail, she ran a brush through it until she was content. Taking a final glimpse in the mirror, she hurried downstairs; grabbing her hoodie and purse she noticed Punk staring at her. Gabby looked at herself wondering what he could possibly be staring at, she didn't look that cute. "Is there something wrong? Like something on my shirt, is my hair sticking up?"

Punk just shook his head a smirk growing on his lips. "No everything is fine, better then fine. Just when I think you couldn't possibly look more beautiful you surprise me." Gabby smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Punk opened the door, but Gabby stayed put a smirk planted on her lips. "Gab, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?"

"How you're still single."

"Ahh, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Do you know how rare it is that a guy goes out of his way to impress a woman? It's incredibly rare in today's day in age. You're like freaking Casanova saying and doing all the right things, how are you still available?" Punk just laughed adjusting his vintage Cubs hat.

"Well first off I don't see myself as single because I'm with you and I've always been this way; there are not a lot of women who appreciate it though. Also, I'll admit, I can be an asshole; I'm sure in a month or two you'll understand why I'm not tied down."

"Hmm…interesting, well I like to hold onto a good thing when I find it, so don't think you're going anywhere any time soon." Gabby smiled as she pressed a teasing kiss to his lips. As Punk went to pull her closer, Gabby broke the kiss and started out the door. "Come on, the Cubbies are waiting!" Punk groaned to himself as he watched her walk towards the car swaying her hips more the usual, something he swore she did on purpose.

* * *

"Are you serious? How could he call that a ball, clearly he wouldn't know where the strike zone is even if it hit him in the face!" Gabby ranted complaining about the umpires call getting a laugh from Colt and Punk. Punk didn't take Adam seriously when he said she was passionate about baseball, but she was quite the spitfire and he found it to be a turn on. Most women that he dated tolerated baseball, but none of them ever wanted to go to a game with him. On the chance that he would sweet talk one of them, he spent the entire time explaining the game, which he didn't mind, but it would irritate him when they didn't pay attention instead spending nine innings texting and asking if the game was over yet. Gabby was nothing like them and to say he loved it was an understatement.

At the end of the fifth inning, the Cubs were trailing 6-4. Gabby let out a sigh thinking now was the perfect time for some cracker jacks.

"I'm going to grab a snack; I can't watch them lose to the Pirates without eating something! Do you guys want anything?"

"You stay, I'll go. What did you have in mind?" Punk moved to get up from his seat, but Gabby pulled him back down.

"That's sweet, but you'll get mauled when fans see you. Just stay here with Colt; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay if you insist, grab me a water please."

"Make that two!" Gabby gave a thumbs up to Colt as she walked up the steps towards the concession area. Once Colt noticed she was out of site, he nudged Punk getting his attention. "So Gabby is way different then what I thought she would be."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's all good, she's really cool. Most of the girls you dated didn't like to hang with us or couldn't hang with us because they didn't get our sense of humor. She's amazing, way different then Adam made her out to be."

"I will agree with that. Adam always talked about her being shy and timid, very rarely going outside of the box and I've found her to be the complete opposite, which is probably why I caved and just admitted I liked her. It is pretty awesome that I can hang out with you and my girlfriend and not have to worry about the two of you fighting or one of you feeling left out. She's like one of the guys, but still knows how to act like a lady."

"So then this relationship is going somewhere?"

"Colt we've been on two dates, we're still getting to know each other. Granted do I want things to work out, yes, but just because you want something to work doesn't mean it will. We have a lot of obstacles to overcome with my traveling schedule and her work schedule, then there's the dreaded idea that if in a few months this still works, we have to tell Adam. I am not looking forward to that at all."

"What is his problem with it? Gabby is a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

"I agree with everything you just said, but if I put myself in this situation and you were dating Shaleine, it would not go over well with me. He's very protective and rightfully so, she's his only sister and he practically raised her once their dad left. I already know nothing good is going to come of the reveal, but right now I'm not worried about it. I just want to take things slow and see where they go. I like Gabby, a lot, and I'm going to attempt not to screw this one up."


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've been slacking with this story, my apologies, but last night after Raw I got a little bit of motivation and went with it...Thanks for all the new followers and the reviews...Enjoy the update :)**

* * *

Punk laid stretched out on his tour bus, every muscle in his back ached, but he couldn't resist smiling talking to Gabby on the phone. They'd been talking for over an hour and the last twenty minutes had been a debate over who was going to hang up.

"Gabby, seriously, you hang up…okay I'll count to three; one, two, three…I can still hear you breathing…okay I'll hang up…no really I will now….I mean it this time…"

Kofi rolled his eyes as he tried to focus on the Celtics game, but the lovebird's brain numbing conversation was getting to him. At his wits end he put down his Gatorade and grabbed the phone from Punk who tried to take it back, but the shooting pain in his back kept him from moving.

"Gabby this is Kofi, Punk says good night and he'll call you tomorrow…are you serious? I'm not saying that…okay fine I'll say it to get you two to call it a night." Looking at Punk he rolled his eyes, "Gabby says good night boo bear and sweet dreams, she'll call you tomorrow." Punk grinned as Kofi got back on the phone, "Goodnight Gabby, sweet dreams…nope it was no trouble at all, but know that you two are killing my basketball time!" Kofi hung up the phone shaking his head as he tossed the phone back to Punk.

"Sorry Kofi didn't mean to disturb the game. We're having some separation issues."

"You two are going to drive me insane, but I will admit it's nice to see you in a good mood. Just so you know people are taking notice too."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"No man, it's not my place to spread your romance around. Honestly I'm happy for both of you, it seems like things are coming along."

"Yeah, they're coming along slowly, which is the plan. Adam has been helping out with that!"

"Wait what? I thought you were waiting to tell him?"

"We are, but both dates I've planned he's showed up and thrown a wrench in the whole deal. To make matters even more interesting Gabby and I went out Wednesday night after the Cubs game to have dinner and we come across Adam having dinner with…you know what I probably shouldn't say anything…I'm sure she's trying to keep their thing on the low, whatever their thing is."

"You can't leave me hanging! Was he with Amy?"

"Nope, one of my other exes…one that is currently employed here and happens to hate me with a passion."

"Adam and Beth? No way! Well what happened, did they see you?"

"I noticed they were there and decided to take Gabby elsewhere. Mostly because now is not the time to tell Adam, but also the fact that he's dating Beth of all people is just too ridiculous of an idea for me to wrap my head around. This is another reason why my relationship with Gabby needs to stay between us; I'd hate for Beth to hear something and Adam finds out that way. Plus Jay is back now, so that's another person that doesn't need to be in the know."

"I understand and you two can count on me to keep quiet. I like seeing you happy and it seems like she's happy, things are going well, I don't want to see that screwed up…especially when it took you long enough to get a clue; you're welcome again for that."

"Don't go all Sandow on me and throw around 'you're welcome'. I admit it took me some time to figure it out, but I am grateful for the helpful hints; now I just need to keep from screwing everything up."

* * *

Gabby groaned at the sound of her alarm not wanting to get up, but the sooner she went to work, the sooner she got home and got her nightly phone call from Punk. She smiled to herself as she got in the shower thinking about the phone call from the night before that was almost never ending until Kofi intervened. While some people might be irked by Kofi, she was grateful seeing it was already past midnight and Gabby knew that she and Punk would have kept talking or texting if he wouldn't have hung up for them.

After putting on her clothes for the day, black pants, a white and black polka dot wrap shirt and her black pointy toed heels; she put some product in her hair deciding to let it dry in its natural state. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she smiled and headed off to work deciding to stop for a latte on her way.

With her venti in hand, she strutted into the office as if nothing was going to ruin her day, until she felt a body crash into her and iced coffee soak her white shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was go…wait, Gabby? Gabby Copeland?" Gabby raised her eyebrows hearing that sexy British accent and looked at the stranger a smile immediately appearing on her face.

"Seriously Max! How are you? I can see you're still clumsy as ever…anyway what brings you to Chicago?"

"I work here now…just started today actually and I apologize again about your top, but I have no idea where I'm going."

"It's not a big deal, you know me I have ten others just like it. So you live in Chicago now, that is so great. We need to get together; actually why don't we do dinner tonight? My roommate is out of town for the week, how does 7:30 sound?"

"Ahh yeah that would be great. I haven't made a lot of friends because I've been so busy getting settled in my apartment, so dinner would be appreciated; a better idea then the corn pops I was planning on."

"Alright, is your number still the same? I'll text you the address."

"Yep same as always and I'm really sorry about your shirt. Even if you do have ten just like it please let me get it dry cleaned."

"We'll see, but I need to go before I'm late. It was nice running into you…literally…I'll see you tonight."

"Later Gabby…" Gabby walked up to her cubicle and set her stuff down before going to the ladies room to attempt to dry off. The upside of this mess was now on her lunch break she had a reason to run to the cute boutique up the street and buy a new shirt.

Sitting back down at her desk she smiled at the large iced vanilla latte complete with the post-it "It's the least I could do…can't wait for dinner!" She took a sip of her coffee and smiled knowing it was going to be a good day especially since she had company for dinner.

* * *

**You're probably wondering "Who the hell is Max?" Next chapter you'll find out...Also I realized I made an error in referring to Christian as Will, when everyone calls him Jay, so from here on out whenever I mention Jay I'm referring to Christian and damn Wikipedia for steering me in the wrong direction!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's time to find out who Max is...I can tell based on reviews a few of you don't like him already, especially seeing Gabby basically asked him over without any hesitation, but he's young, handsome, charming and British-wouldn't that make you forget about Punk for a night?**

**Speaking of reviews, this story has more then any of my other ones and I love that :) So happy to be able to entertain so many people...Shouts to Risinggirl108, TrissKins, msgemgem, StephNexus and Ivy for your feedback/review...also to all of you who have added or continued to read this story, I'm super happy you're liking it...**

**Without further ado, chapter 16 :)**

* * *

Max showed up at 7:28 and was greeted with Gabby's dazzling smile. He never thought he'd see her after grad school, or at least that's what he told himself. She wasn't sure where she was going and he was headed to New York; clearly fate brought the two of them together in Chicago, this was the way things were supposed to be. He handed her a bouquet of daisies, one of her favorite flowers, and walked into the front room taking a minute to admire the house. It was big, but he could tell it wasn't Gabby's; the décor was very manly and he wondered if he should ask about her roommate or not. Max snapped back to attention when he heard Gabby pop the cork off a bottle of wine.

"Max…" She handed him a glass before taking a sip herself, "So Chicago, I don't recall that being the destination of choice. What happened to New York?"

"Well Chicago gave me a better offer and my own office; besides the New York Times is overrated anyway. What brought you here?"

"Well after school I went back home and quickly realized I needed to get the hell out, so that's what I did. I still don't know how it happened, but I was offered a copy writing job on the spot and here I am. Granted I don't want to do this forever, but it's a step in the right direction and Chicago is really growing on me."

"I can tell you look happy; in fact dare I say you look as happy as you did before I screwed everything up."

"Well I am happy and don't be so hard on yourself, I played my part in our demise as well. We wanted two different things, but it's nice to be reunited. I haven't had time to make a lot of friends here and Punk is always on the road, so it gets lonely."

"Punk?" Gabby laughed noticing the goofy expression Max made.

"I'm sorry, Phil Brooks he's my roommate…well actually I'm his roommate…this is his house and he's been very kind to let me stay here. Everyone calls him Punk, so I do it now without thinking. He's a professional wrestler."

"Oh, so one of Adam's buddies?"

"Sort of…they traveled together, but Adam wasn't too keen about me moving in. He had this thought that we'd fall for each other or something…" Gabby's voice faded at the last part as she stared down at the floor fiddling with a stray piece of hair. Max knew then that it was obvious she was hiding something.

"Well did you fall for each other?" Gabby looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh God, is it that obvious? It wasn't supposed to happen and it's fairly new, but we're testing the waters. Adam doesn't know yet, so please don't say anything."

"Gabby who am I going to tell?"

"That's very true; I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid. I don't like hiding things from Adam, but I know he's going to flip, so I'm holding off until I know if this whole thing with Punk actually means anything or not."

"I see…I recall his reaction to me, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Perhaps you'll get lucky twice."

"That's funny, but I know it won't happen. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it…anyway, Chinese take out for dinner? I'm still a terrible cook, but because I'm the host it's my treat."

"Sounds good to me."

Gabby and Max ate dinner and talked for hours not realizing the time until Gabby's iPhone rang and she saw it was Punk calling.

"Wow it's 10:30 already…will you excuse me, I'll be just a minute." Gabby left Max in the living room as she went to the kitchen to answer her phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot; it's been a rough day. My back still doesn't like me very much, but tomorrow Jenny is going to stretch me out and rub it down. For tonight tiger balm and ice are my companions, I wish you were on that list though."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that and I wish I was there too, but you'll be home before you know it and I'll give you a better rub down then Jenny does."

"Is that a promise?" Gabby giggled feeling the wine go to her head. She didn't drink often, but when she did she was a bit of a light weight.

"Behave yourself Mr. Brooks, I have company over, so there will be no talking dirty this evening."

"It's just Kat and Carla!"

"Actually it's neither of them…"

"Then who is it? I didn't realize you'd made more friends at work, you didn't mention it. Are you ladies chatting about the fabulous men in your lives because I'm pretty fabulous!"

"Actually it's not a girl…a friend of mine from grad school, Max, we ran into each other today. He just moved to Chicago, so I invited him over to have dinner and reminisce about when we dated." Punk widened his eyes raising an eyebrow as Gabby put her hand over her mouth realizing yet another reason why she didn't drink, it just got her in trouble.

"So he's an ex-boyfriend…a serious one?"

"Ahh…it's not a big deal, it's in the past…"

"Gabby I'm not mad, I just want to know."

"We may have been engaged…"

"Huh, interesting…" Punk tried to keep his voice playful like he didn't care, but deep down he cared; he cared a lot.

"It's not a big deal honestly. The whole thing was two years ago and it was a big mistake. He wanted one thing and I wanted something else, so we parted amicably and I'm with you now, which he knows." Gabby listened to the silence on the phone as she nervously bit her lip and twirled her hair hoping she hadn't upset Punk, that was the last thing she intended to do.

"It's totally fine with me, just two old friends. When I'm home next week we should catch a Cubs game."

"No, he hates baseball."

"Umm…okay then dinner or something, whatever; it would just be nice to meet Max because a friend of yours could potentially be a friend of mine."

"You want to meet my ex-fiancé? Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Well you're just friends now…I hope…anyway I'm going to go to bed, but I'll call you tomorrow; good night Gabby." Before Gabby could respond he hung up. Staring at the phone she took a deep breath wondering if she shouldn't have mentioned Max, but she didn't want to lie to him. Granted she didn't have to go into full detail about the engagement and all, but that was the alcohol messing with her. She came to when she noticed Max in the kitchen putting the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks Max, but you don't have to do that. I can take care of it tomorrow."

"No it's fine; I never did mind cleaning up your messes." Max gave Gabby a half smile and she couldn't resist looking into his gray eyes. Shaking her head she smiled back before turning to the dishes in the sink quickly loading them in the dishwasher to further evade his gaze. She had been drinking, she said way too much to her current boyfriend and she had the temptation of a former boyfriend in front of her; this was too much for one girl to handle!

"Well I better be going because it's late and I have an early meeting tomorrow, but I'll see you around the office and you have my number."

"Yeah, it's in my phone…it was nice having company Max and I'll see you around." With that Gabby walked him to the door before locking it and turning off the lights heading to her bedroom for the night. Laying in bed she couldn't help but feel like she'd just screwed something up with Punk, so she sent him a text:** I'm sorry about tonight and if it upset you, but we're honestly just friends. Anything I had with Max happened a long time ago, I'd much rather focus on making you happy and our relationship. Good night boo bear, sweet dreams.**

She waited a couple minutes before putting her phone down thinking she wasn't going to get a response. Cuddling with Mr. Bear under the blankets she closed her eyes before hearing her phone vibrate and couldn't help but smile at his response: **I can't believe you dated someone who doesn't like baseball, nonetheless you were going to marry him. With that aside I'm not mad, I'm happy you have someone to keep you company, just make sure he stays friendly. Good night cuddle bug, I'll call you tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've been writing all evening and I can't resist posting more...I know it'll be appreciated and things are starting to hear up :) I liked writing this part because I am not a Beth Pheonix fan, so if I can be mean about her, I take the chance haha I give her props, she's one of the better female wrestlers, but her gimmick (ding, glam slam, ding) annoys the hell out of me, so I thought I'd bury her a bit...don't hate me too much for it ;) Thanks again for all the reviews, love reading them and it pushed me to write a lot today, so be on the lookout :)**

**This is brief, but it pushes the story along...Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to move right along uneventfully, so when Wednesday came around, Punk was more then ready to head home; especially seeing he knew Gabby would be there waiting for him. His happy thoughts were short lived though as a thunderstorm got in the way of his plans forcing him to spend the evening at the airport. Sitting in the Miami airport, he put his head phones in and hoped to squeeze onto the red eye. Even though he tried not to show how pissed off and disappointed he was, it was pretty obvious to everyone around him; one person in particular.

Beth walked up to the ticket counter and talked to the customer service rep to make sure her flight to Buffalo was still a go; she was anxious to get home, not only because she had a schedule to keep, but there was a certain someone waiting for her. On her way back to her bags, she noticed Punk sitting alone with his arms folded looking disappointed. She knew that look, she'd put it on his face many times during their short lived romance, but she'd also noticed it had been replaced with a smile over the past week and even though he was trying to keep his relationship under wraps, she knew what was going on. Hesitating for a minute, she decided to talk to him, or at least attempt to; their relationship hadn't faired well since their break-up especially once he went on the radio and referred to her as a douche bag. Granted did she act like a mega bitch to him once the Diva's Championship was in her grasp, yes, but it still gave him no right to blast her on the radio.

Punk was messing with his iPod and checking his texts when he noticed Beth take a seat next to him. At first he thought about just leaving his headphones on and not giving her the time of day, but something told him he'd be amused by the conversation and at this point he'd take amusement anyway he could get it; spending eight hours in the airport can do that to a person. Removing his headphones, he turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

"No I'm not, but you look lost. I've seen that look before; why so down?"

"I don't know I've just spent eight hours in an airport trying to get home…you do the math! Last time I checked spending eight hours in an airport could put anyone in a bad mood. Besides that you know me, I'm always pissed off."

"Well I've noticed you haven't been pissed off at all this week and I think I know the reason why."

"What I can't just have a week of feeling happy?"

"I'm not saying that, but you've been abnormally happy. Does Gabby have anything to do with that happiness?" Punk stopped for a minute suddenly feeling his mouth go dry.

"Why…what…you're ridiculous you know that! Gabby and I are just friends, granted will I be happy to see her and hang out if I ever make it home, yeah, but you're making it sound like something that it isn't. I'm not hooking up with Gabby like you're hooking up with Adam!" Beth's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open; no one knew about their relationship, they'd been together for months and had managed to keep it under wraps so how the hell did Phil Brooks know?

"What…how…" Beth stuttered unable to form a sentence getting a smirk from Punk.

"I have my ways Beth, but don't worry despite the fact that you can't stand me your secret is safe with me…oh and Kofi but only because he guessed when I said Gabby and I saw you two having dinner."

"Ah ha! So you are with Gabby! You don't take roommates out to dinner and Adam told me about international night. I was suspicious then, but you've just confirmed it."

"Really Beth? Two adults, a male and a female, can't go out to dinner together as just friends? You're pretty ridiculous coming up with these delusions in your head! As far as international night it's just something nerdy we do, hell we also have movie nights, guess that makes us a couple too right? Anyway I'm done talking, so if you'll just go back to where your nosey ass came from I've got other business to tend to." With that Punk put his headphones back on turning up the volume. Beth scowled at him clearly irritated by his behavior. She knew there was something going on with Gabby and she was going to find out.

When Punk was sure she had walked away and wasn't returning, he let out a sigh hoping that he had convinced her she was wrong. It probably wasn't the best idea to blurt out that he knew about her and Adam, but it caught her off guard and made it easier to twist her words and thoughts. Grabbing his phone he sent a text to Gabby: **I'm not sure how much longer we can keep our little secret to ourselves…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Request fluff and fluff you shall receive :) Probably one of my favorite chapters to write only because it's a practical romantic situation, one that a lot of women want...I know there relationship has been slow up to this point, but it'll be picking up over the next few chapters, so hang on and bear with me...**

**Oh and no Max or Beth this chapter, but you haven't seen/heard the last of them :) (muhaha)**

**Extra long chapter to make up for 17 being short...thanks for the reviews...enjoy :D**

* * *

Punk got home just after 2AM and headed straight to bed feeling exhausted after spending most of his day at the airport. He stopped by Gabby's room and was surprised to find it empty, but once he noticed the light coming from his room he couldn't help but smile. Opening the door he found Gabby asleep; her blond curly hair spread out on his pillow and her lips parted slightly. He felt creepy watching her sleep, but at the same time she was so beautiful he couldn't look away, that and he was trying to figure out how he was going to get her off of his side of the bed. Shaking his head he walked quietly into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

Gabby heard the door click closed and opened her eyes looking at the alarm clock and seeing it was almost 2:30, sitting up in Punk's bed she rubbed her head while yawning and smiled when she noticed his bag by the door. It took a minute for her to realize he was home and he might not be too thrilled about her being in his room while he was gone, but she couldn't help herself. She'd originally gone in to drop off a basket of his clothes; it was late, the bed looked inviting and his pillow smelled like him, and she couldn't resist the last part as she curled up on the queen sized bed. Letting out another yawn, she got up from the bed making sure it was perfectly made, but as she fluffed his pillow, the bathroom door opened catching her attention. She felt her jaw drop as she took in his broad tattooed chest, her eyes wandering down to his abs taking notice of his adorable love handles. _Oh boy…_ Shaking her head she put down the pillow and was glad that Punk hadn't caught her gawking. Granted she'd seen him in just his wrestling gear, which covered the same as his boxer briefs did, but something about this was different; perhaps it was because she had every right to touch those areas being his girlfriend and all. _Oh my, he's gorgeous and he's all mine…Gabby why are you just staring? Jump him already!_ Punk brought her back to reality when she felt his hand touch her lower back making her jump.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Mmm hmm…" Her throat was beyond dry and even if it wasn't with him being in such close proximity she was a loss for words.

"You sure? You kind of zoned on me…I'm sorry I woke you when I came in, didn't mean to do that. Especially seeing you looked so sweet, even if you were occupying my side of the bed."

"Sorry, it smelled like you…" Gabby mentally smacked herself in the head. _Really Gabby, Really!_

"Well now you have the real thing, no need to cuddle with a pillow." He smirked and Gabby quickly looked at her feet; if she looked at him smirking like that she'd be a complete goner and it was too soon for sex…at least that's what she had to keep telling herself. Punk took in the perfectly made bed and tilted her chin so his hazel eyes locked with her blue ones, "Wait, you made the bed; you weren't bailing on me were you?"

"Ahh…well…yeah, I figured you'd want the bed to yourself seeing you had a very long day."

"Yes I did have a very long day, but I'm happy to be home with you even though it took much longer then I would have liked it too; better late then never." Gabby gave him a small smile which he returned and she couldn't resist it anymore; wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes planting a soft kiss to his lips. As she went to pull back, he deepened the kiss sending the butterflies in her stomach into flight mode as they both fell back on the bed.

Gabby's fingernails ran across the top of Punk's back while her other hand grabbed his thick black hair. He was currently nuzzling her neck, which caused Gabby to let out a soft moan and when he gently bit her earlobe, she lost it. They were both in the moment, hands roaming and tongues intertwined; nothing could make the moment any better, the only exception being Gabby's thoughts running a mile a minute. It would be so much better if she could stop thinking. _Should we do this? Are we going to regret it? Maybe we should stop and talk this through…_

"No!" Gabby opened her eyes when she realized she'd just said that out loud. Punk sat up trying to catch his breath and stared at her with a confused look on his face. Gabby could feel all the blood rushing to her face, as she draped her arm over her eyes trying to hide impending tears; she'd never been so embarrassed in her life.

Punk noticed her shying away and pulled her arm away, "Hey, are you okay?" Gabby sat up leaning back on her elbows so that they were practically face to face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out; it was just my way of telling my inner thoughts to shut up, you were not supposed to hear it."

"There's no reason to apologize, this doesn't need to happen right now. Besides I owe you another date." Punk cradled the side of her face, which she welcomed, before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Come here and lay with me." Gabby did as he asked unable to resist smiling as she laid facing him, his arm draped over her hip and his hand resting on the small of her back. "Is this better?"

"Much thank you, but I really am sorry."

"Gabby stop apologizing; to be honest it's probably better that we didn't go there. By no means am I saying I wouldn't have gone there because I was willing and ready, but we're still getting to know each other. I realized this week there's a lot that I don't know about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, little things like your favorite color, or the fact that you've been engaged…that came as quite a surprise to me. I was under the assumption that you hadn't dated much, but then again that assumption was courtesy of your brother." Gabby rolled her eyes. Adam never accepted 75% of the guys she brought home as her boyfriends and the ones he did accept it was only because they were fans. Then again with him being on the road so much there was a lot he didn't know about his little sister.

"Yeah Adam liked to convince himself that I didn't really like boys, when in all actuality I've been dating since I was fifteen; he just didn't know about most of them! As far as being engaged I apologize for springing that on you, but I promise you it was very short lived. I was 21, completely naïve and oblivious of anything and everything, just starting grad school. Maxwell McCarthy was British, charming and quite handsome; he hooked me with the accent! We dated for three months, Adam kind of accepted him but I think it's just because he didn't take the relationship seriously, and he popped the question two months after. Once again being young and naïve I said yes, without a ring mind you, and it was all downhill from there. We fought all the time and just when things seemed to get better, we discussed the future one night and realized we were on two different paths, so that was that; the end, he wasn't my prince charming after all."

"Wow, what kind of guy proposes without a ring? Didn't that kind of give you a hint?"

"A little bit yes! Granted I'm not about material things, and we were both poor grad students, but he could've at least improvised with a bubblegum ring or something. He wasn't romantic at all, which was kind of a downer because in the movies it always seems like the guy with the accent is perfect, when he was far from it. We remained friends though, not close ones, but friends nonetheless."

"Regardless if you think it's weird I still want to meet this Max guy…check him out, make sure he doesn't try to put the moves on my woman." Gabby rolled her eyes as Punk laughed. "By the way what is your favorite color?"

"I don't know it depends on the day; sometimes pink, other times blue. What about you?"

"I don't really have a favorite per say, if it's a manly color then I rock it. Keep in mind I do own pink tights though, so that doesn't say much." Gabby let out a giggle as Punk pulled her closer.

"Okay, time for a personal story from you, tell me about losing your virginity."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Punk noticed the smirk on her lips, but could tell she was serious.

"Why do you want to know this?"

"Because losing ones virginity is a personal thing, well for girls at least, I'm just curious."

Punk sat in silence for a few minutes with his eyes trained on hers, but he could tell she wasn't backing down. "Umm…okay I was fifteen and spending the summer with my aunt who lives in Joliet. I fell in love, or what I thought was love, with the sheriff's daughter, Jennifer. We spent practically everyday together and finally one night after a party it happened. It was the most awkward ten minutes of my life and all I really remember is for some reason _Aladdin_ was playing in the background. She avoided me after that despite my many attempts to contact her and a week later I came home and forgot all about it."

"She ditched you? What a bitch! I'm sure she kicks herself now…" Punk couldn't help but to laugh as he shook his head. Gabby was unpredictable to say the least, but she was something else. He couldn't deny how he felt for her now and kind of hated looking back on the month he wasted fighting his feelings for her, but he was happy she was with him now.

"I still can't watch_ Aladdin_ to this day, it's just too weird. Okay now it's your turn."

"What? No, you got the personal story with Max…"

"Oh come on! I haven't thought or talked about Jennifer Gorga in years, nonetheless shared that story with a girlfriend, so it's only fair." Gabby let out an exasperated sigh as she shifted closer to him.

"Okay fine…his name was Brian Kendrick, he was a senior and I was a junior. Pretty popular guy and he plucked me from unknown obscurity and asked me to the Homecoming dance. Of course I wasn't going to turn him down, he was the cutest guy in the whole school, so I went to the dance and afterwards we went for a drive in his pick-up truck and he said and did all the right things getting lucky by the end of the night. The next day I found out the only reason why he asked me was so that he could say he had a "Rated-R sexcapade" with Edge's sister. I was horrified and cried for a good ten minutes before I realized crying wasn't going to get me anywhere, so instead I stood on the lunch table and told everyone that Brian Kendrick had a two inch dick. I'll never forget the look on his face because frankly it was true, I mean thinking back he might not have even been in the right place!"

"I'm sorry I just made you relive that, why didn't you just tell me no. I feel like an asshole now because that's not the way any girl should remember her first time. I mean even with Jennifer Gorga, I was still pretty romantic, still not sure why _Aladdin_ was playing, but I tried to make it special."

"Yeah my first time wasn't that great, but I've had other times to make up for it and I have a feeling my first time with you will top all of them."

"Such high expectations, I don't know if I'll be able to live up to the hype."

"Oh I have a feeling you'll do just fine." Gabby gave him one of her dazzling smiles as he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. When they parted, he stroked her cheek while staring into her blue eyes.

"Gabrielle Copeland I have no idea what you've done to me, but I don't want it to stop."

"It must be all good things then?"

"Yes…definitely all good cuddle bug." Gabby laughed at the pet name. She never thought in the short time that she'd known Punk that he'd be one for pet names, but he was; which was one more thing she found absolutely adorable about him. "You're beautiful."

"So you've said, but that doesn't mean I get tired of hearing it." She pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand catching a glance at the clock and realizing it was now 3:30. They'd spent almost an hour talking, pillow talk, Gabby's favorite kind. "We should get some sleep; I have a lot planned for you tomorrow." Gabby leaned forward again giving him a kiss and Punk took the opportunity to pull her even closer so they were both on his side of the bed. She smiled as she nuzzled into his neck and felt his strong arms wrap around her. "Good night boo bear…" Punk made a few incoherent noises letting her know he was content. Before drifting off, Gabby smiled even wider thinking there was no other place she'd rather be.

* * *

**AN: Though some of the things in this story seem ridiculous (the virginity stories) I promise they're based on legit happenings...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Love that everyone loved the fluff, there's some more this chapter as Punk and Gabby continue to take things slow, but there's more about Max this chapter, could be interesting!**

**Special thanks to StephNexus, msgemgem, nadinesmith12345, Ivy and KenzieMac for the reviews :) I hope you continue to read and enjoy because this story is just warming up!**

* * *

Gabby woke to the sun shining through the curtains. She blinked a few times trying to remember where she was, but the tattooed arm draped across her stomach was a quick reminder. She smiled remembering their late night/early morning conversation and how much more they knew each other, personally anyway and a little bit physically. Glancing at the clock she saw it was just after 9, which was an hour later then she intended to be up. Gabby had worked hard planning their day together and she hoped Punk liked it seeing most of the places they were going he'd most likely already been to.

Slipping out of his grip was easier then she thought, but her concern for tiptoeing out of the room led her to smack her big toe off the foot of the bed. This probably wouldn't have happened if she would have been paying attention to where she was going rather then staring dreamily at her sleeping boyfriend.

"God damnit!"

"Gabby Copeland those words should not come out of that beautiful mouth!" Gabby bit her lip trying to hold back a smile and then sat on the edge of the bed checking out her poor big toe.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but it's kind of your fault."

"How is you being clumsy and not paying attention thus injuring your toe my fault?" Punk asked sitting up in bed. He noticed Gabby's cheeks turn pink and smiled.

"Well I didn't think it was possible, but you look cuter when you're asleep then you do when you're awake."

"Huh…I wouldn't know, so I'll take your word for it. Let me assess the damage seeing I was the cause."

"I'll be fine, nothing a band aid can't fix." Punk looked at her with raised eyebrows looking at her injured big toe. Rolling her eyes, she shifted on the bed and placed her foot in his hand. "See, I'm fine…" He smiled and kissed his hand placing it against her injured toe making her blush even more, which she didn't think was possible.

"So shouldn't you be working?"

"Don't worry your little head about that. I called in a favor and got an extended weekend, but anyway we have plenty to do and we slept an hour later then planned, so get yourself dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing?"

"That would defeat the purpose of my planning…just wear whatever, make sure you wear sneakers though lots of walking." With a smile she walked out the door and Punk did as he was told.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they embarked on Gabby's planned day of fun. After grabbing breakfast, they went to the Brookfield Zoo. Granted Punk had been there dozens of times, but going with Gabby made it feel like a completely different experience. She claimed every animal was her favorite and it was nice to see her so relaxed and playful, a side he hadn't seen as much since they embarked into their more then friends relationship. He could see things were moving in the right direction with them, which was both good and bad. Good because he liked her, a lot, and now there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them because things were working out, but bad because sooner rather then later they'd have to tell Adam. Punk knew from personal experience that Adam was a great person and would do pretty much anything for anyone, but he'd heard stories where his sister got involved and it never ended well. He wasn't scared in the least bit; in fact even in the short time he'd been with Gabby he already knew he'd do anything for her, including fight to keep her. The last thing he wanted was to screw up Gabby's relationship with Adam, but Punk was pretty invested and wasn't willing to back off regardless of threats that might come his way.

Punk walked with his arm around Gabby's shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist, both of them feeling content. They had just walked into the polar bear expo when Gabby's phone rang. She glanced at it quickly before excusing herself; Punk smiled, but hoped it wasn't Adam fucking up yet another date.

"Max, is everything okay? I told you yesterday this weekend was my extended weekend, you approved it last week…" Punk's interest was peaked when he found out it was Max on the phone and casually moved closer to her trying to eavesdrop without being noticed. Getting out his own phone, he pretended to text while listening closely.

"Oh that is on my desk; I apologize, yesterday was a long day and I spaced and forgot to get it to you before I left. Is that all you needed?" Punk raised his eyebrow wondering why Gabby was taking care of Max's shit work, surely she wasn't working with him…_Punk get grip, they're just friends…she told you all about their relationship last night and clearly she's not into him anymore…you can trust her…but what about him?_

"Yeah he's home for a few days…no I don't believe we have plans…oh dinner at 7? Yeah that sounds great, he's actually wanted to meet you…okay just text me later and we'll see you at 7…bye Max." Punk moved a few steps away and was staring at his phone when Gabby returned from her call.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, just some loose ends I had to clear up at work. Speaking of work we've both been so busy I haven't had the chance to tell you that I was promoted."

"Really? Are you a reporter now because you'd be good at that, you're good at asking hard hitting questions and getting an answer; case and point last night." Punk laughed, but noticed her smile falter a bit.

"No, I wish, but that'll happen in time. Actually Max needed an assistant, so thus my new job." Punk shook his head. He wanted to be happy for her, but she was a bright girl and he couldn't help but thinking she was selling herself short being someone's coffee bitch.

"Is this what you saw yourself doing when you moved here?"

"Well no, but…"

"Gabby I think you can do so much better then being someone's beckon call girl. You went to college, you have a master's degree for Christ sake; you shouldn't be fetching coffee and typing memos." Gabby's smile disappeared completely because he was right, but it got her away from the caddy women in the copy writing department and she didn't have to deal with Dylan; plus Max had promised he'd put in a good word for her and she'd be promoted again in no time.

"You can have your opinions, but it's not so bad. Besides that Max is a good friend and he's vowed to put in a good word for me, so this is just temporary." Punk could see she wasn't happy in the position she was in and didn't want to dwell on it further and ruin their day because so far it had been a great day.

"Come here," Punk wrapped his arms around Gabby pulling her close to him, "I don't want to get in your business about work, I have no right to, but I'm just saying what's on my mind. I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings, I don't always think before I speak. You're learning about my lack of filter, most of the time things just come out." He pulled back and smiled getting a smile from her in return before giving her a light kiss. "Now can we please go see the polar bears because they're my favorite."

"Well one thing first…I hope it's okay, but Max wants us to meet him for dinner at 7 tonight. I know you're only in town for a few days, so if you don't want to I can cancel…"

"Actually I think that's a good idea; I've wanted to meet Max and now that he's your new boss I should probably try to be friendly with him. I'll be on my best behavior just for you."

"Yes that would be nice especially seeing he was nice enough to let me have today and tomorrow off work on such short notice. He's not a bad guy; in fact I think you two will get along great."

* * *

**Dinner with Max next chapter and Punk has promised to play nice...will he feel the need to break that promise or is Max an okay guy? Chapter 20: coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I tried really hard to hold off from posting until later, if not tomorrow, but I have been on a writing streak with this story, so I want to post an update and thanks to the gracious reviews you all more then deserve it :)**

**Punk meets Max in this story and even though I know a lot of you dislike Maxwell McCarthy, there's a reason he's around, but no worries he won't become a main focus in this story...Hang in there because there's plenty more fluff and craziness to come that I know you guys will love, or at least I hope you will...there's a method to my madness when I create a character so even though Max is a complete douche, there's a reason he's around...**

**Big thanks to msgemgem, Ivy, Guest, KenzieMac, TrissKins and Cupid-Jayne for the kind reviews, they helped jump start the creative process and get it moving...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Punk had been sitting across from Max for twenty minutes and already he didn't like anything about the guy. He was rude to the hostess, bossy to the waitress and he wasn't too crazy about the tone he took with Gabby either. However, he'd promised to give Max a shot and to behave himself, but if he hadn't made that promise to Gabby he would've left exactly nineteen minutes ago. Gabby seemed completely oblivious to any of his disrespectful behavior, which made Punk wonder what type of guys she dated in the past.

By no means did Punk see himself as the perfect man, but his mother had raised him to respect women and treat them like royalty, something he did with both her and his younger sisters; he didn't take kindly to assholes like Max that thought they were better then everyone else. Punk had caught him a few times talking down to him in conversation and he had to bite his tongue to keep from going off on him. He might be a professional wrestler and okay he never attended college, but he was an avid reader and knew a hell of a lot more then people thought he did. He could easily win on Jeopardy, well the rock n' roll version, but he still wasn't dumb. By the time dinner came, Punk had heard all he needed to and excused himself to get some air. _Just go outside and take a couple deep breaths…Gabby insists on being friends with this jackass and on top of that he's now her boss, so you cannot hit him. Hitting him is not going to make Gabby happy._ After ten minutes he composed himself and walked back inside to an unwelcome site. Max was sitting across from Gabby holding her hand across the table. He could tell this made Gabby uncomfortable as she tried to pull away. As if that wasn't enough to piss him off, the closer he got the more of their conversation he could hear.

"Gabby, you have to understand how I feel…"

"Max that's sweet, but I'm with Punk…"

"What does that Neanderthal have that I don't?" Punk walked up to the table as Max quickly removed his hand focusing on his food instead.

"Ahh Phillip back so soon." Punk ignored Max's comment focusing on Gabby who was staring at her hands. Every sign of the relaxed, playful, confident woman he had spent the day with was gone being replaced by a quiet, timid one. As much as Punk wanted to knock the British prick in the face, he swallowed his pride and instead took Gabby's hand in his.

"Max it's been an evening to say the least, definitely won't say it's been a pleasure, but if you'll excuse us." Gabby looked at Punk her jaw dropping, but before she could say anything he was pulling her out of the restaurant. Once they were outside, she let her emotions get the best of her, anger being the main one, and pulled her hand away.

"How could you do that? Do you know how much you just embarrassed me, you were so rude! He's not only a friend of mine, but he's my boss; I could be fired for this. Why do you have to be such an ass!" Punk turned to her feeling exasperated by what she'd just said; she was either blinded by his charm, or she was used to being treated like crap; regardless which it was he was appalled.

"Are you seriously fucking defending him right now?"

"Yes! You completely overreacted and there was no need for it. We were having a nice evening and you ruined everything by being an asshole."

"You're calling me an asshole! Jesus Christ Gabby did you not see how he was treating every woman he came in contact with, you included? He's nothing but a domineering, disrespectful son of a bitch. You should be happy that I didn't hit him because I really wanted to especially when I saw him with his hands on you." Gabby wiped a tear from her face and gasped; clearly this was an issue of jealousy.

"He touched my hand, are you seriously going to be jealous about that?" Punk ran his hands through his hair resting them on the back of his head before taking a deep breath. This whole thing was not Gabby's fault, even if she was clearly blinded by this douche bag, perhaps she's just still to young and naïve to see how he truly is. Dropping his hands to his sides he reached for Gabby's and was surprised when she took his.

"Listen Gabby I'm not jealous, but you looked very uncomfortable and I heard the things he said; clearly he still has a thing for you."

"Punk don't be ridiculous, I told you I'm over him, that was two years ago. Our relationship now is one of friendship and business, it won't be anything more."

"I trust that you mean that, but I don't trust him. Gabby I'm worried he's going to try something because clearly he still has a thing for you." Gabby let out a sigh trying to keep her emotions in check before moving close to Punk and wrapping her arms around him. A small part of her thought he might be right, but a bigger part of her thought he was being ridiculous.

"I understand your concern, but I really don't think there's anything to worry about. I'll admit he can be overbearing at times, but he wouldn't hurt me. Besides I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Punk kept his mouth shut as he pulled her close. Maybe she was right and he'd think twice before trying anything. After all he'd met Punk, he'd seen Adam; it's not a good idea to fuck with a girl who has both a brother and boyfriend that are professional wrestlers. Just the thought of Max's hand on Gabby's made him want to kick his ass, but he couldn't go that route.

"I'm sorry if you think I overreacted, but I care a lot about you Gabby. If he even looks at you the wrong way I want you to tell me." Gabby nodded before resting her head on his chest again, "Alright what do you say we head home cuddle bug, maybe watch a movie." Gabby let go of him, giving him a smile.

"Sounds good to me boo bear." Punk leaned down placing a chaste kiss on her lips before opening the car door for her.

* * *

**Next chapter Punk and Gabby head to the grocery store and come face to face with someone Punk would rather avoid...might post again tonight, tomorrow at the latest...if you're ordering Money in the Bank enjoy, looking forward to Punk kicking Daniel Bryan's ass and hoping AJ doesn't do anything crazy (seeing she is crazy that's unlikely)...Thanks for reading :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good news off the bat: this is a Max free chapter ;) As for the mystery grocery store person, you'll have to read and find out...This is probably the longest chapter I've ever posted on here, but I really liked how it came together and just couldn't bring myself to break it up, plus I've been getting so many awesome reviews lately that I figured I'd give my loyal readers a little extra :) There's some fluff, okay a good bit of it, but I like that sappy romance stuff...plus it helps create passionate arguments and better make-up scenes :)**

**Thanks to the anonymous guests, StephNexus, msgemgem, Ivy and KenzieMac for the kind reviews...**

**Also this chapter I've created a few random characters, not sure if they'll just appear this chapter or if they'll revisit later, but I hope you like what I came up with!**

**Enjoy and please review :D (Only 10 to 100 reviews!)**

* * *

Gabby and Punk spent all day Friday laying in bed watching movies before emerging Saturday, much to Gabby's dismay. While getting ready for the day she couldn't help but feel disheartened; Punk was leaving early Sunday, their weekend together was practically over and they wouldn't see each other until the end of October, just over a month apart was a damper on any relationship, especially one that was just getting off the ground. Her gloomy mood was interrupted by the site of her handsome, loving, caring boyfriend; she just couldn't stay in a bad mood when he came around.

"Are you just about ready?"

"I think so," Gabby put her hair in a ponytail tightening her hair tie, "this will just have to do. Oh, before I forget, we have to stop at the grocery store; I forgot something the other day."

"You're probably the only person I'd agree to go to the grocery store with, I hate that place. Just promise we'll be in and out, please."

"Girl scouts honor, we'll be in and out." Gabby caught site of Punk raising his eyebrow and wearing that smirk that could make any girl forget her name.

"Girl scout huh?"

"Yes indeed, from kindergarten all the way up until I was fifteen; then boys and dating became more important." Punk laughed as Gabby pursed her lips wondering what was so funny.

"For some reason I don't find that surprising!"

* * *

As they walked into whole foods, Gabby grabbed a cart getting an eye roll from Punk because he knew this wasn't going to be a quick and simple trip; nothing with Gabby was simple. She noticed the eye roll and gave him innocent look.

"Sorry, but I thought of a few other things we need. I hope you don't mind." Gabby batted her long eyelashes and he caved suddenly not caring where they were, as long as he was with her.

"There you go again doing whatever it is you do to me. Just so you know I hate the grocery store, I think it goes back to my childhood where my mom would make us all go with her and then she'd spend a ridiculous amount of time in here; thus when I shop I'm in and out as fast as humanly possible."

"Hang in there, I promise we won't be too long."

"I'm holding you to that promise and it would be nice if you made dinner tonight. I think it's the least you can do seeing you tricked me into this."

"I did not trick you into anything, but I'm one step ahead of you." Walking through the produce aisle, Punk was juggling apples while Gabby ignored him trying to find the perfect tomato. His fun was interrupted when he saw a familiar face that he'd been trying to avoid; causing him to turn toward Gabby hoping they could quickly leave the store without being noticed.

"Did I say I wanted you to cook because I actually meant I want to take you out, so let's just leave here…"

"What is wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Not a ghost, just his sister. Punk did you honestly think you could hide from me?" Punk looked at Gabby who had her eyebrow raised and then to Shaleine who was taking great comfort in his discomfort.

"Ahh, no! Why would you think I was trying to hide?"

"Punk I've known you for 26 years, you can't lie to me or anyone for that matter because you're horrible at it. Now are you going to introduce me or should I do it myself?" Punk let out a sigh rolling his eyes at his younger sister who insisted on acting superior to him. Rubbing his neck to avoid the gaze of both of both women he let out a sigh.

"Gabby this is my sister Shaleine, Shaleine this is my girlfriend Gabby."

"Girlfriend? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Punk glared at his sister wishing she would just take the intro and disappear.

"Because you have a big mouth and God forbid I try to keep something to myself."

"I don't know why you try to keep your personal life personal; you know I always find out about it. Also I am not the one with the big mouth, that would be your adorable little sister Cassie; thanks to her Joey's party isn't much of a surprise anymore." Punk's eyes went wide; he had forgot all about his nephews birthday party and if Uncle Punk wasn't there it wouldn't be good. "You're still coming tonight right? You didn't forget?"

"What, no! How could I forget my nephews surprise birthday party? Of course we'll be there."

"You forgot! Well you're welcome for the reminder, which reminds me you really need a calendar or something. Anyway I have a million things to do, but I will see both of you tonight at 7? It was nice meeting you Gabby and I look forward to seeing you tonight." Gabby smiled nodding in response, feeling completely overwhelmed by the happenings of the last five minutes. What was originally going to be a nice, quiet night at home was now going to be spent meeting the entire Brooks family, something Gabby wasn't sure she was ready for. Punk noticed her expression and regretted opening his mouth. He made the rash decision to introduce Gabby as his girlfriend, but perhaps he should've said roommate. One thing he knew for sure was neither of them was prepared for a Brooks family meeting, not this soon, hell possibly not ever.

* * *

Gabby was quiet the whole way to Shaleine's; despite a million thoughts going through her head, she couldn't seem to come up with one intelligent sentence. The more she thought about meeting Punk's family, the more she thought it was a horrible idea, but how was she going to get out of it. Glancing at Punk out of the corner of her eye she could see he was just as lost in thought as she was; she could also see how sexy he was when he was thinking. She couldn't help but notice how he chewed his lip ring and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel; just looking at him made her butterflies flutter and he was clearly just as nervous about this unexpected meeting as she was. Letting out a quiet sigh she knew there was no ducking the family.

Punk chewed his lip ring as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel desperately searching his head for some sort of excuse to bail on this party, but when it came down to it he knew his nephew Joey would be heartbroken if his favorite uncle wasn't there. Glancing at Gabby he noticed her biting her cheek and fiddling her thumbs, just two of the nervous habits he'd noticed over the past two months. _I'll be damned she even looks adorable when she nervous…_ Shaking his head, he turned his eyes back to the road knowing he had to break the silence because after how much they had talked over the past two days, the silence was deafening.

"So I know you're nervous about meeting my family, but I think you'll be fine. Gabby you managed to win me over in two weeks; I think that charm of yours will get you far." He placed his hand above her knee giving it a slight squeeze.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Honestly I think it's a horrible idea, but the way Shaleine is she's already called everyone in the family and they're expecting to meet you. Granted I can show up solo, but the nagging won't go away until they meet you, so it's now or the next holiday, which I can tell you right now will be much worse." He stopped at a red light and caught site of Gabby twirling a blonde curl around her finger, which he recognized as nervous habit number three. She looked at Punk meeting his gaze as he took her chin in his hand, "Gabby you'll be okay; you're a beautiful, intelligent, well spoken young woman. Consider this practicing your interviewing skills for when you're a big shot reporter." Gabby smiled one of her dazzling smiles feeling herself relax a little. _You've got this Copeland…granted you don't have a lot experience in the meet the family department, but you'll be fine…stand your ground and show them all you're not going anywhere anytime soon!_

Punk parked the car in front of Shaleine's and Gabby took a deep breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled down the over head mirror to check her hair and lip gloss one last time. Punk opened her door and she stepped out adjusting her dress, still unsure if what she was wearing was appropriate. Punk took notice that something wasn't right and decided to ask.

"What's wrong Gab?"

"Are you sure I look okay? My dress isn't too short or anything is it?" Gabby tugged at her strapless flower print a-line dress that stopped just above the knee.

"For the tenth time you look great; like I said just calm down and be you. I'll be right beside you the whole time, so don't worry." She gave him a slight smile as he leaned forward kissing her forehead; taking her hand in his, they walked up the driveway and into the house.

As soon as Punk entered the house pulling Gabby behind him, his nephew made a beeline for him almost knocking him to the ground.

"Uncle Punk, you came!" Punk let go of Gabby's hand and picked up his nephew giving him a bear hug.

"Of course I came; I wouldn't miss your fifth birthday for anything. I can't believe how big you're getting, you should probably stop growing." Joey smiled at his uncle as he looked past him noticing Gabby for the first time.

"Hey Uncle Punk is that Gabby?"

"Yes it is, how do you know about her already?"

"I heard mom talking to grandma about her. Is she going to be my new aunt?" Gabby blushed at the question as Punk stood speechless on what to say completely thrown off track by Joey's question.

"Ahh…how about you open your present?"

"You brought presents?"

"Don't I always bring presents? Besides it's your birthday goofball, you knew you were getting something! Go get your sister because I have something for her too." Punk put Joey down and turned to Gabby running his hand through his hair. "Kids say the damndest things when you least expect it!" Gabby smiled one of her dazzling smiles as she let out a giggle.

"He's five, it's perfectly normal to be curious. Does he ask that about all of your girlfriends the first time you bring them around?"

"Uhh…actually no because you're the first one I've brought around..."

"Oh…" Before Gabby could say anything else Joey came running in from the kitchen with his three year old sister following close behind.

"Uncle Punky!" Punk smiled picking up his adorable niece. Gabby smiled in her direction causing her to shy away twirling one of her pigtails.

"Hey don't get all shy on me! This is Uncle Punk's friend Gabby, and Gabby this is Abby."

"Her names like mine!" Punk smiled as Abby forgot all about her shyness instead giving Gabby a smile.

"Uncle Punk I thought you said you had presents!"

"Oh yes, presents," Punk put Abby down where she stood by her brother and Punk reached behind him to get the gift bags he had set on the floor. Both kids didn't hesitate as they ripped through the bag both squealing with happiness when they got to their gifts. Abby found a new Barbie complete with accessories, while Joey found a new GI Joe action figure.

"Thanks Uncle Punky!" Abby gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek making his grin even bigger.

"You're welcome sweetie pie. I hope it's not one you have already."

"Nope, this is a new one." With that Abby turned running for the kitchen to show off her new toy.

"Thanks Uncle Punk, this is just the one I wanted."

"You're welcome buddy. Also, because it's your birthday you get something extra. We have a show next month and I managed to score some tickets and a special pass just for you."

"Really! Can I meet John Cena?" Punk shook his head letting out a laugh.

"What is it with you kids and John Cena? I'm the WWE champ yet my own nephew is more excited for John Cena."

"Uncle Punk you know you're my favorite, but John Cena is so cool!"

"Alright, I'll tell you what I'll make sure you meet John Cena but only if you wear your CM Punk shirt and you tell him that I'm the best wrestler and uncle in the world."

"You are the best uncle in the world!" Joey gave his uncle a big hug before following his sister into the kitchen to tell everyone the news. Gabby was completely enamored by Punk's interactions with his niece and nephew. It was a side of him she'd never seen before, but she was amazed by it to say the least. _If he's that great of an uncle, imagine what he'd be like as a dad…NO! Slow down Gabby, you're getting way ahead of yourself!_ Gabby shook the thought from her head as Punk grabbed her hand again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You're really good with both of them and they seem like great kids."

"They are; I just wish I was around more, especially with Joey. Anyway, are you ready to meet the rest of the family? I promise I won't leave your side."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be and they can't be that bad." Punk didn't respond not wanting to scare her off. The reality was his family wasn't any worse then any other American family. His sisters had big mouths, his mom worried too much and his dad didn't say much of anything. He'd had an okay childhood with some bumps along the road with his father's drinking problem, but it made him a stronger person and helped to shape his straight edge lifestyle. His favorite family members were his niece and nephew seeing they were still young, innocent and carefree; he cared about those kids so much and did everything he could to make their childhood as awesome as possible. After all, they deserved it.

Walking into the kitchen Gabby felt her stomach drop looking at the room full of intimidating women that were all staring at her. She'd always seen herself as a strong person, but she felt herself start to sweat and her knees start to shake as the anxiety and the overwhelming feeling of wanting to make them all like her got to be too much. At that moment Punk noticed how pale she was getting and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze bringing her to look at him where he gave her a wink accompanied by a smirk that helped her feel at ease a little bit.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Gabby, Gabby this is everyone."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all…" Gabby managed to get the words out despite her dry scratchy throat. Everyone was quiet for a minute until a woman in her late 50s stood up and pulled Gabby in for an unexpected hug.

"Phillip where did you manage to meet such a beautiful, young girl? You're not one of those diva wrestlers are you? No, of course not, you're too petite, you should eat something, get some meat on your bones." Gabby gasped at the comment as Punk ran a hand over his face.

"Mom!" Gabby cleared her throat and pursed her lips before letting out a laugh, getting curious stares from everyone in return.

"No Mrs. Brooks I'm not a diva, not even close and you're right I do need to eat more, I love food. Phil and I were originally roommates, my brother used to work for the WWE." Punk shook his head amused at the look on his mother's face. Gradually his mom went from looking amused to letting out a laugh.

"Well Gabby if you need to eat then you've come to the right party because we have tons of food. Come on let's fix you a plate, I have a feeling you're going to fit in just fine." Gabby gave a dazzling smile as she let go of Punk's hand and followed his mother to where the food was. "Oh Phillip, why don't you go outside with the other men; Joey was complaining he needed another player on his baseball team and apparently you're the best."

"Actually mom I was just…" Punk rubbed the back of his neck searching for an excuse not wanting to leave Gabby alone with his mom, two sisters, three aunts and five cousins; surely she'd be overwhelmed and eaten alive in no time. Gabby noticed his hesitance and walked over to him.

"Go ahead; I'll be fine; just practicing my reporter skills." She gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before rejoining his mother. Shrugging his shoulders he headed outside looking forward to playing some baseball.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm having a pretty fantastic day, so I figured I'd make everyone's day a little better (hopefully you see updates that way) and do another update...A lot of you, actually probably all of you, were surprised it was Shaleine in the grocery store; thought I'd throw in a curve ball :) Having Gabby meet the Brooks family wasn't originally planned to happen, at least not so soon, but I randomly found myself writing it and I liked it, especially the interaction Punk had with Abby and Joey...you've got to love a guy who is good with kids...speaking of Joey and Abby they'll be making a return in a later chapter, so be on the look out...**

**This chapter is a happy one, but it's setting up for some rough territory...Thank you to everyone who continues to read and reviews, even the smallest reviews help to boost my motivation to write, but I like the long ones too...keep them both coming :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At 10PM, Gabby and Punk finally finished saying goodbye as they got into the car. Punk sat in the driver's seat but rather then starting the car he just shook his head before looking at Gabby.

"You are honestly amazing; I've never seen my family take to an outsider like that. What is your secret?" Gabby smiled pushing a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Don't you know that girls only share secrets with other girls? It wasn't that hard really; you have an amazing family, a very big family. It felt good being around so many people especially seeing they were enthralled in just about every word I had to say."

"I do have a pretty great family even though I don't always appreciate all of them like I should. I think you deserve a reward for tonight, are you hungry?"

"Are you serious? Your mother stuffed me so full of meatballs and cake that I won't go hungry for a week!" Punk laughed knowing how his mom could be.

"Alright well I don't really want to go home yet unless you want to."

"I'm up for anything except eating." Punk smirked getting an idea; grabbing his phone he sent a text to Kat, Carla and Colt to see what they were up to before picking a place to meet up. Once the plans were made, he was mum on them as he started the car. "So what are we doing?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Mr. Brooks, what am I going to do with you and your surprises?"

"Embrace them because I'm full of them."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Punk parked in a downtown Chicago parking lot making Gabby realize that the plans he had made could be anything. He opened her car door and took her hand as they walked quietly down the street; where they stopped surprised her to say the least.

The line of people outside The Underground was ridiculously long seeing it was 10:30 on a Saturday night, but Punk walked right to the front where they were let in no questions asked. Gabby didn't see Punk as the nightclub type seeing he didn't drink and she wasn't so sure how keen he was on dancing. Even if he was into dancing, the music they played at nightclubs was not the bands like Against Me or Bouncing Souls that he was always blaring in his headphones. She was beyond curious of what his plans were.

Walking up to the VIP lounge, she smiled seeing Kat, Carla and Colt were there. She had come to know all three people pretty well, so she was happy to see them. Gabby sat down at the table next to Carla as Punk sat beside her and the waitress appeared to take their drink orders.

"I'll just have water with lemon please." Punk laughed at Gabby's choice. "What?"

"Gabby you just spent three hours with my family; you deserve some sort of alcoholic beverage!" Gabby let out a sigh raising her eyebrow, he was right, his family could drive anyone to drink.

"With that water, can I also get a pomegranate martini please?" The waitress smiled writing it down before disappearing. Gabby turned to Punk who had made himself comfortable resting his hand on her leg. "So what are we doing here? I didn't take you for a nightclub guy."

"Honestly I'm not normally, but I know you like to go out from time to time. I told you I thought you should be rewarded for tonight; you really were amazing and I can't thank you enough for it." Gabby smiled suddenly feeling very proud of herself for surviving the evening. She could see now just how important it was for Punk to take a girl home; not only had he told her she was the first, but the women in his family further confirmed it several times. She understood why because it was a lot to take in, but the Brooks family made her feel welcome and she realized for the first time how much she missed Adam and her mom. Her sad feelings were quickly interrupted though as "Tonight is the Night" started blaring through the speakers and before she could say or do anything, she was being pulled onto the dance floor by Kat and Carla. Gabby felt a little out of her element at first, but gradually blended right in moving her hips to the beat and bobbing her head. When the song ended, she danced two more before needing a break and a drink.

"Having fun?" Punk smirked as she rejoined him and Colt who were conversing back and forth.

"Yes actually I am, but now I need a drink." Punk motioned to her water and her martini sitting in front of her. Gabby took a few sips of water to cool her down before turning her sites on the martini. She started out sipping it, but as soon as she heard a Rihanna song she quickly gulped it down getting a wide eyed reaction from Punk.

"Woah, take it easy!" Gabby shrugged as she felt the after burn of the vodka in her belly. Without thinking, she grabbed Punk's hand and got up dragging him towards the dance floor. "Ahh...I'm not really up for dancing…" Hearing the hesitation in his voice she turned to him giving the best pout she could muster.

"Please Punk, just one…"

"Alright fine, lead the way." She smiled a wickedly sexy smile, one Punk hadn't seen before, but it had him intrigued as far as what she was thinking. Rihanna's song "We Found Love" was pumping through the club and Gabby had to smile at how well the song described her relationship with Punk. Dragging him to the middle of the dance floor, she was quick to get her hips moving, something he didn't really know what to do with until she took his hands and placed them on her steadily moving hips. He let out the breath he had been holding as he gradually found her groove and matched it. Turning to face him she was surprised he could actually dance pretty well, better then most guys she knew. They both got lost in each other completely ignoring the music and instead staring into each others eyes. The song ended without either of them realizing and Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" started to play causing the dance floor to empty, but Gabby and Punk stayed still staring into each others eyes. Without thinking Punk pulled Gabby close as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their eye contact never breaking.

Gabby couldn't help the intense feelings she felt staring into his hazel eyes, some of them were ones she'd never felt in her life. All at once she was hit with longing, desire, lust…possibly love…_no Gabby it's too early for that…it's not possible to feel love for someone you've known for two months, is it?_ Interrupting her thoughts, Punk leaned down kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. She felt tingles all through her body and felt a sense of relief she wore flats instead of heels because her knees started to weaken, but she credited the flats for keeping her grounded.

After what seemed like several minutes, Punk broke the kiss realizing he wanted Gabby in the worst way. He wasn't sure if she was ready to go that route and if she wasn't he was okay with it, but he decided to go out on a limb and try anyway.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Gabby was dazed and slightly breathless causing her to just nod rather then give a verbal answer. She had a feeling what he was thinking and she had the same exact thought. Was it too soon for sex? Quite possibly, but she was feeling things for Punk she'd never felt for anyone and was ready to move their relationship to the next stage.

With the nod, Punk was quick to fly into action paying their tab, saying good night and getting Gabby to the car all within a few minutes. He didn't think as he drove just focusing on getting home and wondering what to do next. Maybe Gabby didn't want to hook up; perhaps he had filled his mind with false hope. Thinking back on the day he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she'd been easily impressing his mom, aunts, sisters and cousins. She'd even made her way outside to join the baseball game and to see her interact with his niece, nephew, and hell even his dad was nothing short of astonishing. His dad was a man of few words and usually kept his opinion to himself, so unlike his son, but he'd pulled him aside and shared his thoughts. _"She seems like a lovely girl. Whatever happens, just make sure you don't screw it up."_ It was the same thought he'd been playing in his own head since day one when he told Gabby how he felt, and he just hoped if they did take that next step that it wouldn't screw anything up.

* * *

**AN: If you haven't seen the Summerslam music video, you are so missing out! Funniest 4:36 video I've seen in a while...check it out, you won't regret it!**

** /bUhQmx4SRZw**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another sweet chapter, but prepare yourself b/c Punk is hitting the road and Max is still in the picture...Thanks so much for all the reviews, I hit 100 and didn't even realize it until 101 :)**

**I think I rated this story "T", but this chapter has some mature content...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Punk and Gabby were both quiet lost in their own thoughts during the trip home. Once they were home, Gabby went into the kitchen while Punk sat in the living room pretending to look through his mail; both of them were just thinking what to do next.

Gulping down a bottle of water, Gabby tried to keep her cool thinking of what move she wanted to make. She wasn't sure if Punk was thinking the same thing she was, just expected it to be the case, but hesitated to take control of the situation not up for feeling rejection. Finishing her water, she decided she'd waited long enough and went to do something about it. Walking into the living room she found Punk sitting on the couch with his head hanging low clearly contemplating something, what that something was she wasn't sure, but figured she'd know in time. Gabby held out her hand causing him to look up.

"What's this about?"

"I'm going to bed, are you coming or not?" Without hesitation, Punk put his hand in hers clicking off the light as they headed for the stairs. He still didn't know what she wanted, but figured he'd find out soon enough.

Once they were upstairs Gabby stopped outside his room giving him a shy smile, one he rarely saw. Taking a deep breath she pulled him down for a kiss, one that told him exactly what she was thinking, but pulled back just as it started to get deep.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be right back." He nodded scratching the back of his head as she moved around him going into her own room. Punk finally felt himself relax a little taking the kiss as a clear sign that she was ready to take the next step, but he still felt slightly uneasy about it wondering if it was too soon.

Gabby went into her bathroom and stared at her reflection as she took her hair out of the low side ponytail taking her time to think things through as she did it. There was no doubt that she felt ready to have sex with Punk, but the timing was what complicated things. She couldn't deny what she was feeling, some emotions for the very first time. Punk was amazing, everything she could ask for in a man and then some; she knew there was no need to dwell on the timing of everything. Running her fingers through her hair, she washed her face and kicked off her shoes feeling her heart start to race as she put her hand on the doorknob to his room.

Punk was sitting on the bed with just his shorts on, which made Gabby's heart beat even faster. Moving closer to him, she took a deep breath knowing this was exactly what she wanted and even if it did change the nature of their relationship, she was okay with that. She was falling fast and hard unable to see herself with anybody but Punk. Walking towards him, he reached for her hand pulling her close when she complied.

They kissed for a few minutes, kisses full of want, need and passion unlike either of them had ever experienced. Before they got too carried away, Punk had to make sure as he pulled away his hazel eyes gazing into her sky colored blue ones.

"Gabby are you sure this is what you want because we don't…" Gabby pressed her finger to his lips giving him the wicked sexy smile she had shown him earlier at the club. Punk remained quiet as she unzipped her dress letting it drop to the floor leaving her standing in just a pair of red lace panties. His breath caught in his throat as she moved closer to him pressing her hands against his chest and pushing him onto the bed. Giving him a smirk, she straddled his lap before leaning down and capturing his mouth with hers. Punk's right hand settled on Gabby's cheek as his left dove into her hair relishing the feel of the soft curls between his fingers.

In a smooth swift move, Punk flipped them settling in between her legs his thumbs hooking into her panties as he slid them down her legs before ditching his own shorts. Gabby was antsy as she felt his erection against her thigh; she wanted him now as she moved her hips to give him a hint. Punk responded by taking his time further teasing her as he kissed her earlobe, across her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone and beyond. As frustrated as she was, she couldn't help but savor how amazing his lips felt against her skin sending a mind numbing tingling sensation through her body.

Once Punk was satisfied with himself and he knew she was fully ready, he once again captured her mouth with his. Lost in deep, passionate kisses, Punk slowly guided himself into her getting a welcoming groan out of Gabby as she ran her nails down his back. He slowly inched his way in giving her a moment to adjust and relax before beginning to move in and out at a slow pace. Within minutes Gabby had her first orgasm causing her to wrap her legs around his waist to draw him deeper into her feeling a whole new sensation. Punk picked up his speed keeping his focus on Gabby and her needs. Gabby went again a few minutes later feeling a sensation rip through her entire body unlike anything she had ever felt, which was followed by Punk letting go and collapsing breathlessly. He kissed her shoulder as pulled out and laid beside her.

Gabby couldn't get over what had just transpired in the past half hour and how amazing it had been finding her heartbeat returning to normal as her breathing slowed. Climbing under the blanket, Gabby nuzzled up to Punk who obliged wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Looking at the clock he saw that it was after midnight and he had a flight to catch in six hours. He should've been packing, but right now all he wanted to do was hold Gabby close to him. As expected things had changed now that they'd had sex, but he found it was for the better. His feelings for her were even stronger, which was going to make saying goodbye a hell of a lot harder.

Long after Gabby had fallen asleep, Punk found himself lying awake not wanting to go to sleep knowing that when he woke up he had to leave. They'd had an amazing weekend and gotten to know so much more about each other and the fact that it would be a month and a half before he was home again hurt more then anything. For the first time in a long time he found a reason to hate his job. It was bad enough that it kept him away from his family and friends, but now he had a relationship that was slowly growing into something serious and he wished for once he had a normal 8-5 job with weekends off rather then the 300+ day grueling tour schedule he had to manage. However he had to remember wrestling was what he was good at. He'd tried the normal job thing and it wasn't for him besides if it wasn't for his job he would've never met Gabby, thus she wouldn't be curled up next to him smiling in her sleep. All he could do was go back on the road and throw his focus back into work hoping the harder he worked, the quicker the time would pass, the quicker he'd be back in his bed with Gabby laying next to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Another update because I figured why not...this is a rough chapter, but it'll make Gabby a stronger person as the story goes on...**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter...I always get nervous writing risky material because I want to do it justice without going full on pornographic, so thanks for the reviews to let me know that it was good...it helps in the long run...enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Punk had left and Gabby was slowly getting back into the routine of being by herself. It was crazy how him being home for only four days changed everything so drastically, but it did. She'd gotten used to him, especially at night.

Sitting at her desk, she was frantically trying to get a memo typed and sent out on Max's behalf. Things had been tense at work with Max working Gabby harder then she expected; he would make her stay late and come in early. At first she didn't mind, it helped her get readjusted to a normal routine, but today he just seemed exceptionally pissy. Gabby was already irritated with the schedule he'd laid out for her over the next month, but dealing with his less then pleasant attitude was more then she could handle.

Finishing the memo, she quickly proofread it and printed it so that Max could sign off on it. It was almost 7PM; she was hungry, tired and annoyed seeing she hadn't had the chance to talk to Punk all week.

"Max I have the memo finished and ready for you to sign off on and then I'll email it. Is there anything else you need because if not I'm going to grab some take out and head home." Max took the document and read over it quickly before signing off not answering Gabby's question and further annoying her. Rather then asking again, she returned to her desk to send out the memo and organize a bit. As she hit send, she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. Looking up she shook her head feeling stupid, of course it was only Max, they were practically the only two left in the office.

"Gabrielle would you like to grab dinner and perhaps relax for the evening? I know I've been working you exceptionally hard and I do appreciate the hard work and extra hours you've been putting in. You deserve a reward; what do you say to some Italian cuisine and a movie rental?" She was hesitant at first thinking back on what Punk had said, _Gabby I'm worried he's going to try something because clearly he still has a thing for you_. However he hadn't tried anything since that dinner, so surely he realized Gabby and Punk were serious. Shrugging her shoulders she nodded, "Yeah I'd like that Max. Give me a minute to clean things up around here and we'll head out." Max smiled earning a small, shy smile from Gabby. She turned back to her desk shuffling through papers and putting things in their spot. She had a weird feeling about everything, something was off, but rather then trusting her instincts, she pushed it aside. It was dinner and a movie between friends, no reason to get all paranoid.

* * *

Punk landed at O'Hare just before 7, excited to get home and surprise Gabby. With flowers in hand, he was anxious to see her seeing even two weeks had proved too long for him. The idea of flying home for a day was stupid to some, but he needed to see Gabby. She was all he thought and talked about getting constant eye rolls from Kofi. In all of his years, he'd never acted like this over a woman, so clearly there was something about her that always left him wanting and needing more. It hadn't helped that her long hours at work had kept them from talking on the phone for the past week with the exception of a brief conversation over the weekend. To say it was another reason for Punk to hate Max was obvious; the guy was a prick and Punk knew he was keeping Gabby busy to try to steal her away. The only reassuring thing was that Punk knew Gabby no longer had any kind of interest in the British schmuck, but he still worried Max would try something.

Pulling up in front of the house, he ran to the front door fumbling with his keys to open the door, but surprisingly finding it unlocked. This was odd to him, Gabby was a freak when it came to locking the door and she locked it as soon as she came home. Not wanting to ruin the surprise he carried on walking in the house and dropping his bag by the door only to be welcomed by an eerie silence, one that set off alarms.

"Gabby, hey are you home?" He listened for a reply hearing nothing, but looking in the living room he felt a surge of panic at the flipped over coffee table and broken glass on the floor causing him to become frantic and yell louder. "Gabby!" He ran through the kitchen and opened up the back door yelling for her. "Gabby!" He heard nothing in return and started to pace running his hand through his hair. Pulling out his phone he debated calling the police until he realized he hadn't checked upstairs. Running for the stairs he took them two at a time; at the landing he noticed his bedroom door was open, but Gabby's was closed. Putting his ear to the door he heard muffled cries, but when he tried to open the door he noticed there was a chair jammed under the knob. "Gabby it's me, baby are you okay?" She didn't answer and Punk wasn't going to wait any longer as he kicked the door and found Gabby crouched in the corner. Trying not to think about what happened, he instinctively went to her.

The minute he touched her she freaked and started swinging closed fists to fight him off while screaming, "No…no…just leave me alone…I said no!" Punk blocked her hits finally getting a grip on her hands.

"Gabby, it's me, it's Punk!" It took her a minute to register the words, but she looked up and saw those familiar hazel eyes full of concern; she threw her arms around him sobbing into his chest. He sat on the floor cradling her in his lap, rubbing her back to try to console her and wondering what the hell happened. This wasn't how he expected things to go when he planned this trip, but that wasn't his concern; his biggest concern was calming Gabby down so he could find out what happened. After a few minutes, she calmed down her sobs becoming sniffles. She took a deep breath and inhaled Punk's scent thankful that it was him who came into her room. Wiping her tear stained face, she sat up and looked at Punk.

"How are you here right now? Is this really happening, or am I dead?" Punk stiffened at her comment and her bloody busted open lip. Taking a hold of her hand, he noticed the bruises on her wrist from someone grabbing her and felt his blood boil.

"Gabby what the hell happened and why would you think you were dead?" Gabby noticed the anger in his voice, not directed at her, but the state she was in.

"Punk it's nothing; I'm okay, you're here, just please don't leave me."

"Gabby you are not okay! I saw the living room and you barricaded yourself in your bedroom. Your lip is busted open and there are bruises on your wrist, what the hell happened? Did someone break in?" Feeling ashamed that she brought this on herself she shook her head looking down at the floor. Punk swallowed the lump in his throat as he gently took her face in his hands.

"Gabby please tell me what happened, I'm worried about you. I need to know who hurt you."

"Promise me you won't get mad and go off the deep end. It's over and done with; I'm not going back there."

"You're not going back where? Please just tell me."

"Max approached me after work and said about getting dinner and renting a movie. I've had a rough week and the fact that he was being nice for once was a welcome change so I agreed. We ended up grabbing food and coming back here, I should've known something was going to happen. I had a sick feeling before we even left the office, but I pushed it aside convincing myself that he had gotten the hint that we were together. I should've been more prepared…" Punk swallowed hard reminding himself to keep his temper in check. Gabby was teetering right now and the last thing she needed to worry about was him flipping out.

"What did Max do? Did he…" Punk fought to get the words out, "Did he force himself on you?" Gabby didn't need to say anything as fresh tears spilled from her eyes making Punk feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could take hearing anymore, but he knew Gabby needed to get it all out. "What happened when you got back here?"

"Everything was normal at first; we ate dinner and just talked about work. He asked about you, which I found odd, but once again I avoided my gut instincts. Once dinner was done I cleaned up while he was supposed to be putting in the movie, but he followed me into the kitchen. He startled me because he was standing really close and then he trapped me by putting a hand on either side of me. Before I could say or do anything, he kissed me and I pushed him away slapping him across the face. I reiterated that I wasn't looking for a relationship with him, that I was with you and he apologized. I should've thrown him out then, but I was stupid and decided to act like everything was fine, like the kiss never happened. We both sat down on the couch and I pushed play; gradually he started to move closer to me and it made me feel uncomfortable so I stopped the movie and told him that I thought it was time for him to go, which he didn't take lightly. He started yelling at me and calling me a whore, saying I was stupid to think that someone like you would want to be with me. I slapped his again and this time he retaliated grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the couch. I kicked and screamed as he ripped my skirt and started touching me. He started kissing my neck and I bit his shoulder, which really pissed him off thus the busted lip. I tried desperately not to panic knowing that if I did that he would win, but I had to do something because letting him do that to me wasn't an option. Finally I freed one of my hands grabbed your one Slammy award and hit him in the head with it which sent him into the coffee table and I took off running. Probably the worst thing I could've done was run upstairs, nonetheless pick the room without a lock, but panic set in at that point and I knew I just needed to get away." Punk was floored by everything she'd said and wanted nothing more then to find Max and kill him, but he knew he couldn't be rash and right now Gabby was his number one priority. He pulled her close again stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head feeling helpless on what to do next.

"Gabby I know you're upset right now, but I think we need to call the police and press charges; maybe even get you to a hospital and get everything checked out." He felt Gabby tense up and knew she wasn't going to cooperate.

"Please don't make me go anywhere; I just want to stay here with you. Don't leave me!" She tightened her grip around his neck causing Punk to pull her closer.

"Gabby you're okay, you're safe now; I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Next chapter Punk pays Max a visit...I know you're already thinking exactly what's going to go down, but there will be a few things about Max that we find out...Tomorrow is the 1000 episode of Raw and I'm super psyched, so I'll update again after the episode to share my thoughts...if Punk loses the title to Cena I will not be very happy! I watched Smackdown yesterday and noticed a sign in the crowd that hit the nail on the head "We've 'CENA' nough" :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**::Raw Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't watched the 1000th episode yet::**

**Raw was AMAZING, especially the end...so happy Cena is forever the first to fail at cashing in his MITB contract, granted I would have loved to see Punk pin him, but I'll take it as long as Punk keeps the title...and Rock getting a title shot at the Royal Rumble...WHAT? I seriously hope to see Punk vs. The Rock the Rumble b/c I want to see Rock job to Punk like it's nobody's business! Don't get me wrong I like both Cena and The Rock, but I'm over both of them...Punk is the now and if tonight was a sign of a heel turn, I'm all for it...love Punk when he's a good guy, but I also loved him when he was the leader of the SES despite the scary similarities between him and Charles Manson! Anyway, other highlights, AJ is GM...not sure how I feel about that, kind of goofy, but unexpected...Brothers of Destruction Kane and Taker, that was awesome...didn't mind Lita beating up Heath Slater either even though Trish is my favorite Women's Champ :) Also good to see DX and the return of Stephanie McMahon...I hope you all enjoyed and had a great time watching like I did, it was legit!**

**Anyway, another update coming your way...this chapter Punk meets up with Max and we find out a few things about him as well as digging into see some of Gabby's insecurities...Thanks so much for the reviews and adds last chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Punk finally got Gabby to sleep after midnight once she was absolutely sure he wasn't going to leave her. As much as he didn't want to there was business that he needed to tend to in the form of Maxwell McCarthy. Calling Colt, he had him come down and keep an eye on Gabby as he headed over to the Chicago Tribune office figuring if Max wasn't there he'd get an idea where he was. Punk pushed his hat low and put his hood up trying to disguise himself from the cameras. Granted did he care if he got arrested for assault tonight, not really, but his girlfriend and his boss might, so he decided to play it low key. Arriving on the twelfth floor, he noticed a light on in the back and started walking towards it. Sure enough he saw Max through the office window holding a bloody towel to his head. _It's good to know that Slammy came in handy for something…it's just too bad she didn't hit him harder and kill the son of a bitch_.

Punk walked right into his office not wasting time to play games. Max was startled and stood up dropping the towel to his desk, but quickly realized the best way to face Punk was to act calm and collected.

"Mr. Brooks, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes you can tell me why you don't understand the word no."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No pardon about it; I know what happened tonight, Gabby told me the whole story and you're going to be very sorry that you ever fucked with her because now you have to deal with me."

"Sir are you threatening me?"

"No I don't do threats, just promises and I can promise you right now that gash on your head will be the least of your worries when I'm finished with you."

"Mr. Brooks I don't understand why you're here; Gabrielle left the office a little after 7PM and I haven't seen or heard from her since. If you're going to wield threats, then I will be forced to call security."

"Wait a minute, are you calling Gabby a liar? You really have a set of balls on you to do that. I saw what you did; the busted lip, the bruises on her wrist and her clothes are ripped. I'm curious Max is raping a woman the only way you can get laid? You didn't take it well being shot down did you; you just couldn't stand the fact that she'd found a real man who could actually satisfy her." Max swallowed hard trying to keep his composure, but the guilt was getting to him. He didn't understand why he'd done what he did, but he was sure that if Gabby would've left him make love to her, she would've realized there was still something there.

"Again Mr. Brooks I don't know what you're talking about. Gabby's injuries, are they serious? Have you taken her to see the police?"

"You can drop the act. I did talk Gabby into going to the police and they're in the process of getting a subpoena for your DNA to prove that you're guilty of attempted rape." Punk was lying, but chose to take that route to watch Max squirm a little bit.

"Here's what you're going to do, you're going to sit down at your little laptop and send a letter of resignation to your boss and give Gabby the recommendation she deserves, or I'll gladly get Gabby and a few of her other friends to hit up HR and file sexual harassment charges against you. I think that would be more then enough to ruin your career and send you upstate for a few years. Hell I'm sure if the Chicago PD calls up the NYPD, they'll find a few pending charges against you there. You might be able to mind fuck everyone else and make them think you're this perfect British gentleman, but I can see right through you."

Punk was lying once again not even sure he'd harassed other women in the office, but based on the way his jaw dropped, his suspicions were confirmed and he wished he would've taken the scumbag out the first night he met him. "Now are we clear on how things are going to go? Once you no longer have a job in this city I highly suggest you get the fuck out of my city and never think about contacting Gabby again because if you even breathe in her direction, I'll bury you alive where no one will find you and I guarantee they won't miss you."

Max couldn't believe Punk knew about his past and wondered just who it was that was feeding him the information. Sitting down at his desk he sent a quick letter of resignation with Punk looking on the entire time. Once he was finished, Max faced him again giving him a sick smile.

"You know you'll never be good enough for Gabrielle. You're not what she needs; you can't give her what she needs like I can." Punk couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous delusions this guy was showcasing.

"You know Max I think Gabby hit you harder then you think and you should probably go to the doctor to get your head and your nose checked out."

"My nose?"

"Yeah it's broken…" Max tilted his head to the side not understanding, but as Punk connected with a hard right, it all became clear. "I promise you if you come near Gabby again I will bury your ass and like I said that's not a threat, it's a promise and I always deliver on those." With that Punk walked out of his office leaving him laying on the ground in a daze and bleeding from his nose.

* * *

Gabby had woke up at 12:30 after having another nightmare and reached for Punk finding an empty bed. Frantically she got out of bed and started searching the house stopping when she found Colt in the living room. He could see the panic on her face and got up from the couch unsure if he should approach her.

"Gabby, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Where's Punk?"

"He just stepped out for a little bit, had something to take care of. Can I get you something?"

"What? He left! He promised he wouldn't leave me; I knew I shouldn't have believed him."

"Gabby he should be home in a few minutes, just calm down. Why don't you come sit on the couch and just relax; I'll make you some soup, get you some water."

"No, I don't need anything from you, just leave."

"Gab Punk said he'd be right back, he wanted me to stay…"

"I don't care what Punk wants, I want you to leave! Please just leave me alone!" Colt could see she was distraught and decided not to argue with her respecting her wishes and leaving. He sat out front of the house hoping Punk would get home soon before Gabby did something irrational.

Punk pulled in twenty minutes later and was surprised to see Colt sitting outside his front door.

"Colt what the hell, I asked you to keep an eye on her. You can't very well do that outside the house."

"Man I'm sorry I tried, but Gabby woke up and she went ballistic because you left. I didn't want her to do anything irrational seeing she looked pretty distraught." Punk ran a hand through his hair just wishing the night would end. He wanted fun, playful, relaxed Gabby, but thanks to that British asshole he was afraid he'd never see her again.

"Thanks for trying buddy; I'll take over from here."

"I hope she's okay, not only for her sake but yours too. I can tell you care about her a lot."

"You have no idea…" Colt pulled Punk in for a guy hug and told him to call if he needed anything. Walking in the house, he found Gabby sitting at the dining room table with her knees pulled up to her chest just staring straight ahead showing no emotion. He took a deep breath before sitting at a chair across from her. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, but Gabby spoke up first.

"Why did you leave? You said you wouldn't leave me."

"Gabby I'm sorry, but I had to take care of something." Gabby looked at him for the first time and noticed his bruised hand; it turns out Max's face was much harder then he expected, either that or he punched him harder then usual, he liked to think the latter.

"You went to see Max…what did he say?"

"Gabby it doesn't matter what he said, he's gone, and I promise he'll never hurt you again."

"I want to know what he said, please just tell me!" Punk took a deep breath not wanting to relive the conversation, but if it would help put Gabby's mind at ease it's what he was going to do.

"He claimed he didn't know what I was talking about, basically accused you of lying."

"Do you think I made everything up?"

"Gabby I know you didn't make this up, it unfortunately happened as much as I wish it didn't. Besides that he had a huge gash where you hit him in the head, no other way to explain it."

"How do you know he won't hurt me again? You didn't kill him did you?"

"As much as I wanted to, no I didn't; just broke his nose instead. I said a few things, lies but he didn't know any better, and he's done this before. He's sexually harassed other women in the Chicago office and I suspect the same can be said in New York. How the hell he got hired with pending charges is beyond me, but I told him to resign and leave town. I told him if he even breathes in your direction I'll bury him alive. I'm sorry I left you after I swore I wouldn't, but I couldn't handle Max getting away with this and had to do something. I love you Gabby and I don't do well when the people in my life that I love get hurt." Gabby looked at him her mouth gaping open and tears coming to her eyes. However rather then having a look of relief on her face, she looked terrified. Hiding her face in her hands she started to cry making Punk wonder what the hell he'd done wrong now.

"Gabby I understand you've had an emotional and traumatic night, but I don't understand you right now. I just told you I love you and you're crying; don't you love me?" Gabby got up from her chair and sat in Punk's lap taking him by surprise. He didn't understand her reaction, couldn't even begin to wrap his head around it. Granted it probably wasn't the ideal time to throw around the "L" word, but he couldn't help how he felt. "Gabby please baby talk to me. I don't know what you want, what you need, please talk to me, tell me."

"I know I should be happy that you said you love me, but I can't because ever since I was three everyone who has told me they loved me has left me." Punk felt his chest tighten, but still didn't understand why she was thinking this way.

"Gabby I won't leave you…" She sat up looking at him, her bloodshot eyes focusing on his confused, sad ones.

"Yes you will; you have to go back to work and I'll be left here alone. I should be used to it by now; I've been alone for half my life." She took a deep breath wiping some of the tears off her face. "I don't remember a lot about my dad, but I was the apple of his eye. The night before he left he tucked me into bed and said I love you Gabrielle, no matter what; the next morning Adam and I found our mom crying in the living room because he had just left. Then my mom was forced to work two, sometimes three jobs. She always said she loved me, but she was never around; I know she didn't do it on purpose, but it still left me feeling alone. The upside was I had Adam to lean on and we were inseparable until he turned 17 and started wrestling. Before I knew it he was spending weekends away from home and then weekends turned into weeks, months, and once he was signed to the WWE I saw him maybe thirty days out of a year. Even when he was home for his neck surgery, he had his wife to take care of him; he always told me he loved me, but once again I was left on my own. I probably sound selfish and I know there's nothing Adam or you can do about traveling, but I hate being alone. I'm vulnerable when I'm alone and I know that's why I gave in and let Max come over because after having a rough week I wanted someone to be here with me; it's my fault this happened to me because of my insecurities I was almost raped." All Punk could do was shake his head, none of this was her fault; Max preyed on her insecurities and the fact that she was alone most of the time and messed with her.

"Gabby no! I will not let you blame yourself for this because it's not your fault at all. Max is a conniving person, he knew you were insecure and alone and played it against you."

"Yeah, but I should've listened to you after we had dinner with him. You said he was up to something and was going to try to pull something. I saw the kiss coming, but everything else I never imagined him doing any of it."

"Baby Max isn't who you thought he was, but you don't have to worry about him. As for me leaving you, you're right I do have to go back to work, but there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here like this. Come travel with me Gabby, that way I know you're safe."

"Punk we can't; people would figure it out…"

"Gabby I don't care anymore! If you want we can go to South Carolina and tell Adam together; I love you Gabby and I'm prepared to fight for you. I know Adam isn't going to like that we're together, but I don't care what he or anyone else thinks. You are the most important person in my life and if you don't come with me I'm either going to worry out of my mind and end up injured or I'll resign."

"What about my job? Wait do I even have a job?"

"That's up to you; I made Max put in that good word he promised you, so I wouldn't doubt they call you. Is it possible to do your job while traveling on a bus across the country? If so there's no reason for you to say no…" Gabby was stunned; after everything that happened the last thing she expected was for Punk to declare his love for her in one breath and then turn around and invite her on the road in the other.

"What about Kofi?"

"What about him? I talk about you enough that I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming with us. What do you say cuddle bug?" Gabby couldn't help but to give him a small smile hearing her pet name.

"Okay boo bear I'll do a trial run until I go home for Thanksgiving then we'll go from there. I love you so much, but you're crazy."

"I will acknowledge my craziness, but you're the cause. You have something over me Gabby and I don't want to lose you for any reason. It's absolutely crazy to me that two months into this relationship my feelings are this intense, but I know that you're what I want. I love you Gabrielle Copeland and I'm not sure there's anything or anyone that could stop me from feeling that way."

* * *

**Does Gabby have a job? Will traveling with Punk mess up their relationship? I'll update later in the week as I continue to work on both this story and a new one that I'm hoping to post before the end of the month...Hope you enjoyed and please keep reading and reviewing :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I planned on holding off on updating, but I always fail at waiting...patience is not a virtue I possess ;) Also I'm trying to write more today and I'm slowly becoming irritated...I know where I want to go with this story, but it's an up hill battle getting to that point, a lot of "filler" and I hate filler, but there's certain things I need to hit on to get to where I want to end up...I figured updating might help, surely can't make it worse!**

**Gabby ventures out on the road with Punk this chapter, which is a first for both of them seeing she didn't travel a lot with Adam...let me know what you think, I love getting your reviews :D**

* * *

Gabby was offered the reporter job the next day and despite hating the fact that it was because of Max, she took it. Being a journalist and doing serious reporting was all she ever wanted to do and she wasn't going to let Max or anyone else ruin that for her. She had managed to work out the details so that she could go on the road with Punk too, which made both of them happy. Gabby was afraid to be on her own just like Punk was afraid to leave her at home. Despite his promise to bury Max if he ever came near Gabby again, there wasn't much he could do to stop him if he was on the other side of the country. He felt better with Gabby in his site and waking up to his beloved cuddle bug every morning was a bonus as well.

Sitting opposite Kofi, Gabby was typing feverously on her first piece. She was starting at the low end of the spectrum writing cute, fun loving human interest pieces, but she didn't care as long as she was writing. Work kept her mind occupied, gave her a focus and a purpose, but most importantly she didn't find herself reliving that night, which unfortunately had haunted her. The nightmares came so frequently that she'd learned to control her emotions so she didn't wake Punk; he worried about her enough as it was, she didn't need him stressing about her reoccurring nightmares as well. After pounding out half of the story about a small town celebrating their cat mayor, she stopped taking a much needed break.

"Imagine that she breathes! What are you working so hard on?" Punk pulled his attention away from the Celtics game staring at his girlfriend instead.

"A story that no one is going to read…"

"I do not want to hear such a pessimistic attitude; you're writing human interest stories, people eat that crap up. What is this one about?"

"A town celebrating their cat mayor who is in his fifteenth year of office!" Punk spit out his water unable to control his laughter.

"Please tell me you're joking! Surely the office is testing you…"

"Nope, it's not a test, it's 100 percent real! In the town of Talkeetna, Alaska Mayor Stubbs won via write-in vote fifteen years ago and he's been serving ever since. Is it a wonder why other countries just think we're a joke?"

"That's America for you, expect the unexpected. If it's that easy to become mayor, I should have some friends write me in next year. I know enough people, I'd win easy." Gabby rolled her eyes as she shut her laptop deciding to call it a night.

"I'm going to bed seeing I have to get up early and finish this, plus I'd actually like to be able to enjoy the show tomorrow and not have to work the whole time. Good night Kofi, good night boo bear, love you; don't stay up too late." Punk got up giving her a kiss and watched her head back to the bedroom and close the door. He chewed his lip ring turning to Kofi.

"Have you noticed her acting weird?"

"I don't know man, she's your girlfriend…I only met her twice before now, so I can't really help you out. Granted I remember her being more talkative, but she's got the new job, so she's trying to find a balance between working and being with you on tour. Why have you noticed something particular?"

"Ever since that Max thing she hasn't been herself, like she can't just relax and have fun like she used to. She's uptight a lot of the time, very timid. I know what happened messed with her head, but I feel like she's holding something back from me. I want to talk to her about it, but I don't know how to approach this kind of thing."

"Just give her some time; she's only been with us for two weeks. Next week we'll be heading to Chicago, so maybe by then she'll be alright. Just be there for her like you've been doing." Punk nodded while still chewing his lip ring when his phone rang and he saw the boss of all people was calling him.

"Vince, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Punk I was just calling to confirm a few things media wise for next week. Our ticket sales are down in Chicago, so I'm going to need to add more to your day then expected." Punk cringed afraid that this was going to happen. He hated media days, they were long and tiring and some of the people who interviewed him were completely clueless; it was obvious they didn't care about wrestling and they'd probably never watched an episode of Raw in their lives. The worst part was he had to be on his best behavior and sell the product. He was one of the best and also the champ, so he was the go to, especially if ticket sales were low in his home town.

"Alright just email me the itinerary so I know where I need to go when."

"Usually we wouldn't push so hard, but seeing we have a pay per view there in a matter of months, we need to get people in."

"Sounds good Vince and I'll do my best to do just that; call if you need anything else." Punk hung up the phone and sighed getting a look from Kofi.

"More media for Chicago?"

"How could you guess?"

"That look on your face, usually appears when media days are involved." Punk let out a light laugh; he was pretty predictable.

"Yeah ticket sales are down and with the Royal Rumble being in Chicago this year, he wants to push hard, so the champ gets a call."

"Oh well, the more tickets sold, the more money we all get. What are you going to do with Joey and Abby though?" Punk hit his forehead.

"Son of a bitch I forgot all about them coming to the show! Christ, Shay is right I need a damn calendar or an assistant, something…what am I going to do now? I can't tell Vince no, but at the same time I can't let down my niece and nephew, they've been looking forward to this. Shit!" Gabby came out grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge noticing Punk in his distraught state.

"What's the dilemma?"

"I just signed on for more media in Chicago which is going to mean I'm out of the arena all day and Joey and Abby are expecting to hang out with Uncle Punk at the arena all day. Any ideas how I can clone myself? Surely if there's human interest stories on cat mayors there has to be some scientific crap piece about cloning!" Gabby smirked shaking her head.

"There's no reason to clone yourself, you have me."

"Wait, what?"

"I can keep Abby and Joey occupied while you do your media day. They're good kids, they kind of know me, and it can't be that bad."

"You would do that for me?"

"Did I not just offer to do it? Yes, I would be happy to hang out with the duo for the day as long as Shaleine signs off on it. Just make sure you're around for a little bit so that Joey can meet John Cena, you promised him that."

"Yeah yeah, he'll get his John Cena encounter. You're sure you'll be okay with both of them?"

"Punk I'm a woman, and even though I was robbed of a younger sibling and my brother can't settle down with a woman long enough to produce a niece or nephew, I'm good with kids. Would you like a list of references?"

"Keep them on hand…" Gabby scoffed throwing her water bottle at Punk who caught it laughing. Rolling her eyes at him once again, she returned to the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: No joke the cat mayor thing is legit! haha When I wanted a story for Gabby, I wanted something silly and gave me the story about Mr. Stubbs, the cat mayor from Alaska haha It was too good to be true that I just had to make that Gabrielle Copeland's first by line :)**

**Next chapter the loveable duo of Abby and Joey return, but this time you'll get to see their interaction with Gabby...will she get the cold shoulder because she's not Uncle Punk or will the kids love her more then him? I'll be slaving away over this story because I love writing it and new ideas continue to come to me...hope you enjoyed! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**After posting for the last three days I decided to hold off, but I've had kind of a shitty day and updating helps...A little bit of filler, a lot of fluffy stuff and of course Joey and Abby return :) This is just the start of Joey and Abby, they'll be appearing over the next two chapters...**

**Thanks for the adds and reviews over the last few days...I know there has been a lot of filler, which I hate too, but you need it to get from one point to another...the next few chapters there's less filler and more significant events...Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later Gabby and Punk arrived home and Gabby didn't hesitate to go straight for the bathtub. Life on the road had proved to be interesting, although hectic at times she liked traveling around the country and getting to spend time with Punk. Work had been going well; her cat mayor story had been published, albeit in the back of the life section, but published nonetheless. Putting work and traveling aside, Gabby wanted nothing more then to soak in the tub; she missed her bubble baths that gave her a chance to unwind, which she needed to do before taking on the task of being Joey and Abby's babysitter.

Punk had called Shaleine to let her know about the hectic media day and that Gabby had volunteered to look after his niece and nephew until he finished. She wasn't very happy with the idea, more pissed off at him then anything, but agreed not wanting the kids to have their hearts broken. Gabby still wasn't quite herself, so he hoped she wouldn't be overwhelmed spending the day with Joey and Abby.

* * *

The next day Punk got up earlier then he wanted with hopes of squeezing in a decent workout before his day of media hell began. He threw on sweats and a hoodie before heading downstairs to stretch and head out on his daily run; he had a lot on his mind with Gabby being the focus. She hadn't been herself ever since the Max incident; he'd noticed her trying to act happy, but her smile wasn't the one that he fell in love with. It never seemed to reach her eyes regardless how big she smiled and he hadn't heard her laugh in weeks. To say he was worried didn't even crack the service; he'd tried to talk to her about it, but she always found a way to change the subject. Punk didn't blame her, he knew it wasn't easy to talk about, but she needed to talk about it before it completely killed the person that she was. Letting out a deep breath, Punk tied his sneakers and headed out the door.

Gabby awoke feeling half decent; she'd only managed to have one nightmare through the night and once she curled up closer to Punk, she was able to fall back asleep. Getting into the shower she couldn't help but think about what her life had become over the last month. Everything was going so great until Max showed up and it had been a downward spiral since then. She knew she was pushing Punk away by not telling him how she felt, but it was hard to think about the incident nonetheless to talk about it. Despite everything that had happened, he still made it a point to remind her everyday that he loved her and was never going to leave; those two things kept her going and made her want to get back to being herself.

Getting dressed she couldn't help but to feel excited for the day. She was looking forward to spending the day with Abby and Joey and getting to know them better; it was probably going to be rough at first seeing they were expecting Uncle Punk and she wasn't as cool as him, but she was determined to have fun regardless. Punk walked into the bedroom looking sweaty and tired. Gabby smiled as he kissed her on the cheek heading for the bathroom.

"You're up early, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah pretty well actually; I planned on sleeping in late, but I'm too excited for today." Punk smiled as he noticed the sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Excited? We'll see if you still feel that way come show time! Anyway I'm going to grab a shower, but there's something for you downstairs." Gabby tilted her head to the side wondering what could be downstairs.

"What did you do?"

"No comment, but you can thank me later." Punk winked as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. A few minutes later Gabby heard the water from the shower and heard Punk singing, which made her laugh. Shaking her head, she threw on a pair of jeans and a cami wanting to see what was waiting for her downstairs.

Gabby grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed for the dining room table where she found the something that she suspected Punk was talking about wrapped in confetti wrapping paper. She set down her bowl of cereal and wandered over to the end of the table seeing a card resting on top with her name on it. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it and read the sweetest words anyone had ever written for her bringing her to smile one of the biggest smiles she had smiled in weeks. Setting the card aside, she unwrapped and gift and couldn't help but laugh looking at the commemorative plaque featuring the article she had written about Mayor Stubbs, the cat mayor from Alaska. Looking at it she still couldn't believe that it had been published, nonetheless there had been a few hits and comments posted on the online version; she suspected the comments came from Punk and Kofi, but she didn't care.

Punk came down the stairs dressed in his camo shorts and a white T-shirt, his hair slicked back so that he was officially in CM Punk mode, and heard Gabby laughing. He smirked figuring she had found her gift and walked into the dining room wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"So you found your present…"

"I did; thank you for the permanent reminder that my first story was absolutely ridiculous."

"I thought it was good stuff! I bet when you're writing about world peace that Mayor Stubbs helped create you'll appreciate it more." Gabby laughed again making Punk smile. Even just a sign of the fun, carefree laugh made him feel better; it reminded him that the old Gabby still existed and maybe she'd return in time.

"Don't you have some big media appearances to do?"

"You just had to remind me? I was having a nice moment here; I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while, I didn't realize how much I missed it." Gabby turned to face him and he could see sadness and regret on her face, which made him regret even saying anything.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting, but I'm really trying…"

"Gabby there's no reason for you to apologize and I know you're trying, just like I'm trying to remain patient with you. Like I always say to you I love you and I'll never leave."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Every word…" Gabby smiled as she rested her head on his chest and took in his scent. She felt safe with him, she felt home with him. Punk kissed the top of her head again getting a glance at the clock and groaning to himself knowing that he had to go. "I hate to do this, but those media appearances are calling. I told Shay she could drop the kids off around noon and you guys can just take the bus over. Hopefully I'll be done no later then four and then we can all grab dinner together and I'll take them to meet John Cena before the show starts."

"Sounds good to me, just text me if anything changes. I love you, be careful and behave yourself!"

"Me, behave? Are you insinuating something?"

"I know how you can be when you've been doing media for four hours straight, try to be nice to people! They're all just practicing their reporting skills." Punk smiled getting a smile from Gabby in return. Letting out a sigh, he kissed her goodbye and headed out the door.

* * *

Shaleine dropped Joey and Abby off right at noon as promised and when the kids found out they were going on Uncle Punk's bus, Gabby was greeted with high shrieks that she didn't know kids were capable of making. Once she got them settled down, all three of them got on the bus and headed to the arena. Despite Gabby's early concern that they wouldn't be excited because she wasn't Uncle Punk, the kids seemed more excited to see her again. After eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the bus, all three of them got off the bus with their special passes in hand. Wandering through the hallways, Gabby was surprised how easy it was to find Punk's locker room, but as soon as they entered both kids were clearly disappointed.

"Gabby I want to meet John Cena! Uncle Punk promised!" Joey whined crossing his arms and sticking out his lip. Gabby wondered if her pouty face was that good and if not she needed lessons!

"Joey, Uncle Punk is going to take you to meet John Cena as soon as he comes back, which will be in a little while. Why don't we color a picture or something?"

"Coloring is stupid, it's for babies!"

"Okay…well then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go explore!" Gabby bit her lip hesitating to respond. Quite honestly she wanted to do the same thing. The past few weeks she'd been traveling with Punk she'd had very little time to explore spending most of her time either on the bus or in his locker room busy at work. Punk had requested they just hang out in the locker room, but neither she nor the kids wanted to do that, so she decided to break the rules.

"Okay here's the deal, we can go explore backstage and hang out, but you have to stay with me. There's a lot of people and this is a big place; the last thing we need is to get in trouble with Uncle Punk for getting in the way or worst me losing one of you. Do we have a deal?" Gabby put her hand on the table and motioned for Joey to put his hand on top of hers.

"Deal!" Joey slapped his hand on top of hers giving her a big smile. They both looked at Abby who also slapped her hand on theirs even though Gabby was pretty sure she had no idea what she was signing up for.

"Deal, but can I get a shirt like Joey's?" Gabby smiled at Abby shaking her head.

"You can have whatever you want, that goes for both of you. Now let's go have some fun and find some superstars!"


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope everyone had a great weekend because I know I did...I was able to kick back and relieve some stress as well as work on this story a little bit...I wrote two chapters that I know everyone will love, so be on the look out for them :)**

**This chapter Gabby hangs out with Abby and Joey and they run into someone unexpected...plus Uncle Punk finishes up his media day, what will he think when he finds out Gabby, Abby and Joey went off on their own?**

**Thanks for all the reviews...with tomorrow being Monday I'm going to try to update, but it's a busy one, so I'll have to see what's up...Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby walked down the hallway with Abby on her back and Joey holding onto her belt loop, all three of them adorably dressed alike in their "In Punk We Trust" T-shirts. Turning the corner she was too busy talking to Joey that she never noticed a familiar face.

"Gabby?" Gabby looked up and noticed Jay coming towards her a puzzled look on his face.

"Jay…I forgot you were back…" Jay walked up to her already dressed in his gear, his intercontinental championship hooked around his waist.

"Yeah, I've been back for a while. What are you doing here and who are these two kiddos?" Gabby smiled and went to answer when she noticed Joey tugging on her shirt. She looked at him as he gave her a motion to come closer.

"Gabby that's Christian why are you calling him Jay?" Gabby laughed noticing the break in kayfabe.

"Sorry Joey, I'll correct myself; would you like to meet Christian?" Joey nodded his head with a big smile on his face. "Well Christian, this is Joey and the monkey on my back is Abby, they are Punk's niece and nephew. I'm helping him out while he's doing media." Jay nodded before giving her a smile and kneeling down to Joey's level.

"Hi Joey it's nice to meet you. This might be a silly question, but who is your favorite wrestler?"

"John Cena!" Joey clasped a hand over his mouth and looked from Jay to Gabby and then back to Jay. "Don't tell Uncle Punk I said that." Jay and Gabby both laughed at his comment.

"So is Gabby being nice to you? If she's not I'll take care of it…" Jay winked at Joey.

"She's been awesome; we're having so much fun. Gabby is my favorite girlfriend that Uncle Punk ever had and I hope she becomes my aunt someday." Jay raised his eyebrow before looking at Gabby who tried to laugh the comment off, but Jay knew better.

"Gabby is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Ahh…yeah…can I catch up with you later and explain?" Jay nodded looking surprisingly calm, not what Gabby had expected.

"I think that would be a good idea, we can talk about a few things." Gabby nodded while chewing her lip hating that Jay had just found out the way he did. Her phone vibrated, so she quickly grabbed it seeing a text from Punk saying he'd be at the arena in fifteen minutes.

"Uh oh, we better get back to the locker room before we all get busted; Uncle Punk is on his way back. Jay…I mean Christian…it was nice seeing you. Joey what do you say?"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Christian, I hope you beat up Cody Rhodes tonight because I don't like him." Jay smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine Joey. Have fun tonight, I want to hear you yelling loud." Joey nodded while keeping his big smile in place. "Gabby I'll text you and we can chat later." She nodded still wanting the whole thing to disappear as she, Joey and a now sleeping Abby headed back to Punk's locker room.

* * *

Gabby laid Abby down on the couch and quickly sat next to Joey where they both pretended to color. Punk walked in and noticed the interaction knowing something was off.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"Oh hey Uncle Punk…" Joey's hello was not the normal running and knocking over he usually did, which caused Punk to wonder a little more just what they were up to.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Coloring with Gabby…"

"Hmm is that what you've been doing all afternoon?"

"Yeah, we colored a lot…"

"Well that's funny because anytime I want to color with you, you've told me coloring is for babies." Joey froze looking at Gabby.

"You stay here and finish coloring this picture for me, I'll be right back. Uncle Punk and I need to have a chat." Gabby knew the gig was up, so she figured she'd just come clean.

"You're not going to tell him are you? He's gonna be mad we didn't listen…"

"I don't think so, but don't worry about it. Just stay in here with your sister and we'll be right back." Gabby gave Joey a wink noticing him smile a little and then grabbed Punk's hand heading into the hallway.

"Are you going to tell me what you three have really been up to?"

"We tried to stay in your locker room, but hell it was boring even for me, so we went exploring. We got cookies and chocolate milk from catering and new T-shirts…oh and we ran into Jay…just so you know he knows."

"He knows! I figured we would tell him together, how pissed is he?"

"I planned on us telling him and hell I planned on Adam knowing first, but your dear nephew inadvertently told him I was the best girlfriend Uncle Punk ever had and said he hopes I'm his aunt one day."

"Oh Joey…I'm going to have to talk to that child about keeping things quiet. It shouldn't surprise me; the apple doesn't fall from the tree. His mother has a big mouth and now so does he! Besides that everything was okay?" Gabby was taken back at how calm Punk was about everything. She expected him to be a little mad for blowing off his request, but he didn't seem to care at all.

"You're not mad that we went exploring?"

"Honestly I kind of figured you would. Those two can't sit still to save their lives, figured I'd test you a bit and see if you still knew how to have fun." Punk smirked until he noticed Gabby crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Ahh…I…you…umm…" Watching Punk, who was usually so smooth and always seemed to know what to say next, stutter and squirm was kind of fun and Gabby couldn't help but laugh.

"Just making sure you realized I can still have fun!"

"I am so going to get you for this." Punk leaned down pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was just getting really good when they noticed an onlooker.

"Eww gross!" Punk pulled away wiping the watermelon lip gloss from his lips and turned to his nephew.

"When you're older you won't think that's so gross! What's up buddy?"

"Can I meet John Cena now?" Punk leaned down and picked up his nephew shaking his head.

"Do you mind staying with Abby? We shouldn't be long." Gabby nodded noticing the big smile on Joey's face.

"We're going now?"

"Yes we're going!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"No, no, no…don't even go there kid or I'll take your sister instead." Punk shook his head putting Joey down. "Come on, I'll race you." Punk started down the hall before Joey even noticed what was happening.

"No fair you're cheating!" Gabby laughed heading back into the locker room to keep an eye on Abby. Seeing the three year old sleeping soundly, she yawned thinking she had the right idea.


	29. Chapter 29

**Raw last night was just as good as I hoped...I'm digging Punk's gradual turn is genius, he deserves respect as the champ and he's earned it...**

**This chapter we learn Jay's reaction to Gabby and Punk's relationship and a little bit of jealous Punk comes out (that Punk is too cute to ignore)...Thanks for all of the reviews and new adds/favorites to this story...Enjoy!**

* * *

Punk and Joey came back an hour later to find Abby styling Gabby's hair. Joey went running up to Gabby and she quickly noticed his change in attire; he'd traded his CM Punk shirt in for the green John Cena shirt and had completed his look with arm bands and the head band. Gabby noticed Punk slouching in the chair clearly sulking over his nephew being a traitor. She couldn't help but laugh at both of them.

"It looks like one of you had fun…" Before she could finish her sentence, Joey jumped on her lap taking her by surprise.

"It was awesome! He gave me all kinds of cool stuff; I can't wait to show my mom."

"Yes clearly it was the highlight of Joey's day…" Punk rolled his eyes before catching a glare from Gabby. "Anyway what have you girls been up to?" Abby spoke up as she topped Gabby's hair off with a bright purple flowered headband.

"We played beauty shop. Gabby plays better then you do Uncle Punky, she let me paint her nails and she sat still while I did her hair."

"Oh I see clearly Gabby wins today."

"Not so fast Uncle Punk, the kiddos have been dying to ask you something all afternoon. I told them it was up to you."

"And what would that be?" Abby and Joey looked at Gabby and she gave them both a nod to push them forward. Both Abby and Joey climbed up on Punk's lap giving him big smiles.

"Uncle Punky can we have a sleepover on the bus tonight?" Abby laid it on thick pushing her lip out. Gabby watched on and couldn't help but think these kids were good.

"Hmm…I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Punk looked from Joey to Abby and then over to Gabby. "What do you think Gab, were these two on their best behavior the whole day?"

"They listened to me just fine, very well behaved."

"Okay, well if you answer this question correctly then it's a go, but if not then I'll have to hang out with my other niece and nephew next time."

"Uncle Punk we're your only niece and nephew…" Joey rolled his eyes getting a smirk from Punk.

"Well if you're my only niece and nephew then you'll know the answer to this question: who is the best uncle in the world?" Both kids let out a giggle looking at him.

"You are!" They yelled in unison gaining a smile from Punk and a giggle from Gabby.

"Alright then I guess we've got guests on the bus. I'll let you guys pick out your own bunks later and we'll text mom to let her know so she can bring your stuff. Right now though I still have a little bit of time before I have to get ready, so what do you say the four of us go get something to eat?" Gabby noticed her phone buzzing and pulled it out to see a text from Jay.

"Actually how about the three of you go and I'll catch up; I have something to take care of." Punk knew what she was referring to without asking and stood up before putting Abby and Joey back in the seat he had just vacated.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? I can get Nattie or somebody to look after these two…"

"No I'll be fine; besides they've been waiting to spend time with you all day, so just go ahead." Gabby kissed him before turning towards the door.

"Ahh Gab, you might want to ditch the headband and the multiple ponytails; it's not a good look."

"Neither is the bright blue sparkly nail polish that covers more of my finger then my fingernail, but oh well. I'll remove the ponytails, but I'm rocking this headband. Try not to be too jealous." Gabby winked getting a smirk from Punk as she walked out the door.

"I think she's back…" Punk smiled before turning back to Abby and Joey. "Okay who wants a piggyback ride?"

* * *

Gabby ran her fingers through her hair as she walked down the hall to Jay's locker room. She was hoping that the calm look on his face was what she would be welcomed to and that it wasn't just put on as a front with the kids. Besides if Jay took it easy and accepted their relationship, then maybe Adam would be the same way. Turning the corner, Abby took a deep breath before knocking hoping this would be as quick and painless as possible.

Jay answered the door and immediately noticed the purple headband and just shook his head.

"Nice way to accessorize Gab, but I'm surprised it doesn't match the rest of your outfit!" Gabby laughed playfully shoving his arm as she walked past him. Sitting on the couch, she rested her feet on the table in front of her and waited. Jay took a seat next to her and continued to stare upward at the ceiling.

"So…now you know…"

"I do know, but I wish you would've told me. Have you told Adam yet?"

"No…" Jay ran his hands over his face feeling this situation had escalated to another level.

"How long has this been going on? Since before you moved in, is that why you pushed living with him? I backed you up on that Gabby…"

"Jay I swear nothing happened until after I moved to Chicago. We were living together and I was seeing someone…I honestly don't know how it happened, but we were attracted to each other and it just happened. I haven't told Adam yet because we both swore to him we'd never get involved romantically, but things happen and there's not much we could do to stop it. It came down to giving into our feelings or living together in awkwardness; I didn't want the latter and he's a good guy."

"I see…" Jay sat up finally looking at Gabby. "Just answer me honestly, is he good to you?"

"Always, he's amazing…" Gabby couldn't resist the smile on her face as she thought about all the sweet things that Punk did for her seemingly putting her before himself most of the time.

"So then I take it he makes you happy…"

"Jay I've never been this happy in my life. I can't even begin to describe some of the feelings I feel for him, but he's just…" Jay smiled knowing exactly what she meant because it was similar to how he felt about his wife.

"Well then I wish you nothing but the best. I can tell you right now it's not going to be easy, but in the end it'll all be worth it. As far as Adam, you need to tell him soon."

"I know…I plan on telling him when I go home at the end of the month for Thanksgiving, which should make for an interesting holiday! Do you think there's any chance he'll take it as easy as you just did?"

"I don't know Gabby; Adam can be unpredictable and hard headed, like someone else I know." Gabby smirked knowing he was referring to her. "He was so against the idea, so I don't think he'll accept it off the bat, but you're going to be 24 in January, there's not much he can say. You'll have to give him time…"

"That's what I figured. Have you heard from him lately? He hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Last I heard he was heading to Colorado for a week to chill out, wouldn't doubt if Beth was there too. They're pretty serious…"

"So I've seen, but he has yet to even mention her to me. I just hope his relationship with her isn't like how it was with Amy where it was only about her and he conveniently forgot about everyone else."

"Yeah I agree…anyway Gab I'm glad we could chat. I know I'm not your brother, but I love you like a sister; anytime you need to talk to somebody about something you know I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks Jay…" Gabby pulled him in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek as she got up to leave. "Good luck tonight…" Gabby walked out the door feeling some weight lifted off her shoulders. If it was that easy to tell Jay then telling Adam couldn't be much harder; she just hoped Adam had a similar reaction focusing on the fact that she was happy and not dwelling on the fact that Punk was the one making her feel that way.


	30. Chapter 30

**I debated updating again seeing I just did earlier today, but why not...after this chapter it'll start to get more serious with the reveal to Adam coming soon...**

**Thanks for the adds/favorites and reviews, love getting those :) I've been working on the 4th installment of Ginger and Liz (My OCs from One Night Changes Everything, Unraveled and Happily Ever After?)...even though I swore I'd finish this story and another I have in the works, an idea crept up on me and I've felt the need to pound away at it ever since! I'll keep everyone posted as to when it's going to be published, but it'll probably be a few weeks...until then I hope you continue to enjoy the goodness that is Punk and Gabby :)**

**Let the sleepover commence...enjoy!**

* * *

After the show, Punk and Gabby took the hyped up duo on the bus for the promised sleepover. Once the bus was parked back at the house, Punk worked on getting Abby and Joey settled down seeing it was way past their bedtime while Gabby made popcorn.

"Alright what movie are we watching?" Punk settled in on bed next to Joey while Abby ran for her bag bringing a movie back with her, Gabby following behind her with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Gabby can you put the movie in?" Gabby handed Joey the popcorn and took the movie from Abby laughing to herself when she saw what it was.

"What's so funny?" Punk asked grabbing a handful of popcorn. Gabby shook her head deciding to stay mum on the topic; he'd find out soon enough.

Once everyone was settled in, Punk pushed play and Gabby noticed him blush as _Aladdin_ appeared on the screen. He looked at Gabby who was trying to hide a laugh and shook his head.

"Abby do we have to watch another Disney movie? Why don't we watch some of Uncle Punk's wrestling matches; don't you think that would be fun?"

"Sorry Uncle Punky but your movies are boring!"

"Well Joey I'm sure you don't want to watch this…"

"Actually Uncle Punk it's a good one; I like the genie."

"Of course you do…" Punk looked at Gabby and shook his head. "You could have warned me!" Gabby smiled snuggling up to him.

"Now what fun would that be? Relax, they'll be asleep in no time; the weirdness will be over soon and if you're a good sport I'll give your shoulders a rubdown because you seem like you need it." Punk nodded wrapping his arm around Gabby.

"Speaking of good sports, you were pretty amazing today with these two. You're the only thing they talked about during dinner."

"Well they made it an easy day; like I said before they're great kids and I had a lot of fun with them. Today was the first time in a while I felt like myself, like I could just have a good time and not think about anything. It felt really good to just let go."

"Hopefully you'll continue to feel that way; I like it when you're relaxed and carefree. Granted I love you regardless how you are, but carefree Gabby is my favorite." Gabby smiled as Punk leaned down and kissed her.

"Eww, not that again!" Punk looked at his nephew and laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie?"

"I'm trying, but you two keep talking!"

"Sorry I didn't realize this was a movie theatre and I had to be quiet!" Joey rolled his eyes turning back to the movie leaving Punk to shake his head. "Jesus he's only five and he already reminds me of myself at fifteen. Shaleine is going to have tons of fun with that one!"

* * *

At 2:30AM, everyone was sleeping soundly, or at least that's how it appeared. Gabby woke up after she heard something and decided to check on the kids. Checking on Joey first, she found he was sound asleep. Smiling to herself, she covered him up and pushed his hair out of his face. Kneeling down to the lower bunk, she found Abby laying wide awake with tears coming from her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Abby sniffled wiping at her eyes.

"I want my mommy; I had a bad dream." Gabby pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"Bad dreams aren't any fun, I would know."

"What do you mean?"

"I have bad dreams sometimes too and they always wake me up."

"You do?"

"Mmm hmm…do you want to come sit with me?" Abby shook her head as Gabby gave her a small smile. Once she scooted out of her bunk, Gabby picked her up. "Actually I have an even better idea, what do you think about a late night snack?"

"That sounds good…Uncle Punk and Joey hogged all the popcorn and I didn't get any." Gabby laughed as she slipped on her shoes quietly moving through the bus so she didn't wake up Punk or Joey.

"Next time we have movie night I'll make a bowl of popcorn just for us so that doesn't happen again." Abby nodded letting out a little giggle that made Gabby smile even bigger. She had never thought about being a mom; granted she loved kids, but she was always so focused on school and her career that she never thought about love, marriage or babies. By no means was she ready for marriage or babies, but spending time with Abby and Joey had made her think about things.

The girls headed into the house and had a late night snack of cookies and milk. Gabby noticed Abby yawning as she braided her hair and decided to lay her down on the couch rather then head back to the bus. Gabby laid beside her as Abby snuggled close; both were sound asleep in minutes.

Punk woke up at 4:30 noticing Gabby wasn't in bed when he reached for her. She wasn't the type to get up early, especially not at this ungodly hour, so he wondered where she was. Walking past the bunks he noticed Joey was still passed out, but Abby's was empty. Rather then being rash and thinking Gabby and Abby were together, he panicked searching the bus before turning toward the house. _If they would have gone into the house Gabby would have said something…_ He noticed a light on and ran in to check. Running upstairs he found both beds empty; he took a minute to gather his thoughts and breathe before he lost it. Heading back downstairs, he noticed them on the couch asleep and clutched his chest in relief. Despite the fact they'd scared him to death, he had to smile seeing Gabby cuddled up with Abby. He fixed their blanket and kissed them both on the forehead before heading back to the bus not wanting to leave Joey alone. When he got back he was greeted by Joey rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing up buddy?"

"I heard you get off the bus…where are Gabby and Abby?"

"They're asleep in the house, bailed on our sleepover. I guess they couldn't hack it with us manly men." Joey nodded while yawning getting a smile from Punk. "What do you say we go back to bed?" Joey nodded again as Punk picked him up and carried him back to the big bed. While he considered himself up for the day, Joey needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

Abby woke Gabby up just after 9 and she was surprised she'd let her sleep that long. She was also surprised the boys hadn't come in yet.

"How did you sleep munchkin? I hope you didn't have any more bad dreams."

"Nope, not even one. What about you Gabby, did you have a bad dream?" Gabby smiled pushing a piece of Abby's hair out of her face. For the first time in a long time she'd slept the whole night without even a glimpse of a nightmare.

"Nope none for me either. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What do you say we make some pancakes?"

"With blueberries? Those are Uncle Punky's favorite!"

"I did not know that…blueberry pancakes it is." Gabby got up and grabbed a chair from the dining room for Abby to stand on. Once they had everything they needed, Abby noticed something was missing.

"Gabby can you turn on some music? My mommy always cooks with the radio on."

"So does my mom! Let's see what we have here…what about some Taylor Swift?"

"She's my favorite!"

"Mine too…" Gabby smiled turning on the CD and flipping to one of her favorite songs, "Sparks Fly". The girls started singing along as they mixed the pancake batter and by the time it got to the chorus, they had started dancing too.

Joey nudged Punk causing him to jump. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he'd managed to fall asleep, which was a good thing seeing he didn't sleep enough.

"Uncle Punk I'm hungry, can we go out to breakfast?" Punk stretched while letting out a yawn.

"That sounds like a plan buddy. Let's go wake up the girls and we'll all get dressed and go." Joey nodded as Punk threw on a T-shirt and flip flops. "Hop on kid, I'll consider carrying you my morning cardio." Joey laughed jumping on Punk's back and he noticed his nephew was definitely getting heavier and taller, almost too big for piggy back rides. Pushing the thought aside, Punk headed toward the house and they were greeted with quite the show.

"Uncle Punk what are they doing?" Joey looked on confused as Gabby and Abby danced around the kitchen while singing at the top of their lungs.

"It's a girl thing buddy…for some reason they like to sing and dance around the kitchen when they think no one is watching, so right now let's pretend we're not watching." Joey still looked confused but shrugged his shoulders and stood in the doorway next to his uncle.

Punk stood in the doorway smirking, clearly amused at the site of his girlfriend dancing around the kitchen using a wooden spoon as a microphone. There was no doubt that the carefree, fun loving Gabby was back and he couldn't have been happier to see it. At one point Abby noticed him and opened her mouth to speak, but he just placed a finger over his lips motioning for her to continue. Watching Gabby be herself was something he hoped to see more of; this was the Gabby he'd fallen in love with and watching her he didn't think it was possible, but he was beginning to love her even more.

* * *

**Couldn't resist a silly dancing/singing scene especially since I'm a sucker for the T-Swift song "Sparks Fly" and just kept thinking of this story every time I heard it! I'm also a fan of dancing foolishly and singing loudly when I'm home alone, so figured Gabby could possess that quality as well ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**So it's been a few days, figured why not update :) I didn't originally plan on doing anything about Punk's birthday, but then I realized story wise it was around late October and seeing how cute Punk and Gabby are with all their firsts, you can't miss out on a birthday celebration...This chapter is extra long b/c I decided to leave it all together and there is some mature content...**

**Thanks so much for all the new author adds/story favorites and reviews...I was surprised to see this story is up to 134 reviews already and I'm not close to being done yet :) Enjoy the fluffy stuff this chapter b/c next chapter gets serious with Gabby preparing to tell her family about her relationship with Punk...you'll see Adam's reaction in chapter 33, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Punk woke up on October 26 starting it like he did everyday by heading to the gym. Granted today was different, it was his 34th birthday, but seeing Gabby had to stay in Chicago for work, he didn't feel much like celebrating. His plan for the day was to bust his ass in the gym, do some phoners for pay per view publicity and later beat up Daniel Bryan at a house show; it wasn't going to be any different even though now he was another year older. The only annoying part was the constant buzzing of his phone as his family and friends called and texted him, everyone but Gabby, which dampened his mood and made him grouchier then usual. Granted she was busy trying to work her way up through the ranks as a reporter, but he was still surprised she hadn't at least sent him a text.

Before his match he decided to call Gabby seeing he was trying to avoid Cena and the birthday cake he was attempting to shove down Punk's throat. After three rings, her phone went to voicemail and he hung up feeling even more bummed out, but he knew he needed to get it together; even though he was having a shitty day, there were a few thousand people that came to see him put on a show and that's what he was determined to do. _It's just like any other day... _

Twenty five minutes later, after a mediocre wrestling match and one embarrassing rendition of "Happy Birthday" sang by 5600 people, Punk made his way back to his locker room with his championship title slung over his shoulder. Settling in on a bench, he started to take the tape off his wrists and once again checked his phone finding nothing. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair deciding to take a shower and call it a night; maybe some gory horror movies would make his birthday better, but he doubted that. Enroute to the shower, he was stopped when Kofi and John came in unannounced.

"Hey birthday boy! Why don't you hit the showers and then we're taking you out for dinner…" Kofi smiled, but noticed Punk wasn't in the celebrating mood.

"Thanks guys, but I'm going to take a rain check, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate."

"You have to celebrate, it's your birthday! You only get one day a year to celebrate your birthday and you've been grumpy all day. I guarantee a night out with the boys is just what you need to boost your spirits! Come on man, the Pepsi is on me!" Cena put his hands on his hips and Punk shook his head knowing that they weren't going to back down until he said yes.

"Alright fine, but no more cake and no singing "Happy Birthday." Also I'm turning 30 for the fourth year, so when you do have the restaurant staff come out singing "Happy Birthday" with the damn cake at least make sure you have the right number of candles on it!"

"Oh damn I hadn't even thought about embarrassing you by having the restaurant staff sing to you; hell I figured we already did that in the ring tonight." John's comments got Punk to smirk as he flipped him off heading for the shower. Maybe going out for a little bit would help get his mind off things; surely Gabby would call before the end of the night. She knew what today was, unlike him she didn't forget important days.

After his shower, he threw on a pair of jeans, his favorite Ramones T-shirt and his vintage Cubs hat. Tossing his bag over his shoulder, he headed toward the parking garage to meet up with Kofi and John; trying to salvage what was left of his shitty birthday.

* * *

Two hours later, Punk wasn't feeling much better, but he'd managed to put on a small smile. He appreciated John and Kofi making the effort, but he still hadn't heard from Gabby and now he was starting to worry. It wasn't like her not to call or send him a text message to let him know what was up, especially today of all days; she had been so disappointed that she wasn't able to spend his birthday with him because of work, so for her to flake out and not send anything wasn't her nature.

Punk got back to the hotel and tried to call her again only to once again get her voicemail. He texted Kat and Carla, but neither had heard from or seen her. Pacing back and forth, he put in a call to Colt to check the house; granted they hadn't heard anything about Max for weeks, but Punk was still uneasy leaving her home alone making it a point to install a new security system before he left. Colt called back a few minutes later to let him know the house was empty, but there was no sign of a forced entry. Punk sat on the edge of the bed wondering where in the hell she could be and even debated calling Adam to see if he had heard from her, but he knew that would giveaway their relationship. As her roommate why would he care that he hadn't heard from her all day? Why would he wonder where she was? Adam was dense, but even Punk was sure he'd realize pretty quickly that Punk and Gabby were more then friends.

Rubbing the back of his neck and trying to calm his anxiety, he was surprised by a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes not wanting bothered right now by Kofi, John or any of his other coworkers. All he wanted to do was hear that Gabby was okay and go to bed; his 34th birthday had proven to be an overall shitty day and there was nothing that was going to save it. Punk made the rash decision to ignore the knocking, but much to his dismay it continued.

"Room service…" Punk rolled his eyes; he was beyond pissed because he hadn't even ordered room service. He was not in the mood for this game; his day was fucked, he just wanted it to end already.

"No one in this room ordered room service, so go away!" The anger in his voice was evident and he quickly realized he'd probably been a little harsh, but he couldn't hide how he was feeling. After thirty seconds, the knocking started again, which pissed Punk off even more. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself; clearly the person knocking wasn't getting the hint, so after a few deep breaths, he opened the door. He was thrown for a loop finding Gabby on the other side of the door; however what should have been a good moment was a very bad one. "Gabby what the hell! I've been calling and texting you all day, I was so worried about you."

Gabby's bright smile fell; granted she could understand why he would be upset, but his tone was way out of line. "Well excuse me for trying to surprise my boyfriend on his birthday! I'm sorry I made you worry, but you have no idea what I've been through to get here, so I do not need you lecturing me!" Punk pursed his lips taken back by Gabby's brass attitude toward the situation.

"Look I didn't ask you to come here…" Gabby scoffed raising her hand not wanting him to say anything else he'd regret within the next few minutes.

"No you didn't ask me to come here, but based on what I've heard from other people all day you've been miserable without me, so why don't you just let me come in and make your birthday better." Punk let out a deep sigh while plotting a plan to kick certain co-workers in the face that had no doubt filled Gabby in on his miserable state. When it came down to it he was happy to see her, but at the same time he was still mad; her ignorance had ruined his day and he doubted anything she had planned would make up for it. Still he couldn't bring himself to tell her to go away; he was in love with the woman even though she was unpredictable, stubborn and downright frustrating. Moving aside, she walked past him swaying her hips the way she did and Punk cringed wishing she didn't have any kind of power over him.

Gabby removed her jacket tossing it aside with her bag and sat on the bed focusing her attention on Punk who was still pouting. She took a deep breath knowing that he was pissed off at her, but there wasn't much she could do. The original flight she was scheduled on had her in Houston no later then 3PM, which was perfect; Punk would be sappy thinking his girlfriend had forgotten all about his birthday and she'd show up at the arena and make everything better. However, much to her dismay, Southwest Airlines had fucked her day with her original flight being cancelled because of mechanical issues. She'd been re-routed from Chicago to Jackson, Mississippi where she had a two hour layover before boarding a flight to Houston. Once again the day was destroyed further thanks to flight delays and missed connections; at one point she debated saying to hell with it, but she hadn't seen Punk in a few days and she wanted to be with him on his birthday no matter what she had to do to get there. Gabby stood up and went over to Punk; even though none of this day had been her fault directly, she knew he'd be worried, but still chose not to call or text him back not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry today did not turn out as planned for either of us, but I want to try to make it up to you. I admit I should have called or texted you, but I was in surprise mode and didn't want to ruin it; you surprise me all the time, so for once I wanted to do something special for you." Punk knew she was being sincere, so he let his anger go and decided to take her up on the offer of fixing his birthday; deep down he was still a little unsure she'd be able to though.

"So you want to make it up to me? How pray tell do you plan on doing that? I've had a very bad day full of worry, frustration and embarrassment, so I'm warning you ahead of time it's going to take a lot of work."

"It never fails; you always seem to underestimate me…" Gabby smirked as she stared into his hazel eyes. "How quickly you forget that as a woman I have a power over you that you'll never be able to deny, or at least that's what I'm hoping…" Gabby took his hand and led him over to the bed where he sat not sure what to expect. Gabby smiled one of her wicked, seductive smiles as she started playing with the belt on her dress. Punk tried to focus on her, but the whole belt thing was distracting. "So I've been thinking about this for a few weeks, what exactly do you get for the man that has everything?" Punk blinked a few times recognizing the smile on her lips.

"Well I wouldn't say I have everything…"

"That may be the case, but whatever you want you usually just go out and buy; you're incredibly hard to shop for." Gabby undid her belt letting it fall to the floor getting a smirk from Punk.

"Miss Copeland are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't know, you tell me…" Gabby opened her wrap dress exposing her hot pink lingerie complete with garter belt. Gabby slid the dress off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Walking over towards him, she stopped when she was within arms reach. "So are you still mad at me?" Punk took note of the smirk playing on her lips and knew she had him exactly where she wanted him, but seeing her in next to nothing he suddenly didn't care.

"Mad? I don't recall saying I was mad…the word frustrated comes to mind, sexually that is, but I have a feeling I'm not going to have to worry about that in a few minutes." Punk stood up and grabbed Gabby around the waist pulling her against him. Running his fingers down her bare back, he leaned in to kiss her taking the chance to let his tongue explore her mouth as soon as she allowed it. Punk pulled back and Gabby went for his shirt, but he stopped her. "I hope you're prepared for two rounds…"

"Two? Why two?"

"Well one is obviously for my birthday and you owe me big on that one. The second is for make-up purposes. You tortured me by making me worry about you all day then you came in here with a sassy attitude and attempted to take advantage of me!" Gabby laughed at his explanation.

"Okay fine, if you want to play that way then so be it. However, just remember I didn't attempt to take advantage of you, I did take advantage of you." Punk looked slightly confused as Gabby pushed him back on the bed straddling him before he could say much more. With a grin on her face she went for his belt quickly removing it and throwing it behind her before turning her attention on the button of his jeans. Punk was a little taken back by this never having seen Gabby take control, but he wasn't about to object; it was hot and he just hoped this wasn't the last time it was going to happen. Once his jeans were removed, Gabby pulled him towards her so that they were nose to nose and removed his Ramones shirt in a matter of seconds. Placing her hands on his bare chest, she felt the familiar butterflies flutter in her stomach as she pressed her lips to his. A tingle went up her spine as she felt his hands on the clasp of her bra which was quickly disposed of.

The more they kissed, the more teased Punk felt; taking matters into his own hands, he ripped her panties tossing them aside. Before Gabby could object, he was inside of her and suddenly she didn't care about her very expensive and now destroyed Victoria Secret panties, this was worth buying a new pair. Gabby relished the feeling of his tongue on her skin as she continued to move up and down at a steady pace digging her nails into his back. She threw her head back losing it as he jerked his hips and she felt all of him; even though this was supposed to be more about Punk then her, he was completely selfless when it came to them being intimate and always cared more about her pleasure then his own. Gabby was practically breathless, but increased the rhythm going harder and faster until they both finished collapsing on the bed breathless.

Staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath, Punk still couldn't believe what had just happened in the last fifteen minutes, but with that Gabby had managed to make his day better. He reached for Gabby, but found she was already off the bed on the other side of the room wearing nothing but his Ramones T-shirt. Punk propped himself up using his hand just watching and wondering what she was up to.

"Turn the light off please…"

"What for?"

Gabby turned to him smirking but shielding what she was doing. "For once in your life could you avoid being difficult and just please turn off the light!" Punk sat up and did as she asked. "Okay now close your eyes…"

"Gabby it's dark, I can't even see my hand in front of my face; why the hell do I need to close my eyes?"

"Punk…difficult, avoid it…please…" Punk rolled his eyes as he closed his them.

"My eyes are closed now…" He sat in bed with his eyes closed for what seemed like several minutes when in all actuality it was only a few seconds when he felt the bed sink down meaning Gabby had joined him.

"Okay you can open your eyes now…" Punk opened his eyes to see Gabby's face illuminated by a lit candle. Granted he'd already dealt with the cheesy birthday blowing out the candle thing several times already today, but seeing Gabby there made it feel like the first time. "Happy birthday babe, make a wish!" Punk smirked knowing exactly what to wish for as he blew out the single candle making the room dark again until Gabby clicked on the table lamp. He looked at the plate Gabby was holding and smiled.

"Key lime pie?"

"I know it's your favorite and I figured you'd had enough cake and singing for the day."

"Yes enough cake and singing; how in the hell did you bring key lime pie all the way from Chicago?"

"I didn't, I cheated; Kofi got me a slice from catering. I attempted to bake my own and you know my cooking skills, it didn't turn out so well. The original plan was to get one from a fancy bakery, but with the travel hell I went through to get here and arriving seven hours later then planned, that idea was scratched, so I hope this is okay."

"It's more then okay because you're here. I still don't like that you made me worry all day, but in the end I guess it was worth it."

"You guess?" Punk laughed as he took the fork from the plate taking a bite of his birthday pie.

"Okay I know it was worth it. I love you Gabby and you single handedly managed to both ruin and fix my birthday; I don't think anyone else would go out of their way to do both of those things." Gabby smirked as she scooped whipped cream onto her finger and dabbed in on his cheek. Punk was surprised, but repaid the favor dabbing whipped cream on her nose. Within minutes their faces were covered in pie with Gabby getting the win smashing the small piece in Punk's face. She quickly regretted it as he pinned her to the bed rubbing his face against hers getting pie all over her face and in her hair. Punk laughed as he leaned down pressing his lips to hers. Gabby looked at his whipped cream and key lime pie covered face and smiled.

"One good thing about you being covered in pie is that you taste delicious."

"Well even though I aim to please, I'm not a fan of being sticky. Are you up for round two in the shower?" Gabby reached up and scraped some whipped cream off his cheek with her finger before putting it in her mouth and licking it clean.

"Bring it on champ…"

* * *

**Hope you approve :) Chapter 31 could come as soon as Monday where we'll find out a few things about Gabby that no one knows and Punk expresses his worry over her telling Adam alone...Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm having an awful, very bad, self loathing kind of day, but the one thing that always seems to turn it around is writing...no matter how shitty life gets, I can always vent through my writing and make a pretend world where imperfections rarely exist...**

**Okay temporary rant aside, thanks so much for the continued support with this story...I write as a form of entertainment, but like I said it also helps me vent, it's the one thing that is mine that no one else can take and I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback I get, especially from those of you that have commented and said I'm a good writer; I thank you for that because it means a lot :)**

**This chapter sets up Thanksgiving with Gabby's family and the overall reveal to Adam...a few unsuspected twists and turns come in this chapter though and you'll see again just why Adam and Gabby have such a close, unbreakable bond and why Punk is worried he's going to be the person to break that...enjoy...**

* * *

Leading up to Thanksgiving, Gabby continued to travel with Punk while working on her professional portfolio. Though it was rough at first, Gabby was getting more story opportunities that she couldn't turn down, especially once they started to focus on actual news. However, with every good thing usually comes a bad and she'd had to sacrifice traveling with Punk to base herself in Chicago more. Even though she hated spending time away from Punk, she had to focus on her career and he understood; he'd climbed from the bottom rung of the ladder and he knew how important it was for Gabby to succeed on her own. After a two week stint on the road, the longest Gabby and Punk had been away from each other for a while, he was happy to be heading home. Gabby was leaving Wednesday evening to head to North Carolina to spend the holiday with her family and she planned on telling Adam about their relationship; there were a few things Punk wanted to talk to Gabby about before she left; a few things that he'd found himself thinking over the past few days.

Punk got home just before nine and was surprised to smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. Gabby wasn't much of a cook, even though she tried, so to smell something good coming from the kitchen he expected something was up. Dropping his bag by the stairs, he slipped off his jacket before walking into the kitchen; Gabby had heard him come in the door and greeted him with a kiss.

"What are you making?"

"Dinner…"

"Obviously, it smells amazing and I don't see any take out containers. Who are you and what have you done with my Gabby? She can't cook anything but eggs, pancakes and macaroni and cheese." Gabby smirked, she should've been offended, but he was right; domestic diva was not on her résumé!

"Well while you've been traveling across the country, I have been taking a cooking class. It started out as something small for an article I was writing, but once I learned a few things I discovered I kind of like this cooking thing and it's really not that hard."

"Nope, I've been telling you that for months, but don't listen to the guy in the kitchen cooking, he doesn't know anything."

"You're pushing it mister! Anyway I figured you'd like a home cooked meal seeing I'm sure you've been living off of that horrible catering food, juice and your secret IHOP visits with Kofi, so I made sautéed chicken with sweet potatoes and pears."

"If it tastes as good as it smells then I'm in…I thought I smelled chocolate though."

"Your nose did not lie; I'm making double chocolate fudge cake for dessert." Punk nodded as she turned back to the stove top doing a final once over to make sure everything was made to perfection. Punk walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I go away for two weeks and come home to a woman that likes to cook and even sprung for dessert. You could've made things easier and offered yourself for dessert; I wouldn't have turned it down." Gabby let out a sigh as he kissed her neck before getting her focus back and finishing dinner.

Forty minutes later Punk sighed; his stomach felt fuller then it had in weeks and he knew he'd pay for it with double cardio tomorrow, but for now he was content. Gabby got up to clear the table, but Punk stopped her figuring the gentleman thing to do was to clean up seeing she had cooked all day. Gabby smiled getting up from the table and heading into the living room where she kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the couch. Punk joined her a few minutes later and she smiled again as he started rubbing her feet, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was distracted by something. Seeing there was only one way to find out, she started her interrogation.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…what makes you think I'm thinking about anything?" Gabby sat up taking Punk's hand in hers, which got his attention.

"Because I know that look…I know you better then you think I do; now I'm going to ask you again and I expect a different answer. What are you thinking about?" Punk took a deep breath before staring at their hands intertwined focusing on her freshly manicured nails.

"Are you sure about telling Adam…I mean are you sure about telling him yourself? I just feel like this is something that we should both talk to him about, maybe he'll take it better if I'm there with you." Gabby took a few minutes to let what he said sink in before responding.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I don't think it's a good idea. At this point I haven't even talked to my brother in over a month because he's obviously too busy to return my calls, so I have no idea what's going on in his life. I don't know how he's going to react to us…"

"Which is precisely the reason why I should be there; what if he goes off the deep end and completely loses it?"

"No…no…Adam has been incredibly angry and disappointed with me before, but I promise you he's never gone that route and he never will; my mom would have his head because she raised him to be better then that, not to be like my dad." Gabby regretted her words as soon as she said them because she knew Punk was going to ask.

"What do you mean like your dad? I thought you didn't remember a lot about him…" Gabby was quiet again, but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip.

"I don't remember a lot, or at least I didn't. When the whole Max thing happened, I found myself having nightmares constantly, a lot of the time you didn't even know about it. They started out just being about Max, but at one point they were about my dad. I guess they were repressed memories, it's not like I had a lot of them, but he used to beat on my mom and my brother a lot; I only remember him hitting me one time and Adam went after him and ended up with his arm broken. After everything that happened, having all these nightmares, things finally made sense to me…"

"What do you mean?"

Gabby wiped the tears from her cheeks and managed to smile. "You and Adam are the only two men in my life that have ever stood up for me. Every guy I dated was just like my dad; they talked down to me and never listened to anything. They were domineering and disrespectful assholes, yet it never failed, every time I broke up with one, I ended up with another. You're the first guy that I've been with that actually listens to me and cares about what I think, you respect me and that means a lot, probably more then you'll ever know." Punk was quiet for a minute as he let her words sink in. The only two men that treated her the way she deserved to be treated were him and Adam. With Gabby telling Adam about their relationship, he just hoped it wouldn't put Gabby in the position where she had to choose because that was the last thing he wanted. He needed her in his life and she needed both of them. Not wanting to ruin the evening, he decided to change the topic.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow morning I have to do some things around the office, but I'll be out by 10 and I'm yours until 5; my flight leaves at 7."

"So then we don't have a lot of time unless you change your mind and let me come with you…"

"Nice try! We've got time and it's not like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back. Besides you need to spend Thanksgiving with your family, they don't see you enough."

"As much as you're right about not seeing them enough, I'm still not really looking forward to a holiday dinner without you; I'm sure there will be plenty of questions."

"You'll be fine…we will both manage to survive."

"Easy for you to say, but remember your family doesn't know about me yet!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Despite my rough day the other day, things have gotten better, so I figured I'd share the chapter that I'm pretty sure ALL of you have been waiting for...THE BIG REVEAL!**

**Last chapter Punk felt the pressure as Gabby informed him that he and Adam were the only two men in her life that stood up for her and truly respected her...this chapter you'll find out if she's left with a choice, or if everything goes over well...**

**Thank you so much for the continuous adds, favorites and reviews :) I'm not sure when I'll be posting next (no worries I'll make it a point to be no longer then a week) because I have been so busy working on other projects that I haven't gone beyond this point...I have some ideas brewing, but I'll be curious to see everyone's thoughts and feedback...Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby got off the plane in North Carolina with her stomach in a knot. She'd gone over how she was going to tell Adam about her and Punk on the plane at least a dozen times, but she still had no idea what she was going to say or how things were going to play out. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed her luggage and headed for the escalators. To her relief she found her mom waiting for her and not Adam; she let out a deep breath feeling some of the pressure let up.

"Mommy! I'm so happy to see you, surprised, but still happy!" Gabby gave her mom a big hug and started to cry as she heard her mom's soft sobs in her ear.

"I'm happy to see you too baby…let me get a good look at you. I want to make sure the big city is treating you right." Gabby laughed as she did a little twirl. "You look good Gabrielle, better then I thought you would. I was worried you'd be skin and bones by now!"

"No mommy I'm doing well, I'm very happy there. As far as the skin and bones thing I just started taking cooking classes and my boyfriend approves of my food, so I must be learning something." Gabby's smile faltered slightly when she realized what she'd said, but her mom would find out soon enough.

"Boyfriend? I haven't heard anything about a boyfriend, actually I haven't heard much of anything from you; I've had to keep in touch through your brother and he hasn't been much help lately."

"I'm sorry mommy; I've been very busy with work. In the four months I've been there I've already managed to move my way up to reporter! I brought some of my articles for you and Adam to see."

"Oh baby I'm so happy for you, you're doing what you always set out to do." Gabby's mom embraced her in a hug again before the two women finally got it together and started for the car.

"So where's Adam? I haven't heard from him very much lately, but he had emailed me last week to say he'd pick me up at the airport."

"Well he got sidetracked in Buffalo and missed his flight this morning, but he promised me he'd be home tomorrow for dinner. He better hope he's there in a timely manner too; all I want is to sit down to dinner with my two kids, I really don't think that's too much to ask!"

"It's not…so his girlfriend, have you met her?"

"Briefly, she's a lovely girl, but I worry about your brother. Sometimes he gets so wrapped up in a woman that he forgets about everything else, case and point you haven't heard from him in some time."

"Yeah I remember he was like this with Amy and honestly I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. Hell he hasn't even told me about Beth, I just wandered into that."

"They've been together for almost six months and I've only met her in passing. I think he's planning to bring her with him this weekend so we can get an official introduction. What about you, when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Gabby bit her lip wishing she could just avoid the discussion, but why not just come out with it. The upside is she could be nothing but positive seeing she didn't know Punk.

"He actually wanted to come with me this weekend, but I talked him out of it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I know Adam isn't going to react well…mommy I'm in love…with Phil Brooks…the guy I moved in with…we swore to Adam that things wouldn't get romantic between us, but they did and now I'm very worried about how Adam is going to react when I tell him."

"Oh…well does Phil make you happy?"

"Yes, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life."

"Does he respect you and treat you right?"

"Always…"

"Then how could Adam be angry? I'm thrilled and can't wait to meet this gentleman; I'll have to make sure I thank him."

"Thank him for what?"

"For showing my daughter that good guys do exist. I've always worried about you Gabrielle, you haven't always had the best taste in men and I never understood what drew you to them, so I'm very happy that you've found someone that is good to you."

"Thanks mommy, I'll make sure I tell him even though it'll probably give him a bigger ego then he already has!" Gabby smiled at her mom before looking out the window. At that moment she wished she would have taken Punk up on his offer to come with her. They had her mom on their side and suddenly she truly found herself not caring about Adam's reaction. Regardless how he reacted, she'd still have a great guy to go home to, one that treated her like a princess and that's all that really mattered to her.

* * *

Thanksgiving day was quite the day in the Copeland household. Gabby helped her mom cook and Adam arrived late in the day with Beth and another friend he introduced to Gabby as T.J. Wilson. It didn't take long for Gabby to realize the whole reason why T.J. was brought into the picture; clearly Adam was trying to set her up, which she found extremely irritating. Granted T.J. seemed like a very nice guy, but she sensed her brother was doing this out of spite because based on the way he acted towards her he knew about her and Punk, but he was too much of a coward to approach her about it.

After dinner, Gabby went to her bedroom and sat on her bed debating packing her suitcase and catching a flight back to Chicago early Friday morning, but she knew her mom would be upset and that was the last thing Gabby wanted. Her mom was the only one in her corner right now because she had voiced how she felt about Adam's behavior as well. It made for an awkward dinner, a very quiet awkward dinner, one in which she would have given anything to be sitting in Chicago surrounded by the unconventional Brooks family. Taking a deep breath, she changed into warm clothes deciding there was no better time to take a hike then now. Once she was dressed, Gabby walked into the living room where Adam and T.J. were watching football, her mom trying to make conversation with Beth.

"Adam can we go for a hike and talk?"

"Can't it wait? The Patriots are down by a touchdown with seven minutes left to go in the fourth; I've got money on this game." Gabby felt all of the frustration and anger rise up in her and before she could stop herself, she lost it.

"Of course I can wait; I forgot I'm not important because my name isn't Beth!" Adam stood up glaring at her.

"Gabby I don't know what your deal is, but that was way out of line and you owe Beth an apology."

"You want me to apologize? I think if anyone should be apologizing it should be you to me. I know what you're doing bringing T.J. to visit, you know and you're too much of a coward to tell me. Who told you? Was it Beth? Nope I'm sure it was probably your old friend Amy…not her either?" Adam rubbed the back of his neck keeping his gaze on the floor. Taking a deep breath he walked towards Gabby grabbing her arm and his jacket before heading outside.

"Are you done acting like a child?"

"You're saying I'm acting like a child? You really have some nerve…you obviously found out about a month ago and felt it was better to ignore me then talk to me about it. If that's not childish I don't know what is."

"Well what was I supposed to say? I find out my sister is sneaking around behind my back with someone that I don't trust. He's not good for you Gabby; you don't know him like I do!"

"No Adam I don't know Punk like you do, I know him better then you do. In the past five months he has been nothing but good to me and has done a hell of a lot more for me then you have."

"Oh really! Who paid for you to go to school Gabby? Who continued to support you financially even after you moved to Chicago? You need to make a choice Gabby, it's Punk or your family and I suggest you choose wisely!"

"Adam get off it! I told you I didn't want your money when I moved, but you insisted telling me to take it as a gift; I should've known you would eventually throw it in my face. You might have supported me financially, but you haven't done shit for me emotionally as of late. A month and a half ago I was almost raped and I called you five times! Five times! It was one thing for you not to answer, but the fact that you didn't have the courtesy to call me back made it even worse. Punk was there for me through all of it, even when I wasn't myself. You might know things about him that make you believe he's a horrible person, but that was then and I'm in love with Phil Brooks now. Nothing is going to change that, not anything you say or do. As far as making a choice, you're the only person who can't accept my relationship. Mommy already knows and she backs me up, so you're the only one who has a choice to make. You either accept my relationship with Punk or you don't, and if you won't accept that we're together, then I guess you shouldn't consider me your sister anymore." Gabby walked past Adam heading back into the house and into the living room where everyone was sitting quietly.

"Beth I apologize to you for what I said and I wish you the best with Adam because that guy is not my brother. Mommy I'm sorry to do this to you, I know you were looking forward to our visit, but I can't stay here, I need to go home; I'm going to see when the first flight out to Chicago is." Gabby walked to her bedroom keeping her head down. Once the door was shut and locked, she let go of the tears she'd been holding back. Deep down she knew this was exactly how Adam was going to react, but figured he'd be mad for a week or so and get over it. The fact that he asked her to choose was something she never saw coming. Pulling herself together, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Punk's number trying desperately to control her emotions as she listened to it ring.

"Hey, I didn't expect to hear from you so early, but can I call you back we're about to sit down for dinner."

"Actually I was just calling to let you know I'll be home either late tonight or tomorrow…" Punk was quiet, but she heard some shuffling around and the voices in the background faded away.

"He didn't take it well?"

"No…and I found out he's known for over a month now. He won't say how he found out, but that's why he's been ignoring my phone calls and text messages. We had a big fight and he swears you're not any good for me and actually asked me to choose between you and my family." Punk closed his eyes letting out a sigh; his worst fears had been confirmed. He didn't expect Adam to take it well, but asking her to choose took it to the extreme.

"Gabby I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I understand completely if you want to stop seeing each other…" Punk barely got the words out as he felt his heart being torn in two while Gabby's jaw dropped.

"No! Absolutely not! That is the last thing I want and I don't care how many times I'm asked to choose I'll always choose you. You have been there for me through everything; from dealing with Max, my insecurities, the nightmares, me almost losing myself…Punk you mean everything to me! I'm not going to let my brother take away the one constant good thing I have right now…I love you…"

"Gab I'm sorry I even thought like that nonetheless said it, but I hate that you're going to lose your family because of me."

"I'm not losing my family, my mom is on our side and she's actually interested in meeting you."

"Really?"

"Yes really…her thinking is like everyone else's, she's happy that we're happy and she's thrilled that I finally found a good guy, so I expect that you'll live up to that and pick me up at the airport."

"You know that I can't say no to you, and even though it's under unfortunate circumstances, I'm looking forward to you coming home. Call me a sap, but I miss you already even though it's barely been a day."

"I miss you too and I love you very much. I'll text you as soon as I find a flight and please apologize to everyone for me keeping you away from the dinner table."

"No worries baby, you're a welcome distraction from the craziness that is my family, but I just heard Joey yelling for me, so I better go. I'll be on the look out for your text, love you." Punk hung up the phone and took a deep breath as he headed back to the table and took his seat.

"Everything alright dear?" His mother asked and he smirked in return not really knowing what the answer was.

"I hope so ma…" Staring at his plate he noticed the constant chatter around him. Even though his family was loud, bossy and sometimes irritating, he felt lucky in that moment because he knew neither his parents or siblings would ever shun someone he loved regardless of their past. Gabby telling him that she chose him over her own brother weighed heavy on his heart and he just hoped that over the next few months he could continue to live up to her expectations. Picking up his fork he couldn't help but think that the smooth sailing moments in their relationship were going to be rare and there would be more rough patches ahead.


	34. Chapter 34

**Took some time over the weekend to focus on this story again seeing I've had a ton of ideas, but no time to add to it...Some surprising things this chapter and more surprises to come...**

**Thanks to those of you who continue to add, favorite, review and read this story...Enjoy this chapter and 3 hour Raw tonight!**

* * *

Gabby quickly pulled herself together gathering her things only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. She hesitated to answer it, but knew she couldn't ignore it. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked her bedroom door and opened it to find Beth staring at her feet, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"Ahh Beth, do you need something?" Gabby tried to sound polite, but seeing how rough the day had been she realized her words came off cold. To make up for it, she moved aside letting Beth come into the room, which she did taking a seat at Gabby's old desk.

"Gabby I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Adam and how he acted towards you…I see where he has a right to be upset with you, but it didn't give him a right to be so rude."

"Right…I'm curious, did he send you in here?" Gabby felt a small ray of hope; granted it wasn't her brother standing in front of her apologizing like she deeply wanted, but if he had sent Beth in to talk to her it was a start in the right direction.

"No…he actually left and went to his place; I wanted to talk to you before I left to join him."

"Oh, I see." Gabby felt the small ray of hope dim out as she sat down on the edge of her bed feeling another wave of emotions start to take over.

"Gabby I want you to know that despite what Adam thinks, I think you and Punk are good for each other…"

"You do? I'm confused; I thought you hated Punk…"

"I don't hate him, but we don't see eye to eye. I've noticed a change in him since the two of you got together and I think that change will be even bigger now that your relationship is out in the open. I grilled him a few months ago at the airport about him being in a relationship with you and even though he denied it, I knew the truth. You make him happy Gabby and I hope that regardless what Adam thinks, you'll continue to do that. He needs someone like you in his life." Gabby managed to smile a little feeling slightly taken back by Beth's words, but relieved that another person was seeing the reason why they gave into their feelings. It still confused her to no end though how everyone, her mom, Jay, the Brooks' family and even her brother's girlfriend understood, but Adam refused to see it.

"Thank you for saying that Beth, it means a lot. Punk and I knew we were asking for backlash from Adam when he finally found out and I can't help but think if I wouldn't have kept this from him for so long he would have taken it better. I have to ask you something though and I hope you won't be offended, but did you tell Adam once you figured it out?"

"No…I didn't feel it was my place. Besides you and Punk both kept my relationship with Adam under wraps, so I figured I owed you the same in return. I was actually caught off guard when Adam called me flipping out about the news, but as far as he knows that phone call was the first I'd heard of your relationship."

"Well thank you for keeping that to yourself, I know it couldn't have been easy seeing you two are trying to work on your own relationship. I just wish there was something I could do to show Adam that Punk isn't the same person he used to know…" Beth got up from the chair and hesitantly sat next to Gabby on the bed.

"I would suggest just giving him time…it can't make the issue any worse, but maybe with some time it'll sink in and he'll learn to accept it. After all you're almost 24 years old, you've been living on your own and caring for yourself for close to six months; he needs to realize you're not a child anymore…" Gabby raised her eyebrow smiling in agreement before Beth got up heading toward the door.

"Beth…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you again and please take care of Adam. I know what I said to him hurts because it hurt me that I had to say it, but I just couldn't let him put me in that situation…"

"I understand perfectly well, I've been there myself a time or two. In return take care of Punk; I don't know what you do that puts him in such a good mood, but everyone on the road appreciates it! I'll see you around Gabby…" Gabby waved as Beth walked out of her bedroom leaving her to finish packing.

Gabby looked over the flight plans to Chicago and decided to leave Friday evening. Odds were Adam would be hulled up at his house sulking for at least two days, so she figured spending some quality time alone with her mom wasn't such a bad idea. Once she booked the flight, she sent Punk a text to let him know she was staying later and what her arrival time would be. Looking at the clock she saw it was pushing 11 and decided to call it a night.

* * *

At 9AM the next morning, Gabby was sleeping soundly after struggling for hours to fall asleep. Her plan for the day was to sleep in and then go shopping with her mom before heading to the airport, but with a loud knock on the door, Gabby groaned knowing that as usual her plans were not going to work out. Gabby threw her blanket over her head hoping her mom would get the hint that she needed at least another hour of sleep, but feeling the bed sink down she peaked out from the blanket meeting her mother who had a very confused yet surprised look on her face. Gabby pulled the blanket down from her face and started to sit up.

"What is it mommy?"

"Umm I think you should get up and get dressed because there's someone here to see you…"

"What? Who?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know who! It would've been nice if you would have given me a heads up that Phillip was coming to visit from Chicago, I would've dressed a little nicer!"

"Wait, what?" Gabby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes trying to focus and comprehend what her mother had just said. "Punk is here, in this house, now?"

"Yes he just arrived a few minutes ago and is sitting in the living room. Didn't you know he was coming?" Gabby couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips knowing he'd managed to surprise her again. This time however was possibly the best; he knew how much she needed him right now and he hadn't hesitated to come to her. If Gabby had ever had a moment of doubt about Phil Brooks being a keeper, it was gone now.

"Umm okay well give me fifteen minutes to change and I'll be right out." Gabby jumped out of bed and started digging through her partially packed suitcase grabbing a pair of jeans, a white cami and a long sleeved light blue top that had five buttons at the top. Quickly throwing on her clothes, she ran her hands through her hair deciding to put her tousled curls in a clip and applied some lip gloss skipping the rest of her make-up routine. Throwing on her socks and brown moccasins, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Walking into the living room she felt her heartbeat start to pick up and sure enough there was Punk sitting on the couch looking through photo albums with her mom. She recognized the photo album and felt the need to swoop in and make it disappear, but based on the grin on his face and the occasional laughs, he was more then amused.

"Wow…you really are here…" Punk looked up from the book and smirked taking in her simple down home appearance.

"Yeah…did you think your mom lied to you?"

"Honestly she just woke me up, so I didn't know what to think…" Gabby's mom decided at that moment to make herself disappear so that her daughter could talk with her boyfriend. She knew the argument with Adam had taken a toll on her and as much as it confused her for a random guy who introduced himself as Gabby's boyfriend to just show up on her doorstep, she knew he was just what Gabby needed and welcomed him with open arms.

"I'm going to head into the kitchen and make brunch, leave you two to talk…"

"Well Mrs. Copeland thank you for inviting me in and showing me around, I appreciate it." Gabby's mom nodded leaving the living room. Once Gabby was sure she was out of site, she took the vacant seat beside Punk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? You didn't have to do this; I was going to be home later tonight…"

"I know, but I didn't want to wait. Gab I didn't want to leave you alone after what happened yesterday and even though I totally understand and respect why you were taking the late flight, I found myself just booking an early one. It's too quiet at home without you around and I wanted to meet your mom; she seems like a pretty amazing woman."

"She is amazing and I know Adam and I fighting yesterday upset her, but she understands what happened. It's kind of weird even Beth understands…"

"Wait, what about Beth? Did she come to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yes, Adam brought her to dinner so that she could finally get acquainted with everyone and it ended in a disaster. However, after Adam left, she came to me and we talked. She apologized for Adam acting the way he did and surprisingly she's on our side as well."

"Wait? Beth…as in my ex, the one that hates me, is taking our side over her own boyfriend's? Have I just entered the twilight zone?" Gabby let out a light laugh at the confused look on his face.

"I thought it was crazy too, but she thinks that I'm good for you. Apparently you've been in a much better mood since you've started seeing me; I've managed to kill your hard ass reputation!" Punk nodded putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe you have, but based on the fabulous baby pictures your mom showed me today I'd say we're even. You never told me you were such a cute baby!"

"Well I'm cute now; you should have assumed I've always been cute." Gabby leaned up capturing Punk's lips with hers. She savored the feeling of the sweet, tender kiss wishing it could go further, but seeing her mom was in the next room, that wasn't going to happen. Instead she settled for resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes to take in his scent. "I'm glad you came, it means more then you'll ever know…"

Punk smiled to himself feeling some of the pressure and angst of their conversation after her talk with Adam melt away. Maybe she had made the right decision picking him over Adam, but only time would tell if that was the case.


	35. Chapter 35

**Currently watching a horrible movie that I'm too lazy to turn off, so I figured why not update...not sure of the connection between those two things, but oh well, I'll roll with it...**

**Thanks so much for the continued adds, favorites and reviews...all are much appreciated and keep me taping on the keys to pound out additional chapters :) This chapter has a surprise in store for Gabby, well technically two...debating back and forth where to go with this idea, hoping to decide within the next few days...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Punk and Gabby stayed in North Carolina for three days before she headed back to Chicago and he departed for Raw in Dallas. Gabby was bummed that they were headed for different cities, but the three days they'd spent together with her mom were more then enough to hold her over until he came home again. Plus they had also planned for her mom to come to Chicago for Christmas; Gabby secretly hoped that things with Adam would be patched up by then, but only time would tell.

Gabby took all of Sunday and Monday to relax before getting back into the swing of things at work on Tuesday. While working on a new story about local politics, she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello…"

"Gabby, Jack would like to see you in his office in fifteen minutes." Gabby paused not sure what to think. Jack was her big boss and she had no idea why he would be calling her into his office.

"Umm okay…did he say what for? Should I bring anything with me?"

"Nope, just said he wanted to see you…"

"Okay thanks Leslie…" Gabby hung up the phone and tapped her nails on the desk wondering what Jack could possibly want. The idea of her getting laid off, or worse future endeavored, crossed her mind. After all there had been some cut backs in other departments; perhaps it was finally affecting them. She contemplated for a few minutes before pulling herself together smoothing her hands over her navy pencil skirt and adjusting the cream colored cardigan she'd chosen to wear over a navy and cream striped lace cami. She fluffed her hair while slipping her heels back on. She took a deep breath as she walked out of her office towards the elevator. After going up two floors, she got off walking the familiar path to Jack's office finding herself fidgeting the entire time.

Jack was on the phone when she arrived, but noticed her standing outside his office and motioned for her to enter. He held up his finger letting her know he'd only be another minute and smiled as she took a seat in front of his desk. Gabby got lost staring at her nails while trying to stay calm; when she heard the click of the phone, she met Jack with a smile.

"Hey, Leslie called and said you wanted to see me; is everything okay?"

"It's more then okay…" Gabby felt herself exhale, a big amount of stress slipping off her as the what ifs went out the window. "I got a call from a friend of mine, Joe Caruso, he's the chief in Atlanta for the Atlanta Journal-Constitution, and he's looking for a young, fresh face to do a weekly editorial piece. You were the first person that came to mind for me." Gabby was taken back by the compliment, but smiled in return.

"Thank you so much Jack, that means a lot; but why me? I've only been here a few months and just started writing news pieces; surely there are people more qualified then I am."

"Granted Gabby I won't lie, there are more qualified people, but you have something special. I know you like writing the news, it's obvious to me, but I think you could really excel given your own editorial." As happy as she was to hear everything Jack was saying, it dawned on her that the job was in Atlanta; Atlanta was over 700 miles away from Chicago, she'd be over 700 miles away from Punk.

"Wow, this is quite an offer, but I'm going to need some time to think it over."

"Take all the time you need Gabby. Joe has a few prospects in line and interviews won't start until after the holiday season, so you have until January 7 to let me know your decision and we'll get you going from there."

"Okay, that gives me plenty of time to think. Thank you so much for considering me Jack, it means a lot that you have so much faith in me."

"Well I know you haven't had the easiest time here, but you've busted your ass for every promotion you've gotten. Even before Max resigned and sent in that recommendation, you were next in line to report for us. I hope you think long and hard about this, it could be a great opportunity for you and could really springboard your career." Gabby nodded getting up from the chair and extending her hand to Jack before heading back to her office.

Her head was swarming with thoughts and her emotions were running high, but overall she was excited to be offered the new opportunity. Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed Adam's number, but paused remembering he wasn't talking to her. Usually this left her with Punk to call, but she wasn't ready to share the news with him; she wanted to take time and think about it first. Still wanting and needing to call someone, she dialed her mom's number and smiled brightly when she answered.

"Mommy, you'll never believe what just happened to me…"

* * *

Gabby's birthday was only a week away and Punk was busy trying to plan a surprise party for her, which was becoming more difficult by the day seeing he was constantly traveling and wouldn't be home until Gabby's birthday. He had just gotten off the phone with a friend of his after spending the last hour talking about cupcakes. Punk's original simple request of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting had turned into a ridiculous train wreck with a price tag twice as much as he had intended, but Shelly swore she would love them and that's all that mattered. Looking at his still very long to do list, he didn't know how he was going to get everything done.

"Kofi next time I come up with a genius idea to throw my girlfriend a surprise party just tell me no! This is way harder then I anticipated it would be and taking up time that I don't have to spare."

"Hang in there buddy, she's going to love everything you're doing. The hassle will be worth it in the end, trust me."

"If you say so…there's still one big problem I have that I'm not sure how to solve…"

"What would that problem be?"

"I need to get Adam there…she's been putting up a good front ever since their big blow up at Thanksgiving, but I know if there's a party and her brother isn't there, she'll be devastated."

"That could be bad…why don't you just call him?"

"I've tried man…called, texted, e-mailed…you name it and I've tried it. I have her mom and Beth working on him, but as of right now things aren't looking too good. I still can't help but think this whole thing is my fault…she should've never had to choose between us…"

"Hey don't blame yourself…Gabby made the decision to enter into a relationship too, you both knew the consequences, but let's be honest Adam is being ridiculous."

"I think he's more upset then anything that Gabby and I weren't the ones to tell him…someone put it out there before we got the chance and I can't blame him, I'd be hurt by that too."

"While that is understandable, he's being unreasonable and childish by not speaking to her. At the end of the day life is too short and family is valuable, no matter what people say or do, if you love them then you need to find a way to move on."

"I agree Kofi…I'm just hoping Adam sees that sooner rather then later because if Gabby spends her birthday and Christmas without her brother, I know it's not going to go well…"


	36. Chapter 36

**Spending another Sat night at home solo...just when I start to feel like a loser, I embrace it and channel my loneliness into some fantastic writing with the help of fabulous party rockin' music...no reason to go out, get drunk and not remember anything tomorrow, instead I'll have my own house party w/ Gabby and Punk...still makes me feel like a little bit of a loser, but it's all good :)**

**This chapter is Gabby's suprise party, which I know a few of you were looking forward to, and Punk get suspicious about a few things...thanks for all the new follows/favorites and reviews :) I can't believe this story is at 155 reviews, blows all of my other stories out of the water review wise and I love it...thanks for the continued support and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Gabby woke up on the morning of her birthday and groaned wishing she would have taken the day off. On the upside she was only working a half day and that was pretty much the only thing getting her out of bed. It also helped that she knew Punk would be home by the time she finished working.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't feel any different despite being another year older. Applying her make-up and pulling her hair into a messy bun, she dressed more casually for the office then usual choosing dark wash jeans, a lace trim cami and a blazer along with her knee length boots. Heading out the door, she stopped for coffee and continued to think as she sat on the train.

It had been over two weeks since she'd talked with Jack about the Atlanta job and despite spending a big chunk of time thinking about it, she wasn't sure what to do. It was an amazing opportunity and the AJC was one of the most well known papers in the country, but the idea of moving was what halted her decision every time. Not only was there her relationship with Punk to consider, but she had become comfortable living in Chicago. She liked the parks, restaurants and she had friends there. The idea of picking up and leaving everything she knew for the second time in a year scared the hell out of her and automatically sent her head thinking in the "no" territory, but she still couldn't bring herself to decline the offer, not yet at least.

Part of her wanted to talk to Punk about it, but at the same time she knew he'd push her going because it would further her career. He made it known that he traveled away from home a lot when he was in the indys living in Philadelphia and Louisville on his own with no support system other then his buddies. Gabby didn't even have friends to go with her, so she'd literally be starting over again. There was also the thought that Atlanta was over 700 miles from Chicago and it was hard enough to keep their relationship in tact now, so moving would make it worse. Letting out a deep sigh, Gabby pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she got off the train and headed to work.

* * *

Punk had arrived home earlier then expected and called Carla, Kat, Colt and Ted to help him out with picking up party supplies and food. The game plan was for the four of them to get everything in place while he and Gabby went out to lunch and a movie. The party was slatted to start at five and Punk just hoped all of his hard work would pay off and everything would go down without a hitch.

Punk left the house just before noon planning to surprise Gabby at work seeing she wasn't expecting him until two. He picked up a mixed bouquet of sunflowers and gerber daisies and drove into town. Walking into the doors of the Chicago Tribune offices, he smirked remembering the last time he was here he had broken someone's nose and threatened their life…_Let's hope things are different this time…drastically different…_ He pushed the elevator button traveling to the tenth floor and walked back the hallway towards Gabby's office. He noticed she had her head down looking at something and decided to take the opportunity to surprise her.

Walking through the door he made it a point to be quiet, "Excuse me miss, but I have a delivery for Gabrielle Copeland…" Gabby did a double take before jumping out of her chair and greeting him with a kiss, the big smile that Punk had always found attractive was spread from cheek to cheek.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up at the restaurant when you got in…"

"Well I managed to get on an earlier flight and thought I'd surprise you…Happy Birthday Gabby…" Punk handed her the flowers before noticing the other two bouquets in the room. "I see I'm not your only admirer…" Gabby set the flowers on her desk before turning to look at the other two bouquets.

"No worries, I don't have any other boyfriends. The tulips are from my boss Jack and the pink roses are from my mama…" Gabby's smile faltered slightly at the mention of the roses and he figured it had something to do with Adam.

"You okay?"

"Yes…actually I'm much better now that you're here. If you'll give me a minute to clean up then I'm all yours for the day." Punk nodded as she started shifting through papers on her desk giving him the opportunity to get a closer look at the other bouquets.

He looked at the pink roses first reading the card and smiling to himself…_My Dearest Gabby, Best wishes on your 24__th__ birthday…I love and miss you dearly, but I trust Phillip is taking good care of you…I'm so proud of the young woman you've become, nothing will ever change that...Love, Mommy_ He'd only spent a few days with Judy, but it was pretty clear she was pro-Punk, unlike her son. Punk hadn't heard back from Judy or Beth as to if they had managed to convince Adam to show up to Gabby's party, but he hoped the idiot still had a little bit of common sense and just swallowed his pride and made an appearance. Pushing the idea from his head he looked at the tulips she'd gotten from her boss on behalf of the office…_To one of the best we have, if you choose Atlanta you'll be missed…_ Punk scrunched his eyebrows together as he crossed his arms wondering what the hell that card could mean. He hadn't really talked to her about work lately and with the few discussions they had, Atlanta was never mentioned. _Maybe she's doing a story there…or perhaps a promotion…no she would've mentioned something…_ Punk rubbed his hand over his beard continuing to wonder, but was interrupted by Gabby's voice.

"Hey…are you ready to go?" He nodded taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Yeah, I figured we'd go for Italian…I saved my cheat meal for today, so be prepared for a big lunch." Gabby gave him a smile as she started towards the door, but before he followed her, he had to know. "Gab, are you sure everything is okay? There isn't anything you need to tell me is there?"

Gabby shook her head wondering what he was getting at, "Nope…everything has been just fine, but I'm looking forward to lunch, so can we go?" He nodded again giving her that smirk as they headed out of her office.

* * *

Even though he'd picked the longest movie possible, Punk and Gabby still exited the movie theatre at 4:15, which was 45 minutes too early. He thought quick on his toes though deciding to just walk through Chicago, which was great until Gabby pulled him into a shoe store! It was 5:20, she was already twenty minutes late to her own party, a party Punk had busted his ass to plan, but he just couldn't tear her away from her current debate between two pairs of shoes that looked exactly the same to him. His phone was constantly buzzing with texts from Colt saying that people had arrived and were getting restless; all he could think to say back was to keep them occupied and he'd be there in ten minutes…he'd sent the same text twice already and knew it wouldn't fly a third time.

"I don't know, I really like these black ones, but these ones are just half an inch higher…what do you think?" Punk pursed his lips trying really hard to keep his true thoughts to himself.

"Ahh why don't you just get them both…"

"I don't know…I don't think I'd really wear them both…"

"Okay then just get one…"

"Well duh, but which pair?" Punk rolled his eyes; he was trying really hard to keep his piss poor attitude from coming out, but at this rate the party that he'd planned and spent a pretty penny on was being enjoyed by everyone but him and the actual birthday girl.

"I'll tell you what, I'll buy you both pair if we can just get out of here…I've had enough shoe shopping for the day…"

"No I don't want you to buy them; you've already done enough for me today!" Punk grabbed both pairs of shoes and went to the register before she could protest any further. He cringed a bit when he realized he'd just spent $500 on shoes, but kept it together knowing in the end it would all be worth it…

Once they were back at the car, Punk quickly texted Colt to let him know they were really on their way this time and drove like a mad man making it home in record time.

"Are you trying to kill us both? I'm pretty sure you ran at least half a dozen stop signs!"

"Those red signs mean stop? I thought it was just a mere suggestion…anyway we're home!"

"Yes we are…" Punk moved to get out of the car, but Gabby stopped him leaning in to kiss him, "Thank you for today, you've been nothing short of amazing." She moved in to kiss him again and kept going until they were in full make-out mode. It took everything Punk had to stop and pull away, but she was already forty minutes late for her own party.

"Sorry babe, but ahh I have to pee…" Gabby scoffed at his rejection knowing he didn't have to pee because he had just gone a short time ago. Rather then letting him see her pout, she got out of the car carrying her shoes and followed him to the front door of the house. She was surprised that it was so dark, usually even when they weren't home Punk made it a point to leave the table lamp on, but she managed to make it in the house without tripping. Standing in the front hall she had just removed her jacket when Punk clicked on the light and fifty or so people jumped out yelling "Surprise" which caused her to jump. Once she realized what was going on, she laughed to herself before being bombarded by friends, family and co-workers as well as a few of the guys from the WWE. She was surprised to see Beth and secretly hoped Adam was looming nearby.

"Happy Birthday Gabby…"

"Thanks Beth…umm, is Adam here?" Beth's smile faltered slightly as she looked down at her hands.

"Unfortunately he couldn't make it, had a prior engagement, but he sends his best…" Gabby nodded trying not to let her answer ruin her previous feelings of glee.

"Oh well that's too bad…hopefully he'll be able to come for Christmas. Punk and I are doing dinner here, mom is traveling up and you and Adam are more the welcome."

"Thanks Gabby, but I've already made plans to be in Buffalo; I'll tell Adam about it though." Gabby's sad feelings were picked back up again when she saw her mom.

"Mommy, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"You didn't honestly think I'd miss celebrating your birthday did you?"

"I guess not…thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. I have them on display in my office."

"I'm glad you liked them baby…have you given Atlanta any further thought?" Gabby cleared her throat hoping her mom wouldn't mention Atlanta, especially seeing Punk had picked that exact moment to come up behind her. Ignoring the question, she turned to him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for this…now I understand why you were so impatient in the shoe store and your surprise rejection in the car…" Punk smiled wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes well as much as I was more then willing to go further, I knew there were fifty people in here celebrating your birthday without you…besides we have plenty of time to have our own celebration later." Gabby blushed at his comment, but couldn't deny she was looking forward to it.

After three hours of partying, Gabby and Punk told the last person goodnight. Despite the long day and how tired she was, Gabby knew the house was in disarray and started to clean up, but Punk objected.

"Oh no you don't…first off it was your birthday party, there's no reason for you to clean up and second I have a cleaning lady coming tomorrow to take care of it."

"Punk it's really not a big deal and if we work together it'll take less then an hour…" Punk thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"Yeah that's not going to work because I can think of better things to do with you other then clean, so tomorrow it is…" Gabby opened her mouth to protest again, but quickly shut it as Punk's mouth closed over hers. She closed her eyes getting lost in the passion of the kiss and was taken back letting out a squeal when Punk picked her up heading for the stairs.

Gabby tightened her grip around his neck, "Can you just put me down? I don't want you to accidentally drop me or anything…" Punk laughed as he adjusted her in his arms getting another squeal from her.

"Gabby will you relax? I lift people all the time and don't drop them, just trust me a little bit here. Christ if I can lift John Cena who weighs like 250, then you're fine…" With that he made it like he was going to drop her and laughed when she screamed and clung tighter.

"That was not funny!" Gabby slapped his shoulder as he opened the bedroom door and finally did drop her on the bed; before she could complain further, his lips were on hers again making her forget her fears ever existed.

* * *

**Tomorrow is the biggest day of the summer, SUMMERSLAM! I'll be tuning in...looking forward to the triple threat WWE championship match, which I'm sure Punk will win, and the Ziggler/Jericho match, which I think could outshine Brock/HHH, but I dislike Brock, so he probably won't impress me much!**

**Enjoy the show if you're watching it and hopefully I'll be updating Monday before Raw :) Thanks3**


	37. Chapter 37

**Having a so/so day...actually wishing I got job opportunities like Gabby did, but I'm not that lucky...job hunting sucks, thus I figured I'd take some time away from it and update...**

**First though: Summerslam-Punk + Hot Pink trunks = me wanting more :) Loved the omage to The Hitman and he doesn't look too bad in bright pink...Last night's Raw I loved seeing more Heel Punk come out and him kicking Lawler in the head...YES! The only thing that would have made it better was if he gave Cole the GTS haha...Clearly we're going to see Cena vs Punk Night of Champs and I can't see Punk losing...after all both his DVD and WWE 13 come out in October, why would they take the title from him right before those two big releases? Also I just don't want to see Cena with a damn title ever again!**

**Anyway...enough blabbing...this chapter there's some turmoil and Punk is left with a lot weighing heavy on his mind...I'm currently working on Christmas (which won't have a lot of detail, it kind of just gets to the point) and the aftermath...Thanks for the continuous adds, favorites and reviews...love you guys for that! Enjoy!**

* * *

After twenty minutes of blissful love making, Gabby was curled up on Punk's chest enjoying the feel of his fingers running up and down her spine sending little tingles throughout her body. She was comfortable and nearly asleep when Punk started talking grabbing her attention.

"So there's something that I'm curious about…"

"What is it?"

"Well when I was in your office today I read the card from your boss Jack and it mentioned Atlanta…I was going to ask you what it meant, but pushed it aside and then I heard your mom ask you about it…what's up with Atlanta?" Gabby squeezed her eyes shut; she knew she had to tell him about the promotion offer, but she just wasn't ready. However, now that he had heard about it twice, she knew there was no way he'd drop it. Gabby got out of bed putting on her cami and lace panties before ducking into the bathroom to gather her thoughts. Punk rolled his eyes before putting on his shorts and following her. He knocked lightly on the door waiting a minute before she pulled it open.

"It's nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing? It must be something if you're reacting like this…why can't you just tell me?" Gabby took a deep breath as she ran her hand through her tousled curls before facing him.

"Jack called me into his office a little over two weeks ago and offered me a promotion…"

"That's great! Did you take it?"

"No, you don't get it, it's not all that great…the promotion requires me to move to Atlanta…"

"As in Atlanta Georgia?" Punk's previously happy expression faltered at the thought of her moving.

"The one and only…"

"Oh…well what would the promotion entail?"

"I'd get my own editorial…Jack seems to think I'd have real promise and I'd do well with an editorial, said it could springboard my career." Punk's happy expression was completely gone as he turned away from her laying back down in bed wishing he would have never wondered and never asked.

"Well if it's going to springboard your career then you have to go Gabby…you can't let an opportunity like this go; there's no guarantee that another one will come along." Gabby let out a sigh before going to sit on the bed taking Punk's hand in hers.

"I haven't made a decision yet for various reasons and I still have plenty of time to think it over."

"I can tell you've been thinking about it though, so what are your thoughts?" Gabby looked up, her blue eyes meeting his hazel eyes, which had a clear look of sadness in them.

"I've thought about it a lot and it's an amazing opportunity, but I don't think I can just uproot my life for the second time in a year. I'm content here; I have you, my job, a few friends and I'm not terribly far from family."

"If you move to Atlanta you'll still have a job, you'll make new friends and you'll be even closer to your family…as for me, it won't be easy, but we could try it."

"Punk it's hard enough having a relationship with you on the road and me here, if I move to Atlanta we'll never see each other and you know it. Besides I know you'd never leave Chicago, not that I'd expect you to either…" Gabby paused for a minute noticing his gaze dropping from hers, "I just doubt it would work and it would really suck to go through everything that we've gone through for me to take a job elsewhere and ruin everything." Punk shook his head letting out a deep sigh as he took his hand from hers.

"Regardless what would or wouldn't happen with us, you need to think about yourself and your career first. Hell who is to say in the matter of months our relationship won't go to shit; I wouldn't be surprised because that's usually what happens in my relationships. My career is still my number one priority in my life and it shouldn't be any different with you." Gabby was taken back by his words feeling anger, frustration and sadness collide with each other.

"My career is very important to me, I've busted my ass to get to where I am now and regardless if I take the job in Atlanta or not, I'll still have a job that I love. With that being said I learned a long time ago that life isn't worth living unless you have someone to share it with and I thought you felt the same way, but I guess not…" Based on her reaction, Punk immediately regretted what he said as he watched Gabby get up off the bed and grab her pillows; her eyes shined brightly with the beginnings of tears and he quickly jumped out of bed blocking her from exiting the room.

"Gabby please, that didn't come out the right way…I care about you more then anyone else, but I don't want you to give up on this opportunity to further your career because of me. You're already not talking to Adam because of me, I don't want you to turn down this job and regret it because it'll lead you to resent me later." Gabby's ocean blue eyes were clouded with tears and she didn't know what to do.

"Will you please stop blaming yourself for Adam! Even if you are the reason he's not talking to me, he couldn't even put his stupid pride aside to call and wish me a happy birthday." Gabby hugged her pillow tight as she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. "As far as Atlanta goes I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can guarantee I'll move on regardless if I take it or not. I could never resent you for a decision I made…I still have plenty of time to think about it, so can we just not talk about it anymore!" Punk closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms. Gabby dropped the pillow resting her head on his shoulder.

"Gab I'm sorry, but I know how much your work means to you and I don't want to get in the way. As for Adam I don't know what his deal is. I called, texted and e-mailed him about your party plus put Beth and your mom on the recruiting job and he still didn't show. I'm sorry Gabby…I love you…"

"I love you too and nothing will change that…"

* * *

A week later, Punk was in the gym lifting weights with Kofi and found himself distracted. His conversation with Gabby about Atlanta kept replaying in his head and he didn't know what to do to get past it. He had a suspicion that she was going to turn down the job, their relationship being one of the main reasons why, and even though she said she wouldn't resent him, he knew it would come in time; it always did.

"Hey Punk…" Punk put down his weight and looked over in Kofi's direction.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question; you've been zoned out for a good ten minutes. Can I trust you to spot me on a couple reps, or should I get someone else?"

"No…it's cool, I'm good…" Punk got up from the bench he was sitting on and moved to spot Kofi. At first he was attentive, but after three reps, he found himself zoning out again. His zoning was interrupted when he was shoved aside by John Cena who quickly grabbed the weight helping Kofi out. "Christ Kof, I'm so sorry man…my head is just somewhere else today…"

"I noticed, thanks for stepping in, I appreciate it John."

"No problem buddy…" John looked at Punk noticing he looked more stressed then usual. They weren't the best of friends, but they had mutual respect for one another and he didn't like seeing anyone in the shape Punk was currently in. "You okay Punk? Do you need to talk about something?" Punk looked at John and smirked. Leave it to the boy scout to try to solve his problems! Seeing he knew he wasn't about to get past the whole Gabby thing without talking to someone, he let it out.

"So I found out when I was home for Gabby's birthday that she was offered a promotion…"

"That's great man! Good for her she's come a long way…" Kofi looked at Punk and noticed there had to be some sort of catch.

"It is great, but she would have to move to Atlanta…"

"Oh…" John raised his eyebrow immediately realizing the problem.

"Yeah…she hasn't decided if she's taking it yet or not, but I know she's going to decline it and I can't let her do that."

"I can see where you're coming from Punk, but this is her decision to make." John crossed his arms over his chest continuing to listen to Punk.

"I get that, but she was offered an editorial piece; her boss thinks she'll be great with it and it could springboard her career. If she stays in Chicago she'll never get an opportunity like that."

"You don't know that; she's come pretty far from that Mayor cat story…she could surprise you." Kofi draped a towel around the back of his neck as he took a sip of water.

"If the one person you cared about most in this world was offered an amazing opportunity would you encourage them to take it?"

"Of course…" John and Kofi answered in unison.

"So then what do I do to make her go?" John shook his head throwing up his arms.

"I'm out on this one champ! Gabby needs to make this decision on her own and quite frankly the only way you're going to push her into doing it is if you break up with her. Are you prepared for that aftermath?" Punk looked at John shaking his head as he ran his hands over his face.

"Honestly that's the last thing I want to do, but if she's not willing to go on her own to Atlanta, then I'll do what I have to. I can't let her turn this down; she'll hate me for it later."

"Why are you so convinced she'll hate you? I've seen the two of you together, hell practically lived with you on the bus and she can barely stay mad at you. This is her decision, if she decides to stay in Chicago then that's what she decides; you can't decide things for her."

"I'll do what I have to do Kofi. Besides according to my calculations we have exactly two months left before everything falls apart anyway…"

"You're an idiot! After everything you two have gone through, how much you fought for her, you're just going to throw in the towel because 'according to your calculations' things are bound to fall apart. Let me tell you something Phil, things fall apart because you stop trying and you get bored. Gabby challenges you and makes you a better person! Hell people actually feel like they can approach you now because you're in a decent mood; don't be a selfish person and screw everything up. She picked you over her damn brother; does that not tell you something?" Punk stood up feeling anger course through his body at what Kofi had said; granted he was right with everything, but it still pissed him off.

"Kofi you can say what you want, but when it comes down to it she'll be better off once she moves to Atlanta and we both move on. She can reunite with Adam and forget I ever existed…our relationship never should have happened in the first place!" Punk picked up his bag throwing it over his shoulder and slammed through the double doors leading out into the street.

When it came down to it he didn't want to end things with Gabby, but he couldn't help but feel she'd be better off without him. If they would have never gotten together then she would have accepted the job to Atlanta right off the bat and none of this would be happening. Getting into his rental and slamming the door, he checked his phone and saw a message from Gabby: _Hey babe, I know you're at the gym, but I can't wait to see you later this week. I've been working on my gravy for dinner and I think I've officially mastered it! I can't wait to spend Christmas with you and our families…love you!_

Punk let out a sigh before starting the car. He wasn't due at the arena for another two hours and decided a drive was in order to clear his head and pull himself together. This was Gabby's decision to make and regardless if she chose to stay or go, there wasn't much he could do but try to accept it; unless he came up with a plan to change her mind.


	38. Chapter 38

**What a busy week it's been! First I finally found a job (YEAH)...hoping everything works out there, it seems promising...I'm just glad I'll finally be getting back to doing what I love...no worries though, even w/ working (possibly 2 jobs) I don't plan on giving up writing...I love writing, it's come to be my stress reliever and, as you can tell b/c it's currenly 3:07AM, my go to when insomnia invades :) I figure I can sleep when I'm dead, so write on...**

**This chapter covers Christmas...I didn't go too far into detail, mostly because I was lazy, but then it gets into a heavy conversation...my apologies it's shorter then the recent ones have been, but I wanted to break this chapter apart from Punk's plan (which I'm currently writing)...**

**As always thanks so much for the continued support with the reviews (up to 160 some yeah!), adds, follows, favorites...all that good stuff...this story is pretty much just hitting its climax, so look forward to much more...Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby had spent all day in the kitchen making sure everything was cooked to perfection. As she whisked the gravy, she smiled to herself realizing that making a holiday dinner for twenty people was insane; especially for someone who was just starting to cook, but between her mom and the Brooks women, everything was coming along fine.

Adam had texted her two days before Christmas to regretfully inform her he wouldn't be able to make it to Christmas dinner; to say she was disappointed was an understatement, but the fact that he had at least texted her seemed like a step in the right direction. She was still hurt about him missing her birthday, and his Christmas rejection made it worse, but she pushed it aside and kept going. Gabby had Punk, her mom, Joey, Abby and the rest of Punk's family to lift her spirits; she had plenty of things to be thankful for, so she managed to forget about her feelings of rejection for the day, but she still had her worries.

Punk hadn't quite been himself since he had come home, but she figured it was due to exhaustion. He looked like hell when he came in late Sunday night and she'd noticed he hadn't slept well since he got home, but every time she asked him about it he changed the subject. His mood had been a little brighter as they exchanged Christmas gifts and she was happy to find out Colt had steered her in the right direction with her purchase of a first edition Incredible Hulk comic. She figured shopping for Punk would be a piece of cake seeing his interests were limited, but upon walking into the comic book store, she was at a complete loss. Luckily Colt had volunteered to help and made the process less painful and overwhelming. Concert tickets for an upcoming Against Me show, something she had done all by herself, sweetened the deal as well. In return, Punk knew the way to Gabby's heart as he bought her a new pair of shoes and a limited edition Coach handbag; granted she knew he had a lot of help from Kat and Carla, but she was pleased nonetheless and it made them even.

Once dinner was on the table, everyone sat down not wasting anytime digging in. Gabby filled her plate, but hesitated wanting to see everyone's reaction to her first holiday dinner. She tried to focus on facial expressions without being blatantly obvious, and smiled to herself when she saw smiles and even heard some "mmm" sounds. Looking across the table, she caught Punk winking at her, which put her at ease as she started to eat.

After dinner, everyone stuck around for an hour or so before heading out leaving Punk and Gabby alone to relax. Punk rested his head on Gabby's thigh and pretended to be invested in his new comic, but in all actuality he wanted to bring up Atlanta. She hadn't mentioned it since he'd been home leaving him to wonder if she was still debating it, or if she had made up her mind. He looked up at Gabby who was absent mindedly flipping through the latest edition of Vogue and cleared his throat gaining a big smile.

"Can I help you with something?" Gabby raised her eyebrow wondering just what it was he was thinking that he insisted on interrupting her browse through of Calvin Klein's new spring collection. Punk sat up putting his comic aside; Gabby turned to face him wondering why he was being so serious. The silence was more then she could take, but before she had the chance to break it, Punk finally spoke.

"Gabby…have you thought anymore about taking the job in Atlanta?" Gabby let out a sigh; this was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but figured he would let up and relax a little bit once it was discussed. Gabby looked down at her hands as she twirled the ring on her right finger.

"Actually yes I have…Jack informed me yesterday that he needed to know my decision by the end of the week, apparently interviews have been moved up. I thought about what you said and what this could mean for my career, but after today I've decided not to take it." Punk rubbed his hand over his head further messing up his spiky hair before focusing his eyes on her.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There's a possibility that you'll never get an opportunity like this again, surely you have to realize that."

"I have thought about that, but it'll be okay." Deep down Gabby worried that she was screwing herself over, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "Sitting at the table having dinner with you and both of our families meant the world to me. I realized at the dinner table that I can live without a promotion, but I can't live without you or your family for that matter. I haven't known them very long, but they're an amazing group of people regardless how loud and bossy they can be." Punk smirked, which relaxed Gabby slightly, but she still felt like there was something wrong. "Are you disappointed with me?"

"No Gab…this was your decision to make, all I can do is accept your answer and hope for the best in the future. I love you so much, but I just don't want to be the reason…I don't want to feel like I'm holding you back…"

"Punk if I wanted to go then I would go…"

"I know that, but you're still so young, you have so much in front of you and I don't want to be a road block. I spent my twenties traveling up and down the coast wrestling anywhere I could get booked and because of that I'm where I am today, not to mention I have a handful of memories and stories that no one can take from me. I want you to have the same experiences for you, don't feel like just because I'm here you have to settle down and stop living your dream."

"Punk I live my dream everyday! I live in an amazing city and I'm writing for a critically acclaimed newspaper. My name is in the byline of articles that people are reading, that's all I've ever wanted…"

"But you shouldn't stop there…just because you got to where you wanted doesn't mean you shouldn't dream bigger and reach higher. Gabby you're 24 years old, you haven't even lived a quarter of your life, I just don't want you to settle for anything short of what you deserve. If you stop and settle for what you have, eventually you'll be unhappy and I don't want to see you that way." Gabby didn't know how to respond. Punk had a point, she never intended to stop her career in Chicago; she wanted to see the country, see the world, and while writing for the Chicago Tribune was an amazing experience and she learned a lot, she wasn't going any further. Looking into Punk's hazel eyes she realized it didn't matter; she'd make due and find new ways to be happy as long as she got to stare into his eyes. Gabby got up and moved to sit on Punk's lap taking him by surprise as she rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry about me and my dreams…I still have things that I want to accomplish, that I will accomplish in time, but for right now I am perfectly happy here with you." Gabby pulled him close placing a sweet kiss on his lips before burying her face in his neck. She hoped that his worries and fears for her future wouldn't bring him to push her away, but if that was the case she was ready to fight, to show him that she had her life figured out.

Punk kissed Gabby's shoulder as he felt her tighten her grip. Even though she'd swore she was happy and content with him, refusing to let anything get in the way of her future dreams, he still felt like she was making a mistake. He knew Gabby wouldn't listen to his reasoning, so instead he decided to go for his back-up plan. No doubt Gabby would come to hate him for what he was about to do, but he knew in the long run she'd thank him for it.

* * *

**Preview: Despite the fact that he knows he might be wrong in his thinking, Punk pushes through with his plan...will Gabby be so willing to follow it though? **

**I'll post later in the week, possibly Monday if I finish writing the next part by then...**


	39. Chapter 39

**So I intended to post this earlier this evening, but I got distracted and then Raw came on and I was further distracted checking out Punk...I marked out with the whole shaved head thing and despite the fact that he looks fresh out of prison and ready to film The Marine 4, I think it's hot :) I don't mind his hair short or long because frankly his hair is not his best feature in my book...**

**Anyway...a lot of you were concerned last chapter and you probably won't like this chapter very much, but don't lose hope just yet because I have plans for Punabby, so hang in there with me...oh and dear Adam will be making a return soon as well (try to keep the claws in)...**

**As always thanks for the continued support reading this fic with your adds, favorites and reviews...love those e-mails, they're the number one reason I keep clicking the keys on the keyboard and bringing you MORE...Enjoy...or at least try to...**

* * *

After Gabby went to sleep, Punk got to work. The thoughts going through his head weren't going to rest for him to get any sleep, so he figured he might as well be productive. He walked into Gabby's room, or what was Gabby's room, and sat down on her bed looking around at all the stuff that she still had in there. He wasn't sure where to start, which brought on the thought if he was even doing the right thing. Everyone he had talked to said to let it go, Gabby had to make the decision on her own, don't do anything stupid to force her to leave, but he couldn't help himself. He knew what it felt like to resent someone and to be resented; neither feeling was a good one. If Gabby grew to resent him for not going to Atlanta, which he knew she would in time, she'd harbor feelings of hatred and who knows what else, which would ruin everything. Granted if he went through with this plan he figured she'd probably hate him, but perhaps once she saw how much better her life was in Atlanta, she'd forget about those feelings and they could eventually be friends.

Punk laughed to himself at the thought of him and Gabby being friends. _Who am I kidding, that will never work. I tried being just friends with her, that's what got us into this mess…even if we can't be friends, she'll still thank me for it. This is the right thing, for both of us._ Punk took a deep breath before getting up and getting to work.

* * *

Gabby woke up at nine the next morning and started on her morning routine heading for the shower doing her hair and adding some light make-up. After getting dressed, she headed downstairs to find Punk sitting on the couch with the TV on, but she noticed he wasn't watching it; instead he was absent mindedly staring into the distance. Gabby crossed her arms over her chest knowing something was up and hoping it had nothing to do with their conversation the night before.

"You're up early…"

"I never went to sleep…I came down here to watch some TV, but it didn't help, so instead I just did a few productive things around the house."

"I see…why didn't you wake me? I would have been happy to entertain you…" Gabby gave him a small smile, but quickly noticed that whatever was bothering Punk wasn't going to be solved with a smile.

"No, you needed all the sleep you could get. I knew you were exhausted after yesterday and you'll need it for today."

"What are we doing today? You didn't mention anything special…" Punk turned off the TV and stood up to face her debating if he should tell her now or just wait. Seeing how beautiful she looked, he decided to be selfish and wait wanting to remember her like she was in that moment.

"What do you say we go for a drive…"

"Umm…okay…let me grab my boots and I'll meet you in the car. Is everything okay? I'm sure you're tired, but you seem a little distant…"

"Honestly everything is not okay, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine whatever happens…" Gabby didn't know what to think about his cryptic response, but he walked out the door before she could question it. Taking a deep breath, she put on her boots and winter coat before stepping out into the cold December air. One thing she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to was the cold weather that Chicago brought from late November until early April, but seeing that was her only complaint, she figured she'd learn to live with it in time.

Gabby got in the car and Punk silently started to drive. She chewed her lip unsure of what to say to break the silence, but for once she couldn't think of anything. Something felt off from the minute she had gotten up that morning, but she did her best to push it away and not dwell on it. However, Punk's behavior wasn't helping matters and she didn't know what to do about it. The silence continued as she realized he was taking the off ramp to head to the airport. As far as she knew he wasn't scheduled to fly out until Friday, so she wasn't sure what was going on and the knot in her stomach had her afraid to ask.

Punk parked the car feeling Gabby staring at him. He knew she was probably confused, but as he took a deep breath to explain she spoke first.

"What's going on; why are we at the airport? I thought you weren't flying out until Friday…"

"I'm not, but your flight leaves in a few hours."

"My flight; what the hell are you talking about?" Gabby felt her confusion turn to anger as feelings of anxiety invaded her body making her wish she had never agreed to this car ride.

"Gabby you're going to Atlanta…"

"No I'm not! We talked about this, I made the decision not to go, and it was my decision! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know this is what you need…"

"You don't know what I need; you're not my father or my brother or my self conscience for that matter. I'm 24 years old Phil I think I know what I need!" Gabby began to raise her voice as her anger and frustration level grew, but Punk had expected nothing less.

"Gabby please don't make this harder then it has to be. I know you're 24 and you can make your own decisions, but take it from someone who has lived and learned and experienced more then you; passing up this opportunity is a mistake. It might take you a few days, months, hell possibly years to regret it, but you will eventually. I have had people harbor resentment towards me and I don't want to feel that from you." Gabby put her head in her hands starting to feel tears cloud her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you I could never resent you for a decision I make; do you listen to anything I say?"

"I listen to everything you say…I remember you telling me you wanted to see the country, see the world, granted I could show you all of that and then some, but I think you need to do this on your own. Do this for you; have your own stories and experiences…you're not going to get that if you settle now. This is just the beginning for you, you're going to do amazing things, but to get there you've got to have experiences on your own…" Gabby felt the tears running down her face as she was unable to control her emotions.

"So this is your way of pushing me away…you're breaking up with me…" Punk felt a pain in his chest, the same one he'd felt since hearing about Atlanta, but this one was far worse. He could have sworn he was dying; looking at Gabby, seeing her ocean blue eyes with tears and mascara running down her face, he wanted to take it all back, say he'd made a mistake and go home, but he knew when he resorted to this plan that there was no going back. Punk reached forward resting his hand on her cheek and was surprised she didn't hesitate or try to pull away instead placing her hand over his.

"Gabby I love you, I'll never stop, but I need to set you free. If we're meant to be together, then we'll find our way back to each other, but until then you need to live life, take risks and embrace new opportunities…I feel like as long as I'm with you that won't happen." Gabby sniffled hearing his words before she moved towards him resting her head on his chest.

"I should hate you right now for doing this to me, but I can't…I know I need to go to Atlanta, but I don't know what to do once I'm there. I haven't talked to Jack, I don't have any of my stuff and where am I going to stay? Why couldn't you have talked to me about this first rather then blindsiding me?"

"I knew if I talked to you that you'd just continue to say no. Gabby despite what you might think I hate this and I thought and contemplated going through with this, but it was the only way I could make sure you got on a plane and went through with it. As for Jack I talked to him earlier this morning and let him know. You have a room booked at the Hyatt for the week and your interview is tomorrow afternoon." Gabby shifted so that she was looking at him again feeling frustration creep up again.

"Is this opportunity really why you're pushing me away or is it something else; perhaps someone else?" Punk shook his head; he'd never expected her to go that route. Rather then taking further allegations from her, he got out of the car getting her suitcase from the trunk. Gabby followed him feeling tears form again at the site of her suitcase; this was real, this was actually happening.

"I don't want to end things with either one of us saying something we'll regret. I wish you the best Gabby and I meant it when I said I'm doing this for your own good; I'm just sorry I had to go this route."

"Punk please…please don't…I can't live without you, I don't want to…" Punk swallowed the lump in his throat trying to block out the words she had just said. He didn't have much strength left and knew if he didn't walk away now that he wouldn't.

"Good luck Gabby…" Punk leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and quickly turned away before she could wrap him up in an embrace that would leave them both not wanting to let go.

"You said you loved me…swore you'd never leave…did you mean any of it?" Gabby caught site of the blank expression in his eyes before he turned away to get in the car. She watched him drive away before pulling herself together to go inside the airport. The minute she arrived inside the ladies room, she let go letting the tears flow heavy. She pulled out her phone to see if maybe he'd had a change of heart, realized the mistake he was making, but there was nothing. Still feeling the ache in her chest, she sent a quick text to the only person she felt would understand.

Punk pulled into the driveway unsure how he had even made it home. He hit the steering wheel before resting his head against it. He'd been up all night convincing himself that he was making the right choice making Gabby go to Atlanta, but the last image of her in the rearview mirror, standing alone, mascara tears streaked down her face, her blond curls resting on her shoulders; she looked like a lost child, one being left alone and let down once again. Her last words echoed in his head, _you said you loved me, swore you'd never leave…did you mean any of it?_ Punk took a deep breath blinking back tears. Regardless if this was what she needed or not, he was just another person in her life that had let her down, something he swore he'd never do.

* * *

**Chapter 40 Preview: You'll find out how Punk and Gabby are doing and if Gabby has decided to stay in Atlanta...I'll post later this week!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay so the consensus of Chapter 39, it was emotional and I made some of you cry...my bad haha Though that was not my intention, it's a huge form of flattery...it was an emotional chapter to write and I had a little bit of help from the season 4 finale of Glee where Finn dumps Rachel so that she'll go to New York, so if it seemed at all familiar, that's why :)**

**This chapter we find our two characters trying to cope...Adam comes back into the picture and a few of you are questioning if he'll applaud Punk's effort, or beat his ass...perhaps both...also is Gabby staying in Atlanta, or is she heading back to Chicago to plead with Punk to change his mind...Your questions shall be answered below :) This chapter and the next Punk and Gabby are coping, but chapter 42 will bring along some interesting developments...**

**As always, thanks for the reviews/adds/favorites, love it all and very much appreciate it...Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday afternoon Adam sat in his hotel in Milwaukee Wisconsin trying to get a hold of Gabby for the fiftieth time that week. He'd gotten her text message, which simply said _I'm sorry I didn't listen, you were right_, but had no idea what it meant. He assumed it pertained to Punk, but Adam's phone calls to him weren't being returned either, which left Adam in limbo. Clearly something was wrong, and he was becoming increasingly irritated that he didn't know what it was. Luckily for him, but perhaps unluckily for Punk, he was scheduled to be at Raw that night as part of his legends contract and he was determined to get to the bottom of the matter.

* * *

Punk arrived at the arena and went straight to his locker room. He hadn't interacted with anyone and didn't plan to because the last thing he wanted was a lecture on how much he'd screwed up; he was already aware and was being reminded constantly. Since taking Gabby to the airport, he'd tried desperately to call her and apologize, hell he was willing to beg if it came to that, but she never answered and with no surprise to him she didn't return his calls or texts. He couldn't say he blamed her, he'd betrayed her and pretty much forced her into doing something she didn't want to do all because of his own ridiculous insecurities that he wasn't what she needed, that he'd never be enough.

Punk sat alone on a bench taping up his wrists thankful that he wasn't booked to wrestle tonight. His head wasn't where it needed to be and he'd undoubtedly end up injuring himself or worse someone else. Instead he was scheduled to cut a promo with John Cena and end the night kicking Jerry Lawler in the head as he continued his heel turn, demanding respect from everyone. _Same song, different dance…at least I get to kick somebody…_

Punk tossed the roll of tape back in his bag just as he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was Cena, seeing they were scheduled to run through some last minute promo changes, and yelled for him to come in as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Let's get this over with shall we…"

"Well the sooner you tell me what the hell you did to Gabby the sooner I can beat your ass and then I'll be on my way…" Punk closed his eyes recognizing the voice and knowing exactly why he was there. Turning to face him, he noticed his balled up fists and knew if he didn't calm him down and explain everything, one of those fists, if not both, would meet his face. Even if he did deserve a broken nose or a black eye, he wasn't up for pulling a Rhodes, wearing a protective face mask, or being forced to wear more make-up.

"Nice to see you too Adam…I wasn't aware you were part of the show tonight…"

"Last minute addition, but never mind work, what the hell did you do to my baby sister?"

"I didn't do anything…"

"Punk she sent me a text apologizing and saying I was right…this might shock you, but I didn't want to be right about you. I thought your bullshit days of treating women like toys were over…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I've never treated a woman like a toy and don't feed me the bullshit that you were rooting for me…I saw the state Gabby was in when I went to North Carolina after Thanksgiving, then again on her birthday and Christmas…you're coming at me for upsetting your sister, what about what you've done?" Adam relaxed his hands resting them on his hips.

"You're right I haven't been a brother to her as of late, but finding out about you two the way I did killed me. I'm not as dense as you two think I am, I could tell when I was there last that something was off, but I denied it. When Amy confirmed my suspicions, I didn't know how to react, but looking back I wish I wouldn't have acted like such an ass. It didn't get me anywhere; Gabby chose you, my mom was pissed at me and even Beth left, so I ended up with nothing…" Adam plopped down on the bench beside Punk's bag. At first Punk remained standing, but seeing they were both in the same boat, he moved his bag and sat beside him.

"I fucked up…Gabby got an offer to write an editorial for an Atlanta newspaper and I told her I'd back up her decision regardless, but when she said she wasn't taking it, I felt like I was the reason. I convinced myself that she'd come to hate me and resent me because of it, so I bought her a ticket to Atlanta and made her go…"

"How did you make her go? No one has ever been able to make Gabby do anything…"

"I took her to the airport, gave her a million reasons why she should go and left before she could say no. I did the one thing I swore to her I'd never do, I left her. Once I got home I realized what I'd done and how bad I'd fucked up and tried to call and apologize, but she won't return my calls."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…I already felt bad about her having to choose between us, feeling like I was the reason that you weren't there for her birthday or Christmas, and I couldn't let myself be the reason that she didn't follow her dream…I couldn't deal with her settling for a life with me in Chicago at 24, she deserves more then that; she can find better then me."

"I'm going to stop you right there…first off stop the pansy bullshit. Despite anything I've ever said to anyone about you, I know that you're a good guy and you were only doing what you thought was right. I'm sorry I made you feel shitty over the whole choice thing; it was the stupidest thing I've ever done to Gabby. As for her birthday and Christmas, I felt ashamed for doing what I had done and didn't think she'd forgive me, so I stayed away. Also you might find this hard to believe, but she wasn't settling for you; she's in love with you Phil. I saw it myself, so did Beth, Jay, Amy…literally anyone that's seen the two of you together can see you're a perfect fit. Christ I knew it over a year ago when I introduced the two of you at the Hall of Fame. She had a sparkle in her eye that I'd never seen, so when she calls me out of the blue and says she's moving in with you I fucking lost it because I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost her. As for you, you are the biggest prick I've ever met in my life and from the day I moved Gabby to Chicago, I could see you changing and becoming better, a happier person. Despite what I wanted for her, what anyone wanted for her, you are all Gabby needs."

Punk let out a sigh placing his hand on his neck; _it would have been nice to hear these things a week ago… _"Even with everything you just said, I still think she needs to live a little on her own. You and I spent our late teens and early twenties traveling everywhere and she hasn't done anything like that…"

"We were also fucking nuts and wanted to be professional wrestlers. In our line of work you don't have much of a choice but to put in the hard time if you want to make it to the big leagues. Gabby's smart, she went to college, got her masters…she's had a while to think about what she wants out of life. She might let on that she's not sure about something, but deep down she knows exactly what she wants. If she wanted to travel and see the world, she would have gone, but instead she headed for Chicago and ended up with you."

"And I fucked everything up, so she'll probably never speak to me again…" Adam slapped Punk on the back before getting up.

"Never say never…seeing my dear sister is being stubborn, I think I'll fly down to Atlanta and pay her a visit, see what's going on in that head of hers." Punk stood up debating if he should say what he was thinking and decided to go for it.

"Can you text me or something…I don't want to make this all about me, but I need to know that she's okay…"

"Yeah, hell it's the least I can do seeing you've helped her through so much the last few months; filling in when I was absent…" Punk nodded feeling more at ease. As Adam left the room, Punk sat back down on the bench and dialed Gabby's number again only to have it go straight to voicemail. He let out a sigh wondering if she'd ever speak to him again, or if her last words were all he'd hear when he thought of her.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Gabby had arrived in Atlanta. At first she was at a complete loss, her entire world flipped upside down, but she had somehow managed to pull herself together and impress Joe Caruso landing a job writing a new weekly column. Gabby debated accepting it, but quickly realized she didn't have a back-up plan. Even if she did go back to Chicago, things would never be the same there, so she pulled up her big girl pants and accepted.

The first thing on her to do list was finding a place to live, which came easier then she expected. After finding a nice, cozy condo just outside the city, Gabby set out on her next matter of business which was getting all of her things from Chicago to Atlanta. She hadn't talked to Punk for various reasons, the main one being the last time she'd seen him, he had bailed on her, but she still had a bunch of clothes, shoes and other junk at his place. She debated flying to Chicago and taking care of everything herself, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to deal with being in that house again and what would she do if Punk came home. Gabby didn't want to see him ever again; she was angry with him and his actions. Even if Atlanta did boost her career, he had gone about everything the wrong way and hurt her more then Adam, her mom or even her own father ever had. After some contemplating, she called in the reinforcements of Kat and Carla, who were happy to oblige. Gabby didn't really want to involve them, especially seeing they were Punk's friends first, but she didn't have too many choices.

Gabby was sitting on her new couch working on her column, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She thought nothing of it, figuring it was one of her neighbors who had been extremely kind and welcoming, but upon opening the door, she was taken back by the sight of her brother. In a moment of weakness she'd texted him the day Punk left her at the airport, but she hadn't returned any of the calls or texts that had come from him in return. She wasn't sure why, figuring maybe she wasn't up for a lecture from him, or worse him telling her that he was right all along, but before she could say or do anything, Adam pulled her in for a hug.

"Ahh…Adam…you're kind of hurting me…" Adam let out a light chuckle as he loosened his grip. Taking a deep breath he pulled back and looked her over noticing she looked worn out, though she was trying to hide it.

"Gabby I want to say first and foremost that I owe you a huge apology. I should've never acted the way I did when you told me about…well that thing…" He reminded himself that now probably wasn't the best time to mention Punk, "but I was really upset that you weren't the person to tell me. It's still a horrible excuse and I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. I've missed you terribly Gabby…" Gabby gave him a soft smile before hugging him again. At this point she wasn't with Punk, so there was no reason to continue to hold a grudge against her brother, besides she needed at least one man in her life that wouldn't let her down…again.

"Apology accepted; I've missed you so much Adam and I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have kept my relationship from you, but no worries because that relationship doesn't exist anymore."

"So I've heard…" Gabby looked up at him confused, but figured when he couldn't get a hold of her, he'd gone to the other person.

"I see…what did he tell you?"

"That doesn't really matter…I'm not here for he said/she said, I'm here for you Gab; you look like you could use a support system. How is Atlanta treating you?" Gabby shrugged her shoulders heading into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of water.

"It's not horrible, hot as hell, but besides the weather it's good. I like having creative control over my column more then I thought I would and my boss is great. I've made a few friends from the office and around the neighborhood, but for the most part I'm focusing on work and where to go from here."

"Where to go from here; what do you mean? You just got here!"

"I know, but I've got a two year plan. My next venture is the New York Times, which will hopefully lead to some national exposure. Also I'm thinking of going back to school for communications, maybe do some news broadcasting. What the hell! I have nothing to lose at this point; no boyfriend, no kids, just me…I'm all I have to worry about…" Gabby felt depressed saying the last part, but pushed it aside. "Anyway, allow me to show you around the place." Gabby gave her brother a smile as she showed off her new condo.

"Very nice, but it's very empty…"

"Yeah…most of my stuff is still in Chicago."

"Oh, well when are we going to get it?"

"We aren't going to get anything…two friends have volunteered to pack up my junk and road trip down here to visit. They're crazy, but I appreciate it a lot."

"That's nice of them, but why couldn't you just go get it?"

"Because I just can't…"

"Is it because of Punk?" Gabby felt a stabbing pain just hearing his name, but played it off glaring at her brother.

"No it has nothing to do with him. He's on the road for the next few weeks, so I could have gone, but I have a lot to do around here with work and such. Anyway, I noticed the suitcase, where are you staying?"

"Your guest room…hope you don't mind me hanging out for a few weeks…"

"What? You have your own house, and what about Beth?"

"Yeah that didn't work out…"

"Oh Adam I'm sorry, I hadn't heard."

"It's okay…we can mope together."

"There's no need for me to mope! He's in the past; he decided he didn't want me around, so here I am. I'm looking forward to being alone and rebuilding on my own."

"Sounds great, but can you answer me one question?"

"What's that?"

"If you're so over Punk then why can't you even say his name?" Gabby chewed the inside of her cheek trying to control her emotions and keep herself in check, but it didn't work. A single tear ran down her cheek making her feel frustrated; she'd cried for the last two weeks over Punk, her tears should be all cried out, but the minute she thought about him, saw him on TV or heard his name, she fell apart.

"Alright fine, you want the truth, I'm miserable without him. I should hate him so much for doing what he did, but I can't. Watching him drive away and leave me behind literally killed me, the pain I felt in my chest seriously made me think I was dying. I wanted nothing more then to not get on the plane to Atlanta, but at the same time I knew it was over for us, he made that pretty clear." Gabby wiped at a stray tear as her brother pulled her close again.

"Gabby I'm sorry that you're going through this, but you should know he's not much better off."

"I find that hard to believe. Punk never gets emotional, he's a tough guy, I'm sure I was just another notch on his belt."

"I know you're upset, but you and I both know that was never the case with Punk. He loves you Gabby, regardless what he said or did, he loves you and only wants what's best for you."

"Punk is what is best for me, but he doesn't see it that way…"

"Gabby I don't think Punk has ever had someone care about him the way you do and it scares him, plays on his insecurities. I saw the guy in person and he's not looking too well, but the number one thing he was worried about was how you were doing. I knew from the minute I introduced the two of you that if given the chance, you guys would complete each other, which is why I flipped shit from the start. I was right too…"

"You were right…" Gabby pulled back from Adam wiping away the rest of her tears, "but none of that is the case anymore. If you're going to stay here, then I need you to help me get over him. I have a big opportunity in front of me and I'm not going to let Punk or anyone else mess that up for me…"

Adam watched his sister walk down the hall shutting the door to her bedroom. Rather then follow after her; he plopped down on the couch looking through his phone messages, one in particular catching his eye. Punk had texted simply asking how she was and Adam debated how to answer. If he told him the truth then neither of them would come any closer to moving past this; seeing Gabby wasn't planning a trip to Chicago and Punk wasn't planning a trip to Atlanta, he figured he'd help them both out and not so much lie, but exaggerate things. Texting Punk back he said Gabby was doing great, loved Atlanta…technically it wasn't a lie, seeing that was the vibe she was giving off to everyone and if there was hope for either one of them to move on, they had to focus on themselves rather then the other person.

* * *

**Chapt. 41 Preview: Just when it appears that Gabby is moving on, someone else resurfaces and she has her doubts...also Punk continues to struggle with his decision and wonders if she's truly happy and trying to move on only to get his answer in the mail...**


	41. Chapter 41

**So this chapter I did something a little different...I incorporated song lyrics to add to it and I'm considering doing it again with Gabby in a later chapter...this song "You Could be Happy" by Snow Patrol played into Punk's situation well, so I figured I'd give it a go...**

**Thanks for the continued support :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_**

Punk ran his thumb over his phone screen looking at the text Adam had sent earlier in the week. Adam had been true to his word texting Punk to let him know that Gabby was doing well and loved Atlanta. As much as he wanted to be happy hearing that news and tried to picture her bright smile, all he saw was the lonely blonde standing alone with mascara tears streaking her face.

**_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_**

**_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
_**

Punk shut off his phone putting it on the nightstand and turning off the light. He had managed to get a few days off and was planning on spending most of his time in bed seeing he was going on very little sleep. Laying on his stomach, he threw his arm over a random pillow and took a deep breath instantly smelling the sweet scent that was Gabby's shampoo. Punk let out a deep sigh as he sat up in bed rubbing his hands over his head. Getting up he walked down the hall with the intentions of grabbing extra pillows from the linen closet, but stopped at the site of the open door to the guest room, Gabby's room. He peaked in once again seeing it empty before closing the door and heading back to the linen closet. After grabbing two pillows, he headed back to his room, but still found it impossible to sleep instead deciding to turn on the TV settling for Breaking Bad re-runs.

**_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_**

Despite his best efforts to distract himself, Punk couldn't stop thinking about his last moments with Gabby. He wasn't a man that had regrets, but laying in bed he regretted pushing her away, making her go to Atlanta, but in the same instance he realized that was what was best for her. She was young, had the world at her fingertips and didn't need the distraction of a relationship, especially not one as serious as theirs had become.

**_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do  
_**

As much as he tried to convince himself that Gabby was better off, a small part of his heart told him otherwise. He wanted to go to her, talk to her, apologize for everything and there were shows scheduled in Georgia over the next month, but everything told him not to go there. Gabby was doing well on her own, Adam wouldn't lie about that. If he went to see her it would turn her world upside down and the outcome wouldn't necessarily be what he wanted. Besides she was where she needed to be, doing what she needed to do; Atlanta wasn't her last stop, Gabby was going places.

**_More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_**

Punk managed to sleep for a few hours before waking up to start his day. As he was tying his sneakers to head to the gym, there was a knock at the door. Opening it he was surprised to see a UPS man, especially since he hadn't ordered anything, but he signed for the small package and felt his heart sink when he saw it was from Atlanta. Opening the box he found the house key he'd given Gabby still attached to a Chicago Cubs keychain he'd bought her to commemorate their first trip to Wrigley. Punk regretted opening the box even more so as he read the post-it: _Phil, I forgot to give this to Kat and Carla, but I wanted to make sure it got back to you. Gabby_

As if Adam's text wasn't an indication that she was moving on, the house key and post-it note sealed the deal. Gabby was moving on to bigger and better things, and as hard as that was to accept, he only had himself to blame.

* * *

It was mid-February, and since Adam had banned her from listening to Adele, Gabby was doing well. Things at work were going well, her column was popular among readers and she'd even began to pick up a few small news and feature stories to help out and keep herself busy. As for Adam, he still hadn't left her condo, and while most days she didn't mind, others she wished for some alone time. However, her big brother had truly been her savior; he'd supplied her with endless pints of Ben and Jerry's, comforted her when she cried and supported her decision to make drastic changes. When Gabby came home from the salon with her curly, blonde, shoulder length locks dyed brown, straightened and cut into a bob, he'd been the first person to compliment her. Gabby had never done anything drastic with her hair, but looking at the same sad person in the mirror everyday wasn't helping her recovery. She tried new clothes and shoes to cover the pain, but the drastic hair change was just what she needed to boost her confidence.

Gabby pulled into the driveway and headed into the house with a bag of groceries humming as she walked into the living room only to be caught off guard by what she saw. Adam and Beth were sitting on her couch in a passionate embrace, which was interrupted by Gabby dropping the bag of groceries sending peppers and tomatoes rolling across the hard wood floor. Gabby quickly turned around feeling embarassed only to laugh thinking how Adam felt.

"I'm sorry guys, wasn't aware Beth was here, but I'll just be in my room…" Gabby quickly escaped to her room laying back on her bed hoping the awkward feeling would disappear sooner rather then later.

She couldn't deny she was happy for her brother; in the past month and a half he'd been in Atlanta with her, she'd seen how hurt he was by his break-up with Beth. She really felt badly when she found out his treatment of her was one of the main reasons for it, but at the same time Adam was kind of asking for it. However, as happy as she wanted to feel, there was a tiny part of her that was jealous.

Though she put on the front that everything was great, and she truly was trying to move on, she hoped Punk would just show up on her doorstep and sweep her away, make it like this nightmare had never existed. However, the real world wasn't a fairy tale, and from the few questions she'd asked Kat, Punk was doing just fine without her. He'd been spending more time with Colt, Ted, Carla, Kat and unfortunately Amy; Gabby still didn't trust Amy as far as she could throw her, but seeing she wasn't apart of Punk's life anymore, she didn't have much say. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door followed up by Adam poking his head in.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about that. It was honestly just a kiss, but I'm sure it was just as awkward for you to witness it as it was for me to see you witness it."

"It's not a big deal Adam, but you're right, I was definitely taken by surprise. Does this mean you and Beth are back together?" Adam smirked as he sat next to Gabby on her bed.

"Yeah, I think so, well I don't think I know we are. She's in town for the Smackdown show and she texted me to see if we could talk. I'm happy to say we worked through everything, very happy. Beth makes me a better person, and I'm glad she dumped my ass the first time, it made me realize how big of a jerk I'd been to you."

"Well I'm happy to see that you're both happy. Does this mean you'll be vacating my condo?" Adam laughed wrapping his arm around Gabby's shoulder.

"I believe it does…I realized the other day I have worn out my welcome here, sorry about that Gab."

"It's okay; I'll admit I've been frustrated with you on several occasions, mostly with the messes that you leave behind, but I'm glad you've been here. It's helped out with things…"

"You have come a long way and I want you to know that even though I'm going back to North Carolina, if you need me for anything, no matter what time of day it is, all you have to do is call me. Promise me you'll do that…"

"I promise…"

"Pinky promise?" Gabby laughed remembering their secret keeping tactic from when they were kids. Holding up her pinky, she linked it with his before they each kissed their own thumbs. Gabby smiled pulling her brother in for a hug.

"I love you Adam, even if you are a jerk sometimes, you're a great big brother."

"It's easy to be a great big brother when you have a kick ass little sister. I love you too Gabby; make sure you call and keep in touch. Also keep in mind I'll be back in April."

"For what?"

"Wrestlemania duh!" Gabby raised her eyebrows giving him a small smile hoping he wouldn't notice her surprised reaction.

"Of course, I so knew that…the guest room will be open for you and Beth to stay." Adam gave her another smile before he reached over rubbing his hand over her head messing up her hair, but she didn't care. Her biggest concern was finding a way to avoid anything and everything Wrestlemania related because running into Punk wouldn't have the best outcome.

* * *

**Chapt 42 preview: Punk slowly starts to move on, but questions himself on it while Gabby gets a surprising offer...**


	42. Chapter 42

**So lately I've been trying to space out my updates, but I spent a bunch of time last night and today working on this story, so I'm breaking my own rule and updating twice in one day :) I'm sure there are many of you that will appreciate it too seeing this is the chapter where some big things happen!**

**I didn't really allow time for reviews last chapter (seeing I posted it like 16 hours ago), but thanks to the ones who got them in and feel free to still review it...things are about to get a little crazy in this story, just the way I like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Punk laughed as he got out of the car glad that he had friends like Amy around. She'd played a big part in helping him pick up the pieces after his break-up with Gabby, but at the same time he still thought about the bubbly blonde on a daily basis wondering how she was and questioning the choice he'd made. For tonight, she was a distant thought as he was fresh from the comedy club where he and Amy took in a few friends trying their best at improv. The show was just what he needed; he was able to laugh and relax before kicking off another long stretch on the road, but he was beginning to wonder about Amy. They'd become close, perhaps too close too fast. While there was nothing really physical between the two of them, they were slowly going beyond the friend zone holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. He didn't want to rush into anything, but Amy eased his thoughts about Gabby and when she was around his heart didn't ache as much.

Punk unlocked the front door and moved aside allowing Amy to enter first. As she got comfortable on the couch, Punk went into the kitchen grabbing each of them a can of Pepsi. Upon his return, he grabbed a stack of DVDs from the TV stand and sat down beside Amy.

"Alright, which horror movie do we go for tonight?" Amy flipped through the stack before handing him _The Human Centipede_. He was caught off guard for a brief minute before shaking his head. "Have you ever seen this movie? I have to warn you there are several scenes that are absolutely disgusting and if you vomit your dinner on my couch then you will clean it up!" Amy laughed rolling her eyes.

"Really Punk? That is one of my favorite movies; I agree it is absolutely disgusting, but it's equally fascinating. Just thinking about the state that the sick fucks who made it were in, it amazes me. No worries though, I won't upchuck, hell I don't even cringe anymore." Punk smirked putting in the movie. Sitting back down he got comfortable before pushing play as Amy took the opportunity to curl up to him resting her head on his chest. As the opening credits rolled, he remembered the last time he'd watched this movie, it was the night Gabby moved in. He laughed to himself thinking of her constantly cringing and practically dry heaving over the digusting nature of the film, but mostly he remembered her falling asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, her arm entwined with his.

He looked at Amy out of the corner of his eye and was intrigued. He always thought she was the type of woman he wanted to settle down with, but now he wasn't even attracted to her. Granted Amy was beautiful with her long, fire red hair, tattoos covering her arms and a killer body; plus they shared a lot of the same interests. She loved horror movies, apparently the gorier the better, had an ecclectic taste in music, and wrestling was her passion, however looking at her she wasn't the type of girl he would take home to his mom. Not that his family wouldn't love her, or pretend to, but he didn't see her being open to spending the day with his niece and nephew or making dinner for twenty people; there was only one person who did those things voluntarily, the one that got away.

By the end of the movie, Punk had made his decision deciding to let Amy down easy. Maybe at another time he would feel differently, but both his heart and inner thoughts were telling him now wasn't the time. He needed to try to get Gabby back, but first he had to tell Amy the truth.

Amy slipped on her shoes as Punk stood by the door waiting to walk her out to her car. She smiled at him and how much of a gentleman he was, but noticed something was off; in fact something had been off since the movie started. He didn't seem to pay attention and he wasn't as affectionate as he had been earlier in the night. Ignoring her feelings, she walked out the door towards her car.

"So I had a great time tonight…"

"Yeah me too, but there's something I need to talk to you about." Amy looked up at his face and knew right away what he was thinking. "I've had a lot of fun with you lately, and while I'm grateful that you've distracted me from all the shit going on in my life, I can't do this."

"You can't do what?" Amy crossed her arms over her chest trying not to get defensive, but she was irritated. For the second time in her life Phil Brooks was rejecting her; despite the fact they were practically a perfect fit, he never seemed to see things that way.

"I can't be in a relationship right now. It was a mistake to even think about it so soon after Gabby, I mean I'm still trying to get over her…this has been a lot harder then I thought it would be. Dare I say getting over Gabby has been harder then getting over Maria." Amy pursed her lips before taking a deep breath. She was trying to keep calm, but not only was he rejecting her, he was talking about his exes in the process.

"You know what Phil you really need to get a grip on reality and see that the people you're choosing to be with are all wrong for you." Punk raised his eyebrows before his smartass smirk graced his lips.

"Is that so? What exactly makes you a professional in knowing who is and isn't right for me?"

"Well let's look at things this way, you had nothing in common with Gabby. She's ten years younger then you, went to college, so she thinks she's the smartest person ever, and in my opinion she's a conceited little bitch. She thinks she's better then everyone else, like she's superior. She's only out for herself, she doesn't give a shit about anyone in this world, just look at what she did to her brother." Punk started to feel anger as he shoved his hands in his pockets reminding himself to stay calm. Amy was a friend, or at least she was supposed to be, but more then that she was a woman and yelling at and putting his hands on a woman was something Punk didn't do.

"Amy I'm sorry you're taking this the way you are, but Gabby has been nothing but good to both me and my family. Despite what you think she has dropped everything on different occasions to help me out. As for Adam, I played into that decision just as much as she did."

"You can tell yourself that, but I'm sure it was her idea. I just wish things would have gone as planned and your secret relationship would have ended a while ago."

"Jesus Christ, who are you? You told Adam knowing he'd react the way he did for your own gain; what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you did? You not only ruined my relationship with Gabby, but you almost destroyed a family for your own selfish gain. All you wanted was to be with me all along…" Amy felt tears in her eyes hearing the disdain for her in his voice.

"Look I never intended for Adam to freak as much as he did, but yeah I was hoping you two would break up sooner. Gabby wasn't right for you Phil, surely you have to see that now."

"Actually all I see now is a former friend…it's been nice knowing you Amy and while I appreciate our past, don't look forward to any kind of future with me."

"Wait…Phil I know you don't mean that…" Punk turned and walked back towards the house not wanting to hear another word. Gabby had been right about Amy all along; she couldn't be trusted.

Looking at the clock he saw it was barely 10PM; dialing Vince McMahon's number he hoped his boss could pull a few strings and get him what he needed. If he got the chance to talk to Gabby one on one, he wasn't even sure what he would say, but knew he had some time to figure it out; he just hoped she'd be willing to listen.

* * *

Gabby was sitting at her desk working away on her weekly column; she was in the zone barely listening to the music she had turned on in the background, when a knock at the door interrupted her. Gabby jumped looking up and seeing her big boss Joe standing in the doorway.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you about something." Gabby felt her nerves come unhinged, but managed to smile. She had been writing for the AJC barely two months and wasn't sure what this visit was about.

"What's up Joe?" Joe took a seat opposite her as Gabby sat up straight in her chair giving him her full attention.

"Okay, so I just got off the phone with one of the corporate guys from the WWE and they've requested you to do a feature piece for Wrestlemania…" Gabby's eyes went wide and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Wait, what? Why me?"

"First off you could have let me know your brother was Edge! How awesome is that? I don't make it a known fact around the office, but I'm a huge mark, especially for guys like HHH and that Punk guy that's always proclaiming himself the best in the world. I watch every Monday and even listen to a few podcasts to stay in the know." Gabby's cheeks blushed as she suddenly felt a hot flash take over her young body. Joe was thrilled to find out Adam aka Edge was her brother, exactly how would he feel if he knew she had just broke up with "that Punk guy?" Gabby took a deep breath and Joe sensed she was uncomfortable. "Are you okay Gabby?"

"Yeah, great…is it a little warm in here or is it just me?"

"I feel fine, but I'll have the AC turned up a degree or two…anyway back to what we were talking about. WWE is willing to give you full access including backstage interviews, VIP passes to axxess and even a ticket to the hall of fame show, that's like $8000 worth of stuff and they're just giving it away for free! In return they want a full spread in the features section, which shouldn't be hard to do seeing the event is a week long affair and fans come from all over the world to see it. They also mentioned that if your stuff is good enough, they're willing to publish it on their website, which is international exposure for both you and the paper, so what do you say kid?" Gabby felt like she was going to pass out and throw up at the same time. She had left the circus that was the WWE when she decided to stay in Atlanta, not to mention, what if she came face to face with Punk? She hadn't had any contact with him in over two months and he hadn't left her on the best of terms, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and with Joe talking international exposure, Gabby couldn't really think of a reason to say no. _It's just business Gabby…strictly business…_

"Okay I'll do it…"

"Great I'll call Mr. McMahon and let him know you're in so they can set everything up on their end."

"Wait, Vince McMahon was the corporate guy you spoke to?"

"Well I guess it was slightly understated calling him a corporate guy, seeing he's THE guy. He called last week and we started discussing matters and then everything was finalized today. As soon as I get the final fax, I'll pass it along to you so you can start to prepare yourself."

"Yeah, that would be great…thanks Joe." Joe left the office and Gabby laid her head on her desk. "Damn you Punk!" Sitting up she stared at her computer screen looking over her half finished column. It was a good thing she had a few days before print because she was currently out of the zone, her only focus being how she was going to get through Wrestlemania week and why after two months he was suddenly making an effort to come around. Gabby took a deep breath pushing a piece of her brunette locks behind her ear before picking up her phone and calling Adam. If ever there was a time that she needed her brother to give her damn good advice it was now.

* * *

**Punk has Gabby exactly where he wants her, but what is a girl to do? Will she give into him, or fight his advances to avoid getting hurt again?**

**Chapt 43: Gabby gets an unexpected visitor and Punk gets what he wants...**


	43. Chapter 43

**DEAR GOD! That's literally all I can say about the ending of Raw! Freakin' genius teaming Heyman and Punk, I joked with a friend that perhaps Cabana was driving, but what a surprise...for the first time in a long time I'm looking forward to next Monday to see what it brings...one thing is certain I 3 Heel Punk even more now, which I didn't think was possible!**

**Anyway, after watching a legit Raw, I felt I needed to feed the masses and give them more...I worked hardcore on this story all weekend and came up with some stuff that I think you guys are seriously going to love and to top it off, I have yet to finish it...Tomorrow I start working, which is a little yeah and a little nay, but the big thing is I don't know when I'll be able to update again between work, errands and my social life (which isn't that busy so I'm sure I'll update sooner then I'm thinking)...**

**Anyway...please continue to review and hell throw in your thoughts about Raw, I'm curious if I'm the only one who marked out over Heyman/Punk...Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby was laying on her couch eating double stuffed Oreos and watching _Pretty Woman _while thinking back on her conversation with Joe. She had exactly one month to prepare herself for Wrestlemania and she still wasn't sure what to do about Punk. It was a given from the beginning that she'd have to interview the WWE champion, the article wouldn't make much sense without him in it. Her head was spinning out of control as she got up from the couch heading into the kitchen for more milk only to get sidetracked by a knock at the door. Gabby wasn't sure who it was, but didn't think much of it until she saw those piercing hazel eyes. Unable to move, her breathing shallow, Gabby managed to stutter out a sentence.

"Hh...uh..." Gabby blinked only to reopen her eyes and see he was still standing there. "How did you find me?"

"Does it really matter?" Before Gabby could answer Punk put his hand on her face making her practically melt feeling the warmth of his rough calloused hand on her soft skin. "I'm so sorry Gabby; I should have never made you come here. I've realized that I can't live without you; you're everything to me. Please, please find it in your heart to forgive me." Gabby was speechless unsure what to say or do, feeling nothing but the uproar of butterflies in her stomach.

"Punk...I don't know..." Punk interrupted her placing his soft lips upon hers and kissing Gabby the way he used to; the way she dreamed about him kissing her since the day they'd separated. After a minute of bliss, Punk pulled back meeting her gaze. "I've missed you so much, but how do I know you'll never leave again?" Gabby found herself moving closer to him as once again their lips pressed together and they began fighting for dominance as passion took over, their tongues invading each others mouths.

Punk picked Gabby up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms locked around his neck, her fingers rubbing across his shaved head. Without directions from Gabby, Punk ended up in her room as they both fell onto the bed. Gabby took off Punk's shirt running her hands across his bare chest down to his stomach muscles before resting them on his belt, but before she could undo it, Punk stopped her placing his hand over hers.

Breathlessly Punk took Gabby's face in his hands focusing on her ocean blue eyes. "Gabby I love you so much. I made a mistake pushing you away, but if you'll have me I'm ready to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You're the only woman for me Gabrielle, no one can replace you."

Gabby jumped at the sound of her phone realizing she'd fallen asleep while watching _Pretty Woman_. Sitting up she moved the Oreos from her lap and rubbed her head to clear her thoughts before reaching for her phone seeing it was Adam. She'd tried calling him after talking to Joe, but he hadn't answered. She needed advice about Wrestlemania, and after that dream, she really needed advice about Punk and how to avoid him.

"Adam!"

"Hey Gab, sorry I'm calling so late, but Beth and I were out hiking with the dogs all day. We just got in a little bit ago, what's up?" Gabby took a deep breath reaching for an oreo only to realize she'd eaten over half the bag. Shaking her head she got up and started pacing figuring she could burn off a cookie or two, then replace the ones she burned off with more without feeling much guilt.

"I…uhh…honestly I don't even know where to begin…"

"Okay, let's start by taking a deep breath. Did something happen at work?"

"Yes…my boss Joe came in while I was working on my column and proceeded to tell me Vince McMahon has hand picked me to write a special feature for the AJC…"

"Gabby that's great!"

"It is, but it isn't…I'll have full VIP access to everything, but there's a certain WWE champion that I'm not going to be able to avoid."

"Oh yeah…there is that snag. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I was hoping you could figure that out for me!"

"Gabby I can help out with the public appearances, but the private interviews it's going to look a little weird if I'm tagging along. Do you really want to give off that vibe? Some people could see it as being unprofessional." Gabby let out a sigh knowing what Adam had said was right, but she still hoped he'd have some sort of idea.

"Adam I don't know if I can face him…yes the wounds are healing, but they're still there. I'm going to have to sit down across from him and pretend like the last eight months of my life didn't happen, like I never met him; how exactly do you do that?"

"You can't, but what you can do is set your boundaries with him. From the beginning of the interview let him know you're there for business purposes only, hell tell him to call you Miss Copeland and refer to him as Mr. Brooks. It'll irritate the hell out of him, but Punk won't disrespect your wishes."

"I hope you're right…I still have a little while to prep myself for this whole interaction, but I could prep myself for two years and still not feel ready."

"Then why did you take the gig?"

"Seriously? If Vince McMahon calls and requests you personally to report on the super bowl of wrestling, are you going to tell him no? Besides my boss found out you're my brother and he's a bit of a mark…had to hold back a laugh as he told me he's a huge fan of Paul and Punk! He was thrilled to find out Edge was my brother, imagine his thoughts if he knew I've dated 'the' CM Punk."

"I suppose you have a point, it is a huge opportunity and if you want to get out of Atlanta, this feature could open doors in New York."

"Exactly, plus Vince promised to publish my stuff on , so that's international exposure. Hell even if I had dated the entire roster I couldn't turn down this gig!"

"No it would have been foolish if you did. Like I said I'd be happy to go to Axxess and the Hall of Fame with you, anything I can do to make you comfortable. If you want I can talk to Punk…"

"No, that's not necessary. I don't need my big brother to save me from this situation. Instead I'll impress and irritate him with my professional manner. It also helps that I lived and dated the man, now I don't have to ask as many questions."

"Good point…I'm sure you'll be fine Gabby; Punk respects you despite everything that has happened. Even if he did pull some strings with Vince so that he could sit down with you one on one, just show him you're not taking his shit." Gabby smirked thinking to herself just what he promised Vince to get this opportunity for her…well for him more then her.

"I'll try…thanks for calming me down; I'm so happy to have you back in my life!"

"The feeling is mutual. I'll see you in a few weeks Gabby, but until then just stay calm and prep as much as you can."

"Okay…I love you Adam, say hello to Beth and the mutts for me."

"Will do, I love you too Gabby, keep doing what you've been doing and you'll be just fine." Gabby hung up the phone and took a deep breath feeling a small smile creep up on her face. _Just keep swimming Gabby, just keep swimming…_

* * *

Punk sat in Vince's office trying to hide the smirk firmly planted across his face. Vince had just informed him that Gabby took the opportunity and the arrangements had been faxed over including her itinerary for the week.

"Why exactly was this such a big deal to get Gabrielle Copeland to do this feature? You do realize she's cost me about eight grand and I don't even know if I'll get half of that in return." Punk shook his head as he folded his hands together.

"First of Vince we discussed this on the phone. Not only is Gabby Adam's sister, but she's one of the best; you're basically helping out extended family here. Also you know eight grand was a drop in the bucket and I can guarantee you'll see a return. I got to know Gabby when she lived in Chicago, hell she made a story about a cat being a mayor seem newsworthy, she'll sell the hell out of this Wrestlemania feature. Not only is her brother a Hall of Famer, but she knows the product, she's got this."

"I see…from what I've heard you were more then friendly in Chicago…consider it water cooler gossip." Punk noticed the smile on Vince's face and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what if we were more then friends…now our relationship is strictly professional."

"As long as you're not using company time and my dime to woo this young lady then I suppose we won't have any issue." Vince raised his eyebrow getting a scoff from Punk.

"Vince it's strictly business…I believe in what this young lady is doing and this feature could give her a push in the right direction. You won't have to worry about anything on my end, but if the woman comes on to me, I can't say I'll shoot her down; I mean blonde hair, big blue eyes, she's gorgeous."

"Interesting description seeing the photo that's featured in her column shows her as a brunette. I guess I did jump to conclusions thinking you wanted something more from this partnership. Anyway, you're just getting back into the zone; that match a few weeks ago with Lawler and the promo you cut after were great. You've once again gotten a successful heel turn going, dare I say the best in the business, keep it up son." Punk nodded getting up and shaking Vince's hand before leaving his office.

Once he was back to his locker room, he grabbed his phone and google imaged Gabby to see if the brunette thing was legit and sure enough there she was with straight brown hair cut to her chin. He raised his eyebrow at the drastic change, but smiled nonetheless. Gabby was just as beautiful as she was before and Punk was focused on doing anything in his power to get her back; make her see that he was wrong in his thinking. Staring off in the distance, he remembered something she'd said to him and it made him think, _"__I learned a long time ago that life isn't worth living unless you have someone to share it with and I thought you felt the same way, but I guess not."_ The truth was she was that person for him, and while he wished he had said it then, he was determined to make her see that was the truth now.

* * *

**Chapt 44 Preview: Flipping forward a few weeks and getting down to Wrestlemania time...**

**AN: For the sake of this story, I made Wrestlemania in Atlanta for fun...also I used a bit of Wrestlemania 28 details and basically made up some dream scenarios for Wrestlemania 29 (i.e. the main event)...just a note in advance in case some of you are like "Wtf?" Thanks :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**So the plan was to hold off updating until the weekend, but I've been offered tickets to the Pirates vs Cubs game Sat and I'm taking it :) (Keep it mind I'll be working a Pirates shirt b/c it's in Pittsburgh, but I'll secretly be cheering on the Cubs...love the under dogs :D) **

**Anyway, jumped forward this chapter and got right down to some Wrestlemania action (my dream Wrestlemania mind you)...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, love getting them...**

* * *

Gabby looked at herself in the mirror flipping back and forth between two blouses. While she was looking for something professional, she wanted to look fun and flirty too; it was never a bad thing to mix the looks together. Besides looking fun and flirty would give off the vibe to others that she was perfectly content even though it couldn't be further from the truth. Granted she was beyond the miserable mood she'd experienced during her first month in Atlanta, but she still wasn't happy. Her job was a good one and she poured her heart into every column, but Atlanta didn't seem to offer anything else worth while, which drove her to keep going so that she could succeed with her two year plan and live happily ever after in New York.

The past month she'd spent every waking hour working on her column and researching for her Wrestlemania feature. The week long event would be kicking off bright and early Tuesday morning and Gabby had convinced herself she was ready. Her itinerary was jam packed with superstar interviews, plus she wanted to interact with the WWE Universe as much as possible. She'd also planned a sit down interview with the McMahon family, which could be nerve racking for anyone, especially a young writer, but the day she was dreading was Saturday. Her last interview of the week was with the WWE champion and she wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with Phil Brooks at all, even though it happened on a nightly basis. Ever since finding out she'd been selected to write the feature, she'd had nightly dreams about Punk. Some he'd come in and sweep her off her feet leading them into a happy ever after scenario, while others had him turning his back on her again. They left her feeling confused and torn, but the only relief was she wouldn't have to worry about him through the week.

Upon picking out her outfit, she grabbed a random T-shirt and yoga pants from her pajama drawer only to sigh upon realizing it was one of Punk's T-shirts. When Kat and Carla had brought down her things from Chicago, she'd discovered there were quite a few things that were Punk's mixed in with her stuff and she wasn't sure if it was truly accidental or if her friends had done it on purpose. Most of it she'd gotten rid of or gave back, but she'd some how missed his Cubs T-shirt. Gabby debated for a minute if she should put it on or toss it aside, but a knock at the door had her throwing it on.

Beth and Adam greeted her with a smile, but luckily everyone was so exhausted they went to bed rather then catching up. Gabby curled up in bed with Mr. Bear and took a deep breath. Wrestlemania week could make or break her career, but she was determined to succeed. It was no secret to her that Vince McMahon had been told about her by a certain champion, but that wasn't going to stop her from showing him just what she had to offer, that she was worth every penny he'd comped on her, but mostly she wanted to show Punk she was okay without him…even if it was a lie.

* * *

Adam was up early the next morning making pancakes for breakfast while chatting with Beth about their schedules for the week when Gabby emerged looking a little frantic, but trying her best to play it off.

"Hey good morning Gab, you ready to go for your first day in the crazy WWE world?" Gabby sat at the breakfast bar giving her brother a small smile.

"I…ahhh…yeah I'm totally ready…do I seem like I'm not?" Adam pursed his lips before quickly shaking his head hoping his sister wouldn't pick up on his blatant lie.

"Nah, you look like you were born ready for this! The wardrobe choice is great, that frilly shirt looks fantastic on you. What color is that, salmon?" Gabby felt her herself relax a little as she raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Nice try Adam, but I know you're lying. It's okay though, as long as I have my game face on when I walk into Axxess then I'll be fine…"

"That's a great attitude to have, now let's get you some breakfast. I couldn't find any chocolate chips, but figured you'd be perfectly content with blueberry pancakes." Gabby's smile faltered slightly as she remembered blueberry pancakes were Punk's favorite, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head mentally slapping herself. _This is not about him Gabby…this is about you showing him and everyone else that you can do this…you're an ass kicker…maybe not, but you're a damn good reporter!_

"Thanks for the gesture Adam, but I'm going to head out. I need to stop by the office and take care of a few things before heading over to Axxess, but I'll see you there at ten right?"

"Yes, I will be there, wouldn't miss it for the world." Gabby gave him a smile before blowing him a kiss and waving goodbye to Beth. As long as Adam was in the same room she knew she'd be fine, he had a way of keeping her calm even if he was across the room. Getting in the car and starting her early morning drive, she reminded herself that she was doing this for her and she couldn't risk messing up.

* * *

Punk had just showered after an early morning run and was getting dressed for day one of meeting the WWE Universe. Besides being busy with Axxess, he had a ton of press to do with the opening press conference, a few phoners and some stuff before his evening meet and greet with the fans. As much as he wanted to see Gabby, even if it was across the room, he doubted it would happen today. She'd be long gone by the time he hit Axxess at 7PM, but it was possible he could catch a glance of her at the press conference. Their sit down interview wasn't until Saturday afternoon and even though there were a number of other things he should be worrying about, mostly his match with The Rock and John Cena, he'd been thinking about what to say when they finally saw each other. He was determined to get her back and possibly have her as his date to the Hall of Fame ceremony and after party, but he had to say and do the right things before that could happen. Once he was dressed he put in a quick call to his newly hired assistant Celeste to see if she'd managed to accomplish her short to do list, and to remind her to grab him a coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Brooks."

"Celeste you've been working for me for almost a month now, how many times do I have to remind you to please call me Phil, or Punk; anything but Mr. Brooks! Mr. Brooks is my father, I'm not that old yet!"

"My apologies Phil, it's a habit…anyway what can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in to see if you'd managed to take care of those little tasks I asked you to do."

"Yes, everything is done…also I'm picking up your coffee as we speak." Punk smiled to himself wondering why he hadn't gotten an assistant years ago.

"Way to be one step ahead Celeste! Anyway I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes and then we're headed to the press conference."

"Sounds great Mr…Phil…" Punk shook his head as he hung up the phone and grabbed his bag that held the coveted championship title. As he left the room, he couldn't help but smile knowing that for the first time in three months he and Gabby were in the same city and were about to be in the same room. He was determined to get her to forgive him because when it came down to it he couldn't live without her, or at least he really didn't want to.

* * *

Gabby was running late after the line at Starbucks was longer then expected. It hadn't helped that the WWE personnel were jumping the line picking up coffee for their oh so important clients, which brought Gabby to roll her eyes. After getting her caramel frappachino with an extra shot of anything and everything, she went into energizer bunny mode knowing she was going to be on the go until at least 10PM. Kicking off her day was the official Wrestlemania press conference, followed by some planned fan interviews at Axxess as well as photo ops, a quick lunch, a late afternoon interview with John Cena and she was going to make an attempt to wrap up her day with another stop at Axxess to check out the WWE '13 video game tournament that superstars played in for the chance to win money for their favorite charity.

Gabby ran through the halls smiling and giving quick replies to "good mornings" but stopped everything when she got to her office. Sitting on her desk was a huge bouquet of sunflowers that made her smile. Assuming they were from Adam, Beth and her mom, she was taken by surprise upon reading the card and immediately felt the need to remove them from her office. _Gabby, Good luck this week, I know you'll do great and I'm looking forward to seeing you Saturday for our one-on-one, just try to be nice and don't make me think too much. Punk_

Gabby let out a sigh plopping down in her chair forgetting what she even came to the office for, instead all of her thoughts went to Punk and the flowers before her. Was he messing with her on purpose? _Gabby don't be silly…he's trying to be nice…I just wish he wouldn't try at all!_ A knock at her door brought her back to reality and she saw Josh, the photographer assigned to work with her, standing with equipment in hand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh…yeah I'm good! Are you ready to go? Today is going to be a doozy…"

"Bring it on! I've been looking forward to this for the last month and a half since Joe assigned me." Gabby looked at Josh wanting to ask him a question, but based on his excitement, she knew the answer.

"Are you a big WWE fan?"

"Yeah! I've wanted to go to Wrestlemania since I was a kid and now I get to go, ride VIP and I'm hanging out with Edge's sister!" Gabby rolled her eyes, but smirked a little.

"Please call him Adam when you meet him today, that's what he prefers." Josh's eyes got wide as a big smile broke out on his face.

"Wait, I'm going to get to meet your brother today?"

"Well yeah, he'll be at Axxess, in fact he's hanging out with us a lot this week."

"Oh wow, this is awesome…oh wait, I'm sorry for my immaturity, but this is a great opportunity for me."

"No need to apologize, I get it Josh. This is the big time for both of us, so we need to show everyone around here and the WWE that we can do this on our own…"

"Yeah…anyway I know our schedule is super busy today, but I wanted to see if you would be interested in grabbing lunch together. I know of a small café near the arena where I know the owner and he promised to have our lunch ready in advance so we have plenty of time to enjoy it…I mean if that's okay with you…" Gabby smiled feeling flattered by the invitation. Even though she worked with a lot of attractive men, she hadn't even thought about dating, but with the opportunity presented to her, she couldn't refuse.

"Actually that sounds great…thanks for thinking about me Josh." Gabby gave him a big smile getting one from him in return before she noticed the time. "Shit! It's almost 8:30, the press conference starts at 9…we've got to go now!" Josh nodded jumping into action as Gabby grabbed a few papers off her desk and hurried out the door to follow him.

* * *

**Chapt 45 Preview: Wrestlemania press conference brings about some interesting moments including a speechless WWE champ and Gabby plays off their break-up as mutual...Look for an update Sunday, Monday at the latest :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**So game plan was to update Sunday or Monday, but today this story hit the 200 review mark :D YEAH! So out of my appreciation and to show my gratitude to all of my darling, avid readers, especially those of you who review, here is another update...can't believe this story is up to 45 chapters already, but it's going to keep moving because there's plenty of good stuff to come :)**

**This chapter marks Gabby's first day at Wrestlemania and I'm kicking it off with the press conferance...also in this chapter I chose to incorporate a song to push the point across...I picked Kelly Clarkson's "Cry" (though I prefer Lea Michelle's version...she's Rachel Berry from Glee in case you didn't know)...anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks again for helping me hit such a milestone :)**

* * *

Gabby and Josh made it just in time to get to the press conference and she was relieved to see two seats in the back far away from the talent, especially one in particular. Gabby adjusted her sunglasses as she prepared to multi-task with both her flip cam and notebook. She had a plan, one that hadn't failed her yet, and she hoped she didn't get side tracked by certain sunflower giving superstars throwing her for a loop. She needed to focus, get in the zone, remind herself that her future relied on the success of this piece.

Gabby took a deep breath as Michael Cole took the podium dressed in a suit and even though she couldn't stand him, she felt bad he had to wear so much despite the hot Georgia sun that was beating down causing him to dab at beads of sweat forming on his forehead. After going on for what Gabby felt was too long, he introduced the mayor of Atlanta, who made his speech short and sweet, getting the point across that he was both grateful and excited for the opportunity for Atlanta to host Wrestlemania. After proclaiming April 3-7 as Wrestlemania week in the city, he presented Paul Levesque with a shiny plaque to commemorate the occasion. After more speeches from Paul, Vince McMahon, some WWE divas and other random superstars, Gabby found herself starting to become dazed and not paying as close attention as she probably should have, but that all changed when she heard Michael Cole mention "The Best in the World" and she knew that pertained to only one person.

Gabby felt a hot flash take over as she heard the opening lines of Living Colour's "Cult of Personality" and felt the need to look anywhere but the podium, however that would hinder the job she was there to do, so she sucked it up preparing herself. _Keep cool Gabby…on the upside you have a perfect view of him, where I'm sure he can't see you…_ Calming herself she couldn't help but smirk at his attire; never one to fall in line with the company policies, Punk had ditched the idea of wearing a suit instead paying omage to his best friend Colt wearing a 'Colt of Personality' shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Gabby sighed to herself as she bit her lip. She hadn't seen him in person in three months, but he looked as good as ever. _I should have known he wouldn't fall apart and gain 100 pounds…of course not that would have made me feel better…_

The upside of Punk's appearance was that his jokes and friendly banter rejuvenated the mostly boring press conference and Gabby found herself being captivated by him, but she reminded herself to stay focused and in control. Looking back in the direction of the podium, she noticed his long pause as he stared in her direction making Gabby realize instantly that he was staring at her.

* * *

Punk was doing the same song and dance trying to revive the boring press conference with some corny jokes and offers to remove his shirt, which received a few reactions from the ladies. For the most part he was just warming up discussing his triple threat match against The Rock and John Cena when he spotted the person he'd been looking for sitting in one of the last rows and it caught him off guard. He paused for a minute not wanting to focus on anything but Gabby before realizing he was still standing front and center, flash bulbs going off in every direction. Feeling the need to recover, he quickly smiled and muttered a few random sentences about how great it was to be in Atlanta before bidding the media farewell and leaving Michael Cole to take back the role of boredom.

Exiting the stage, Celeste greeted him with a bottle of water before rambling on about where he was expected when, but he didn't hear anything she'd said. He was too focused on Gabby and trying to figure out a way to escape so that he could possibly talk to her, see if she'd gotten his flowers and get her thoughts on them. However as he took off for her direction, he managed to run into Dwayne, who just so happened to be his least favorite person in the world. The two glared at each other, Dwayne raising his eyebrow getting a smirk from Punk in return. He didn't have time for 'Mr. Hollywood' and really didn't understand why he was back to main event Wrestlemania for the second year in a row. He'd had his time, he'd seen his prime, but he refused to step out of the limelight and let someone else take a shot. Before they could come to blows or even exchange words, Celeste grabbed Punk's arm pulling him away from the impending confrontation, but pulling him in the opposite direction from where Gabby was. He sighed as she looped her arm through his to give her the momentum to pull him away, but gave in knowing there was probably something urgent he was needed for.

Sure enough off to the side stood Scott Stanford who proceeded to ask him fan questions, most of which Punk found stupid, but it was his job. By the time he had finished, he moved once more to find Gabby, but found that the press conference had ended and most of the reporters had left. He looked for the brunette with the pink shirt, but didn't have much luck finding her. He sighed heading back to the green room so that he could prep for one-on-one interviews, realizing that his mood had been lifted. He'd seen her, just as he thought he might, and she had some how found a way to look better then she ever had before. Even though Punk was determined to say and do anything to get Gabby back, he was trying his best to stay out of her way and keep his focus on his match, but with her looking the way she did, it was going to be harder then planned.

* * *

Gabby left the press conference a few minutes early to go find Adam. She walked with her head held high as if she didn't have a bother in the world, but that was perhaps the biggest lie ever. Punk had literally stopped speaking and stared at her for what seemed like several minutes, what did that even mean? Nothing shut that man up, he would talk with his mouth full if he felt what he had to say was important. Gabby rubbed the back of her neck and took a deep breath feeling some relief when she saw her brother, but then realized he was talking to Kofi of all people…_Oh this is just fantastic, way to go Adam, talk to my exes best buddy! _Gabby took a minute to compose herself and approached them both with a big smile.

_**If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**_

Kofi noticed Adam wave at someone and turned to see Gabby approaching them. He hadn't seen her in months, and despite the change in her hairstyle, she looked exactly the same. Punk never really said what happened between the two of them, though he spent plenty of time moping over her, but he never took Kofi's advice to seek her out and talk things through. Gabby walked up and greeted Kofi with a hug and a polite kiss on the cheek. They'd basically been roommates when she traveled with Punk and he'd missed breaking up their late night phone calls as well as the friendly banter they engaged in that helped make the hours pass on a long road trip.

"Gabby, how are you? You look good…I almost didn't recognize you with the new hairdo though." Gabby gave him another polite smile.

"Hello to you too…I didn't think Adam still had friends, but I see I was mistaken. I'm doing well, Atlanta has welcomed me with open arms, it's been a nice change."

"That's great to hear, you deserve to be happy." Gabby was trying to be nice, but deep down she really wanted to walk away. Everything got worse as Adam excused himself to catch up with Beth. _Damnit Adam! He's so getting kicking in the shin later…_ Kofi was quiet for a minute wanting to ask the young woman a personal question, but seeing he didn't know much about the situation, he was hesitant. "So, uhh, does Punk know you're here?"

Gabby pushed her hair behind her ear and simply nodded. It was awkward enough to talk to her exes best friend, but even worse that her ex had now been brought into the situation. What came next though Gabby didn't know how to answer. "What exactly happened with you two?" Punk hadn't told him…his road buddy of over five years and he hadn't told him what happened.

"Umm…" Gabby hesitated wondering if she should answer, or better yet what she should say, "We were just pulled in two different directions and everything fell apart…it was mutual…" Now Gabby really wanted to get the hell away from this conversation, noticing other superstars she had met backstage taking notice of her and whispering to others. Gabby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Anyway, it was great seeing you Kofi, but I need to find my photographer and get this Axxess thing underway…see you around." Gabby quickly turned and headed the direction she had came wanting to get as far away from everything as possible.

_**Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

Gabby was walking with her head down not paying much attention to where she was going when she heard her name being yelled in the distance. She looked up and saw Punk about twenty feet away pushing through people to get to her. Gabby stopped and took a deep breath. Thinking quick on her toes she smiled, waved and pointed to her watch before picking up her pace and going to find Josh. She felt like the day couldn't end soon enough as she felt a tear threaten to fall; regardless how she was feeling on the inside, the day was just getting started. Gabby forced herself to suck it up and carry on, she could cry over him later, but for now she needed to be strong.

_**Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry**_

Gabby managed to get through Axxess and join Josh for lunch. Despite his earlier immaturity over his excitement for meeting WWE Superstars, he was actually a pretty decent guy. Granted Gabby wasn't anywhere close to being ready to date, she was pretty sure she'd need another three months if not longer before she even thought about that. Right now her big focus was her career and finding a way to get through Wrestlemania week.

_**If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not**_

_**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

The day was almost over, all Gabby had left to do was her one-on-one interview with John Cena and her last minute stop at Axxess; she'd survived, barely, but she was almost through day one. Gabby was meeting John for dinner, which seemed really weird for her, but seeing his schedule had been ten times crazier then hers, she didn't mind his multi-tasking of eating and doing press. Plus seeing her own stomach was starting to growl, she really didn't mind.

Gabby took a seat in a back booth at a quiet diner and prepped her tape recorder and notes while she waited for his arrival. She'd only briefly met John in passing, so she didn't know much about him even though he and Adam were close friends; when they had spoke on the phone he had told her Adam was one of his backstage mentors. Gabby had just turned on her phone checking through her messages when she felt someone staring at her and noticed John standing before her. Feeling extremely flustered by his good looks and her lack of professionalism seeing she was messing around with her phone, she quickly stowed it back in her bag and gave John a polite smile before standing to extend her hand.

"Mr. Cena, it's a pleasure to meet you again…my apologies for not paying attention."

"It's not a big deal Gabby, and please call me John. We've both had a long day, so let's have a bite to eat and chat." Gabby nodded before taking her place back in the booth.

"Okay, so this is just the typical question, answer type interview, but I like to make it comfortable and conversational. I'm not only looking to get answers to my questions, but I'm looking to get to know you a little better."

"Sounds reasonable to me…it's kind of crazy that we haven't really met before now. I mean between Adam and Punk, who I consider close friends, I should know you pretty well. How exactly did we miss out on meeting each other?" Gabby shrugged her shoulders because honestly she wasn't aware of the reason either, she also didn't realize he and Punk were close friends. Granted Punk always seemed to be friendly with him, but they hardly seemed to be besties.

"I didn't really frequent the live events with Adam because I was in school at that point, but I don't know how I missed meeting you with Punk…" Gabby got quiet as she decided to turn the focus away from her brother and her ex, instead focusing on food…yes food was just what she needed, but John Cena, ever the boy scout, just wasn't satisfied.

"Well I think at some point this week you should come out with us…"

"Us?"

"Yeah, there's a big group of us. We usually do dinner, maybe a night club, but Punk usually ditches us. He's not a big nightclub guy…" Gabby managed to smile a little remembering the night he'd surprised her by taking her to The Underground and pouting until he agreed to dance. That thought was followed by the immediate one of their first night together…it made Gabby regret even thinking about it as she felt a dull ache in her chest.

"While I appreciate the invitation, it would be unprofessional. I'm here to do my job first and foremost."

"Oh come on Gabby, let your hair down…besides you can't leave Punk hanging." Gabby was becoming irritated at John's constant mention of her ex, so much so she wanted to say to hell with the interview, but seeing John Cena was the face of the company, she needed him for this feature.

"Why are you so concerned about Punk? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"Haha, very funny…no, we're just buddies, but I know he's missed you since you moved to Atlanta."

"While that might be the case, I won't be going out with you or your collegues. Mr. Brooks can speak to me himself about his current feelings, but I'm fine. Our break-up was mutual, we just grew apart with all the traveling and decided being apart was best for both us and our careers." John raised an eyebrow at Gabby and she could tell he was questioning her explanation, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting through this week with her heart in tact and her reputation unharmed.

_**I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away**_

Despite the tension over their pre-interview conversation, the interview went well. John seemed pleased that Gabby had done her research and gone beyond questions about his career taking time to focus on his charity work, especially with Make A Wish. When the interview ended, Gabby gathered up her things and John walked her to her car.

"You look exhausted, are you sure you don't want me to call Adam to come get you." Gabby smirked at John while shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'm fine really…it's all in a days work! Besides I'm not even going home, instead I'm heading back to Axxess to cover the WWE '13 tournament. I figured it would be nice to have an angle on the charity work that various superstars do, show that you guys aren't just about body slamming people for a living." John laughed while adjusting his hat.

"Well I'm happy to hear someone sees that and you're willing to put it out there. About earlier and the stuff I mentioned about Punk, I don't know what happened with you two, but I can tell you he's torn up about it. Granted this is none of my business…" Gabby interrupted him putting her hand up.

"You're right it's not any of your business, but what Punk and I had is a thing of the past. We've both moved on…anyway if you'll excuse me I have a job to do, but thanks for dinner and the interview Mr. Cena, I appreciate it." Before John could say anything else she was in her car backing out of the parking lot.

_**Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry**_

Gabby finished her Axxess coverage just after 10, and she was looking forward to going home, not that she'd be able to rest because she had a days worth of notes and footage to go over, plus Josh was uploading and e-mailing her pictures to go through. She was beginning to think taking on Wrestlemania week was a mistake; it was a long week, a lot of work and having to dodge questions about her ex wasn't helping her stress level. All Gabby wanted was to do her job and do it well, but as she sat down on her bed the tears started to flow and she felt herself crying harder then she had the day he left her at the airport, causing her to become frustrated and angry. Just when she was starting to move on, not think about him at every minute, Punk had to come crashing back into her life in the biggest way he possibly could, thus taking over her thoughts and dreams in the process.

* * *

**Chapter 46 preview: It's finally Saturday, the day Gabby has been dreading all week...Will Punk get to her before the interview? **


	46. Chapter 46

**It's been a good weekend, a tiring one, but a good one...Cubs beat the Bucs yesterday...my friend and I got a good laugh b/c the Pirates took the field to "Cult of Personality" which was quite ironic...it made us giggle (small things amuse us)...**

**Anyway, this chapter flips forward to Saturday, the BIG day, where Gabby comes face to face with Punk...this is a pre-cursor to their sit down interview...thanks for the additional adds and reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby's alarm went off at 7AM Saturday morning and she groaned before switching it off. Sitting up in bed, she noticed her work was still spread across it. She'd managed to get most of it done before finally crashing at 5AM. Pulling herself out of bed, she stumbled into her bathroom grabbing a shower to try to wake herself up. She was in for another long day, but on the upside today was her last day, and she knew she'd need an IV of coffee to get through it because she didn't do well on less then six hours of sleep. Wrapping a towel around her body, she wiped the steam from the mirror and started to towel dry her hair to prepare strightening it, but stopped herself deciding to bring back some old Gabby flair and let it go. With the Georgia heat and humidity she might regret it later, but it would give her time to start her day with a venti Starbucks.

Walking back into her bedroom, she pulled out a simple purple dress and her black pumps before grabbing matching undergarments. Once she was dressed, her hair was practically dry, so she sprayed with some anti-frizz product, but thought she was missing something. Opening her bathroom drawers she smiled when she came across the purple flower headband Abby had given to her so many months ago. Granted Gabby felt ridiculous holding onto it, but she missed Abby and Joey, perhaps only a tinge less then she missed their uncle. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to go with it; grabbing her bag, she headed for the door yelling a casual goodbye to Beth and Adam.

Wrestlemania week had been long, and at times agonizing, but she felt pride in herself. It also helped that after seeing Punk a handful of times on the first day, she hadn't seen him since, but of course that would change this afternoon when she sat down for their one-on-one. Gabby took another deep breath as she parked the car in front of Starbucks and ran in getting her venti white mocha with a shot of anything and everything before heading to the arena.

Before her sit down with Punk, she and Josh were getting in a few shots of the set-up and talking to the crew about some of the behind the scenes things that went into the makings of Wrestlemania. After that she was getting a little bit of down time…sort of. She and the rest of the divas were heading out to shop for Hall of Fame dresses; while shopping with five women is fun for some people, Gabby wasn't feeling the group shopping. It could be because Amy was in town and there was a possibility of her showing up, but at this point Gabby would rather sleep then shop; that's when she knew the week had been rough!

After her scheduled shopping excursion and a quick lunch, she was due back at the arena to speak to Vince McMahon about the work she'd done so far and then the moment of truth came; when she would come face to face with her ex-boyfriend. There was no escape plan, though Gabby debated wearing flats in case she felt the need to run, but she had to do this interview. It was the biggest thing needed to wrap up her feature, next to a rundown of the actual show itself, but she was worried. She hadn't been alone with Punk for three months, since he left her alone sending her to Atlanta practically against her will, so it was expected to be apprehensive, but she was determined to put on a front and play the professional card. _You've got this Gabby…he respects you, he won't cross boundaries that you set…_

* * *

Punk clicked off his 8AM alarm, but continued to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, which is what he'd been doing for the past four hours. It was finally Saturday, the day he had his one-on-one with Gabby and despite his confident feelings earlier in the week, proclaiming to himself he'd do and say anything to get another chance with her, he was beginning to think maybe that was a bad idea. Both Kofi and John had come to him and told him what she'd said about their break-up, claiming it was mutual, that they grew apart…basically she fed them both a line of bullshit and he couldn't help but wonder why. He was the main reason why they broke up, he pushed her away, made her follow her dreams. His insecurities that she was too young to end up with him in Chicago, that she could find better, had been his main reasoning, but she chose to proclaim the whole thing mutual. Does a mutual break-up even exist? If it does usually the relationship is flawed from both sides, which made him think maybe her not reaching out to him was her way of making it mutual.

Shaking his head he sat up in bed needing to shower and get the day started. He'd planned on heading to the arena early and checking out the progress of the set, basically just because it was a chance to be alone with his thoughts; which could be a bad thing at this point, but he would't really know until he tried. After grabbing a shower, he threw on his Ramones T-shirt, some camo shorts, sneakers and his beloved worn out Cubs hat before heading out the door.

* * *

Gabby arrived at the arena and met up with Josh, who greeted her with another coffee, outside. While most days she'd decline the coffee, she needed the extra boost with the afternoon ahead of her.

"Did you just get here?" Gabby took a sip of the still hot coffee and was surprised to find he'd actually picked something she'd liked. Apparently hanging out with her for the week had taught him a thing or two.

"Yeah…I forgot the tripod in my car though, but go ahead in and I'll be in as soon as I grab it."

"Okay…I'll work on finding Mike, he's the head crew guy person, whatever his title is…" Gabby took a sip of her coffee feeling sad it was half gone.

"His proper title is Head of Production…you should probably know that if you're interviewing him." Gabby heard the familiar voice and spit out the coffee. Feeling embarassed, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Gabby are you alright?" Josh asked noticing how odd she was acting.

Gabby nodded, "Yeah, this coffee is ahh…hot…" Josh furrowed his eyebrows at her. He'd watched her drink the coffee for almost five minutes and now it's suddenly too hot causing her to spit it all over the place.

"Whatever you say Gab…" Josh shook his head as he walked back to his car and Gabby debated turning around or just staying put, but decided the latter could make her seem childish. Turning slowly, she came face to face with Punk immediately regretting her choice to turn around.

"Thanks for the input Mr. Brooks, but I knew Mike Cromwell's proper title…well it's written down somewhere."

"Mr. Brooks? Why so formal?"

"It's called professionalism…now if you'll excuse me I need to meet with Mr. Cromwell and I don't feel it would be professional for me to be late. Are you still alright with our 3PM interview?"

"Yep…I'll have my assistant Celeste meet you outside Vince's office. Are you okay with just doing it in a locker room?"

"You have an assistant, my aren't we going places! The locker room is fine even though it's a little creepy that you know my schedule and where I'll be when it doesn't really concern you…"

"That may be the case, but I figured it would be professional of me to meet you in person, however I have a Make-A-Wish right before our interview, so I hope you understand my sending Celeste. Are you sure you'll be okay being alone with me…can you handle that Miss Copeland?" Punk smirked and Gabby thought for sure she was going to die right on the spot. The way he'd said her name, on top of that smirk, made her want to forget about interviews and just go back to Punk's hotel and have repeated make-up sex. Thinking that way made Gabby mentally slap herself as a reminder that for the thousandth time she was here for her, not him, but her…this was her way of furthering her career. Gabby quickly recovered giving him the big bright smile that she knew he couldn't resist before giving a response.

"Being alone with you won't be a problem at all…this is strictly business Mr. Brooks. I'm here to further my career and show Mr. McMahon and the rest of the haters that I deserved this opportunity, not because a certain WWE Champion who happens to be my ex called in a favor or two in hopes that we'd hook up." Punk's smirk dropped and Gabby's smile grew wider knowing she had him where she wanted him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do…" Gabby walked away at a quick speed, but rather then heading to find Mike Cromwell, she went in search for an empty room. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest; while she should have been proud of herself for standing her ground she felt like kicking herself for letting him see her react at all. It didn't help that he'd brought up the idea of the two of them being alone in a room, that was her big fear; being alone with him brought out all of her vulnerability because she wasn't sure if she could hide the fact that she was still very much in love with him.

* * *

Gabby went through the motions with her interview with Mike whatever his name is; she knew it wasn't her best work, but she was distracted. Not only by her earlier run in with Punk, but he had made it a point to stand by the ring only a few feet away from her throughout the entire interview. She could feel him staring at her and suddenly the thought of going shopping with five bitchy divas wasn't such a bad idea. After thanking Mike, she had a few words with Josh about the photos he'd taken, but before she could leave Punk intervened again.

"Gabby…I mean Miss Copeland…" Gabby let out a deep sigh before turning to face him. As much as she wanted to keep walking, she didn't want to come off as being rude. After all there were other people around and her stomping off and ignoring him could potentially ruin her reputation.

"Yes Mr. Brooks, what can I help you with?" Gabby adjusted her bag before crossing her arms over her chest. He could see she was clearly agitated, but he had a reason for bothering her again.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my comments earlier. They were extremely unprofessional and I didn't mean to upset you…" Gabby quickly replied.

"You didn't upset me…" She came off as frazzled, but felt she had to put that out there and correct his assumption. "I accept your apology and offer one in return…I was out of line with what I said to you."

"Then I suppose we're even…" Gabby nodded and turned to leave again. "One more thing…"

"What?" Gabby was exasperated at this point just wanting to walk away, thus her frustration came out. While she immediately regretted it, Punk just laughed.

"The headband is a nice touch…Abby will be happy to know you kept it." Gabby managed to smile a little even though the pain in her chest was becoming worse, clearly Punk noticed and decided to drive the stake all the way through. "They ask about you a lot you know…they miss you." Gabby swallowed thankful at that moment that she had her sunglasses on, which hid the tears dwelling in her eyes. Why was he doing this? Did it make him feel good to make her feel awkward, to make her cry? What the hell had she done to him to deserve this? With the tears threatening to fall, she gave him another small smile before turning to leave again.

* * *

**Chapt 47 Preview: Gabby and Punk come face to face for the sit down interview that he's been waiting for and she's been dreading...will Punk say and do all the right things to get her back, or will Gabby stay strong and avoid his advances?**

**Depending on what Raw is like tomorrow, I might update after the show, but if not I'll update ASAP...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Wow, so Raw tonight...very sad to see that happen to Lawler, it was a legit scary thing to see on TV and I hope he pulls through...I'm not as big of a Lawler fan as I once was, but he's still good at what he does, hope to see him back soon...**

**Despite the somber mood of the show with a shell shocked crowd and a silent commentary table, I think the talent and crew did a good job continuing on with the show...that final promo with Punk, Cena and Bret was woah...Punk brings out the best in Cena both in the ring and on the mic and I look forward to their match on Sunday...however if Super Cena defeats Heel Punk, I will not be a happy girl haha**

**Anyway, the real reason why I'm on here, a new update! This chapter is one that a lot of you have been waiting for, the one-on-one interview...thanks for the reviews, even the one that I found annoying, I appreciated the rest :) Enjoy!**

* * *

As fun as shopping with the girls seemed, it wasn't required for her feature, so she cancelled instead opting for a few hours of sleep. Granted now she didn't have a clue what to wear, but it was the least of her concerns. She just wanted to get through the weekend and Monday's Raw. Her completed feature, was due on Tuesday; she just needed to make it until then. After Monday she'd never have to see Punk again and after Tuesday she'd never have to think about the WWE…she could move on with her life, go on to bigger and better things, maybe even start dating again. While all those thoughts were circling in her head, she managed to push them aside and give into sleep.

Gabby woke up at 2:45 feeling refreshed until she saw the time. "Fuck! I slept through my alarm and missed my meeting with Vince McMahon…I am so fired!" Gabby quickly grabbed her phone and felt a sense of relief. Luck was on her side when she read a text from Mr. McMahon himself apologizing for cancelling their meeting, but something had come up. Just as Gabby caught her breath, she remembered her interview with Punk was due to start in fifteen minutes and groaned. Doing a quick once over in her full length mirror, she slipped on her shoes and hightailed it to the car driving fifteen miles over the speed limit to make it to the arena on time. Once inside, she ran as quickly as she could in four inch heels, praying she wouldn't fall on her face. She was supposed to meet Celeste, but seeing she didn't have a clue where Vince's office was, or even what Celeste looked like, she had to call in reinforcements. Slowing to a fast paced walk, Gabby was too busy rooting through her bag so that she could call Adam, that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into what felt like a wall. She stumbled almost falling, but a hand reached out to steady her.

"I'm so sorry…" Gabby looked up seeing Punk's hazel eyes looking slightly concerned. "Never mind…well I'm still sorry for running into you, I should have been paying attention to where I was going, but nevermind because…" Punk smiled at how frazzled she appeared.

"It's fine Gabby, you were just the person I was looking for anyway. I finished my appearance early and decided to come meet you myself, though I didn't expect for it to happen this way."

"Yeah, again my apologies, but my afternoon has been a little hectic. I woke up about twenty minutes ago freaking out because I thought I slept through my meeting with Vince, but luckily for me he cancelled. However, before I could breathe a sigh of relief, I was reminded I needed to be here for our interview."

"I'd say you could describe that as hectic…don't you live like 30-40 minutes from here?"

"I may have broken the speed limit a few times…pushing 80 in a 65, but I couldn't risk being late…wait, how do you know where I live? Are you stalking me?"

"No, absolutely not…I might be interested in learning about your life in Atlanta, but not so much to be a creep. I was talking to Adam the other day and he mentioned you had a cute little condo, which is odd, I never saw you as the condo type."

"Well it was available and in my price range…besides I figured there's no reason to get something long term because I don't plan on being here forever…"

"Why is that?"

"I have dreams beyond Atlanta." Their surprisingly friendly conversation took a turn into the awkward relm as Punk took her statement as a jab at him and she realized it too late. Wanting to recover the relaxed conversation and avoid it becoming bitter like it had earlier, Gabby decided to get things underway. "Umm…anyway, what do you say we get this thing underway? I have a can't miss hair appointment so that I can get dolled up for the Hall of Fame…" She gave him a big smile and was surprised when he returned the sentiment.

Punk led Gabby down a long hallway before stopping at a door with his name on it. Being the gentleman that he was, he held open the door and made sure she was comfortable before things got underway.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? They just stocked my mini fridge…" Gabby laughed before pulling out her notes.

"An assistant and a mini fridge, you really are coming up in the world! I'll take a water please." Punk smiled at her friendly banter making him think maybe this interview wouldn't be laced with animosity and awkwardness. Perhaps by the end of it, he could convince her to be his Hall of Fame date…_Don't push it Brooks…_ Punk handed her a bottle of water before taking a seat across from her. Gabby was still rooting through her bag getting things she needed and didn't notice him staring at her, admiring just how simply beautiful she was. One of the main things he loved about her was that she was simple; granted she looked hot with make-up and her hair prefected, but he found her even more attractive with her hair in dissaray wearing her watermelon lip gloss…god he missed the taste of that.

Gabby looked up catching Punk staring at her and the awkward vibe that they were trying so hard to avoid had returned showing no signs of leaving. Gabby cleared her throat as she silenced her phone and turned on the tape recorder. "Let's get started shall we…" Punk gave her a simple nod feeling like a fool for getting caught staring. He should have known better though because she always caught him staring even when they were together, the difference was then she thought it was adorable, where now he was sure she found it creepy.

Gabby started out asking the usual questions, gathering information on his wrestling background and just what possessed him to become a professional wrestler. For the most part the interview was strictly professional, the little bit of playfullness that existed earlier was now gone, and he cringed every time she called him 'Mr. Brooks,' but he could see there was a reason for it. She didn't want to let down the guard she'd spent the last three months building and he couldn't say he blamed her. After all he had left her once, who is to say he wouldn't do it again…_I have to convince her that won't happen…for as long as I live, I won't hurt her again…_ His thoughts were interrupted by a rather interesting question, the million dollar question that it seemed every reporter had asked him.

"What exactly does CM stand for? In my research I've read everything from Chick Magnet to Cookie Monster, but I don't buy those answers…" Punk gave her a smile before answering the question.

"I'll tell you, but it's off the record…there's a reason it's a secret, besides that it's fun to keep people guessing." Gabby rolled her eyes before nodding her head agreeing to his request and clicking off the recorder, "Chicago Made…that's where I was born and raised, and Chicago is a big part of my life. She, the city, has given so much to me, so I felt it was only right to give a nod back to her."

"Clearly Chicago is where your heart is then?" Punk took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Nope…"

"Of course, because wrestling is where your heart is, it's your passion." Punk gave her that smirk and she swore her heart and stomach flip flopped at the same time, but she stayed focused staring at her notebook instead of him.

"Wrong again Gabby…"

"Mr. Brooks I requested that you call me Miss Copeland, for professional purposes."

"Okay fine, Miss Copeland, my heart is not in Chicago, nor did I give it all to the business that I love, hell it's not even in my chest anymore…" Gabby had a sense of where he was going, but tried to ignore it, block it out; she'd been doing so well in taking charge of this interview and ignoring his blatant passes, adorable smirks, gorgeous smiles, the way he chewed on his lip ring when he was thinking, which made her focus on his lips. For a tough guy, he had the softest lips; the reminder sent a slight chill down her spine as she remembered the many times those lips explored her body. Gabby knew at the moment that she needed to get out of the small room and as far away from Phil Brooks as possible before she gave into him forgetting about the turmoil that was her life over the last three months. Gabby started to gather her notes on the table but stopped when she felt his rough, calloused hand on hers. In a moment of weakness she looked up and found herself staring into the deep hazel eyes, the ones that she remembered from the happy times and not the blank ones she recalled from the day he took her to the airport. Gabby swallowed suddenly feeling her throat becoming overly dry.

"My heart is yours Gabby…I gave it to you months ago and even though you're trying to forget about us please try to understand why I did what I did. I thought I was doing the right thing and I realized too late that I couldn't have been more wrong. Please Gabby find it in your heart to forgive me, to accept my apologies. I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life trying to make the last three months up to you if you'll just give me another chance…please." Gabby was speechless, but her thoughts all resonated to getting the hell out of that room.

"I…umm…I have to go, but thank you for everything Phil…" Gabby quickly gathered up her stuff not even bothering to put it in her bag instead just cradling it in her arms so that she could get the hell out of there. It was all too much, his words, those eyes, his touch and she couldn't take everything all at one time. Though she thought she could handle everything with taking on this story, she was quickly finding she couldn't.

Running down the corridor, her focus being on the door that was ten feet away, she didn't anticipate her heel breaking sending her to the ground and an armful of papers flying everywhere._ You have got to be fucking kidding me…_ Tears gleamed in her eyes as she quickly got to her feet and started picking everything up, but Punk was by her side within seconds.

"Gabby are you okay?" Gabby nodded her head keeping her eyes focused on the ground as she frantically picked up her story notes shoving them in her bag. As big of a headache as it would cause to sort everything, she just needed to get out of the arena before she completely lost it, it being the last of her dignity, strength and self-respect. "Okay, well you won't talk to me, but at least let me help…"

"No I've…" Before she could fully object, Punk was picking up her scattered odds and ends. It was completely silent in the two minutes it took for them to pick everything up causing Gabby's anxiety level rising to what seemed like one thousand percent. Punk handed over the stack of papers and Gabby knew she needed to say something, at least thank him, because she didn't want to come off as a total bitch. "Thanks for helping…"

"Yeah…listen Gabby, about what I said…" Gabby lifted her gaze to meet his giving him a small smile.

"It's not a big deal…anyway I need to go, but thanks again…good luck tomorrow." With that Gabby walked away taking deep breaths to try to hold herself together, but she was teetering on a breakdown. She knew walking into that interview that it wouldn't be easy, but she'd convinced herself that she could face him and get through it, which she did, barely.

Punk watched Gabby walk away before punching a nearby water fountain. He felt a pain in his hand and knew he had broken it on impact, but rather then getting it checked out, he slid down the wall he'd been leaning against and stared at the door Gabby had left through hoping something would make her come back, but after ten minutes he was still staring.

Taking a deep breath, he got up heading to the trainers room trying to think of a story to feed to them about how he broke his hand because they never took it well when the talent got pissed off and hit things, which he was famous for. Once he entered he sat down with Kevin who got to work taping it up while Punk replayed the conversation he'd had with Gabby. Everything had been going great, playing in his favor; she was relaxed and comfortable shooting him that bright smile he loved so much, but with one stupid statement he'd sent her running. Punk let out a sigh figuring he'd just blown his last chance at getting back with Gabby. He could see the fear in her eyes when he poured his heart out, clearly she was afraid to get hurt again and there wasn't much he could do to convince her otherwise. Though it was obvious she wasn't over him, Punk didn't know what he could do to change her mind. He took a deep breath and briefly contemplated giving up, but shook his head. Phil Brooks wasn't a quitter, he fought like hell to get to where he was professionally and he was ready to fight like hell to get Gabby back.

* * *

**Sorry I just couldn't wrap it up here...next chapter is extra long though :)**

**Chapt 28 preview: The aftermath of Punk and Gabby's one on one with some pre-Hall of Fame thrown in...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Extra long chapter :) I got a chance to work on this story some more yesterday, trying to wrap it up, which is easier said then done when more ideas keep popping into my head! I'm in the process of sorting through said ideas and deciding which is best to use...**

**So happy to hear that Lawler is doing well, no brain damage and he's responsive...I also have a new found respect for Cole, I still can't stand his character, but as a guy he's alright in my book...**

**This chapter you'll read about Gabby's reaction, a slight wake-up call from Beth, Punk's new plan, and some Hall of Fame goodness...**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, as well as the adds and favorites :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby walked into the house and went straight to her bedroom ignoring Adam and Beth's presence. Upon seeing that Gabby was visibly upset, Adam rose from the couch only to be stopped by Beth.

"Do you mind if I go? Don't take this personally, but something tells me she might be better off talking to a woman right now." Adam nodded before sitting back down.

"You're probably right…I knew something like this was going to happen. I wanted to talk to Punk about this whole thing, but Gabby said not too…I think this is the one time I should have went against her wishes."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, besides even if it was Punk this doesn't necessarily mean he did anything wrong." Adam raised his eyebrow at her before shrugging his shoulders.

"I just hope he didn't do anything stupid to hurt her again because then I'll be forced to punch him in the face later and I'd hate to fight in a suit. I look good in a suit…" Beth smirked while rolling her eyes.

"I won't deny you look good in a suit, but let's hold off on throwing punches. I'm going to go talk to Gabby while you should go find something to do." Beth kissed him on the cheek before heading back the hallway. Taking a breath, she knocked gently on the door; pressing her ear to it, she heard the muffled sounds of sobbing and chose to enter without permission.

Gabby heard the door open, but didn't bother looking up to see who it was. She wanted to be left alone to cry out her frustrations and heartbreak, wanting to skip the whole talking thing, but upon feeling her bed sink down she knew she wasn't getting away that easy.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Gabby wiped at the tears on her face before sitting up and curling her legs under her, gripping the tear soaked pillow to her chest. Beth could tell from the redness in her eyes that she'd been crying for some time and couldn't help but think the worst.

"I'm not okay at all…I never regret things in my life, I always say things happen for a reason, but I wish I would've never gotten the idea to move to Chicago and met Phil Brooks. Hell even if I was miserable at home right now it would be so much better then having any memory of him."

"Gabby I know you don't mean that…"

"Yes I do Beth…that man has hurt me more then any other person in my short 24 years, which I thought would be hard to do seeing my father was an alcoholic who verbally and physically abused his children before leaving us with nothing. I have never felt pain in my chest like I do right now and there's no one to blame but Phil." Beth had heard about Adam and Gabby's rough childhood and it saddened her that she felt Punk had hurt her more then that. She was the only person Punk talked to about what happened and she understood why he did it. It's not easy letting someone go, but sometimes you need to, especially if it will push them forward.

"I understand you're upset right now, but you need to look at your life and what you have; it might be hard to believe but there was some good that came from Punk doing what he did."

"Are you crazy? I've been miserable for the last three months! I hate Atlanta and my job doesn't challenge me at all…honestly this feature is the first time I've felt challenged and motivated to do something!" Beth looked Gabby in the eye and noticed the anger that darkened her usual bright ocean blue eyes.

"We all know why you got this piece too…" Gabby rolled her eyes shaking her head. It pissed her off that Beth had come into her room uninvited, but she was teetering on flipping out upon realizing that Beth was on Punk's side.

"Granted a certain person may have put in a few words, but I don't need this piece to make it in this world! I can do it on my own, I make my own decisions…this is my life damnit and I really wish that everyone would stay the fuck out of it!" Beth got up from the bed and walked toward the door; clearly Gabby was too interested in throwing herself a pity party rather then listening, but before leaving, she stopped facing Gabby once more.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" Gabby let out a sigh before looking up at her and nodding, "If you're so miserable in Atlanta then why won't you show him that? Why didn't you go back to Chicago, show him what he was missing? You want everyone to think he pushed you away, but in all reality you gave up. Rather then fighting him on it, you gave in and got on that plane. You're just as much to blame for being miserable as he is. I'll leave you to think about that…the car arrives at 6PM to take us to the Hall of Fame ceremony, so make sure you're ready."

"I'm not going…"

"Suit yourself…" Beth shut the door as Gabby threw her face into a pillow screaming out her inner frustrations. To say that what Beth had said struck a cord was an understatement, but at the same time she couldn't deny it was true. Gabby knew the day Punk took her to the airport that he was still very much in love with her and she'd done nothing to show that she felt the same way. He had dropped her off at the airport, but he didn't carry her kicking and screaming to get on the plane. She couldn't deny that part of her was curious about Atlanta, but once she made it and found it wasn't for her, she could've easily gone back to Chicago. Then there were the countless times that Punk texted and called her and she ignored him every time. How was he supposed to know how she felt if she never told him? She was no better then he was, he was equally miserable and she was too blind to see it.

Gabby sprung from her bed and opened the door only to come face to face with Beth. She took a deep breath and went to apologize, but Beth reached out and hugged her first bringing a smile to grace Gabby's lips for the first time in hours.

"Beth I'm so sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize, I know how you feel, but you have to remember how he feels too. Honestly Gabby he talked to me after everything happened…"

"Wait, he told you? He didn't even tell Kofi or John…"

"He only told me because I was a tad relentless…plus I was feeling down because of everything with Adam, so we were able to sympathize with each other. Anyway, he was really torn up after it happened and debated coming to talk to you seeing you wouldn't talk to him, but for some reason he wouldn't do it…I think he convinced himself that you were happy and better off without him, which clearly couldn't be farther from the truth."

"I just don't know what to do…being with him today part of me just wanted to forget everything and go back to how we were, but then I realized you can't go back. Beth even if I do give him a second chance, it'll never be like it used to be and I can't bear to let him back into my life only to lose him again; it nearly killed me once, I can't go through this a second time."

"I understand what you mean, but I think you need to at least talk to him…tell him what you're thinking, how you feel and honestly there's no better time then tonight. Word on the street is Cabana is his date, so that has to tell you something!" Gabby managed to laugh a little thinking about Punk and Colt's bromance, which made her realize how much she missed both of them.

"I have a problem though…"

"What's that?"

"I ditched the divas shopping trip and now I have nothing to wear…" Beth laughed getting a confused look from Gabby.

"My dear you are quite the fashionista and I'm sure we could dig something out of that walk in closet you have, but I thought ahead and helped out the situation." Gabby was really confused now as Beth walked into the guest room returning with what Gabby could only describe as her 'Carrie Bradshaw dress.' It was a one sleeve knee length dress with a sophisticated, frilly tutu like skirt. Adorned with silver sequins, the mostly black dress left Gabby in awe; it was so much better then any dress in her closet.

"Oh my God, this is amazing…thank you so much Beth, seriously thank you…"

"You're very welcome Gabby…now let's get down to business, you have a room full of men to floor!" Beth had a mischievous grin on her face, one that Gabby couldn't resist smiling over. As great as it would be to have numerous men dropping their jaws over her, there was only one she wanted to notice.

* * *

Punk had just tightened his tie and was already feeling constricted. He hated dressing up, but this was the one time a year, with the exception of funerals, that he donned a suit for the world to see. Looking at himself in the mirror he had to admit he looked good, but looking good came with the price of being uncomfortable for the next six hours. _Maybe Gabby will notice and then this won't be so bad…or maybe she'll avoid me all night and I'll be left to look and feel like an idiot…_Punk shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it he found his date for the night, Colt, and for once he was right on time.

"Holy shit you're on time for once, imagine that…"

"Hey get off my back! Last time I checked I'm doing you a favor!"

"No, you're doing yourself a favor. Don't lie Colt, you only agreed to this for the free food, legends and women…"

"I'd say you have two of the three correct, the legends are just an added bonus." Punk rolled his eyes before pulling at his tie again making sure it was straight. "What happened to Gabby being your date? Were you not able to seal the deal?" Punk shot him a glare and Colt could tell he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry man, I was just messing with you…did it really go that bad?"

"Do you not see the taped up hand?"

"You broke it again? What is it with you hitting shit when you're angry? It doesn't solve your problems man, just makes them that much bigger!"

"Thanks for that bit now, where were you three hours ago? Anyway it was going well, almost too well, and I had to open my big mouth and ruin the whole thing. She took off running from me, twice…"

"That's a tough break…"

"You're telling me..."

"So what now, are you just moving on?" Colt caught site of Punk's smirk in the mirror and shook his head. "What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing big, but I may need your help."

"Punk if Gabby won't talk to you, what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"Because you're Colt, fun loving, adorable, always there to save my ass and help me out, Cabana." Colt rolled his eyes; though he loved the compliments, he still wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

"I don't know Punkers, maybe you should just let this one lie…move on, there's plenty of divas in the sea." Punk turned around putting his hands in his pockets and shaking his head. It was at that point Colt realized just how deep he was in with Gabby.

"I don't want a diva, or any other woman for that matter…Gabby is it for me and I was too stupid to realize that when I made her get on a plane and come to this hellish place three months ago. I should've never let me insecurities and opinions get in the way; she made her decision, she wanted to stay with me and I threw that all away. If she doesn't forgive me I really don't know what I'll do." Colt slapped Punk on the back guiding him towards the door.

"Then I guess we should go get your girl back…"

* * *

Adam sat on the couch irritated that Beth and Gabby were running late. It was now 6:15 and if they didn't leave in the next five minutes, they were going to be late to the show. Feeling himself grow more irritated with sitting, he got up and moved towards Gabby's room to tell the two ladies to move it along, but was met with a pleasant surprise as the door opened and they both emerged looking stunning.

"Woah…" Adam took in Beth's formal floor length red dress, her blond hair swept off her face and then noticed the thigh high split showing off her toned legs. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Gabby was by his side elbowing him. "Ahh…Beth, babe, you look amazing…beautiful…no better, stunning." Beth smiled at his reaction giving him a kiss on the cheek. As he continued to stare her up and down, she elbowed him, "What about your sister?" Adam looked at Gabby noticing her short dress that he felt was too short, but he couldn't deny she looked beautiful as well.

"Gab, you look great…" He kissed her on the cheek before offering both ladies an arm and escorting them to the car. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

* * *

Gabby stared out the window most of the trip feeling the need to avoid the mushiness being displayed between Beth and Adam, instead she was wrapped up thinking about Punk. What would she say to him? What if he didn't want to talk to her? She'd literally ran from him twice today, surely that didn't play well on his ego. Before she could think out a plan, the car stopped and it was time to walk the red carpet.

Adam helped both women out of the car and offered each an arm. Gabby put on a bright smile even though her stomach was swarming with butterflies as she wished she could just fast forward through the ceremony and get to a point where she could talk to Punk. After being blinded by flashbulbs, she left Adam and Beth to do their thing with reporters and went in search of the ladies room. After touching up her make-up, she went to find her seat. Her new heels looked gorgeous on her feet, but her feet had already grown tired of them. As she sat down to rest her aching feet, she was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Gabby, how you doin'? It's been too long since I've seen you! I miss you, the Cubs season started and you're not around to eat hot dogs and drink beer with!" Gabby couldn't help but smile when she saw Colt and she greeted him with a hug.

"Oh Colt, I've missed you too, but I've missed the Cubs more. I'm surrounded by Braves fans around here and it really kills the game of baseball for me! Besides that I'm just busy working…what about you? Still living the dream and seeing the world?"

"You know it! Have you tuned into the podcast lately?"

"Actually I have…I've been listening to it a lot at work, especially the ones you did with current WWE roster members. I must say your interviews were a great source of research."

"I'm happy to hear it." Colt sat down next to Gabby and an awkward silence fell upon them. He wanted to help Punk out, but he was horrible at walking around a subject, especially when the subject was his best buddy. However, he made a promise to help Punk out and he was bound to do it. "So, how's the week been treating you?"

"Umm…it's been very long! I don't think I've been this busy since I traveled with Punk; there's constantly somewhere to be. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I just figured if Punk didn't have a date he'd bring Amy like he did last year."

"Nope, that won't be happening ever again…"

"Why is that?"

"Well he found out that Amy was the one who told Adam about you guys and it turns out she did it for her own gain. She was hoping her spilling the beans would cause you and Punk to break up so she could make a move."

"That bitch!" Colt held back a laugh at the look on Gabby's face.

"You took my exact words…anyway he told her the friendship was over." Gabby couldn't deny that she was kind of happy to hear that. She'd never been a big fan of Amy and finding out that she'd tried to destroy her relationship with Punk for her own gain made her hatred grow even more.

"Wow, I understand why he did that, but I never thought he'd be one to do that."

"Oh he is…if he doesn't want someone in his life he acts like they've dropped off the face of the earth, which should tell you something."

"What should it tell me?" Gabby raised her eyebrow thinking she knew what he meant, but wanting him to clairify. She needed to hear the words straight from Punk's best friend.

"Gabby I think you know exactly what it tells you, now you just need to tell him what you think about it." Gabby felt the need to speak, but words just weren't coming to her. She wanted nothing more then to go find Punk that very minute and tell him everything, but as Jerry Lawler came out to start the ceremony, she knew she was grounded for at least the next two hours.

* * *

**Chapt 49 Preview: After the ceremony, the after party begins putting Punk and Gabby in the same room...what will happen next?**


	49. Chapter 49

**I will warn you ahead of time, all problems are not solved in this chapter, but some good stuff happens and I think it'll make a number of you very happy :) **

**I'm attempting to finish writing this story so I can publish the last of it within the next week, two weeks tops...kind of makes me sad to end this story b/c it's like my first child that grew up and actually became successful...granted my other stories were hits, but this one got a pop that I never expected, but I'm very happy with it...**

**I currently have two story requests that I'm attempting to work on featuring Randy Orton, which is a brand new challenge for me, so any suggestions on how to successfully write Orton as a character (a good guy nonetheless) hook me up, all advice will be taken! Besides that I started the last (honest to God LAST) installment of the Ging and Liz saga, but I've kind of stalled on it...wanted to focus on this story...also in the works and I hope to eventually publish it a Punk/Cena fanfic (Not slash, no worries I'm horrible at writing slash) that I started two months ago and with their recent promos it's kind of brought it back to life...Once something is published I'll let everyone know so that you'll hopefully want to check it out :)**

**Okay...without further rambling...here is chapter 49! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The ceremony wrapped up, but the after party wasn't officially start for another hour leaving Gabby feeling incredibly antsy. Her original plan was to have Colt help her find Punk, but seeing he got very chummy with the red head next to him during the show and quickly disappeared, that plan failed. Gabby took a deep breath deciding to head through the large group of people to find the one person she was looking for, but before she could get far Adam and Beth found her.

"Hey Gab, you ready to head to the after party?" Gabby's smile faltered slightly as she realized she'd have to wait to find Punk, but nodded following the couple to the car. As Gabby sat in the back of the car, once again ignoring the mushiness of the couple beside her, she glanced out the window spotting Punk just as they were pulling away.

"Damnit!" Adam looked at his sister wondering what her problem was.

"What is it Gab?"

"Nothing…just my luck is all…" Beth placed her hand on Gabby's arm giving it a reassuring squeeze before leaning close and speaking in a hushed tone.

"It's okay, remember he's going the same place we are…this will all work out Gabby…" Gabby turned to Beth giving her a small smile, which made Adam suspicious.

"What's going on with you two? Like what's up with the whispering?"

"It's nothing Adam, just girl talk…" Beth replied giving him a smile, but Adam wasn't buying it.

"Is this about Punk? Gabby I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think you should stay away from him. I saw the state you were in earlier, it's not good to be with someone who makes you feel that way." Gabby was taken back by what he said and hoped that the possibility of her getting involved with Punk again wasn't going to send her brother off the deep end. They'd just gotten their relationship back on track, the last thing she wanted was for him to flip out again.

"Adam this afternoon wasn't what you thought…Punk didn't do anything wrong…"

"Gabby he must have done or said something to upset you…"

"This afternoon I was upset, I wanted to blame everything on Punk, but I realized it's not just him that's making me miserable, it's me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I hate where I am right now, I'm not happy and I haven't done anything about it. It's too damn hot here, my hair is constantly frizzing and my job is so so. Granted I'm blessed to be able to write for a living, but I'm not challenged. I should've never stayed in Atlanta, but I gave up figuring there was nothing left for me to do. I'm also incredibly tired of pretending I'm over Punk when I'm pretty sure it's clear to everyone that I'm not." Adam reached across Beth's lap taking Gabby's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'll support you regardless. I respect that you're 24 years old and fully capable of making your own decisions, but if I ever see you crying like that again, I won't hesitate to knock out the guy who makes you cry." Gabby gave him a smile as he winked at her before letting go of her hand. She took a deep breath knowing that tonight could potentially flip her life upside down, but seeing she didn't have much going on, she hoped it would make a positive impact.

* * *

Gabby's antsy mood was elevated from the minute she sat down and she found herself unable to sit still. She alternated from bouncing her leg to clicking her fingernails, constantly checking the entrance hoping she wasn't looking desperate, but she knew she was looking beyond desperate at this point. Gabby checked her phone again and sighed; the after party had been in swing for almost thirty minutes and there wasn't a sign of Punk anywhere. As she began biting her nails, Adam interrupted her bringing a guest to the table.

"Gabby, this is…" Gabby stopped chewing her nails and put on a small smile as she stood to greet the superstar, who she had already been aquainted with earlier in the week.

"Dwayne Johnson, we've met."

"Yes we have, it's nice to see you again Miss Copeland. You look absolutely beautiful this evening, do you mind if I join you?" Gabby shrugged her shoulders thinking maybe having 'The Rock' join their conversation would distract her, keeping her from looking like a stalker. Dwayne sat down next to Gabby handing her a glass of champagne, which she drank in two gulps. She felt herself relax, but continued to glance at the entrance waiting patiently for Punk.

At first the conversation was a welcomed distraction, but gradually Gabby became extremely bored as Dwayne shared his stories of Hollywood, trying to crack the occasional joke which sent everyone else at the table into a uproar while Gabby rolled her eyes. Clearly everyone was trying to make him feel important, but Gabby wasn't having it as she let out a deep yawn and caught site of the WWE Champion she'd been looking for out of the corner of her eye. Even though she'd been waiting to see him, to hopefully talk to him all night, now that she had seen him all dressed up, she couldn't move. She'd always found Punk attractive, but seeing him dressed in a suit made her fantasies run wild; he was the American James Bond and by any means necessary, Gabby was more then willing to be his Bond girl.

* * *

Punk had taken his time getting to the after party figuring the longer he'd wait, the drunker everyone would be, which would provide a better source of entertainment for him. It also didn't help that he'd had to track down Colt, who he found in the coat closet with a random red head, which reassured his thoughts that Colt was a horrible date.

Walking into the room, Punk took his time talking to old friends, aquaintances and laughing at his tipsy colleagues. Walking up to the bar, he ordered a Pepsi and caught a glimpse of Gabby sitting at a table with her brother, Beth, Jay, his wife and Dwayne…at first he was annoyed to see the main person he hated sitting next to _his _girl, but the jealousy faded as he saw her yawning and rolling her eyes. He laughed to himself seeing that clearly Gabby was not impressed with Mr. Hollywood and then debated if he should save her now or just watch her for a while. She looked absolutely beautiful in a dress that suited her prefectly, her short brown hair was curled with one side swept back exposing her neck. Punk chewed his lip ring thinking about her sweet spot located right below her ear, what he wouldn't do to kiss her there again…or anywhere for that matter. In the midst of his gawking, he noticed her staring back with a surprised look on her face and he couldn't determine if it was a good surprise or bad. Turning back to the bar, Punk took a deep breath thinking that it was now or never, if he wanted to get Gabby back, he needed to talk to her now. Besides he figured she wouldn't mind being saved from Dwayne, so she wouldn't turn him down.

Punk loosened his tie and started across the room taking notice that Gabby's eyes hadn't looked away from him. In a way it helped his confidence, she'd seen him and hadn't ran, that was a plus on the day, but she still looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights.

Gabby's inner thoughts kept telling her to stop staring, close her mouth and walk away, but she was still frozen in place. She'd watched Punk walk from the bar and he was currently heading in her direction…this was really happening, but she still felt the need to pinch herself. Before she could, Dwayne nudged her. Gabby looked away from Punk briefly making eye contact with 'The Great One,' but quickly found her eyes wandering back to Punk as he got closer. The feel of a big, warm hand on hers was the only thing to bring her out of it.

"Hmm…"

"I asked if you'd like to dance…" Gabby tried to smile thinking of a polite way to turn him down, but before she could, Punk was standing by her and she was once again staring into his hazel eyes, slowly finding herself getting lost.

"Actually Dwayne, I think you'll need to take a number because Gabby promised me the first dance." Punk sent her a wink, which made Gabby smile as she felt a giddy school girl feeling wash over her.

"Is that so?" Gabby suddenly noticed Dwayne was wasting his breath talking again and caught site of Jay, Adam, Beth and Denise looking on wondering what was going to happen, which made her laugh even more.

"Ahh…yeah, that is so…sorry Rocky…" Before Gabby could think about moving, she felt Punk's hand take hers pulling her out of her seat. She didn't know how her legs managed to move, especially since her knees had been knocking together, but she was relieved. Punk settled in the middle of the dance floor resting his right hand on her lower back as Gabby placed her left on his shoulder.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.  
**_

There was nowhere to look but at him and she hoped the eventual onset of awkwardness wouldn't ruin the moment. As much as she'd tried to fight her feelings for him, she felt home in his arms, that she couldn't deny as she felt a shiver go down her spine as he moved his hand ever so slightly.

_**And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**_

Gabby wasn't sure if now was the right time to talk, or if that would ruin the moment. Her mind was telling her to just get it over with, while her heart told her to just go with the flow, there was plenty of time to talk later. Gabby decided to shut down her mind and just give in to her feelings as she moved closer to Punk wrapping both arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. Taking in his scent she closed her eyes as a smile graced her lips.

_**But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.**_

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Punk felt like he had stopped breathing as Gabby moved closer to him taking her hand from his and wrapping both arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. He pulled her closer wrapping both arms around her waist, something he'd wanted to do for months, and kissed the top of her head. There was so much they needed to talk about, work through, but for this one moment he just wanted to keep her in his arms and never let her go.

_**Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.**_

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Gabby felt Punk's grip tighten around her waist and prayed the song wouldn't end. Since the day he'd left her at the airport, this was the only thing she had wanted and she couldn't believe that it was happening. Without thinking, Gabby pulled back locking her blue eyes with Punk's hazel ones and made the irrational decision to kiss him. What started out as a simple peck, turned into a moment of passion as Punk returned the kiss and Gabby welcomed his tongue into her mouth. She'd only dreamt of kissing Punk like that as of late and to actually do it gave her heart the upper hand winning over her inner thoughts.

_**You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

As the song ended and the DJ turned on something fast paced, the dance floor became overly crowded forcing Punk to take Gabby's hand leading her to the coat closet. He didn't know what had just happened, granted he liked it, but he had no idea what it meant. Was she still in love with him, or was it a moment of weakness? Regardless he needed answers; if there was any hope of him focusing on his main event Wrestlemania match, he needed to sort things out now.

Gabby could tell by the look on Punk's face that he wanted to talk to her about what had just happened, but that's not what she wanted. Granted he deserved answers, and so did she, but for now she wanted to end the evening on a positive note. Thinking of their dance, his scent, those eyes and that kiss…especially that kiss.

"Gabby, we need to talk about a few things even though honestly I don't know where to begin."

"Then don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't start…" Gabby walked over to Punk taking his tattooed hands in hers. "We both owe each other an explanation, and there's a lot to sort through, but for tonight I don't want to bring up the past. When I think back on this night, all I want to remember is you in a suit…" A smirk graced Gabby's lips before she continued, "that kiss isn't exactly forgettable either…" Punk couldn't resist smirking as well getting the feeling that she didn't regret what had just happened, but he still thought things needed to be sorted out now.

"Gab I understand where you're coming from, but I still think we should talk things through…" Gabby placed a finger over his lips before shaking her head.

"Tomorrow after the show we'll talk and figure out where we stand. Until then you need to focus on beating John Cena and that jabroni that considers himself a comedic genius. I thought he just acted like an idiot, but he really is one." Punk couldn't resist letting out a laugh, but not before taking notice of the bright smile on Gabby's face, the exact smile he'd fallen in love with.

Before he could respond to her offer, Gabby pressed a kiss to his cheek, near the corner of his mouth, before pulling away. "You should get some sleep so you're well rested tomorrow. I'll be there, cheering you on, and after we'll figure things out…" Gabby turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door looking over her shoulder, "Good night Punk…"

"Good night Gabby…" Punk watched her leave and shook his head. As much as she thought it would help him focus on his match if they talked later, his thoughts were running rampant and they were all about Gabby.

* * *

**Forgot to mention I threw in another song to this chapter b/c I liked how Snow Patrol and Kelly Clarkson added to my previous chapters...plus they're supposed to be dancing, so the idea of music is a must...Gracias to Paramore for writing the beautiful song "The Only Exception"...I found it fitting and I really dig that song and the band...any band with a female lead singer is an A+ in my book :)**

**Chapter 50 Preview (Holy Cow, up to 50!): While Gabby is overjoyed and can't stop thinking about the happenings of the Hall of Fame as well as what's to come, Punk finds it to be a huge distraction...Will he be able to clear his head and focus on his main event match against Cena and The Rock?**

**AN: This is random, but everyone keeps saying all storylines point to another Rock vs Cena at Wrestlemania 29, which I do not want...I didn't think the first one was that fantastic, so I don't care to watch the sequal...However, a 3 way dance w/ Punk, Rock & Cena would be legit, which means creative will never make it happen ;/ **

**Anyone who is ordering Night of Champions tomorrow, enjoy it! I know I will :) My apologies for all the rambling, but feel free to review! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Short chapter compared to the previous ones, but it gives you a little something for a Monday :)**

**Last night's Night of Champs was perhaps the best PPV that the WWE has put on in months...I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say anymore, but once the WWE Championship match is on youtube, I recommend you watch it...ending was unexpected, but the rest was pretty good...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and adds that came with Chapter 49, and even though I said last chaopter this was going to be wrapping up soon, it might be going a little longer then planned, which I'm sure I won't get complaints for :) Enjoy this chapter and another 3 hour Raw tonight :)**

* * *

The next day Gabby woke up and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. For the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to what the day was going to bring. Granted she had no idea what Punk would say to her, or even what she'd say to Punk, but regardless what words were exchanged, she couldn't forget that kiss and how it made her feel. She already knew she was fooling herself by saying she was over Punk, but the events at the Hall of Fame after party reassured that and made her realize exactly how she felt. Much like the first time he'd kissed her, she couldn't stop thinking about it and based off of what Punk had told her previously, there was nothing but good things to come.

Gabby took her time getting ready for the day and settled in to get a few things done before heading to the arena. Today was the big day and the last piece of her feature; even though she had no idea where she was going next, she was happy with the work she'd accomplished.

* * *

Punk was in the trainers room getting his limbs stretched and pulled as he attempted to relax and clear his mind, but it wasn't working out as well as he'd hoped. Despite Gabby's parting words telling him to get some sleep, he'd barely gotten two hours thanks to his thoughts running rampant, his brain refusing to shut down. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes feeling his leg muscles relax as his foot was pushed near his head, but the moment of solidarity was short lived.

As he left the trainers room, he put his headphones on blasting Rancid at a loud volume. He needed to focus, get in the zone…this was a big match, one of the biggest of his career and thinking about Gabby wasn't going to help him win. Granted he was winning regardless because that's what the script called for, but he still wanted to put on a five star match. Though he didn't always see eye to eye with Cena and couldn't stand The Rock, the three of them had come together to put on a show for the fans; a main event they deserved and would be talked about for years.

Sitting in a corner in his locker room, he rubbed the back of his neck as his thoughts started drifting back to Gabby; what was going to happen with them? As much as he was trying not to think about her, or the possibility of their relationship, he couldn't help not to. She'd left him with so many questions, the main one being what the hell changed her mind? One minute she was running from him, completely brushing off his advances, and the next she's dancing with him in very close proximity and kissing him…what does that mean? It was pretty obvious to Punk that there was no doubt Gabby still loved him, but was it enough to just forget about what he'd done and pick up where they left off? What about her life in Atlanta; was she leaving it and coming back to Chicago? Punk realized he was doing it again and leaned his head back against the wall smirking to himself. One thing was for sure, if she wanted to leave him guessing and wanting more, she'd succeeded…_Just get through tonight and you'll have all the answers and then some…_Punk smiled to himself, the idea of ending the night with the title and the girl was more then he could have ever asked for or expected to get.

* * *

Wrestlemania 29 kicked off with a bunch of pyro and fans screaming. Gabby was fairly impressed with the atmosphere she was in, it hyped her up to write a good piece and give the fans what they wanted and deserved. She hadn't been to a Wrestlemania since Adam's first appearance, so it was nice to sit back, enjoy the show and get paid for doing it; the luxury box that she was in with Adam and Jay helped sweeten the deal as well.

After three hours and fifteen minutes of non-stop wrestling, Gabby moved to the edge of her seat for the main event. She had been looking forward to watching Punk wrestle all day seeing it had been a few months; he was truly talented when it came to wrestling, but she was always fascinated that he never seemed to lose an ounce of his true self when he transformed from Phil Brooks to CM Punk. She always just saw Punk as her boyfriend with less clothing, not anything to complain about; he had been doing this whole heel turn thing and while most people thought he was a huge jerk, Gabby found herself more attracted to him for some reason. She shook the thought from her mind settling in as the bell rang signaling the start of the match.

Within fifteen minutes, Gabby was up and pacing the length of the booth. Though she didn't think it was possible, she was more nervous watching Punk wrestle this one match then she had ever been watching Adam, which was pretty sad seeing Adam always found his way into matches involving tables, ladders and chairs. Still something about this match seemed off to Gabby; Punk had been doing a great job both offensively and defensively, but he just didn't seem focused, which made Gabby worry. The whole reason she brought up talking later was so that he could focus on this very important match, but she was worried the plan had back fired on her. Surely he wasn't so wrapped up in thoughts of their relationship that he'd let it interfere with his career…no Punk wasn't like that…it was business first and foremost, personal stuff later. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she watched Punk botch a typical spot, one that he'd done thousands of times.

"Oh no…" Gabby sat down in her chair feeling her knees weaken, "Oh no, no, no…this can't be happening, no!"

"Gabby what is it?" Upon hearing Gabby's random reaction, Adam was right beside her wondering if she was okay.

"He's off…"

"What?"

"Punk, he's off…he's not focused, and it's all my fault…"

"Gabby don't be ridiculous, he's putting on one hell of a match, one of the best in his career."

"Adam he just botched a move he's done thousands of times! How can you say he's fine?"

"It happens Gab, calm down. Punk knows what he's doing out there, he's been doing this for over fifteen years, just relax." Gabby nodded, but retreated to chewing her nails feeling the knot in her stomach tighten. As much as she wanted to listen to Adam, there was something not right, and sure enough as the match neared it's ending point, her point was proven. She watched as Punk took a typical bump and didn't get up; Adam saw what happened and tried to calm down his now frantic sister.

"Gabby it's okay, he's alright, calm down…" As the words left his mouth, he watched the ref throw up the "X" signal and knew this was bad. Unsure of what to do, he took Gabby's hand exiting the box and running for the backstage area. In the midst of all the chaos, the match ending had been re-written and Cena was attempting to distract the crowd as he raised the belt above his head, but no one was having it. Instead the crowd watched in horror as an unconcious Punk was loaded onto a stretcher and taken to the back.

Adam and Gabby reached the back just as the stretcher came through the side curtain; as she saw Punk lifeless on the stretcher, she broke down all over again crying into Adam's chest. Adam asked the EMTs what the diagnosis was, but they didn't know much only determining that he needed to be taken to the ER for further testing. Not wanting to leave Punk alone, Adam pulled Gabby away from him forcing her blue eyes to meet his identical ones.

"Gabby listen to me, you need to pull yourself together. Punk needs you right now and you're not any good to him crying, so suck it up and get your ass on that ambulance. You're the best hand holder there is and he needs that right now." Gabby was taken back by Adam's tone, but she knew he was right; Punk did need her right now, even if this whole thing was her fault. If she wouldn't have been so selfish, wanting to remember the night as a perfect one, they would have talked everything through and he would've been able to focus, but that wasn't the outcome.

Gabby approached the ambulance and made to get on before she was stopped by the head EMT. "Excuse me miss, but you're going to need to ride to the hospital seperately, we can only allow family aboard."

Without thinking, Gabby blurted out the unexpected, "I'm his wife…" She couldn't believe what she'd just said, but quickly flipped her grandmother's birthstone from her right hand to her left showing the EMT. He still looked suspicious, but upon seeing the group of superstars gathering, all nodding in reassurance, he motioned for her to climb aboard.

Gabby took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she took Punk's still tape wrapped hand in hers giving it a reasurring squeeze. "Alright you have my full attention now, though this was not the right way to get it. Regardless I'm a sucker for you…I love you Phil, I never stopped."

* * *

**Did you see any of that coming?**

**Chapter 51 preview: Gabby heads to the hospital and waits anxiously as Punk is taken for tests...will Punk wake up, or is his injury more severe then anyone thinks?**


	51. Chapter 51

**I haven't written anything in almost a week, which is unheard of for me, but I've been working more and I'm happy to say I've become the proud owner of a very cute, mischievous 4 week old kitten, which we named Snicklefritz (sound familiar :D)...I tried for Ziggles, as an ode to Mr. Money in the Bank, but was shot down, however I refused to not have a wrestling reference as my chitty's name...**

**Anyway, kitty and everything else aside, thanks so much for all the reviews, especially from the new reviewers :) Chapt 50 took a lot of people by surprise, was quite unexpected, but I saw that as a great way to keep things interesting and keep the story going for a few more chapters...Chapt 51 we'll find out exactly what happened to Mr. Punk and how Gabby feels about it...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabby paced back and forth, up and down the hallway, which made Adam feel naseous, but he understood. Injuries weren't fun, especially when no one was sure exactly what had gone wrong.

"What could be taking so long? I thought this hospital had some of the best technology, it shouldn't take this long!" Gabby rambled a mile a minute while continuing to pace until Adam stood up and took her by the shoulders making her focus on him.

"Gabby, you need to calm down…everything will be fine, just let the doctors do what they need to do." Gabby nodded as she felt her eyes well up with tears again causing Adam to pull her close in and attempt to comfort her. Just as she started to calm down, the doctor appeared in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Brooks?" Gabby pushed Adam away going to meet the doctor who extended his hand upon meeting her. "I'm Dr. Devlin, the neurosurgeon here at the hospital. We've done a few tests on Mr. Brooks and everything appears to be normal."

"Oh thank God…so his skull isn't cracked or anything? That's happened before and looking at the impact that was my immediate fear."

"No, everything looks to be okay. At this point it's believed that he just took a bad hit and it knocked him out. He does have a concussion and he'll need monitored through the night…"

"How severe of a concussion? It must be bad if he still hasn't woken up…"

"Well he stirred slightly, which is a good thing, as far as the severity we won't know until he wakes up."

"Okay, well when can I see him?" Dr. Devlin gave Gabby a slight smile as he flipped through the chart in his hand.

"He's just been moved to room 230, so you can see him now, but I wouldn't recommend more then two people at a time. Feel free to talk to him, he can hear you, but just be patient. We anticipate he'll wake up within the next hour or so, but if he's out for longer then three hours we'll do further tests." Gabby nodded before thanking the doctor and grabbing her things heading for the elevator, Beth, Adam and Colt followed close behind her.

Once they boarded the elevator, Adam spoke first. "Did the doctor call you Mrs. Brooks?"

"Maybe…I didn't notice…"

"Did you seriously tell the EMT you were Punk's wife?" Gabby turned to look at her brother as the elevator slowed to the second floor.

"He said family only and it just came out, I wasn't thinking clearly. Besides you were one of the people nodding, convincing the EMT that I wasn't lying…it's whatever, the least of my worries right now." Adam shook his head laughing to himself at his unpredictable sister; she was something alright.

Gabby saw the arrow pointing to rooms 215-230 and picked up her pace feeling her heart practically beating out of her chest, but she stopped at the site of him. He looked like he was sleeping, which made Gabby laugh because this little 'coma' was probably the longest he'd slept in a few days. Gabby pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down preparing for a long night.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Punk was still out, which made Gabby worry more then she already had been. It was after 2AM and though Gabby was exhausted, she refused to leave Punk's side sending Beth, Adam and Colt home for the night promising to call the minute anything changed.

Gabby yawned as she flipped through a magazine; she could feel her eyes getting heavy, but tried her best to shake off the feeling of exhaustion. She needed to stay awake, keep an eye on Punk, alert the nurses of any changes, as well as everyone else on her call list. Leaning forward, she took Punk's hand in hers choosing to rest her head on her free hand. Taking a long hard look at Punk she let out a sigh; he'd seemed to have aged so much since she'd last observed him this closely and she couldn't help but wonder if she was part of the reason why.

* * *

Punk woke up and blinked a few times before he realized where he was, in a hospital room. He wondered for a minute why he was there, but the pain in his head triggered the memory and he remembered taking a bad bump and everything fading to black. Though everything after that was hazy, he remembered hearing voices, Gabby's in particular; she'd been crying as she grabbed his hand saying he finally had her full attention even though he'd gone about it the wrong way, then he swore he made out the words I love you, but with the other voices filtering in and out, the sounds of beeping monitors and questions, he couldn't be sure.

Punk sat up slowly, but stopped once he noticed her. He couldn't help but smile seeing Gabby asleep at the foot of the bed. Maybe what he'd thought he heard really happened, why else would she be here? Not wanting to disturb her, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand, but apparently something he was hooked up to didn't like that and the beeping started. Gabby heard the noise and woke up immediately worried something was wrong, but felt a huge sense of relief as she saw him standing, pushing buttons in an attempt to silence the monitor.

"Oh my God, you're up…and you're out of bed, why are you out of bed? Get back in bed!" Punk held up his hands, but did as she said sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine Gabby, a little dizzy, but I'm okay…"

"You've been unconcious for a number of hours, so you are not okay! I'm going to get the doctor so he can check you out."

"Gabby that's not necessary…" As patient as she tried to be, he was really trying her and due to the lack of sleep and the constant worry of the day, she lost it.

"Phillip you are not going to argue with me on this! You need to get your ass back in bed and when the doctor comes back he'll check out your condition and you're going to like every second of it!" Punk could tell she'd been through the ringer and tried his hardest to just obey her command, but he couldn't resist laughing. Gabby pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you tell me what's so funny because I don't find anything funny about this situation!" Punk composed himself and tried to charm his way out of the situation.

"I'm sorry Gabby, I know this situation hasn't been easy for you and it's not funny, but I forgot how cute you look when you're angry. You're like the she-hulk, it's kind of hot…" Gabby rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smirking a little bit. Why was it so hard to stay mad at him?

"Okay fine, you're forgiven…now get comfortable and I'll be right back with the doctor." Punk watched as Gabby walked out of the room and smiled to himself. Not only had she stayed by his side the whole time, but she clearly couldn't stay mad at him, which meant nothing but good things were to come.

* * *

The doctor shined a light in Punk's eyes, having him follow it back and forth for a few minutes before putting it away and scribbling something down on his chart.

"Well doc, what's the diagnosis?"

"Mild concussion, but I still want you to take it easy for the next two weeks. Only light workouts, no in ring stuff and if you have any of the following symptoms then you need to go to a hospital immediately." Dr. Devlin handed him a paper, which Punk ignored; he'd had a number of concussions, he knew the drill.

"Okay, so I'm cleared to go home then?"

"Yes, you have your wife to keep an eye on you through the night, so I'll go ahead and get your discharge papers." Punk caught the wife mention and raised his eyebrow, but kept to himself. "You're a lucky man Mr. Brooks, this could have been much worse then a concussion." Punk nodded in acknowledgement as the doctor left the room and Gabby came in carrying his bag.

"Oh good someone thought to grab my stuff…"

"Yeah Colt grabbed it; so you're good to head home?"

"That's what they tell me, however the doctor suggested my wife stay with me tonight just in case." Gabby's cheeks turned red as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She'd really hoped to avoid the whole 'wife' conversation, but that wasn't going to happen.

"About that, it got a lot a little out of control. I told the EMT I was your wife so that I could ride to the hospital with you because he said it was family only. It wasn't supposed to go beyond that, but then the doctor assumed the same thing and yeah…a little white lie stretched a little too far…sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing? Honestly I would've done the same thing. Besides that I wouldn't have wanted anyone else with me." Gabby smiled knowing by the look in his eyes he'd really meant what he said.

"After everything you've done for me, I couldn't just ignore you going to the hospital. Especially since it was my fault."

"What do you mean it was your fault? Did I miss the part where you clotheslined me?"

"No…it wasn't me deliberately, but I know you were distracted."

"Was it that noticeable?"

"Punk you botched a leap frog; I alone have watched you do that move hundreds of times and I know you've done it thousands of times before I came along."

"Okay, I'll admit the leap frog was your fault, but after that I got it together. I knew you were watching and I couldn't risk Rock or Cena impressing you more then me…the clothesline was just something that happened. I took a bad fall and hit my head, not the first time it's happened and though I can hope it'll be the last time, it probably won't be. The upside is I'm going to be fine, just a mild concussion, which means I get to go home for two weeks."

"You at home for two weeks? Wow, that's just unheard of…"

"I know, what the hell am I going to do for two weeks?"

"There's plenty for you to do and between your friends and family there's a lot of people for you to hang out with."

"That's true, but I don't want to hang out with them…"

"Why not? You never see Colt and I'm sure Abby and Joey would love some alone time with Uncle Punk." Punk caught site of the big smile on her face and decided to go out on a limb. The worst she could say was no, and seeing he was currently a 'sick man' he doubted she'd have the heart to turn him down.

"I'll make time for Colt and the kids, but I'll make even more time for you…" Gabby didn't really know what he was saying and as usual when she needed to say something, she was completely mute. "What do you say to coming back to Chicago? You can stay for two days, or two weeks, your choice and this time I'll respect the choice you make."

* * *

**Sorry no preview because I'm currently working on chapter 52...I was originally going to split this chapter up, but that would give you two short chapters and that's not fun, so instead you're left with some time to wonder :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Just a little something I worked on over the weekend when the kitty was not attacking my laptop...**

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday afternoon Gabby stood at the foot of her bed staring at the clothes she had laid out on it, her suitcase open and waiting to be filled for her impending trip to Chicago. She chewed her lower lip still contemplating if she was making the right decision or not. Granted Gabby knew there was no doubt that she wanted to be with Punk, but she was worried. They had both been through so much, there was no possible way for them to pick up where they had left off and she worried Punk wasn't on the same page. He was genuinely happy when she said she'd go to Chicago with him, but she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

Gabby saw the next two weeks as an opportunity for both of them to talk, figure out where they stood and what they wanted out of a relationship. From there was the fun task of starting all over again, something she wasn't looking forward to. A big test in rebuilding their relationship was going to be abstaining from the physical side of it, especially since that was a big part of their relationship. Granted it wasn't built on sex, but something as simple as sleeping in the same bed could not happen if this was going to work; in fact Gabby was already debating finding her own apartment in Chicago if she and Punk did decide to give it another go because living together wasn't an option this time.

Once everything was packed, Gabby wheeled her suitcase into the hallway. As soon as she put it by the door, she heard a knock and knew who it was before opening it. She couldn't resist smiling as she opened the door and came face to face with Punk. Instantly the butterflies started and she wanted to forget every thought she was previously thinking while packing, but managed to stay level headed, which was incredibly hard when she noticed his signature smirk gracing his lips. The fitted T-shirt and low hanging jeans didn't help matters either, but Gabby managed to hold it together.

"Hey, um I'm almost ready just come in and make yourself comfortable." Punk did as she asked choosing to look around as Gabby retreated to her room again. Punk found Gabby's condo to be a very humble abode, one that he didn't see her leaving behind easily. He'd already figured it would take some convincing to get her to move back to Chicago, but he had some ideas laid out and hoped that one of them would work in his favor. His thoughts were interrupted when Gabby reappeared and he realized once again how simply beautiful and breath taking she was. Even in jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of converse, he was just as turned on as he'd been seeing her all dolled up at the hall of fame. It was just one more reassurance that she was worth the sleepless nights and frustrations, in his mind she was it and he just hoped she felt the same way.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I think I have everything I need, if not then I suppose I'll just have to frequent some of my favorite boutiques."

"The last thing you need is new clothes; any more clothes or shoes and I'll have to build a new closet to accommodate everything." Punk let out a light laugh, but noticed her smile had faltered and mentally kicked himself. "Anyway, let's get to the airport so we don't miss the flight…" Punk moved to open the door for her, but noticed Gabby stayed put. He hoped she wasn't having a change of heart because of what he said, but knew something was off. "You okay Gabby?" She shook her head and his heart sank as he figured this was the beginning of the end.

"Do we have time to talk about a few things?" Punk nodded and followed her into the living room. They both sat on the couch avoiding eye contact as the silence began to seem never ending. "Here's the thing, I want to be with you, I really do, but I hope you understand that we can't just pick up where we left off. It might not seem like it, but we've both changed over the last few months, plus the last time we tried this it didn't end well…" Punk let out a sigh as he interrupted Gabby.

"Gabby I'm sorry for what I did and I honestly don't know how many times you want me to apologize. I realize now that I should have respected your decision and shouldn't have forced you to come here…" Gabby held up her hand to stop him; he debated ignoring her and continuing his apology, but thought it would be better to hear her out.

"It took me a while, but I understand why you did what you did. I also understand that it hurt you as much as it hurt me, but here's the thing I struggled with losing you the first time and I don't want to be put in that situation again." Once Gabby finished explaining, Punk took her silence as his turn to talk. He understood what she was saying, how they couldn't just go back to the way things were, but the last thing he wanted was to start from square one. He knew so much about her, physically, mentally, emotionally, had finally gotten the acceptance of her brother and even had the respect of her mother, yet here he was preparing to start all over again. Taking a deep breath and biting his tongue to keep from saying how he truly felt, he agreed with her.

"You're right, a lot has happened since we were last together and it would be best if we just start over. It's not my favorite option, but I want to show you that I respect you and care about what you think and if taking things slow is what you want, then that's what I'll do. I'll win you over in time…" Gabby couldn't help but to smile as she rolled her eyes at his arrogance and over confidence.

"Someone is so sure of himself…"

"I did it once, I'll do it again. You always used to say that I underestimated you, clearly the shoe is on the other foot this time around." Punk sent her a wink, which made Gabby forget to breathe momentarily, as he got up from the couch and grabbed her bag. "Are you coming Miss Copeland? Chicago awaits and I'm pretty sure it's missed you more then I have…"

* * *

The flight was pretty uneventful, but once they arrived at O'Hare, Gabby grabbed her luggage and went to tell Punk goodnight. It was late, she was exhausted and hoped she hadn't missed her check-in.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight. It's later then I thought it would be, so I think I'm just going to head to the hotel and call it a night, but I'll give you a call when I get up tomorrow." Punk was taken by surprise with Gabby's talk of staying at a hotel. She hadn't said anything previously and he just figured she'd stay at the house, in her room, well the guest room, but her change of plans put a damper on his mood and he immediately went into his bag of tricks to keep her from leaving him.

"Wait, you're staying at a hotel? You didn't mention this…I need someone to stay at the house and wake me up every hour…you know the whole concussion thing. I assumed you were staying, but I suppose I should know better then to assume by now. I guess I'll just call Cassie or Colt…"

"No, don't do that. It's late, I'll just stay in the guest room…well if that's okay with you…"

"Fine with me as long as you don't mind waking up every hour and dealing with my grouchiness…"

"I bet you I'll be grouchier…"

"I don't know about that, I was up all night last night thanks to Colt, so if I manage to fall asleep tonight I will not be thrilled about someone waking me up."

"Well remember that the next time you're in the ring and perhaps you'll be extra careful." Punk raised his eyebrow as she hailed a cab and they headed to his house.

* * *

Gabby walked into the house behind Punk and smiled to herself; it was exactly the same. Most people made drastic changes when a break-up happened, including herself completely changing her hair, but from the looks of things Punk had left everything the same color and in the same place. She was reminded that he'd maybe been home fifteen days in the three months since she'd been gone, but still she figured he'd do something different.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" Gabby shook her head when she noticed Punk standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator open. "Good because it appears Hurricane Colt swooped through at some point and ate everything…I suppose a trip to the dreaded grocery store is planned for tomorrow." Gabby smiled remembering how much Punk hated the grocery store.

"If it's okay with you, I can go; I'll even cook if you'd like."

"If your cooking is still as good as it was then I will take you up on that offer."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, but in the meantime I'm beat."

"Yeah, same here…umm the bed is already made up, should have fresh sheets and everything, but if you need an extra pillow…"

"I know where everything is, don't worry I'll settle in just fine. I'll make sure to set an alarm to wake you up too."

"Right…so I suppose I'll see you in an hour…" Gabby nodded giving him a small smile before grabbing her suitcase and heading up to her former bedroom. Punk ran his hand over his head as he sat on the couch. He felt guilty for lying about the whole wake-up thing, but he didn't want her in a hotel across town, he wanted her with him, where she was meant to be and where she would still be if he hadn't screwed up so many months ago. Punk rolled his eyes; he was tired of blaming himself for screwing everything up. Granted it was his fault, but still he wanted to move on from that. It was at this point he wished he had a DeLorean and could go back to three months earlier and do everything over again, but life wasn't a movie and unfortunately Doc Brown was not on his speed dial. _If only I were Marty McFly then this whole mess would be solved by now…_

* * *

Punk woke up to the sound of his phone alarm at 8AM and wondered where Gabby was. She'd woken him up every hour on the hour and as much as he liked opening his eyes and seeing her face, he wished he would have come up with a different plan because he desperately wanted to sleep. Pulling himself out of bed, he stretched and threw on a T-shirt and headed downstairs. He didn't have to look far for an explanation finding a note in the kitchen explaining that Gabby had gone out to run errands, which he assumed meant the grocery store. Deciding to kill time, he threw on his workout clothes and went for a run to try to clear his head and think of what to do next.

Gabby loaded the groceries into the trunk of the car and yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. She needed coffee and possibly a nap, but the latter was pointless to even try. Despite feeling exhausted the night before, she'd barely slept. Between waking up Punk every hour and her own thoughts, she'd been wide awake for most of the night. Even though her head was saying they needed to start from square one, her heart just wanted to pick up where they'd left off. Each time she went to wake him up through the night, she found it harder and harder to go back to the guest room. Her side was vacant and looked rather inviting, she could tell Punk missed her being there too seeing he kept her former pillow clutched to his side. Gabby took a deep breath shaking the thoughts from her head; they couldn't go back, things had changed and they were both different, but for some reason wishful thinking kept plaguing her.

* * *

Gabby managed to pull herself together on the drive back to Punk's and was surprised to find that Punk wasn't home. Her curiousity didn't last for long though as he came in the door just as she finished putting the groceries away.

"Oh sweet, coffee…" Gabby scowled as she watched Punk drink down half of her coffee, which he took notice of after the fact. "This was yours wasn't it?"

"It was, yes, but by all means drink away. Are you hungry?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I have two weeks off, so I plan on binging this whole week and then juice fasting through next week to get back into shape."

"Sounds very unhealthy…"

"Not the way I do it, so don't worry I'll be fine. I was surprised you went out so early this morning."

"Yeah well I didn't sleep well, so I figured after I woke you up at 7 I might as well get something accomplished."

"I wish you would have told me, I would have come with you." Gabby smirked as she grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"You hate the grocery store…"

"True, but I like hanging out with you, so it would have all worked out in the end."

"I see…where have you been anyway?"

"I went for a run. I didn't sleep well for obvious reasons and figured I might as well get in some cardio because with you cooking I'll need it." Gabby smiled to herself as she started making scrambled eggs, she couldn't resist his charm, it was impossible. "Do you need help with anything? If not I'm going to go grab a shower…" Gabby turned to face him wiping her hands on a towel.

"Go ahead and do that, breakfast will be done by the time you're done." Punk smiled and moved to kiss her before reminding himself that they were taking things slow. Instead he gave her an awkward wave before heading upstairs to shower. Gabby was left standing in the kitchen wondering what had just happened. She noticed him take a step towards her, but then nothing. The thought that he'd reminded himself of what she'd said, taking things slow, entered her mind and made her kick the cabinet. Already she was regretting opening her mouth because she wanted him, all of him…

* * *

**I haven't written Chapter 53 yet, but I have an idea in mind...big question is will Gabby continue to follow her head and take things slow, or go with her heart and throw herself back into a full on relationship with Punk? Gotta give the guy credit for respecting her wishes and taking things slow despite not really wanting that for the two of them...**

**Enjoy Raw tonight, I know I will :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**So, the time has finally come and this is the final chapter of Whatever Happens...I thought about dragging it out a little longer, but as I finished up this chapter it ended perfectly and I didn't want to keep it going and bore people...Not sure if I'll ever bring Punk and Gabby to light again, I guess if the right idea comes along then it's always a possibilty because I enjoy writing sequels as much as originals...**

**Thanks so much for all the support and the 240 reviews, 46 favorites and 61 follows as well as anyone else who stumbled upon this story and read it...your support has been amazing and has kept me going with this story making it as good as it is :)**

**Right now I'm currently working on a Randy Orton/CM Punk/OC story for someone that is coming along nicely...it'll be titled Something About You and hopefully posted soon...I also have the last (I mean LAST) Ginger and Liz story, which will also be posted soon and titled "Trust is more then Five Letters"...Once those two stories are complete then I'm tackling my CM Punk/John Cena story...as much as I try to write about someone other then Punk, I find it impossible, it's just not as fun for me...**

**Speaking of fun, the DVD/blu-ray I've been waiting since May for comes out Tuesday and I am beyond psyched for it :) I pre-ordered mine last week and I'm pretty sure the day it arrives will be better then Christmas and my Birthday combined :) Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy and thanks again!**

* * *

Gabby laid in bed tossing and turning, her brain refusing to shut down. The entire day had been one awkward event after another and she debated just leaving, but knew running wouldn't solve anything. Letting out a sigh she continued to stare at the ceiling wondering what to do next.

Punk lay on his side staring at the clock and watching the minutes tick by. Nothing was going the way he'd planned and he wasn't sure how to change the course that he and Gabby were on, but something had to give. He understood that she wanted to take things slow and he respected that, but he was getting mixed signals from her. Punk took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping he could shut down his thoughts for the night and get a few hours of sleep.

Gabby threw back and the covers and walked into the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on her face, she looked in the mirror and saw the effects of no sleep. She looked awful and that was saying it nicely. Gabby rubbed her hands over her eyes and decided to just give in and listen to her heart; if she followed it she might at least get some sleep.

Tiptoing down the hallway, she opened the door to Punk's room and saw that he was fast asleep. She let out a sigh and moved to go back to her room, but never made it.

"Gabby, is everything okay?" Feeling bad for waking him up, Gabby turned to answer him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just couldn't sleep…sorry for waking you up, but I'm just going to go…"

"No…" Punk noticed the desparation in his voice and took a minute to compose himself. "It's okay I wasn't asleep, but do you need to talk or something?" Gabby thought for a minute, but gave him a smile as she entered the room walking over to her side of the bed and climbing in. Once she laid down facing him, there was nowhere to look but into Punk's hazel eyes. It made Gabby's heart start to race, but at the same time she felt awkward and she desperately wished the awkward feeling would go away.

"So what's on your mind?" Punk fluffed his pillow and smirked at Gabby making her heart race faster.

"I think I made a mistake…" Punk swallowed the lump in his throat having a feeling he wouldn't like what was coming next.

"With what?"

"With what I said to you…I'm torn with what I want. My head tells me we should take things slow while my heart says to just pick up where we left off and I'm not sure which I should listen to."

"Well that explains a few things…"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been back and forth, very hesitant towards me to the point where I was beginning to think you were having second thoughts about us." Gabby let out a sigh as she rolled to her back. She couldn't deny that he was right, she was hot and cold.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't think it would be this hard…"Gabby covered her face feeling tears come to her eyes. Focused on holding herself together, she ignored Punk pulling her close to him, instead resting her head on his chest. "I'm finding that I can't just start over with you, we have too much history and you know me better then anyone." Gabby was surprised to hear Punk let out a light laugh and looked up at him wondering what he could possibly be laughing at. He noticed the scowl on her face and began to explain.

"I'm slightly amused that you're just now discovering this because I've known it all along. You can ask anyone who knows me Gabby and they'll tell you just how miserable I was while you were gone. I was very anti taking things slow, but I'm willing to do anything to make you happy, and if taking it slow is what you wanted then I'd suffer through it. I'm just happy to see that it barely lasted a day." Despite Gabby's initial frustration with him, she found herself smirking a little. This was a prime example of how well he knew her and how much he loved her. Taking a deep breath she knew what she had to do.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing…you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I need to fly back to Atlanta…" Punk felt his heart sink; everything seemed to be going in the right direction and she hit him with this out of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, he tried to hold in his emotions.

"I think that can be arranged…" Despite his best efforts to contain his emotions, Gabby sensed the sadness and disappointment in his voice. Raising her eyebrow, she sat up looking into his hazel eyes searching for an answer to his sudden change in mood.

"What's wrong?"

Punk shrugged turning his gaze to the alarm clock, "Nothing, I'm just tired…it's almost 3AM and I've had practically no sleep in the past two days."

"Well that was your fault for lying about having to be woken up every hour…" Punk pursed his lips looking back in her direction.

"I'm sorry I did that, but…forget it, I apologize, it was stupid. How did you know?"

"I was very worried about you so I read your chart at least three times and asked the doctor a bunch of questions…oh and I used Web MD…it's okay though I forgive you, well I will if you'll tell me what's wrong…" Punk sighed; he forgot how Gabby could twist things for her own benefit.

"I…I thought we could change things and now you're telling me you're going back to Atlanta…we've only been trying this for two days, I was hoping you'd give it at least a week before you determined it a failure."

"Oh, well you didn't let me finish because you're coming with me so that I can pack all my stuff and move back to Chicago…that is if you want me here…" Punk let her words sink in as a big grin appeared on his face.

"Are you serious, or are you messing with me?"

"I'm serious…I've been back and forth so many times in the last two weeks alone and I can't bear the thought of being without you. Like I said you know me better then anyone else and regardless how much I try to deny it I love you…" Punk sat up tilting her head so that he was looking into her ocean blue eyes. He pressed his hand to the side of her face and looked for the okay to move forward, but before he got it Gabby's lips were on his as she pulled him closer, the kiss deepening and becoming more passionate. In that moment she knew there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

A week later, Gabby had settled in finding it easy to readjust to life in Chicago. She and Punk were laying on the couch watching _King Kong_ both dreading that he had to go back on the road in just a few days. The bright side was that they were together and incredibly happy though Gabby had made quite a few sacrifices leaving her job in Atlanta and had yet to hear back from her old boss at the Chicago Tribune.

"I'm going to miss nights like this when you leave…" Gabby whispered as she cuddled closer to him.

"I know, me too…are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"It's a very tempting offer, but I need to do the responsible thing and look for a job."

"Work is overrated…"

"That may be so, but you know as well as anyone that I have a shoe addiction and if I'm not working, I can't support said addiction." Punk laughed pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

"No, I could never forget about that addiction, it's cost me a pretty penny a few times." Punk's phone rang and he groaned looking at the ID. "Speaking of work, the bossman is calling now…wonder what he wants…" Punk answered the phone and spoke to Vince for a few minutes before handing the phone to Gabby. "He wants to talk to you…"

"Me, why me?" Punk shrugged his shoulders as Gabby sat up taking the phone into the other room.

"Hello,"

"Ahh, yes Gabby, this is Vince McMahon…"

"I'm aware, how are you Mr. McMahon?"

"I'm very well thank you; I have a proposition for you that I'm hoping you'll take me up on." Gabby raised her eyebrow wondering what he was referring to.

"Go on…"

"Well you see we recently added some new features to the WWE website, and also made a smart phone app. Between the site, the app and the magazine, there's not enough writers or editors to cover everything and I'm offering you the opportunity to work for as well as WWE magazine as the new writer for a piece called 'Superstar Spotlight.' We, as in myself and the board of directors, felt that your Wrestlemania feature was very well done, especially the in depth interviews." Gabby was taken back and couldn't help but peek in the living room at Punk; she suspected that he had something to do with this, but based on his nonchalant reaction she wondered if she could be wrong.

"What are the details of the job?"

"Well that's up to you; some of our writers do their best work traveling alongside the superstars daily, while others cover the pay per view events, but mostly work from home."

"Okay, so I'd be writing for both a magazine and website as well as traveling full time. That's a lot more then I'm used to now, is there any way I can think things over before giving you an answer?"

"Certainly, just let us know what you think by the end of the week and if there's anything we can do to aid in your decision. Not only is this a great opportunity for you, but I think you'd fit in well with the company. You're a very bright young woman and you know just how to draw in an audience."

"Well thank you Mr. McMahon and I'll be sure to call before the end of the week, have a good evening." Gabby hung up the phone and wandered back into the living room finding Punk on the couch right where she'd left him.

"So, what did Vin-man want with my woman?" Gabby smirked walking over to the couch and sitting by him.

"Well, he offered me a job…"

"Really? That's great, did you take it?"

"I said I'd think about it…"

"You're thinking about it…what is there to think about?"

"I need to know something…" Gabby turned to look at Punk and he sensed the seriousness in her tone and sat up looking her in the eye.

"Okay, shoot…"

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Honestly Gabby no I didn't…I was responsible for you getting the Wrestlemania feature, but nothing beyond that. I was just as surprised as you were that Vince wanted to have a word with you, but clearly that feature caught some attention, the good kind."

"So I really did this on my own…"

"Why does that surprise you? You landed the gig in Atlanta on your own too; Gabby you're extremely talented and even though you doubt yourself, I believe in you." Gabby smiled at Punk and he felt himself smiling right back at her.

"Well then I guess I'll call Vince first thing in the morning and tell him he's got a new writer…well that is if there's room on the bus for me…" Punk laughed leaning closer to her and resting his hand on her face.

"There's always room for you in my bed…" He wiggled his eyebrows as Gabby rolled her eyes, laughing at him in return.

"You are something else…"

"Tell me something I don't know…"

"Okay, I love you more then anything in the world…"

"Nope, I already knew that, but I bet you didn't know that I love you more then anything and I don't plan on ever letting you go again." Gabby smiled as Punk pressed his lips to hers, his hand going into her hair as he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away he looked at her and smirked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything…"

"I'm not hating on the brown hair, but I miss the blonde…any chance I can get blonde Gabby back?" Gabby laughed taking his hand in hers.

"You know I think that can be arranged…blondes have more fun anyway, but do me a favor and stop messing with your facial hair. The lemmy is not a good look for you!" Punk laughed taking his hand from her hair and rubbing his chin.

"I like to think any look is a good look on me, but if you insist then I'll grow it in just for you."

"Just for me?"

"Yes, anything to make you happy…"

"What would make me happy is if you took me upstairs right now so that I could show you that brunettes can have fun too…"

"Why do we need to go upstairs when there's a couch right here?"

"Alright fine, we'll work our way through the house then…"

"That sounds like a challenge to me and you know I never back down from a challenge…"

"That's the point; you say you're the best in the world, time to prove it…" Punk smirked leaning forward, but stopping at Gabby's ear.

"I hope you're ready for what's about to happen because it's going to be like nothing you've ever experienced before…" Gabby shivered feeling his breath by her ear and closed her eyes feeling his lips passionately embrace hers. In that moment, she knew she belonged with Phil Brooks and whatever happened in the future they'd make it through as long as they were together.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd let them break up for good did you?**


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys, I got inspired today listening to some Christmas jams and wrote a little something about Gabby and Punk I'm hoping to get to the sequel after the holidays, once I finish "Something About You," but figured I'd make my Christmas insomnia productive. Please check out "Baby Please Come Home" and let me know what you think

Merry Crimmus and Happy New Year!


End file.
